¿Te utilizo o te necesito?
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Harry el salvador del mundo mágico. Ginny un auror con grandes ambiciones. Ambos se utilizaran para obtener lo que desean, hasta convertirse en una necesidad. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Como ya lo habia publicado en facebook y en twitter, estaba escribiendo una historia nueva de mi pareja favorita. Ya la tengo un poco avanzada pero no la habia publicado porque aun me faltaban detalles, pero gracias a mi amiga Bita (Asuka Potter) que me ha ayudado a revisar los capitulos, por fin lo hago.

Los capitulos son cortos pero como les decia, ya la tengo avanzada, asi que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, aunque tengo serios problemas con internet que me estan causando mucho estres.

Como ya saben, ningun personaje es mio sino de la Sra. Rowling.

Espero que les guste el comienzo.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley era una chica segura de sí misma, fuerte e independiente porque así lo había decidido desde los quince años. Cansada de ser la niña protegida por sus padres y sus seis hermanos mayores, decidió irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos con su tía Muriel para que nadie la estuviera cuidando las 24 horas del día. Era algo que odiaba terriblemente, no le gustaba que le estuvieran diciendo que hacer y que no, fue por eso que quiso alejarse de su familia, pero sobretodo de sus hermanos sobre protectores.<p>

Ahora, a sus 23 años, ya había terminado la carrera de auror y trabajaba día y noche para convertirse en la jefa del cuartel de aurores del ministerio de Estados Unidos. Esa era su meta y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

Su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, siempre la criticaba por eso, no le parecía correcta la manera en que Ginny utilizaba a las personas para lograr sus objetivos, sobre todo a los hombres. Y es que su belleza los volvía locos y ella le sacaba provecho a eso. En varias ocasiones pudo resolver casos con una simple declaración de algún idiota que había caído en las redes de sus encantos o lograr asistir a los mejores congresos (excelentes para su curriculum) por solo aceptar salir con alguno de los organizadores.

Pero además de llegar a ser la primera mujer jefa del cuartel de aurores en Estados Unidos, también quería ser madre. Tenía ese instinto maternal que le había heredado su madre y siempre había deseado un hijo, pero sin un hombre a su lado. _Los hombres_ _estorban_, no se cansaba de repetirlo.

Harry Potter era un hombre que tuvo una vida sumamente difícil. Había sido el elegido para derrotar al mago más peligroso en todo el continente Europeo: Lord Voldemort. Desde pequeño tuvo que estar rodeado de excelentes magos para aprender todo lo relacionado a la magia negra, defensa contra las artes oscuras y sobre los horrocruxes que Voldemort había hecho en su juventud. Entre esos magos estaban sus padres, que en ningún momento lo dejaron solo en esta dolorosa travesía.

Ahora a sus 24 años, era libre. Había podido destruir los horrocruxes, junto con sus padres, su padrino Sirius Black y su tío Remus Lupin, y había logrado vencer a Voldemort. Sentía que por fin podía respirar aire puro. Pero la fama no lo dejaba en paz. No podía salir a caminar sin que alguien no lo reconociera, siempre era el invitado de honor en todos los eventos de cualquier país de Europa y eso lo tenía sumamente cansado.

Había tomado la decisión de estudiar la carrera de Auror, pero en el ministerio de Inglaterra le dijeron que no era necesario, tenía el puesto de Auror sin necesidad de un titulo. Una vez dentro del cuartel de Aurores, todos lo obedecían a él hasta su propio jefe, eso era algo que a él no le gustaba, pero los casos que se llevaban a cabo en el cuartel para él eran sumamente fáciles debido a la infinidad de entrenamientos que él había tenido.

Ginny comía su cereal dándole vueltas a la carta que recién le había llegado esa mañana. No quería abrirla, era de su madre y sabía perfectamente lo que decía. Termino su cereal y no tuvo otra más que abrir la carta para leer lo mismo de cada tercer día. Llevaba apenas dos párrafos de leer cuando llego su mejor amiga y compañera de departamento, Hermione.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Le pregunto Ginny dejando a un lado la carta – Me tenias… ¿Qué te pasa?

- John – le decía Hermione llorando – John me dijo…me dijo que…se iba a casar con su novia.

- Te lo dije, pero ahí vas.

- Es que él me dijo que la iba a dejar.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho yo que no le creas a los hombres? – le dijo negando con la cabeza y abrazándola - ¿Te acostaste con él? – Hermione asintió sin dejar de llorar – y él muy cínico te lo dijo hasta hoy en la mañana.

- Es que yo lo amo.

- Eso mismo dijiste de Robert y ya ves con lo que te salió "Me voy a buscar mi yo interior" – dijo Ginny remedándolo – y el muy desgraciado lo encontró con una tipa a dos cuadras de su casa.

- Ya Ginny.

- Es que me da coraje que siempre te dejes engañar. Te he dicho miles de veces que no confíes en los hombres.

- Eres una amargada.

- Pero al menos no estoy llorando como cierta persona que estoy viendo.

- No sé que tienes en contra de los hombres, todos con los que has salido te tratan de maravilla y la mayoría te pide matrimonio.

- Sí, son de lo mejor, pero todos me quieren tener como la sirvienta de la casa y no, eso sí que no, yo soy un auror y voy a ser la jefa del cuartel, no la esposa de un tipo que solo me quiera para que le dé de comer, le lave la ropa y para entretenerlo en la cama.

- Jamie me dijo que él aceptaba que tu…

- Jamie era pésimo en la cama, por eso lo deje.

- Eres mala Ginny.

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Me satisface más un consolador que él.

- ¿Y el amor?

- Creo que tengo de sobra con el de mi madre – le dijo volviendo a retomar la lectura de su carta.

- Me refiero al de un hombre.

- No quiero estar como tú, yo jamás me voy a enamorar.

- ¿Y tu hijo?

- No necesito un hombre para tener un hijo.

- ¿Fuiste al hospital muggle?

- Sí, se llama inseminación artificial, sólo tengo que llevar el semen de algún hombre o bien, ellos tienen.

- Estás loca ¿Cómo vas a tener un hijo sin un padre?

- Yo puedo ser padre y madre a la vez, no necesito de un hombre.

- Entonces estás decidida.

- Sí, sólo que tengo que encontrar al hombre ideal, digo no va a ser un tonto sin oficio ni beneficio ¿verdad? Tiene que ser especial.

- ¿Cómo quien?

- No lo sé. ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que acaso mis hermanos no se cansan de mandarme cartas? – Dijo Ginny abriendo la ventana y recibiendo a la lechuza – Ahora Ron – dijo rodando los ojos – ayer fue Bill, la semana pasada Charlie.

- Quieren saber de ti.

- Pero ya les conteste a ellos ¿Qué no se pueden escribirse entre ellos y decirse que estoy bien? – Le dijo leyendo la carta de Ron y bufando a cada rato – lo mismo de siempre.

- ¿Qué?

- Pórtate bien, no salgas de noche, no olvides tomar tus vitaminas, solo falta que me pregunten si mi periodo es regular, bueno eso lo hace mi madre – le dijo aventando la carta en el sillón y Hermione la tomo para leerla – debo de contestarle a mi madre, si no lo hago es capaz de venir para saber si estoy bien.

- Ron es el sexto ¿verdad?

- Sí, es un año mayor que yo.

- Como quisiera tener yo un hermano que se preocupe tanto por mí.

- Pues yo tengo seis, te regalo el que quieras.

- El también es auror.

- Sí.

- Te platica que está trabajando con Harry Potter, ese chico venció a un mago muy malo en Europa.

- Sí, algo supe, al parecer tomo clases particulares con Albus Dumbledore. Lo que daría yo por tener clases con él.

- Serías capaz de acostarte con el pobre anciano para conseguirlo – Ginny soltó una carcajada – utilizas a los hombres a tu conveniencia.

- No he llegado a tanto. Jamás he tenido que llegar a la cama para obtener lo que quiero. Oye – se puso seria Ginny – ¿y si tengo un hijo de Albus Dumbledore?

- ¡Estás loca!

- ¿Por qué? Es uno de los mejores magos, yo quiero que mi hijo sea especial. Bueno aunque ya está muy viejito, tal vez pues ya no pueda…tú sabes.

- Estás enferma, Ginny - dijo Hermione riéndose.

- Regresando a lo tuyo ¿Quieres que le demos una calentadita a John?

- ¡NO! A David casi lo matas.

- Oye era tu novio y nos pidió hacer un trío, lo que le hice era lo menos que se merecía.

- Olvídalo ¿quieres? Voy a aceptar salir con William del departamento de transportes mágicos, es un buen chico.

- De veras que tú no aprendes.

Ron regresaba a su lugar de trabajo una vez que le había enviado la carta a su hermana. Bill le había dicho que las últimas cartas que había recibido de Ginny eran muy cortas, solamente un "estoy bien, saludos, los quiero" y nada más. La última visita que Ginny había hecho a Londres fue aproximadamente hacia dos años y eso porque fue una amenaza tras otra para que pasara la navidad en familia. Entró al cuartel encontrando a Harry Potter sentado frente a su escritorio.

- Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Sí ¿Tú eres Ronald Weasley?

- Sí, soy yo, puedes llamarme Ron.

- Gracias, Ron. Me envió Wood para que hiciéramos esta investigación juntos – le entregó un folder – ya lo estuve leyendo y al parecer son muggles los que están ocasionando esos desperfectos, pero lo reportaron como magia negra.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a revisarlo.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos del ministerio y entraron al elevador que estaba repleto de gente. Se detenían en cada piso esperando a que saliera y entrara más gente.

- ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo esperándome? – le pregunto Ron.

- No ¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui al correo a enviar una carta…personal.

- ¿Tu novia? – le pregunto Harry sonriendo.

- No, mi hermanita. Vive en Estados Unidos, se fue desde muy chica con mi tía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que la cansamos, es la única mujer y la más chica, imagínate, somos seis hombres.

- Me imagino.

- Antes de entrar a Hogwarts siempre la veíamos como la bebita a la que teníamos que cuidar. Pero cuando entro al colegio la cosa se intensifico, no es porque sea mi hermana pero es muy bonita y siempre tenía muchos amigos, así que entre todos la cuidábamos, cosa que a ella no le gustaba. Mira – Ron saco una foto de su cartera – es ella, se llama Ginny.

- Es muy bonita – le dijo Harry tomando la foto - ¿Qué edad tiene?

- En la foto tenía 15 años, pero ahora tiene 23. Cuando estaba en cuarto año decidió tener su primer novio, ya sabrás como nos pusimos todos, así que le hicimos la vida imposible a los dos. Terminando ese año, Ginny tomo sus maletas y se fue a Estados Unidos, mis padres no pudieron detenerla porque amenazo con dejar de estudiar. Así que ahora está allá, pero aun así todos seguimos al pendiente de ella ¿Tú tienes hermanas?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué si tienes hermanas? – le volvió a preguntar Ron quitándole la foto de Ginny.

- No, ni hermanas ni hermanos. Mis padres, bueno después de saber la profecía en donde yo, tu sabes, decidieron no tener más hijos para ayudarme y protegerme.

- Debió de ser muy difícil.

- Sí, lo fue.

- Bueno ve el lado positivo: no tienes que preocuparte por cuidar a tu hermanita.

- Ha de ser muy feliz al sentirse tan amada por ustedes.

- No, para nada – dijo Ron riéndose - No le gusta que la estemos cuidando. Una ocasión que vino para el cumpleaños de mi madre, Bill, mi hermano mayor, le hizo legeremancia y se dio cuenta que Ginny salía con un hombre mucho mayor que ella ¡Ardió Troya en mi casa! Desde entonces Ginny casi no viene, pero mis hermanos van a visitarla sin avisarle para saber que está haciendo.

- ¿Tu nunca has ido?

- Sólo un par de veces, cuando Ginny aun estaba en el colegio. Ya después entre a la Academia y casi no pude ir. Ella también es auror.

- ¿En serio? – Ron asintió.

- Le gusta pelear.

Ginny se veía en el espejo del baño de damas del ministerio. Se estaba preparando psicológicamente para la última prueba que tenía que hacer para lograr ser candidata para el puesto de su jefe. Ya había aprobado cuatro: dos teóricas y dos prácticas, ahora era la definitiva y entraba automáticamente a ser de las favoritas.

- Lo vas a hacer muy bien – le dijo Hermione – eres de las mejores en duelos.

- No entiendo porque no quisiste tomar las pruebas, eres muy buen auror.

- No me interesa ser jefe, así estoy mucho mejor.

- Lo que pasa es que eres una conformista.

- No, me gusta tener vida social.

- ¿Con hombres que te hacen llorar? – Hermione se encogió de hombres restándole importancia al comentario de Ginny - ¿Ya saliste con William?

- Sí, es tan lindo. Todo un caballero. Creo que me estoy enamorando.

- Si tú dices. Bueno deséame suerte.

- Suerte amiga.

Como era de esperarse, Ginny resulto victoriosa en la última prueba. Ahora solo faltaba que los altos mandos del ministerio decidieran quien iba a ser el sucesor de Kevin Smith, actual jefe del cuartel de aurores de Estados Unidos.

Ginny se sentía un poco intranquila, ella era la única mujer candidata al puesto, tenía miedo que la bola de viejos creyera que por ser mujer, no iba a poder con el cargo. Pero Smith, le había dicho que ella había sido quien más puntos había acumulado entre las cinco pruebas, así que no sabía que pensar. Ahora solo faltaría esperar.

Harry llego a su casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo de oficina. No es que extrañara su vida pasada, pero ahora su vida era completamente aburrida. Su padre, James Potter, salió de la cocina con un vaso de leche y una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – le entrego la cerveza.

- Igual ¿y esa leche?

- Tu madre, se siente un poco mal.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí. Bueno anda en sus días.

- Siempre se pone mal en sus días, debería ir con el sanador.

- Ya se lo dije, pero me dice que se le pasará, que es normal.

- Esos cólicos no son normales, cada vez son peores.

- Trataré de convencerla.

- Oblígala.

- No cabe duda que tienes el carácter de tu madre.

- Papá, he estado pensando en…hacer un cambio.

- No te entiendo.

- Irme por un tiempo de Londres – James se le quedo viendo asustado.

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Te siguen molestando los del Profeta?

- Sí. Pero no solo son ellos. La gente no deja de verme, hoy fui a Gringotts y todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas por sólo estarme observando que hacía yo. Es molesto.

- Te entiendo. Pero debes de comprender que no lo hacen por molestarte, sino por agradecimiento. Voldemort marcó la vida de muchos de ellos.

- Lo sé, pero quiero ser un hombre común y corriente. Quiero dejar el pasado atrás. Quiero ir a un lugar donde vaya por la calle y no me estén señalando.

- A tu madre no le va a gustar la idea.

- Ya soy un hombre y debe de comprender que no siempre voy a estar con ustedes.

- De acuerdo, yo te apoyo.

- Gracias papá.

- Sirius, dijo que iba a ir a Estados Unidos a visitar a una amiga ¿Por qué no te vas con él?

- No pienso ir en plan de conquista como él. Quiero conseguir un trabajo y establecerme por un tiempo.

- Está bien, tal vez Estados Unidos te guste.

- Tal vez…de acuerdo, iré con él.

Lily Potter puso el grito en el cielo cuando James y Harry le dieron la noticia. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Harry ya tenía listas sus maletas e iba con la mente llena de esperanzas de que por fin fuera a tener una vida normal.

Los primeros días los había aprovechado para conocer Nueva York y sus alrededores junto con su padrino. Pero cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, decidió buscar trabajo de auror en el ministerio que ese encontraba en esa misma ciudad.

- Yo conozco al jefe del cuartel, se llama Kevin Smith, según se está próximo a jubilarse.

- Sólo espero que me puedan dar trabajo.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, inmediatamente fueron bien recibidos por Smith. Harry Potter era muy conocido entre los altos mandos de todos los países porque Voldemort también era una amenaza, no directamente, pero si tenían a varios imitadores dándoles problemas. Una vez que Harry venció a Voldemort, muchos de ellos desaparecieron.

Smith llevó a Sirius y a Harry con el Ministro y con todo el comité de seguridad para que lo conocieran. Le ofrecieron una comida especial y todos le hablaban con mucha educación.

- Genial – le susurro Harry a Sirius – lo que menos quiero es tener a estos hombres besándome los pies.

- Pues aprovecha para pedir trabajo. Diles que eres bueno archivando papeles – se burló Sirius.

- Esta bien, le diré a Smith y haber que me dice.

Harry caminó en dirección a Smith quien platicaba con el ministro sobre temas relacionados al cuartel. Una vez que Harry se puso a un lado de ellos, detuvieron la conversación para enfocarse a él.

- Perdón por molestar, pero ¿podría hablar un minuto con…?

- Claro, Harry, dime lo que necesites.

Harry titubeó un poco ya que se encontraba también el ministro, pero cuando vio que los dos hombres lo observaban esperando a que hablara, no le quedo de otra que decir a lo que venía.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que, he decidido quedarme un tiempo aquí.

- ¿En serio? Eso es grandioso.

- Gracias – dijo Harry riéndose – y como sabrán necesito trabajar. Yo no hice la Academia de Aurores en Inglaterra porque…

- Tienes el puesto de Auror, dalo por hecho.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Harry sorprendido - Gracias.

- Gracias a ti, es un gran honor para nosotros que trabajes con nosotros.

- Pero Smith – dijo el ministro – Harry es mucho más que un auror. Ha tomado entrenamiento con los mejores magos, ha peleado mucho más que todos los aurores juntos.

- No le entiendo señor ministro.

- Harry Potter debería ser el próximo jefe del cuartel de aurores.

- Bueno…si es…es una gran idea.

- No, no, yo solo quiero un trabajo…

- No se diga más. Smith se jubila en dos semanas, teníamos programado anunciar a su sucesor la semana entrante porque aún no habíamos decidido quién iba a ser. No lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo ya que la mejor había resultado ser una mujer pero ahora que te tenemos aquí ¿Quién mejor que Harry Potter para ser nuestro nuevo jefe del cuartel de aurores?

Sin dejarlo hablar, el ministro dio el anuncio y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Fue unánime la decisión, aunque Smith no le gusto del todo, él mejor que nadie conocía a los aspirantes al puesto y todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho para conseguirlo.

- Bueno al menos ya no vas a archivar – le dijo Sirius.

- No me parece justo.

- Harry ¿tu vida ha sido justa? – Harry negó con la cabeza – bueno, entonces aprovecha esta oportunidad. Seguro muchos de los aurores estarán felices de que tú seas su jefe y que les vas a enseñar muchas cosas, que tú a la mala, lo tuviste que aprender.

- Sí, aprovecharé para dar entrenamientos que yo he recibido.

- Bien, tenemos una semanita de vacaciones.

- ¿Cuál vacaciones? Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde voy a vivir, comprar muebles, ropa, etc.

- Bueno eso también es divertido.

Ginny se arreglaba su cabello y se daba los últimos toques de maquillaje. Estaba sumamente nerviosa porque por fin ese día iban a anunciar al nuevo jefe. Se revisó de nuevo su uniforme de auror frente al espejo y, por los nervios, volvió a tomar el cepillo para peinar su cabello.

- Ya cálmate – le dijo Hermione.

- Por fin llego el día.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el jefe?

- Smith ha estado muy raro toda la semana, no sé, como que no quería verme a la cara.

- A lo mejor porque tenía miedo de soltarte la sopa y decirte que tú eras la ganadora.

- No, él no puede decir nada – dijo viéndose al espejo – lo noté diferente.

- Bueno, tal vez está triste porque ya se va.

- Sí, ha de ser eso.

- ¿Lista jefa?

- Lista.

Ginny y Hermione entraron al salón donde estarían reunidos todos los aurores y jefes de los demás departamentos del ministerio para dar a conocer quién sería el nuevo jefe del cuartel de aurores. Ginny, como había sido una de las candidatas al puesto, se sentó cerca del estrado junto con los otros candidatos, todos igual de nerviosos que ella.

Llegó el ministro junto con el comité de seguridad de Estados Unidos. Después de dar un reconocimiento a Kevin Smith por sus años de arduo trabajo como jefe del cuartel, llego el momento de anunciar a su sucesor.

Ginny volteó hacia atrás buscando la mirada de su mejor amiga Hermione, quién al encontrarla sólo le sonrió y levantó su pulgar para darle ánimos.

- Ha sido para nosotros un honor contar con la presencia de un gran mago – dijo el ministro – uno de los mejores sin duda alguna – Ginny frunció el ceño, no sabía porque estaban anunciando a un gran mago para dar la noticia, si siempre que anunciaban a un nuevo jefe de algún departamento, lo hacia el mismo ministro – durante toda su vida ha luchado para la paz y la tranquilidad del mundo mágico en Europa. Es por eso que me complace presentarles al nuevo jefe del cuartel de aurores: Harry Potter.

Ginny sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies mientras todos se levantaban aplaudiendo. Poco a poco se levantó y vio como un hombre de gafas redondas, cabello azabache y con una cicatriz en la frente, sonreía y saluda con la mano a todos los presentes.

No cabía duda: Ginny odiaba a los hombres y ahora a Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Regrese y sé que me tarde mas de lo debido pero no fue mi culpa sino la compañia de internet que me daba como 30 segundos de internet y me sacaba y despues otros 30 segundos y así me dejaba, y pues no me daba el tiempo suficiente para subir un capitulo, es por eso que junte el capitulo 2 y 3. Como les habia dicho no eran muy largos, asi que pues este si lo va a ser, pero despues ya llevaré el orden normal.

Debo de decirles que esta Ginny esta inspirada en una amiga de la universidad que recien volví a ver, despues de mas de diez años nos volvimos a juntar todas. Resulta que me dijo que cuando hizo el curso de titulación un maestro (soltero) la invitó a salir, y como sabía que esa materia no la iba a aprobar y por consecuencia no iba a tener su titulo profesional (o deberia volver a hacer dicho curso) decidió aceptar la invitación, pero no nada mas le pidió al maestro que ella aprobara sino tambien a otra amiga. Al comienzo le dije "que gacha, te aprovechaste de que él queria algo serio contigo" Porque una vez que aprobó lo corto de raíz. Ahora esta felizmente casada (no con el maestro, obvio) y con cuatro hijos, ah y con su titulo profesional.

Los dejo leer...

* * *

><p>Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos como hipnotizada. Escuchaba a los lejos que alguien la llamaba pero su mente estaba concentrada en llegar al baño y así poder vomitar de coraje y rabia.<p>

Cuando por fin llegó al baño, se miró al espejo y apretó fuertemente los puños para después dar un grito de impotencia, asustando a unas chicas que se encontraban maquillándose las cuales decidieron salir corriendo.

- Ginny, Ginny cálmate – le decía Hermione.

- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¿Quién es ese tipo? Ni siquiera tomó las pruebas como nosotros ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién lo llamó? ¿PORQUE ME QUITO MI PUESTO?

- Ginny, por favor, tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice? Hermione tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que he luchado por conseguir ese puesto. Desde que Smith me dijo que se iba a jubilar, me preparé día y noche para lograr llegar a ser la primera mujer jefe del cuartel.

- Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada.

- ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!

- Tal vez Harry Potter sea un buen jefe – le dijo Hermione un poco temerosa mientras Ginny la fulminaba con la mirada – venció a Lord Voldemort, toda su vida ha sido dedicada a combatir las artes oscuras. No se…tal vez…podamos aprender de él. Dale una oportunidad.

- ¿Oportunidad? – le dijo Ginny entre dientes llena de coraje.

- Si, Ginny, tal vez no sea tan mala la cosa.

- Yo quería ese puesto. Antes de que Smith me dijera que se iba a jubilar estaba pensando muy seriamente en regresar a Londres.

- ¿Regresarte? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya había tenido todo lo que necesitaba de Estados Unidos. Quería conocer gente nueva y proponerme una meta, pero en cuanto supe que iba a estar disponible el puesto de jefe del cuartel, decidí luchar por él. Y ahora me lo quitaron.

- No te vayas Ginny. Tú sabes que eres lo único que tengo aquí.

- Hermione, no puedo estar estancada en lo mismo.

- Vamos a ver que tal es ese Harry Potter como jefe, no se, tal vez él pueda enseñarnos todo lo aprendido con sus maestros, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender cada día. Por favor Ginny, hazlo por mí.

- De acuerdo, pero si veo que ese Harry Potter no mas no me gusta, me regreso a Londres – Hermione bajo la mirada – y tu te vas conmigo.

- ¿A Londres?

- ¿Por qué no? Tus padres están en Australia ¿Qué mas da si estas aquí o en Londres?

- Bueno, primero hay que ver como resultan aquí las cosas.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

Padme Patil, un auror, les dijo a Ginny y a Hermione que el nuevo jefe llamaba a todos los aurores a una junta para conocerlos personalmente. En punto de las dos de la tarde, se encontraban reunidos en una sala de conferencias. Harry se presento ante todos y fue bien recibido por los demás aurores. Cada uno se fue presentando ante Harry diciéndole que caso estaban llevando actualmente, Harry solo les daba las gracias y les daba un horario para entrevistarse con ellos personalmente y hablar sobre su trabajo. Llego el turno de Ginny que había estado sentada hasta atrás, se levantó y Harry se quedo impresionado con su belleza.

- Ginebra Weasley, caso Rodolphus Lestrange.

Ginny se quedo esperando un "gracias" y la hora de su entrevista como todos los demás, pero en cambio Harry se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y después sonrió.

- Tú eres la hermanita de Ron.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Todos los aurores voltearon a verla con una sonrisa burlona porque la conocían perfectamente.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Ginny.

- Conozco a tu hermano Ron, trabaje con él un tiempo en Londres. Me enseño una foto tuya que tenia en su cartera – mas risas – solo que ahí tenias 15 años.

- Si – dijo Ginny apretando los puños imaginándose que el cuello de Ron estaría entre sus manos – soy la hermana de Ron, no la hermanita.

- Oh entiendo, Ron me platicó de ti. Bueno – dijo Harry viendo su libreta – mañana a las ocho de la mañana, me interesa mucho tu caso porque Rodolphus Lestrange es esposo de Bellatrix. Gracias Ginny, puedes sentarte.

Ginny se volvió a sentar sumamente enojada ¿Por qué le tuvo que decir eso frente a todos? ¿Hermanita? ¿Qué no esta viendo que no era una niñita de trenzas? Iba a matar a Ron ¿Cómo se le ocurre llevar una foto de ella en su cartera? ¿Qué acaso no tiene una novia para que lleve una foto de ella? ¿Ron con novia? sacudió la cabeza. Lo importante es que ahora Harry Potter la iba a ver como una niñita ¿Por qué le dijo Ginny si ella se presento como Ginebra? Maldito Ron ¿Por qué tenia que ser la mas pequeña de todos sus hermanos? Ahora más que nunca tenia que demostrar que era toda una mujer capaz de ser la mejor auror, si Harry Potter la iba a ver como una niñita no la iba a mandar a las mejores misiones y se iba a perder de aprender cosas nuevas ¡Maldito Ron!

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya vámonos, ya terminó la junta – le dijo Hermione preocupada - ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Todavía me lo preguntas?

- Ay por favor ¿no me digas que te molesto que todos se rieran porque eras la hermanita de tu hermano?

- Claro que no, me molesto que Harry Potter me viera como una niñita. Hermione, si Harry Potter me quita el caso Lestrange para dárselo a otro auror porque piensa que soy una niñita, me voy ¿entendiste? ¡Renuncio!

Hermione suspiro al ver a su mejor amiga tan enojada. En cierta manera la entendía, ella había trabajado tanto para ser quien era ahora, la había visto noches enteras metida entre varios libros estudiando para siempre aprender cosas nuevas. Jamás se daba por vencida en un caso que le habían asignado, y el caso Lestrange ya lo tenía como personal, no había dado con ese tipo y eso también la tenia sumamente irritada, y si Harry Potter se lo quitaba, ese iba a ser la gota que derramara el vaso.

Esa noche, Ginny casi no pudo dormir. Estudiaba todo lo que le iba a presentar a su nuevo jefe para demostrarle que era capaz de lograr capturar a ese sin vergüenza, que en dos ocasiones se le había escapado. No quería dejar ese caso, Lestrange se había burlado de ella dos veces y ahora era el turno de ella burlarse de él, pero no iba a soportar que le quitaran el caso, eso sería sumamente humillante para ella.

A las ocho en punto de la mañana, Harry la hacia pasar a su oficina. Era una de las cosas que le habían dicho sus compañeros aurores que ya se habían entrevistado con él: Harry Potter es muy puntual, cosa que en ella fallaba un poco, pero cuando se lo proponía, lo lograba. Ginny al pasar frente a Harry pudo ver sus ojos. El día anterior se había sentado lo más lejos posible y no pudo darse cuenta de ese detalle. Eran unos hermosos ojos verdes. Harry le sonrió como el día anterior y le indicó que se sentara frente a su escritorio.

- Bien, Ginny ¿No te molesta que te llame Ginny?

- No.

- Genial – le volvió a sonreír – tu puedes llamarme Harry.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno ¿empezamos?

Ginny le mostró todos los avances e investigaciones que había hecho durante los últimos seis meses. Antes ese caso lo manejaba otro auror, pero Smith ahora se lo había asignado a ella por ser una de las mejores, demostrando que pudo localizarlo en dos ocasiones pero escapando por las grandes habilidades que tenia Lestrange en las artes oscuras.

Harry la escuchaba pero al mismo tiempo escribía anotaciones en las investigaciones de Ginny.

- Antes de escapar me lanzó un hechizo pronunciando sectumsempra – Harry levantó la mirada para verla fijamente – pero logré esquivarlo. Por mas que lo busque no lo…

- Es magia oscura, provoca heridas sangrantes en la piel dejándote inconsciente hasta morir desangrado.

- No lo sabía.

- También hay un contra hechizo, después te lo puedo enseñar. Por lo pronto revisa las anotaciones que te puse, tal vez te puedan ayudar en algo. Mantenme informado de los avances y lo más importante: cuando lo tengas quiero estar ahí para llevarlo a juicio. Lestrange y Bellatrix me hicieron unas jugadas muy cobardes en el pasado.

Todas las anotaciones que había hecho Harry le habían ayudado muchísimo a Ginny, poco falto para que le pusiera la dirección de donde estaba escondido Lestrange. Tantas detalles que a ella se le habían escapado en seis meses y a Harry no, en unos cuantos minutos.

Los siguientes días, Ginny se dedico a buscar a Rodolphus Lestrange. Después de mucho investigar pudo finalmente dar con la casa donde estaba escondido. Sabía que tenia que organizar un grupo de aurores para entrar a la casa, pero decidió primero investigar sola, únicamente le mando un patronus a Hermione avisándole donde estaría.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la casa con varita en mano. Se asomó por una ventana y pudo verlo acostado en el sillón escuchando la radio. Lentamente camino hacia la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente. Recargándose por las paredes sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Lestrange. Tomó aire y apunto directo hacia donde estaba el sillón mandado un hechizo aturdidor…pero no había nadie. Inmediatamente después fue desarmada. Se aventó al piso para cubrirse de un sin fin de hechizos que eran dirigidos únicamente para ella. Se protegía con cuanta cosa pudiera, buscando desesperadamente su varita que la había visto volar hacia la otra habitación. Creía que ese era su fin, que iba a morir sola en manos de ese loco.

De repente escucho la voz de un hombre. Aprovecho que ya no le mandaban hechizos a ella para correr y tomar su varita. Salió de la habitación y pudo ver a Harry Potter en pleno duelo con Rodolphus Lestrange.

- ¿Ginny estas bien? – le pregunto Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba en el despacho de Harry cuando recibí tu patronus.

Ginny escuchaba a Hermione pero sin dejar de ver a Harry. Era increíblemente bueno luchando. En todo momento se mantenía alerta y lograba esquivar todos los hechizos que recibía. Con unos movimientos de varita que ella jamás había visto, Harry dejo a Lestrange inconsciente sobre el mismo sillón donde lo había encontrado Ginny.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny, salieron de la otra habitación donde habían visto toda la pelea. Harry amarró a Lestrange de las manos y de los pies, aun inconsciente.

- Granger, llévatelo al ministerio para preparar su juicio.

- Si, en seguida – le contesto Hermione.

- Weasley – Harry la fulmino con la mirada – en mi oficina en dos minutos.

Harry desapareció. Ginny y Hermione se vieron a los ojos. No había que ser adivino para saber que Harry Potter estaba sumamente enojado.

- ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste como peleaba?

- Ginny, vi que estaba furioso.

- Demonios, yo quiero pelear así.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió entrar sola?

- ¿Cómo hace esos movimientos de varita? ¿Qué hechizos utilizó?

- Ginny, te va a ir muy mal.

- ¿Cómo se puede hacer un hechizo para protegerse y para atacar al mismo tiempo?

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué?

- Si sigues aquí jamás lo vas a saber. Harry estaba muy enojado porque no le avisaste que venias, no dudo que te vaya a despedir.

- Nunca había visto a alguien pelear así.

- Ya pasaron dos minutos.

- ¿Para que?

- ¡Harry te quiere en su oficina YA!

- Cierto, bueno nos vemos después.

Para cuando Ginny llegó a la oficina de Harry, este ya la esperaba sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Le hizo señas con la mano para que pasara y con solo tocar su varita inmediatamente se cerró la puerta tras de Ginny. Ella se quedó sorprendida al ver que Harry solo había tocado la varita, ni siquiera hizo un movimiento, algún susurro…nada, solo tocó la varita.

- Te dije que en dos minutos – le dijo seriamente.

- Me quede hablando…

- ¿Por qué demonios no obedeces? Te dije claramente que me tuvieras informado con respecto a Lestrange.

- Estabas ocupado, no quise…

- Si te di una orden es para que se cumpla.

Harry se levanto de su silla y camino hacia Ginny rodeando su escritorio sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió entrar sola?

- Estaba distraído…

- No me quiero imaginar que te hubiera hecho si no lo hubieras encontrado "distraído" – le dijo Harry haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

- Pensé…

- Smith me dijo que eras muy buena en duelos.

- Lo soy.

- Si claro, hoy me pude dar cuenta de eso.

- Soy la mejor peleando – le dijo Ginny roja de coraje.

- Tirada en el piso buscando tu varita ¿Eso es pelear? – Ginny apretaba los puños de impotencia - ¿sabías que Lestrange esperaba a Bellatrix aquí?

- Bellatrix esta en… - le contesto confundida.

- Estaba en Londres. Cuando me entregaste tu investigación me pude dar cuenta que Lestrange estaba preparándose para recibirla. Decidí dejarte el caso, pero veo que cometí un grave error.

- Encontré a Lestrange.

- ¡Y lo arruinaste! Pudimos esperar para tenerlos a los dos.

Jamás en su carrera de auror, Ginny había tenido ganas de llorar. Se sentía humillada y derrotada. Mil veces había criticado a aurores que habían cometido errores y ahora ella lo había hecho, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

- Encontraré a Bellatrix – le dijo lo mas segura de si misma.

- ¿Qué? – Harry sonrió irónicamente – ¿piensas que te voy a dar ese caso?

- Puedo hacerlo.

- No, te daré un caso importante cuando dejes de comportarte como una niña.

- ¡Yo no me comporto como una niña!

Harry se le quedó viendo y volvió a sentarse en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

- Puedes irte. Y la próxima vez que te diga que te quiero en mi oficina en dos minutos – la fulmino con la mirada – obedeces.

- Voy a ir al juicio de Les…

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? Quiero estar ahí para cuando lo sentencien.

- Vete – le dijo Harry tomando unos papeles para leerlos.

- ¡Lestrange es mi caso!

- ¡Pues ya no lo es!

- ¡He tenido ese caso por seis meses, no me lo puedes quitar ahora que ya esta detenido, quiero verle la cara cuando le digan que se va a morir en la cárcel!

- ¡Estas FUERA del caso Lestrange!

- ¡No me lo puedes quitar!

- ¡Claro que puedo! – Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos - es la última vez que te digo que te vayas.

Ginny salió de la oficina no sin antes azotar la puerta fuertemente al salir. Todos los aurores la veían asustados, la conocían perfectamente y habían escuchado los gritos provenientes de la oficina de Harry.

Hermione, que recién llegaba de entregar a Lestrange, salió corriendo detrás de Ginny cuando la vio salir del cuartel de aurores rumbo a los elevadores.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo Harry?

- El muy desgraciado me dejo fuera. Quería verle la cara a Lestrange cuando le dieran la noticia de su sentencia ¡quería reírme en su cara!

- ¿Y quien lo va a llevar a juicio?

- No se, tal vez Harry. Tengo que estar ahí, Hermione, no se como le voy a hacer para entrar a la audiencia, pero lo voy a hacer. Además – resopló frustrada – su esposa viene a Estados Unidos.

- ¿En serio?

- Y yo no me di cuenta, pero Harry si.

- Esa tipa esta loca, he leído que hizo muchas cosas junto con Voldemort.

- Si, al parecer Harry la conoce muy bien. La quería más a ella que a Rodolphus.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Quiero el caso Bellatrix Lestrange ahora, pero dudo mucho que Harry me lo de.

- Debes aceptar que cometiste un grave error hoy.

- Tengo que hacer algo – le dijo Ginny.

- ¿No pensaras coquetearle a Harry como lo haces con los demás hombres para salirte con la tuya?

- No, Harry es…no se…

- ¿No sabes que?

- Pues…no se… ¿Has visto sus ojos?

- Claro ¿Qué tienen sus ojos?

- Nada – entró Ginny al elevador que por fin se había detenido frente a ellas mientras Hermione la veía frunciendo el ceño.

Al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la audiencia en contra de Rodolphus Lestrange. Como siempre, Ginny logró colarse entre los jueces, testigos e invitados especiales. Escucho detenidamente a Harry como presentaba el caso para que Lestrange fuera llevado a la cárcel. Como le gustaría haber sido ella quien expusiera todas las pruebas en contra de ese sin vergüenza. Cuando por fin fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua, sonrió y logró que Lestrange volteara a verla. Ella simplemente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le mando un beso sensual. Mientras todos salían de la sala de audiencias, ella se despedía con la mano de manera burlona y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya terminaste de despedirte?

Se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato y volteo lentamente hacia un lado de donde provenía la voz. Demonios, ahora si estaba en problemas.

Harry veía seriamente a Ginny esperando una respuesta con los brazos cruzados. Al ver que ella solo abría la boca pero sin decir nada, simplemente se limitó a decir:

- En mi oficina, en dos minutos.

Y salió del salón de audiencias. Ginny, inmediatamente reaccionó y sabía que la única manera de estar en la oficina de Harry en dos minutos, era siguiéndolo. Prácticamente corría detrás de él. Odiaba hacerlo, era como cuando tenia cinco años y tenia seguir a alguno de sus hermanos para que no la dejaran hasta atrás. Ella odiaba quedarse atrás.

Llegaron juntos a la oficina y de nuevo Harry cerró la puerta con solo tocar su varita. Ginny tenia unas ganas inmensas de preguntarle como lo hacia, pero al verlo tan serio supuso que ese no era el momento.

- Estas suspendida – le dijo Harry sentándose en su silla.

- ¿Qué?

- Además de desobediente ¡Sorda!

- No me puedes suspender.

- Una semana y si vuelves a abrir la boca, serán dos.

Ginny apretó los puños e infló sus mejillas aguantándose las ganas de maldecir.

- Ve a hacer tus berrinches a otra parte. En una semana te presentas y ya hablaremos entonces. Ya te puedes ir.

Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a Harry apretando fuertemente los labios. Dio una patada en el piso y salió furiosa.

- Y cuidadito con…

Pero Harry ya no termino de decirlo cuando Ginny azotaba fuertemente la puerta de la oficina al salir.

Durante esa semana, Ginny pasó de estar completamente enojada a proponerse otra meta: el caso Bellatrix Lestrange sería suyo. No sabía porque con Harry Potter no podía usar sus estrategias para lograr sus objetivos, sentía que con él jamás iban a funcionar y no tenía la más minima intención de usarlo.

Investigó, buscó cualquier información y persona relacionada con Bellatrix Lestrange. Hizo su informe y para cuando regresó de nuevo a sus labores en el cuartel, quería presentarse ante Harry completamente preparada para que le diera a ella ese caso.

Harry pasó toda la mañana ocupado entre junta y junta, mientras que Ginny ya se sentía desesperada sin tener nada que hacer. Ya había limpiado su lugar de trabajo, archivado documentos rezagados y tomado tres cafés bien cargados.

Para cuando llegó Harry simplemente la vio sin decirle una palabra y entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Maldición – se sentó Ginny en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

- Creo que anda ocupado con el ministro – le dijo Hermione.

- ¡Weasley!

- Ginny te llama el jefe – le dijo Johana, secretaria de Harry.

- Con ese grito hasta el personal del departamento de Misterios lo escuchó.

- ¡Weasley!

- Apúrate.

- Ya voy.

Ginny entró a la oficina de Harry mientras él leía unos mensajes. Con la mano le indicó que se sentara y la dejo ahí por unos minutos. Ginny odiaba esperar ¿para que tanto grito si al final la iba a dejar ahí sentada sin decirle nada?

- Mañana te vas de viaje con el ministro – le dijo sin dejar de leer unos papeles.

- ¿De viaje?

- Va a una gira por los países de Sudamérica, serás la encargada de su seguridad – dejó a un lado los papeles y la vio directamente a los ojos – va a ver un congreso en Argentina con todos los ministros de América, pero al parecer hay amenazas de un ataque. Tú serás la responsable de nuestro ministro.

- ¿Nada mas?

- Si. Puedes irte a preparar tu maleta, Johana te entregará la agenda del ministro.

- Harry, he estado haciendo una investigación sobre Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Para que?

- Bueno, es que me gustaría…

- Ese caso lo voy a manejar yo solamente.

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte – le dijo Ginny haciendo una cara de niña inocente, esa cara que utilizaba para lograr lo que ella quisiera con sus hermanos.

- ¿Así como me ayudaste con Rodolphus? – levanto la ceja Harry.

- Me equivoque ¿de acuerdo? Pero no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error.

- No conoces a Bellatrix, ella podría matarte con solo parpadear.

- Pero tal vez si trabajamos juntos, tu podrías enseñarme todos esos hechizos y movimientos de varita que utilizas – le dijo Ginny esperanzada de aprender algo nuevo en defensa, indispensable en su carrera de auror.

- Bellatrix es un caso personal, prefiero manejarlo solo.

- Mira – le mostró la investigación que había estado haciendo en su semana de castigo – he entrevistado a varias personas que aseguran haberla visto en Boston.

Harry tomo la investigación y empezó a leerla detenidamente mientras escuchaba a Ginny contar su relato.

- ¿Cuándo fue que hiciste esto?

- Mientras estaba suspendida.

Harry se le quedo viendo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de satisfacción de Ginny. Esa pelirroja tenia algo que no podía explicarse. Era caprichuda, enojona, terca pero increíblemente hermosa. Recordó las palabras de Ron y le dio toda la razón, ahora entendía porque tenía a seis hermanos cuidándola día y noche, y ahora que la conocía mejor, entendía porque se alejó de ellos. Ginny era de armas tomar.

- De acuerdo. Llama a Wilson para que tome tu lugar en la gira del ministro. Trabajaremos juntos en el caso de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Durante los siguientes dos meses, Harry y Ginny pasaban casi todo el día juntos. Habían logrado avanzar con el caso de Bellatrix entre discusiones y enojos. Los dos tenían un carácter explosivo que en muchas ocasiones sacaban a relucir. Ginny era más aventurera, tenía algo nuevo y quería de inmediato ir sobre eso. Harry era mas analítico, quería primero revisar cuidadosamente la información y en base a eso hacer un plan de ataque, cosa que irritaba terriblemente a Ginny, decía que era un lento y que perdían mucho tiempo.

La ventaja de todo era que Ginny había aprendido mucho de Harry. Ella le preguntaba cuanta cosa quería saber y se daba cuenta que Harry era un mago único, ahora entendía porque había sido el elegido para derrotar a un mago tenebroso en Europa.

Una tarde, mientras terminaban una reunión con todo el cuartel de aurores, dieron la bienvenida a dos aurores nuevos. Harry pidió a Johana que les sirvieran un aperitivo a manera de convivir un poco.

- Pues chicos, bienvenidos al infierno – bromeaba un auror – y Harry es el mismísimo Lucifer.

- Y cuidadito de salirte por el mal camino – bromeaba otro.

Harry solo reía de todas ocurrencias que decían sus aurores. Casi siempre imponía su status de jefe, pero cuando había que convivir, los dejaba que hablaran de lo que quisieran.

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Lo hiciste Hermione? – Le preguntaba un auror a Hermione, quien asentía con la cabeza y le llevaba un pergamino – Aquí tienen chicos "el pacto de un auror" tienen que firmarlo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Harry.

- Es un pacto que firmamos todos los aurores. Si en una ocasión te salvan la vida en combate, estas en deuda con él y por lo tanto, corresponderle el favor con lo que pida. Es un pacto muy poderoso, hecho por Hermione, así que si no cumples, tendrás por un año la palabra "cobarde" en la frente.

- ¿Un año? – dijo asustado el nuevo auror.

- Si. Los aurores no somos cobardes, así que todos firmamos y todos cumplimos.

- A mi no me pidieron que firmara nada – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, pues como tu eres el jefe.

- Entonces Weasley estaría en deuda conmigo porque en una ocasión le salve la vida – dijo Harry viendo a Ginny.

- Lo siento Potter, pero no habías firmado nada. Además el pacto tiene como cláusula que el favor lo debes de pedir dentro de un mes después, así que perdiste tu oportunidad si hubieras firmado – le dijo Ginny sonriéndole de manera burlona.

- ¿Dónde hay que firmar? – dijo Harry, ahora sonriéndole de la misma manera a Ginny.

- Tu no tienes porque firmar – se puso seria Ginny – eres el jefe.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ginny vio preocupada mientras Harry firmaba el pergamino que le había dado Hermione. Era un hecho que Harry era muchísimo mejor auror que ella, y que si iban tras Bellatrix, tal vez él la iba a salvar más de una vez ¿Qué le iba a pedir Harry a cambio? ¿Su renuncia? ¿Qué dejara de hablar de por vida? Porque eso era lo que siempre le gritaba "ya cállate Ginny y déjame pensar".

Ginny recibía instrucciones precisas de Harry de cómo debería entrar a un antro muggle para preguntar por el dueño: Frederick O´Connell. Después de mucho investigar, pudieron darse cuenta que O´Connell era mago; un mago que manejaba a la perfección las artes oscuras y que se le había visto cerca de Bellatrix.

No había pasado ni media hora, cuando los guardaespaldas de O´Connell ya tenían a Ginny dentro su oficina. Ella trataba de mostrarse tranquila, fingiendo a la perfección su papel de reportera de espectáculos muggle donde querían llevar a cabo un evento en ese antro, pero el hecho de que hayan encontrado su varita no ayudaba mucho.

De nuevo, Harry la salvó a tiempo. La querían torturar hasta que confesara cuales eran sus intenciones. Ahora entre los dos fueron capaces de detener a todos los que estaban involucrados con la magia en ese antro. O´Connell al comienzo negó todo, pero Harry pudo hacerle legeremancia y logro saber en donde se había visto por última vez con Bellatrix.

- Nunca se me dio la legeremancia – le dijo Ginny caminando rumbo al cuartel – pero soy experta en oclumancia.

- Puedes hacer ambas. Empieza a hacer los reportes.

- ¿Me enseñaras a practicar legeremancia?

- Después, por ahora lo importante es avanzar con el caso.

- Harry Potter.

- Señor ministro – lo saludo Harry con media sonrisa, deteniéndose junto con Ginny en el pasillo.

- ¿Listo para esta noche?

- ¿Perdón?

- Hoy es la cena que organiza el ministerio por la paz en el mundo mágico ¿no te llegó la invitación? – le pregunto preocupado el ministro.

- Ah si, si, no lo recordaba.

- Mañana se cumplen dos años de tu victoria.

- Cierto – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca con la boca.

- Vas a ir ¿verdad? Todos están felices de tenerte con nosotros. Todo fue preparado especialmente para ti.

- Si, claro, ahí estaré – dijo Harry sin muchos ánimos.

- Me imagino que llevaras a una chica, recuerda que es cena-baile.

- Bueno en realidad…

- Si no tienes a una acompañante le puedo decir a mi sobrina…

- ¡No! En realidad si tengo a una chica – le dijo seguro de si mismo. Ginny frunció el ceño. Desde que había conocido a Harry, jamás lo había visto salir con una chica.

- Bueno, entonces nos veremos esta noche.

- Por supuesto señor ministro.

Harry siguió caminando rumbo al cuartel mientras que Ginny lo seguía apenas un paso atrás de él. Cuando llegaron, Ginny se fue a su lugar de trabajo para empezar a hacer los reportes mientras que Harry se encerraba en su oficina. Una hora después, Harry llamo a Ginny.

- ¿Tienes…?

- Si ya los termine – le entrego los reportes.

- No ¿Tienes un bonito vestido?

- ¿Cómo?

- Para que me acompañes esta noche a la cena.

- ¿Yo? Pero si dijiste que ya tenías a una chica.

- No tenía la más minima intención de ir con la sobrina del ministro. Así que vas tú conmigo.

- Oye, ahí no me puedes ordenar. Además tengo una cita con un chico.

- Pues cancélala, porque vas a ir conmigo.

- Tu no me puedes obligar – le dijo levantando el mentón y cruzando los brazos.

- De acuerdo, pero creo que no te verías muy bien con la palabra "cobarde" en la frente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hoy te salve Ginny…otra vez…así que…

- ¿Vas a utilizar el pacto de aurores para que te acompañe? – le pregunto molesta.

- Si. Recuerda que es lo que uno quiera. Así que si no quieres ser la cobarde de los aurores, ve a ponerte guapa para esta noche porque vas a ser mi pareja.

- Demonios.

Ginny salió furiosa de la oficina de Harry ¡Su pareja! Por Merlín si entre ellos jamás ha existido química, nadie en su sano juicio pensara que ellos son pareja. Ahora tenia que ir a una cena en donde iban a elogiar a su jefe y ella a un lado de él ¡Maldita sea su suerte y el maldito pacto de aurores!

Harry tuvo que pedirle la dirección a Hermione de donde vivían. Ginny se había desaparecido después de azotar la puerta de la oficina de Harry cuando le dijo que utilizaría el pacto de aurores para que fuera su acompañante. Hermione le explico a Harry que Ginny odiaba que manejaran su vida, ella era libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera y que lo mas seguro es que estaría enojada porque él le había cobrado de esa manera el pacto.

Cuando llegó Harry al departamento de Ginny, pensó que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea. Si Ginny estaba enojada como le había dicho Hermione, tal vez la cena la pasaría peor que con la sobrina del ministro, pero esas experiencias ya las había pasado en Londres, cuando magos famosos lo querían emparentar con sus hijas o con sus sobrinas, era realmente fastidioso. Al menos a Ginny la conocía y sabía como tratarla, y lo mejor, sabía que no le iba a insistir por una cita como lo hacían las otras chicas. Tocó el timbre y espero que una pelirroja mal humorada le abriera la puerta.

Se abrochaba los botones de su saco y escucho que se abría la puerta. Volteo y se quedo hipnotizado viendo a Ginny. Ella estaba increíblemente hermosa. Ese vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo, ese escote, su cabello pelirrojo recogido elegantemente, la hacia la chica mas bonita que haya visto en toda su vida.

Ginny se dio cuenta de la sorpresa que se llevo Harry al verla. La veía como no creyendo que fuera ella, analizando cada parte de su rostro sin decir una sola palabra. No supo porque pero sintió que sus orejas las tenia coloradas, tal como sus hermanos cuando están avergonzados. Esos ojos de Harry la hacían tener sensaciones que pocas veces experimentaba.

- Estas…te ves….diferente.

- Gracias…creo, si diferente significa algo bueno.

- Si, claro.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Mientras Harry manejaba rumbo a la fiesta, Ginny veía por la ventana del auto las luces de la ciudad. De repente sonó un celular y rápidamente Harry lo saco de su pantalón para contestarlo.

- ¿Si?

_- Hola cariño._

- Hola mamá – dijo Harry viendo de reojo a Ginny quien trato de mostrarse indiferente ante la llamada.

_- ¿Dónde estas?_

- Voy rumbo a una cena.

_- ¿Por lo de mañana?_

- Si.

_- ¿Estas bien?_

- Si, estoy bien.

_- Necesito verte._

- Mamá, mañana te hablo.

_- Hijo, me he sentido un poco mal, he estado muy deprimida._

- Tal vez porque estas fechas te hacen sentir así. Ya te lo he dicho, trata de llevar tu vida normal.

_- Te extraño, necesito que estés conmigo. Desde que tenías un año pensé que te perdería y ahora así lo siento._

- Mañana hablamos, mamá.

_- ¿Cuándo vienes?_

- No lo se.

_- ¿Aun buscas a Bellatrix?_

- Te lo dijo papá.

_- Si. Harry por favor, ya detente…_

- Mamá no puedo hablar ahora, voy manejando.

- Harry cuidado con ese carro – le dijo Ginny.

_- ¿Quién esta contigo? ¿Es una chica? ¿Una chica va contigo a la cena?_

- Si, mamá – le contesto Harry casi en un susurro.

_- ¡JAMES, HARRY ESTA CON UNA CHICA! ¿Cómo es?_

- ¿Qué?

_- ¿Cómo es? Descríbemela._

- Por favor, mamá.

_- Harry, desde que saliste con esa tipa…sin chiste, llorona, empalagosa – Harry rodó los ojos – que aturdía los oídos con su vocecita…_

- Mamá ¿quieres dejarlo? No es el momento.

_- Es que no te conozco ninguna novia. Quiero saber como es._

- No es mi novia – le volvía a decir en un susurro.

_- Dime como es – le ordeno Lily Potter._

_- Harry, dile por favor – le gritaba su padre a lo lejos – ya conoces a tu madre._

- Bien, es – Harry volteo a ver a Ginny de reojo – piel blanca…pelirroja.

_- ¡SI! – gritó Lily. Harry se despegó el teléfono del oído y Ginny volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido - ¡James, es pelirroja!_

- Mamá, tengo que colgar, ya llegamos al salón del evento.

_- Muy bien, hijo, cuídate mucho._

_- ¡Usa condón!_

_- ¡James!_

- Mamá, debo colgar.

_- Esta bien, cariño, te quiero y papá también._

- Adiós – Harry guardo su celular en su pantalón – perdón.

- ¿Tu mamá?

- Si, me llama casi a diario y ahora mas porque se pone muy mal por estas fechas. Seguro mañana me hablara cada cinco minutos.

- Me imagino que tus padres también la pasaron muy mal.

- Si ¿entramos?

- Claro.

Ginny espero a que Harry le abriera la puerta del auto. Lo observo mientras caminaba por enfrente del auto y se pudo dar cuenta que Harry no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, no sabía exactamente todo lo que él había luchado en contra de ese mago tenebroso, pero seguramente fue algo sumamente difícil. Tomo la mano que le ofrecía Harry para ayudarla a salir del auto y le sonrió sin ni siquiera planearlo.

Las primeras dos horas no habían parado de saludar a todos los invitados. A Ginny ya le dolía la cabeza de tan solo escuchar a la bola de hombres canosos elogiar a Harry. Notaba que él también se sentía igual, pero lo disimulaba a la perfección, siempre mostrándose educadamente y siendo cordial con todos.

Ginny salía del baño de damas, quería despejarse un poco después de respirar tanto humo proveniente de carísimos puros que fumaban esos hombres. Tomo una copa de champagne (ya había olvidado cuantas llevaba porque lo único que hacia era sonreír y tomar champagne) y observo a Harry hablando con unas personas. Hablaba con ellos de manera educada y seguro de si mismo, con elegancia y porte, sonreía si algo le parecía gracioso y movía sus manos si quería explicar algo. Tenia que ser sincera consigo misma, Harry Potter era guapísimo, inteligente, educado y excelente mago, todo lo que ella buscaba para su próximo reto.

* * *

><p>Bueno, Ginny no la ha pasado muy bien, pero esta siendo como una esponjita, esta aprendiendo mucho de Harry. Tipo la profecía: " Harry la verá como su igual" .<p>

Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de regreso aun con internet, hasta ahora no ha fallado asi que por eso estoy actualizando pronto.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos para esta historia. A muchos les ha gustado Lily, y dejenme decirles que Lily va a estar genial!

Bueno, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, no es tan largo como el anterior, pero es importante porque de aqui parte la historia.

* * *

><p>Ginny seguía observando a Harry sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando él volteo a verla y le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara. Ella dejó la copa de champagne rápidamente <em>¿Qué estas pensando, Ginny? Conociendo a Harry, jamás, jamás te daría lo que tú necesitas<em>. Pensó en ya no tomar nada de licor, esos pensamientos los tenia seguramente porque ya había bebido demasiado.

Sonrió al llegar a un lado de Harry, quien la abrazó por la cintura sonriéndole también.

- Desde que llegaron juntos, todos no paran de hablar de la hermosa pareja que hacen – le decía la esposa del ministro, una mujer muy glamorosa.

- Gracias – le contesto Harry.

- ¿Y tienen mucho tiempo saliendo juntos?

- No, apenas nos estamos conociendo.

- Harry, mañana tenemos un desayuno con todos los miembros del Wizangamont, espero que puedas acompañarnos.

- No le aseguro nada, señor ministro. La verdad, no se a que hora me vaya a dormir hoy – sonrió de manera picara atrayendo mas a Ginny hacia él por la cintura.

- Oh, entiendo – dijo el ministro también sonriendo. Ginny volteo a ver a Harry como para querer matarlo.

- Bueno, recuerda que el fin de semana tenemos una reunión con los ministros de Canadá y de México…

- Lo siento, pero el fin de semana teníamos planes de darnos una escapada a las playas de Miami ¿verdad, Ginny?

- Ni hablar – dijo resignado el ministro – debes de disfrutar la vida y que mejor que con esta hermosa chica. Definitivamente hacen una excelente pareja, ambos son aurores ¿Quién iba a decir que si no hubieras llegado con nosotros, Ginny seria nuestra jefa de aurores? Y mira, ahora están juntos.

- Es el destino – dijo la esposa del ministro.

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny sorprendido, nunca le habían dicho que ella era la favorita para su puesto.

- Con su permiso ¿bailamos, Ginny?

- Si, claro. Con permiso – se despidió Ginny, dejándose guiar por Harry hacia la pista de baile.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu habías hecho las pruebas para ser jefe del cuartel?

- ¿Para que? Eso no iba a cambiar en nada. Llegaste y te dieron el puesto. Punto.

- Lo siento – le dijo tomándole la mano y con la otra su cintura para empezar a bailar.

- Ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora me quieres explicar ¿Por qué demonios le hiciste creer al ministro que pasaríamos la noche juntos?

- No quiero ir a ese desayuno.

- Pues simplemente le hubieras dicho que no querías ir.

- No sabes lo insistentes que son. Odio ir a esas reuniones.

- ¿Me estas utilizando para dejar de ir a esos compromisos?

- Pues, básicamente…si.

- No puedo creerlo – le dijo molesta.

- Es parte del pacto de aurores. Por lo pronto, tengo la semana libre – sonrió satisfecho.

- Ni creas que te voy a acompañar a Miami. Esta noche termina el pacto.

- Claro que no voy a ir a Miami, voy a estar en mi departamento comiendo pizza y viendo películas. Solo que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por el ministerio durante todo el fin de semana, me van a pescar en la mentira.

Harry manejaba de regreso a la casa de Ginny. Por fin había terminado la fiesta de la victoria. Todos lo habían felicitado y dado las gracias por su increíble valor. Desde que se habían subido al auto, Harry iba muy serio, tomando el volante con una mano y con la otra recargando su cabeza con el codo apoyado en la ventana.

- ¿Estas bien? – rompió el silencio Ginny.

- Si.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En lo que paso hace dos años. Esta noche, estas personas me han hecho recordar cosas que había tratado de olvidar. Por eso vine a Estados Unidos, para olvidar.

- ¿Era igual en Londres?

- No, era peor. Ellos vivieron más de cerca el poder de Voldemort.

- ¿Piensas regresar a Londres?

- No. Quiero hacer mi vida aquí. Si acaso regreso a Londres, sería únicamente para visitar a mis padres, inmediatamente después me regreso.

- Entiendo.

Cuando llegó Ginny a su departamento, aventó los tacones y se dejo caer en el sofá. Había cumplido por primera vez su pacto de auror. Jamás le había tocado pagar esa deuda, al contrario, varios aurores le habían pagado a ella. Camino rumbo a su cuarto cuando escucho sollozos en el cuarto de Hermione. Abrió la puerta y la encontró acostada en su cama rodeada de pañuelos desechables.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- William…William ¡Esta casado y con dos hijos! – Ginny suspiro rodeando los ojos. Se sentó en la cama a un lado de Hermione para escuchar otra decepción amorosa – jamás me lo imagine, era tan lindo y tierno – le contaba Hermione limpiándose la nariz y aventando el pañuelo desechable a un lado – pero hoy fui a buscarlo a su departamento porque yo tenia la tarde libre y…y…un compañero me dijo que…

- No estaba porque se fue con su esposa.

- Si – se soltó llorando Hermione.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho antes?

- Muchos nos habían visto juntos en el ministerio, seguramente pensaron que yo era su amante.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No se ¿Por qué no tengo suerte en el amor?

- Es que todo te lo tomas muy en serio. Cuando sales con un chico, solo piensas cuando te va a proponer matrimonio, donde van a vivir, cuantos hijos van a tener.

- Yo me quiero casar. Ginny tengo 24 años.

- Ay por favor, Hermione. Lo que pasa es que andas con uno y con otro, los hombres piensan que solo quieres pasar el rato.

- ¡No, yo no soy así!

- Pues entonces date tu lugar, hazlos sufrir un tiempo, que batallen si quieren salir contigo.

Al día siguiente, Ginny llego al cuartel con la novedad que Harry ya había localizado a Bellatrix. Rápidamente se prepararon para el ataque. Varios aurores los acompañaron pero Harry iba a ser el líder de la misión y Ginny lo ayudaría. Rodearon la casa en las afueras de la ciudad donde estaba escondida Bellatrix. Harry y Ginny se separaron para entrar, cada quien con un grupo de aurores. Inmediatamente los recibieron varios secuaces que protegían la casa dándoles una dura batalla. Ginny alcanzo a ver de lejos a Harry correr directo hacia la casa mientras su grupo lo cubría lanzando hechizos para que él pudiera entrar. Así que Ginny hizo lo mismo, les indico a su equipo que la cubriera mientras ella entraba a la casa.

Para cuando Ginny por fin pudo entrar a la casa, Harry ya se batía a duelo con Bellatrix. Habían dejado destrozos por todos lados. Para no ser vista, Ginny tenia que pasar con mucha dificultad sobre los escombros que habían dejado en los pasillos. Escuchaba que ahora estaban en el segundo piso, así que quitando las cosas que habían caído en las escaleras, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar justo cuando Harry fue desarmado.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – gritó Ginny.

Rápidamente Harry tomo su varita y desarmó a Bellatrix. Hizo aparecer unas cuerdas y la amarró de manos y piernas. Los demás aurores pudieron arrestar algunos de los secuaces y Harry y Ginny se llevaron a Bellatrix al ministerio para ser juzgada.

- ¿Estas bien, Ginny? – Le pregunto Hermione una vez que pudieron estar en el cuartel – cuando te vi entrar a la casa pensé que no ibas a salir viva.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Qué paso ahí dentro?

- Harry peleaba contra esa mujer. Esta loca Hermione, hubieras escuchado las risas y los gritos que tenia, eran para volverte loco. Hablaba de Voldemort y de que ahora se vengaría de Harry. No dejaba de gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. Harry tenia razón, esa mujer me hubiera matado con solo parpadear.

- Pero Harry pudo con ella.

- Lo desarmó.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, cuando llegue… lo desarmó. Sin pensarlo, solo la petrifique – le decía Ginny aun confundida después del ataque – todo paso muy rápido.

- Entonces, salvaste a Harry. Esa tipa lo hubiera matado.

- Creo que si.

Harry llevó a juicio a Bellatrix haciendo que fuera enviada a Inglaterra a la prisión de Azkaban, donde nunca debió salir. Durante el juicio, Ginny conoció un poco más la vida de Harry con respecto a Voldemort. Cada vez se convencía más que Harry era un excelente mago.

El juicio había durado 2 días, así que ahora Ginny tenia que proponerse otra meta. No quería ser nada más un auror como cualquier otro. De nuevo le vino la idea de regresarse a Londres.

Una noche había salido a cenar con un chico que acababa de conocer en el gimnasio. Le parecía atractivo pero nada del otro mundo. _Al menos, la cena estaba rica_ pensó. Cuando llegó a su departamento, encontró dos maletas en la sala.

- ¡Hermione!

- Hola Ginny – salió Hermione de su habitación.

- ¿Y esas maletas?

- Me voy a Australia. Mi madre me escribió diciéndome que mi abuela ha muerto.

- Lo siento mucho – se abrazaron.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cuándo regresas?

- No lo se.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- Mi madre me pidió que pasara un tiempo con ellos. Creo que eso me va a ayudar mucho.

- ¿Aun sigues deprimida por lo de William?

- Es difícil verlo en el ministerio todos los días. Ya hablé con Harry sobre mi renuncia, fue muy amable, me dijo que cuando quiera regresar voy a tener de nuevo mi puesto.

- Te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también ¿me vas a escribir? – le dijo Hermione con unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

- Claro, somos más que amigas, somos hermanas.

Ginny acompaño a Hermione hasta que tomo un vuelo hacia Australia. Como sus padres eran muggles, quería llegar al aeropuerto para ser recibida por ellos.

Apenas había pasado un día y Ginny se sentía muy sola sin Hermione. En el cuartel no había alguna misión interesante, todo era lo mismo. Hasta que una tarde, Ginny fue llamada a la oficina de Harry.

- Pasa, por favor – le dijo Harry acomodando unos libros en su escritorio. Ginny se sentó esperando alguna orden – discúlpame que no te haya mandado llamar antes, pero tuve algunos contratiempos con la extradición de Bellatrix.

- ¿Para que me querías llamar?

- No creas que se me ha olvidado el pacto – Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender – me salvaste la vida, estoy en deuda contigo. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Ginny se le quede viendo a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Pedirle lo que quiera. Si eso era, tenía que utilizar el pacto de aurores para su beneficio. Era ahora o nunca. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en Estados Unidos. Ya no estaba Hermione, ni Rodolphus ni Bellatrix Lestrange por quien quedarse y tampoco un puesto por el cual trabajar. Así que su nueva meta era…

- ¿Lo que quiera?

- Eso estipula el pacto ¿no? Yo te utilice para llevarte al baile y así poderme quitar varios compromisos de encima.

- Bien – se levantó Ginny – lo que yo quiera y me lo tendrás que dar sin chistar.

- ¿Acaso quieres mi puesto? – Le dijo sonriendo – creo que eso no te lo voy a poder dar, no depende de mi.

- Si te fueras a Londres…

- Yo no voy a regresar a Londres, te lo dije y te explique mis razones.

- De acuerdo – sonrió satisfecha ante esa declaración y empezó a caminar – no, no quiero tu puesto, quiero otra cosa.

- Bien, pídelo – se recargó en su silla entrelazando sus manos.

- Quiero…un hijo.

- ¿Cómo? – Harry se le quedo viendo asustado.

- Eso – le contesto tranquilamente – quiero un hijo tuyo.

- ¿Quieres que tu…y yo?

- ¡Claro que no! Es un método muggle, se le llama inseminación artificial. Se trata de…

- Se de lo que se trata – le dijo muy serio.

- Pues bien, solo utilizo tu semen.

- Es una broma ¿verdad?

- No. Quiero tener un hijo sin ningún hombre a mi lado, que sea solamente mío.

- ¿Y porque yo? Hay muchos con los que seguro podrían dejarte embarazada sin necesidad de hacerte inseminación artificial y dejarte sola – le dijo Harry molesto.

- Todos los que he conocido que son así, son unos buenos para nada. Además, quiero que mi hijo tenga genes especiales y tú, Harry Potter, eres especial. Eres un gran mago.

- Estas loca si piensas que voy a aceptar tal tontería.

- Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – serás el primer jefe auror con la palabra cobarde en la frente.

- ¿Acaso piensas que voy a estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que te deje embarazada?

- Nadie va a saber que fuiste tú.

- ¡Pero yo si! – Se levantó enojado caminando hacia Ginny – te voy a ver embarazada, y después con un hijo ¡un hijo mío! ¿Piensas que no me va a importar?

- Mira, no te adelantes. Yo solo te estoy pidiendo tu semen, ese es el pago del pacto. Los doctores me han dicho que no es 100% seguro que quede embarazada, que en ocasiones se tienen que hacer dos o tres sesiones.

- Pero ¿Qué pasa si funciona?

- Pues si quedo embarazada ya hablaremos.

- Estas loca. Un hijo es algo serio, una gran responsabilidad. No me estas pidiendo cualquier cosa, Ginny.

- Pues eso es lo que pido – le dijo Ginny segura de si misma con los brazos cruzados. Harry se despeino aun mas su cabello pensándolo por un momento.

- De acuerdo, pero una cosa si te digo Ginny – le dijo apuntándola con el dedo - si quedas embarazada yo quiero tener derechos con el bebe.

- Si es que quedo embarazada, hasta entonces hablaremos de esos derechos.

Ahora Ginny había empezado otra meta en su vida: ser madre sin un hombre a su lado. Inmediatamente se contacto con el doctor que la había asesorado para hacerse la inseminación artificial, ella quería hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.

Ginny le dijo a Harry el día y la hora en que tenia que ir al hospital a "donar" su semen, pero lo que no sabía era que ella y el doctor ya estarían listos para hacer la inseminación inmediatamente después. Harry pensaba que Ginny le haría saber cuando se haría la inseminación y el resultado de ésta, pero los planes de ella eran muy diferentes.

Harry llegó a su oficina aun preocupado por la tontería que había hecho el día anterior. Rogaba que la inseminación fuera todo un fracaso. Él quería tener hijos, formar una familia, pero lo quería hacer con una mujer de la cual estaría enamorado. Ginny era hermosa y le gustaba, no lo iba a negar, pero de eso a enamorarse había una gran diferencia. Ginny era de carácter fuerte, siempre quería andar en el peligro, ambiciosa sin importarle los demás, había dejado a su familia por el simple hecho de que no quería que la molestaran, y ahora comprobaba que estaba completamente loca al cobrarle el pacto de aurores con su semen para tener un hijo.

- Buenos días señor – lo saludo su secretaria sirviéndole un café.

- Bueno días Johana ¿Ya llegó Weasley?

- No la he visto ¿Quiere que la mande llamar?

- Si, por favor.

Necesitaba estar al tanto de que era lo que iba a hacer Ginny. Cuando se iba a hacer la inseminación y si era posible estar presente para ver el resultado de la prueba de embarazo _¡Maldito pacto de aurores, nunca debí firmar nada!_ pensó.

- Señor, Weasley no ha llegado.

- Bueno, en cuanto llegue dígale que quiero…

- Señor, su lugar esta vacío. No hay nada.

- ¿Cómo que no hay nada?

- Solo esta carta.

Harry tomo el sobre y lo rompió rápidamente. Empezó a leer la carta y se fue sentando poco a poco sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Esta usted bien, señor?

- Renunció. Ginny…renunció.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si ella siempre decía que disfrutaba mucho siendo auror.

Harry salió corriendo de su oficina dejando muy confundida a su secretaria. Cuando llegó al departamento de Ginny, tocó la puerta desesperado y gritándole para que abriera, pero quien abrió fue una vecina al escuchar tanto ruido.

- ¡Ginny!

- Ella ya no vive aquí.

- ¿Cómo? – Harry se puso completamente pálido.

- Ella se fue ayer por la tarde.

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo se, solo se despidió de mi. Llevaba varias maletas y me regalo un par de cosas que tenia en su departamento.

- Pero ¿no le dijo su nueva dirección?

- No creo que solo se haya cambiado de departamento porque ella tenía cubierto el alquiler por tres meses más. Yo creo que se fue de viaje porque me dijo que no iba a regresar.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Ginny se había ido y con ella, su posible hijo. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Buscarla o fingir que no paso nada? Pero no podía fingir, el solo pensar que iba a tener un hijo no lo dejaba estar en paz. Decidió esperar un mes para tener noticias de Ginny. Ese tiempo era suficiente para saber si la inseminación había tenido éxito o no. Si ella no se aparecía, le escribiría a Ron para saber de ella, seguro que él le diría donde estaba.

Molly Weasley le preparaba la cena a su esposo dentro del calor que se respiraba en la Madriguera. Era para ellos una noche como cualquier otra, en donde se disponían a cenar pero siempre con la visita de alguno de sus hijos varones. Pero esa noche resulto ser diferente, no había llegado alguno de sus hijos varones sino su única hija.

- Buenas noches – los saludaba Ginny con una sonrisa y varias maletas detrás de ella.

- ¿Ginny? ¡Oh Dios mío, Ginny! ¡Arthur, es Ginny! – gritaba Molly emocionada.

- Hola papá, mami – abrazaba Ginny a sus dos emocionados padres.

- Pero…pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no avisaste que venias?

- Bueno, fue algo que venia pensando desde hace tiempo…regresarme a Londres a vivir.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?

- Si, creo que es tiempo de regresar.

- Oh hija que feliz nos haces – la abrazo Molly llorando – tu cuarto esta intacto…

- No mamá, aun quiero seguir siendo independiente, voy a alquilar un departamento.

- Pero hija…

- Molly, déjala, lo importante es que este aquí, cerca de nosotros – dijo Arthur.

- Bueno pero te quedaras aquí mientras encuentras donde vivir, no quiero que te vayas a un hotel.

- De acuerdo, me quedare aquí mientras consigo un departamento.

- Arthur, llama a todos, tenemos que festejar que Ginny ha vuelto.

Ya había pasado un mes en donde Ginny ya se había instalado en su nueva casa y había conseguido un puesto de auror en el cuartel de Londres, gracias a la ayuda de Ron. Se sentía nueva, a pesar que desde que llegó sus hermanos estaban alrededor de ella ayudándola a conseguir un departamento (que casi siempre eran cerca de donde ellos vivían) y después en su mudanza.

Todos pensaron que Ginny elegiría un departamento lujoso que se encontraba cerca del departamento de Ron, pero ella decidió alquilar una casita de dos pisos con dos habitaciones y un pequeño jardín al frente. Le parecía perfecta para ella y su posible hijo.

Mientras estaban en el cuartel, Ron y Ginny trabajaban juntos en una investigación. A Wood, el jefe del cuartel, le parecía la pareja perfecta para las investigaciones, trabajaban excelentemente bien juntos.

Una tarde, Ron salió del cuartel y Ginny se quedó revisando unos documentos, cuando de pronto llega el correo depositando una carta sobre el escritorio de Ron. Ginny la vio de reojo y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Era de Harry Potter. De inmediato la escondió en su pantalón para que nadie la viera.

Una vez dentro de su casa, leyó detenidamente la carta de Harry. Como suponía, él le preguntaba a Ron por ella, pero sin decirle nada de lo que había pasado. Era como preguntándole desinteresadamente por su familia, en especial por su hermana que casualmente había trabajado con él en Estados Unidos. Tenia que hacer algo, si Ron le decía que estaba ella en Londres, Harry era capaz de ir a buscarla para saber que había pasado con la inseminación con pruebas en la mano, él había sido muy claro al decirle que quería saber el resultado y si funcionaba, tener derechos para con el bebe. Algo que Ginny, definitivamente, no quería. Si quedaba embarazada, ese bebe era únicamente de ella.

Antes de tomar una decisión, fue al hospital para hacerse la prueba de embarazo. Ya tenía cuatro días de retraso en su periodo pero quería estar completamente segura. Hubiera preferido esperar unos días más pero con la llegada de la carta de Harry, quería saberlo de una buena vez. Si salía negativo, le dejaría la carta intacta a Ron sobre su escritorio y que él le contestara, así Harry solo seria parte de su pasado como un exjefe; pero si salía positivo, ella tendría que alejar a Harry a como diera lugar.

Ginny llegó a su casa como en estado de shock. Así había estado desde que le dieron los resultados de la prueba de embarazo. Tomo un pergamino y falsificando la letra de Ron, le escribió a Harry diciéndole que su hermana recién se había ido a vivir a Australia con su amiga Hermione. Ahí era seguro que jamás la encontraría, al menos que Hermione regresara a Estados Unidos. Pero Hermione le había asegurado que no tenia planes de regresar y menos ahora que ella también había decidido irse de ese país.

Se levanto para verse en el espejo de perfil, se acarició su vientre y sonrió.

- Voy a ser mamá, voy a ser la mamá de un hijo de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ginny salió mas lista que Harry, ahora ¿como reaccionará la familia Weasley? y peor ¿Se enterará Harry?<p>

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, tanto porque iba a ser madre así como por haber logrado su meta. Su hijo era especial, tenía los genes de un mago increíblemente poderoso y de ella. Claro que era especial. Inmediatamente le escribió a Hermione diciéndole que estaba embarazada pero sin decirle quien era el padre, eso no tenia importancia para ella cuando diera la noticia de su embarazo. Simplemente anunciaría que tendría un hijo y que era únicamente de ella.

Pero su familia no se la puso tan fácil. Cuando Ginny reunió a sus padres y hermanos para darles la noticia, los dejó casi para el infarto. Pasaron de enojarse, llorar, volver a enojarse, aventar cosas, reclamarse por no haberla cuidado mejor, apoyarla, volver a enojarse. Ginny solo los escuchaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con ganas de sacar su estuche de manicure para limarse las uñas.

- Dinos Ginny ¡Dinos quien es el padre! – le decía Charlie completamente rojo de coraje.

- ¿Otra vez? Ya les dije que no les voy a decir.

- Queremos saber quien fue el canalla que te utilizó – le dijo Bill igual de enojado que sus demás hermanos.

- Ya me cansaron – se levantó – para su mayor información: él no me utilizó, mas bien, yo lo utilice a él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto Molly.

- Quiero ser madre pero sin ningún hombre a mi lado.

- ¡Pero necesitas un hombre! – le gritó Fred.

- ¡Con ustedes me basta y me sobra! No quiero a otro que me este diciendo que hacer y que no, que debo comer y que no ¡Me hartan! Quiero estar sola pero siempre he querido un hijo, y lo logré – sonrió tomándose su vientre.

- Hija – se acercó Arthur a ella – el padre – Ginny rodó lo ojos – ¿el padre sabe que tu estas embarazada?

- No, y jamás se lo voy a decir.

- Pero ese tipo robó tu inocencia – le dijo Percy. Ginny no sabía si carcajearse o sentir lastima por su hermano al saber quien era el inocente.

- Les voy a decir la verdad. Yo no tuve sexo con el padre de mi hijo – todos fruncieron el ceño – fue por medio de una inseminación artificial.

- Inse ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron confundido.

- Inseminación artificial. Es un método muggle para tener hijos. Yo no conozco al padre de mi hijo – mintió para que ya la dejaran en paz con respecto al padre – simplemente fui con los doctores muggles ha decirle que quería un hijo y ella fueron los que se encargaron de todo. Aquí tengo todos los estudios y documentos que me hicieron para prepararme para la inseminación.

Arthur fue el primero que tomo los papeles, pero como no entendió nada se los paso a Percy quien fingía entenderlos.

- Alégrense por mi – les sonrió Ginny – voy a tener un bebe tal como yo quería.

- Pero hija, tu boda y…

- Mamá, yo no quiero casarme, soy feliz sin un hombre, únicamente con mi carrera y ahora con mi hijo.

- ¿Estas segura, Ginny? – le pregunto George.

- Muy segura ¡Estoy feliz!

Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja tomándose una copa de vino y con la carta de Ron a un lado. Después de que él mismo investigó sobre la inseminación (exactamente donde fue a "donar" su semen) los doctores le dijeron que era muy poco probable que a la primera sesión quedara embarazada una mujer. Ginny se había ido ese mismo día, así que seguramente, si seguía con esa locura, la inseminación se la haría en Londres, donde Ron le estaba diciendo en su carta que se encontraba Ginny.

Ya podía respirar tranquilamente. Si Ginny estuviera embarazada, Ron se lo diría en su carta, pero al contrario, le decía que se iba a ir a vivir a Australia con Hermione porque había recibido una oferta de trabajo increíble en ese país. Estaba seguro que Ginny había pensado mejor las cosas al estar cerca de su familia y al recibir una oferta de trabajo.

Le dio un trago a su copa de vino, Ginny ahora era parte de su pasado, y su pasado era algo que quería olvidar.

Hermione llegó a Londres para ver a Ginny. Desde que había recibido la carta de que ella estaba embarazada, había tomado la decisión de ir a ver a su mejor amiga. Ginny la esperaba en el departamento de transportes mágicos a que llegara su traslador. Cuando se vieron, se abrazaron por unos minutos.

- Te extrañe – le dijo Ginny.

-¿Me quieres explicar que fue eso de que estas embarazada?

- Veo que tú también me extrañaste, gracias por decírmelo.

- Ginny – le reprochó Hermione.

- Vamos a mi casa, ahí te lo contaré todo.

- Ginny ¿ya te vas a tu casa?

- Si, Percy, ya voy a mi casa – dijo Ginny suspirando y rodando los ojos – no era necesario que me siguieras.

- Me extraño que vinieras al departamento de transportes y no a las chimeneas.

- Vine por Hermione.

- Hola, soy Hermione Granger, soy amiga de Ginny.

- Un gusto, señorita, mi nombre es Percy Weasley. Soy hermano de Ginny.

- ¿Hermano? Más bien guardaespaldas.

- Los gemelos me dijeron que te esperaban en su tienda de bromas para que comieras con ellos – le dijo Percy ignorando el ultimo comentario con una mueca en la boca.

- No quiero comer con ellos.

- Pues te recomiendo que vayas a decirles porque si no llegas en – miró su reloj – cinco minutos, los tendrás en tu casa por el resto de la tarde.

- Demonios – bufó Ginny – acompáñame Hermione, vamos a decirle a ese par que no los quiero en mi casa y que no quiero comer con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley, fueron recibidas con una sonrisa por parte de Fred. Hermione no paraba de reír por todas las ocurrencias que decían los gemelos y las bromas que le hacían a Ginny, quien de vez en cuando, se las regresaba.

- Entonces ¿no van a comer con nosotros?

- Ya te dije que no, Hermione viene cansada y queremos llegar a casa.

- Charlie también va a venir – le dijo George – mira va llegando.

- Lo siento pero queremos estar solas para platicar.

- ¿Por qué enana? – le dio un beso Charlie.

- Acaba de llegar Hermione.

- Charlie Weasley – se presento ante Hermione.

- Hermione Granger – le sonrió ella.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le preguntó Charlie a Ginny.

- Bien.

- ¿Te has tomado el ácido fólico?

- Si.

- ¿Cuándo tienes la próxima cita con el sanador?

- En un mes.

- ¿Por qué hasta dentro de un mes?

- ¡Porque si! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

- Charlie, si buena y sana es enojona, imagínate embarazada – le dijo Fred.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo en la próxima cita con el sanador? Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas que he notado en ti.

- ¡NO! Ya nos vamos.

- ¿No quieres llevarte pizza? – le dijo George.

- ¿Pizza? ¿Eso es lo que compraron para comer? – Le reclamó Charlie a los gemelos – Ginny debe de alimentarse bien.

- Bueno, fue lo más rápido que nos trajeron, lo importante era tener aquí a Ginny ¿no?

- Ustedes son de lo peor. Ya nos vamos – dijo Ginny molesta jalando a Hermione del brazo.

Antes de salir de la tienda se toparon con Bill, Ginny solamente rodó los ojos cuando su hermano mayor la abrazaba y la levantaba un poco del suelo.

- ¿Cómo esta mi muñequita preciosa? – le apretaba las mejillas.

- Hola Bill.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, ella es mi amiga Hermione quien acaba de llegar a Londres.

- Hola, Bill Weasley.

- Herm…

- Y ya nos vamos – dijo rápidamente Ginny sin dejar a Hermione presentarse.

- Veo que no estas de buenas ¿Alguien te molestó? – Frunció el ceño preocupado – dime si alguien…

- Tus hermanos, anda ve con ellos. Adiós.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Ginny se puso a preparar algo de comer bajo la fría mirada de Hermione y el constante golpeteo de su zapato.

- ¿Quieres calmarte?

- Quiero saber ¿Fue inseminación o…?

- Si, fue inseminación – sonrió Ginny mientras pelaba unas papas – estos muggles son geniales ¿no crees?

- ¿Y sabes de quien es el semen?

- Claro que lo sé, Hermione, te dije que no iba a ser de uno que no tuviera oficio ni beneficio.

- Entonces ¿de quien es?

- ¿A que no adivinas?

- Ginny, por favor, ten piedad de mí.

- ¿Quién era el mejor auror en Estados Unidos?

- Rogers. ¿Fue Rogers? ¡El esta casado con cinco hijos!

- Claro que no, Rogers esta horrible, no quiero que mi hijo tenga esas verrugas en el cuello.

- ¿Entonces?

- El mejor auror contando al jefe – le cerró el ojo Ginny.

- ¿Harry? – Ginny asintió sonriendo - ¿Harry aceptó darte su semen para que tu tengas un hijo? jamás me lo imagine.

- Así como aceptar…pues no.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Recuerdas que lo salvé cuando Bellatrix lo desarmó? – Hermione asintió – utilice el pacto de aurores y tuvo que pagar su deuda con un frasquito de su semen.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Ya sabrás como se puso – dijo Ginny riéndose.

- Me lo imagino – le contesto Hermione aun sin salir de su asombro - ¿Y él sabe que estas embarazada?

- No y jamás se lo voy a decir. El quería derechos para con el bebe si es que funcionaba la inseminación pero conociendo a Harry me imagino que derechos son los que quiere: verlo seguido y que el bebe sepa que es su padre y eso significa que este siempre al pendiente de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué Harry?

- Tu sabes que él es un excelente mago, educado, respetuoso, además…

- ¿Además, que?

- Me gustan sus ojos – le dijo muy despacio, cortando las papas.

- ¿Te gusta Harry?

- Solo sus ojos – contesto rápidamente, como a la defensiva - Como me gustaría que mi hijo tuviera esos ojos – suspiro Ginny.

- Harry es muy guapo.

- Si, no lo voy a negar, es guapísimo, pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

- Igual que tu – Ginny le aventó un pedazo de papa a Hermione - ¿Qué dijo tu familia?

- Se pusieron histéricos, pero ya les dije que fue por inseminación y que no conozco al padre. Hubiera preferido decirles después, tu viste como están ahora.

- Creo que tu hijo va a tener muchos padres. No niegues que te encanta que te consientan.

- Si, pero mis hermanos exageran. Bueno a ti no te puedo mentir, adoro como es Ron conmigo, hasta ya le compró ropita al bebe.

- Que tierno – sonrió Hermione.

- Si. De todos mis hermanos, él es mi favorito, pero no le digas a nadie. El día que me diga que sale con una chica, creo que la voy a odiar. Nadie va a ser lo suficientemente buena para Ron.

- Y te quejas que tus hermanos te celen tanto, tu eres igual ¿o ya soportas a la novia de tu hermano Bill?

- ¿A esa estirada? Claro que no. Tienes razón, voy a odiar a cualquiera que salga con alguno de mis hermanos, pero más a la tipa que se le ocurra poner los ojos en Ron.

- Ay Ginny, eres igualita a tus hermanos contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres? Soy una Weasley. Ahora, cuéntame de ti.

- Mi madre estuvo muy deprimida por la muerte de mi abuela, así que básicamente la pase con ella. Mi padre quiere venir a vivir aquí en Londres.

- Eso seria genial.

- Si, aquí él tiene a su familia. Esperemos que podamos convencer a mi madre.

- ¿Y que tal de galanes?

- Nada, no quiero saber nada de hombres – dijo Hermione segura de si misma.

- Tocan a la puerta ¿puedes abrir? Seguro que es Ron para saber si no necesito algo.

- Claro.

Hermione abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre alto, cabello pelirrojo, de espalda ancha y un trasero que solo hizo que se abrieran mas sus pupilas. El chico se dio la media vuelta y paso de una sonrisa a una cara de confusión.

- Perdón, creo que me equivoque de casa.

- No ¿Tú eres Ron?

- Si ¿tu quien eres?

- Hermione, soy amiga de Ginny.

- Oh, claro – volvió a sonreír – Ginny ya me había hablado de ti.

- Pasa, Ginny esta en la cocina.

- Gracias ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hoy, Ginny me escribió hace días por lo de su embarazo pero apenas pude venir hoy.

- La loca de mi hermana. Mira que embarazarse sin saber quien es el padre – dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

- Así es Ginny ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – le contestó Hermione perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que tenía Ron.

- Ginny me dijo que tu eres hija de muggles ¿Sabes exactamente lo de la inse…?

- Inseminación artificial.

- Si eso.

- Se algo.

- ¿Tu sabes si los bebes nacen bien?

- Claro, es un método muy seguro.

- Que bueno, la verdad es que he estado preocupado, no quiero que Ginny vaya a estar mal o que mi sobrino tenga complicaciones.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

Hermione no había dejado de ver a Ron ni un segundo. Le parecía el chico más tierno y adorable que jamás haya conocido. Desde que llego con Ginny, la atendía como si fuera la reina del universo. La ayudo a cocinar y a poner la mesa para que cenaran los tres. De vez en cuando le acariciaba el vientre a Ginny diciéndole a su sobrino que los Chuddley Cannons eran el mejor equipo y que cuando naciera él lo llevaría a todos los partidos.

Hermione solo conocía a los padres de Ginny cuando la visitaban en Estados Unidos y nada mas. Sabía que algunos de sus hermanos la visitaban también, pero Ginny salía con ellos y nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocerlos personalmente. Nunca se había preguntado como serían los hermanos de Ginny físicamente. Ginny solo hablaba de ellos para quejarse, pero ella jamás le pidió una foto ó que le platicara más de ellos, al contrario, cuando Ginny empezaba a quejarse lo que quería era cambiar de tema. Ahora los conocía a todos y le daba la razón a Ginny al ser tan sobre protectores, pero Ron le parecía diferente, era como lo describía Ginny pero con una mezcla de ternura y cariño, no nada mas con ella, sino también con su bebe.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ginny se levanto para buscar algo de postre.

- Ginny ¿Cuánto falta para que tengas una panza enorme?

- Ay Ron – le grito Ginny desde la cocina – apenas voy a cumplir dos meses y tú ya me quieres ver gorda.

- Es que Fred y George ya están preparando que bromas le van a hacer a Ginny cuando este gorda – le dijo Ron en un susurro a Hermione.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió Hermione.

- Si, va a ser divertido – sonrió también Ron.

Antes de acostarse a dormir, Ginny y Hermione se lavaban los dientes en el baño y platicaban de los planes que tenían para con el bebe.

- Va a ser auror – aseguró Ginny.

- Como sus padres – se enjuagó Hermione la boca.

- Como su madre y su tío Ron.

- Ron es muy lindo – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza para que no viera Ginny que estaba un poco colorada.

- Si, te digo que desde que le dije que estaba embarazada se porta de lo más cariñoso. Es el único de todos mis hermanos que se preocupa mas por mi bebe que por mi. Por eso te digo, que el día que salga con una chica, la voy a odiar.

Hermione se quedo preocupada una vez que Ginny salió del baño, definitivamente Ron estaba descartado, su amistad con Ginny era mas importante.

Ginny, a sus siete meses de embarazo, era el blanco perfecto de las bromas de sus hermanos gemelos. Y es que con esa panza enorme que tenía era inevitable que no lo hicieran.

Hermione ahora vivía en Londres con sus padres y tenia un puesto de auror gracias a la ayuda de Ron, que para su mala suerte, después de conocerlo aun mejor, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Pero era un amor en silencio, no se atrevía a decirle a Ginny lo que sentía por él, solo le hacia creer que había aprendido la lección y que por lo pronto no quería saber de hombres. Pero en realidad, con el único que salía era con Ron pero como amigos, porque eso si, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Ahora que Ginny no podía salir a misiones, eran ellos los que siempre estaban juntos como compañeros de trabajo. Ron la trataba muy bien, si era muy tarde cuando salían del trabajo, la acompañaba a su casa, conociendo así a sus padres, al igual, Hermione ya conocía a toda la familia Weasley y en muchas ocasiones Ron la llevaba a comer a la Madriguera aunque Ginny no estuviera presente.

Harry, en todo ese tiempo, estuvo haciendo su trabajo como jefe del cuartel de aurores de Estados Unidos mejor que nunca. Se sentía tranquilo con excepción de algo: su madre seguía enferma. Por teléfono, hablaba casi a diario con su padre para saber los resultados de los estudios que le hacían, hasta que recibió la peor noticia.

- ¿Estas seguro, papá?

_- Si, es cáncer…le van a quitar la matriz._

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

_- Si, ha estado muy deprimida. Apenas la semana pasada me dijo que quería otro hijo ya que tú estabas lejos._

- ¿Otro hijo? ¿A su edad?

_- Oye, no estamos tan viejos._

- Papá, pasan de los cuarenta.

_- Eso_ _ya no importa, a Lily le van a quitar la matriz, ya nunca…- se le quebró la voz a James._

- ¿Tu también querías otro hijo?

_- Nos sentimos solos, Harry._

- Lo siento…

_- No te_ _estoy reprochando nada. Entendemos y respetamos tu decisión de irte._

- ¿Cuándo la operan?

_- Todavía falta hacerle otros estudios, al parecer no esta bien del corazón y así no la pueden operar_.

- Mañana mismo voy a Londres.

_- Va a creer que yo te hice venir. Mejor dile que quieres pasar aquí tu cumpleaños._

- De acuerdo.

Harry arregló todo en el cuartel para irse unos días a Londres con sus padres. Se sentía terriblemente mal por ellos, pero viviendo en Estados Unidos era mucho mejor que estar en Londres. Estaba considerando proponerles a sus padres vivir con él en ese país, pero dudaba mucho que aceptaran, en Londres estaban sus mejores amigos: Sirius y Remus.

Llegando al ministerio de Londres, Harry tomo su maleta (con un hechizo, la hizo diminuta y la metió en su bolsillo) y camino rumbo a los elevadores para ir a las chimeneas y poder llegar a casa con sus padres. Con el cambio de horarios, no se había dado cuenta que en Londres ya era tarde, así que el ministerio estaba casi vacío.

Llegó al elevador y aplanó el botón. Esperando a que se abriera la puerta, empezó a leer un folleto que le habían entregado al salir del departamento de transportes mágicos. Se abrió la puerta y al levantar la mirada se encontró a una pelirroja con una paleta en la boca y una panza que salía de su uniforme de auror.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Harry frente a ella, inmediatamente se tapo su vientre pero ya era demasiado tarde, además era algo que no podía ocultar.

- Harry – dijo en un susurro sacándose la paleta de la boca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué tienes ahí? – le pregunto aterrado apuntando a su vientre.

- Nada – le dijo nerviosa y asustada.

- Estas embarazada – dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡Harry! Hola ¿Cómo has estado? – Llegó Ron con una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Acabo de llegar – le dijo sin cambiar su cara de confusión, angustia, sorpresa, mil sentimientos mezclados.

- ¿Lista, Ginny? Hermione nos esta esperando en las chimeneas – entraron los tres al elevador, Harry sin dejar de ver el vientre de Ginny y ella evitando la mirada de él. Ron aplanó el botón del elevador.

- ¿Hermione? ¿No me escribiste diciéndome que Ginny se había ido a Australia con Hermione? – le reclamó Harry a Ron.

- ¿Yo? Yo nunca te he escrito nada.

Ginny cada vez respiraba mas rápido, volteaba hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Harry pero podía sentir su mirada perforándole cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Recibiste mi carta, Ron? – le pregunto Harry a Ron sin dejar de ver a Ginny.

- ¿Cuál carta? Tú nunca me has escrito desde que te fuiste.

- ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo, Ginny? – preguntó temeroso.

- No estoy muy segura – le dijo sin voltear a verlo y tratando de respirar normalmente.

- Tienes siete meses – dijo Ron.

- Veo que llegando a Londres decidiste encontrar pareja – le dijo Harry con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

- No, se hizo una inseminación artificial.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? Ahora si lo dije bien.

Harry dio un paso atrás para agarrarse de la pared del elevador. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que empezaba a ver borroso, sentía que se iba a desmayar. Se abre la puerta del elevador encontrando a una sonriente Hermione, pero en cuanto vio a Harry, cambio su expresión a terror.

Harry trataba de respirar normalmente, Ginny se tocaba la cabeza al sentir tanto dolor y Hermione los veía aterrada a ambos bajo la mirada ceñuda de Ron.

- ¡Ron, Hermione! Que bueno que aun los encuentro, necesito que me ayuden a terminar un reporte de lo acontecido la tarde de ayer, los necesito en mi oficina – les decía Wood sacándolos del elevador y entrando él ahí.

- Si jefe – le contesto Ron.

- Hola Harry, hace tanto que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado? – le dijo Wood.

- Bien – le decía Harry totalmente aturdido.

- Me encantaría platicar contigo, tú siempre me sacabas de problemas cuando trabajabas aquí.

- Si…claro…en cuanto tenga tiempo.

- Excelente ¿Nos vamos? – les pregunto a Hermione y a Ron.

- Si – le contesto Ron mientras Ginny veía asustada a Hermione entrar al elevador y cerrándose la puerta frente a ella.

Se habían quedado los dos parados frente a los elevadores. De vez en cuando se abría la puerta de un elevador con una persona que se disponía a irse a su casa después de su jornada de trabajo.

Ginny quería correr pero se sentía mareada, tenia la visión borrosa, quería vomitar y el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Solo sintió el jaloneo de su brazo dirigiéndola a un elevador vacío. Harry, furioso, cerró la puerta del elevador y aplanando un botón, lo detuvo.

- ¿Quién es el padre?

- Nadie, este bebe es solamente mío – le decía tomándose su vientre.

- ¡No me vengas con tonterías, Ginebra!

- No son tonterías.

- ¿Es mío? – le dijo fulminándola con la mirada a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- No – Harry continuo con su mirada fija - ¡No te atrevas a hacerme legeremancia que siento que la cabeza me va a estallar!

- ¡Dime la verdad!

- ¡No me grites!

- ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD!

- Me siento mal – le decía Ginny tomándose el vientre – Harry me siento muy mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Harry cambio su expresión a preocupación.

- Me duele, creo que me voy a desmayar.

- ¿No será un chantaje para volver a escaparte de mi?

- Harry, no puedo aparecerme ni viajar por la red flu, llévame al hospital muggle que esta cerca de aquí.

Harry aplanó el botón del elevador para que se abriera la puerta. Ginny estaba completamente pálida y caminaba con dificultad. Harry la abrazó por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar más rápidamente pero saliendo del ministerio, Ginny se sintió desmayarse debido al fuerte calor que se sentía en la ciudad.

Harry no tuvo más que cargarla en brazos para llevarla al hospital que estaba a la vuelta del ministerio. Ginny se aferro al cuello de Harry y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Se sentía terriblemente mal y estaba asustada, en todo su embarazo no le había pasado nada malo. Pero en cierta forma, se sentía tranquila estando en brazos de Harry, era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Era la primera vez que no quería estar sola, tenia miedo por su bebe, quería que alguien la apoyara y la cuidara y Harry lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien.

Cuando Harry vio como se llevaban a Ginny en la camilla, se sintió culpable. Por los nervios de Hermione y la exactitud de la fecha, estaba seguro que ese hijo que llevaba Ginny en su vientre era de él. Quería gritarle a Ginny, reclamarle porque lo había hecho a un lado y porque le había mentido de esa manera, pero ahora estaba preocupado por ellos…ellos, los dos.

- Señor, puede pasar – le dijo una enfermera.

Harry obedeció entrando a una habitación con una nerviosa Ginny, que no lloraba, pero estaba sumamente inquieta.

- Ginny, debes calmarte – le decía el doctor.

- Mi bebe ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?

- Esta muy nervioso, así que debes de calmarte, tu le estas trasmitiendo todo tu nerviosismo.

- Pero ¿esta bien?

- Ginny, aquí la que esta mal eres tu, tienes tu presión arterial muy elevada, puedes sufrir de preclampsia. Eso les puede hacer daño tanto a ti como a tu bebe.

- No, mi bebe no – le decía Ginny asustada.

- Vamos a hacerte una serie de exámenes, si algo anda mal, tenemos que interrumpir tu embarazo.

- ¡No! – grito Ginny jalando del brazo a Harry.

- ¿Cómo interrumpirlo? – pregunto Harry.

- Vamos a revisar si el bebe esta lo suficientemente maduro. Si Ginny sigue con la presión alta, tendremos que hacer una cesárea.

- Tengo miedo, Harry.

- Cálmate – Harry le acarició el cabello y la tomo de la mano.

- ¿Es usted su esposo? – le pregunto el doctor.

- No.

- ¿El padre del bebe?

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny para que ella contestara esa pregunta. Ginny estaba tan asustada que lo único que quería era tener a Harry a su lado, sentía como una necesidad tenerlo cerca de ella.

- ¿Ginny?

Harry la veía tranquilamente y en sus ojos reflejaba la angustia de saber la verdad. No tenia caso seguir negándolo, conociendo a Harry sabía que no iba a descansar hasta comprobar que ese bebe no era de él.

- Si, él es el padre – dijo Ginny muy despacio. Harry solo atino a dar un gran respiro y despeinarse más el cabello nerviosamente.

- Bien – dijo el doctor – vamos a estar monitoreando los latidos del bebe, esta muy alterado, necesitas relajarte.

Salió el doctor de la habitación dejándolos solos. Se hizo un silencio. Ginny seguía moviéndose incomoda en la cama, tocándose el vientre y haciendo gestos de dolor.

- Se que estas enojado, pero por ahora no quiero escuchar tus gritos. Me siento realmente mal. Tengo miedo, en todo el embarazo no me había pasado nada así.

Harry se sentó a un lado de ella y le empezó a acariciar el vientre.

- Hola bebe, soy papá – Ginny dejo de moverse para verlo con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida – se que estas un poco angustiado por mi llegada pero no tienes porque tener miedo. Aunque mamá se haya portado mal conmigo, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y quererte mucho.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Ginebra.

- Maldita sea – susurro Ginny viendo al techo.

- Puedes maldecir todo lo que quieras, pero te dije claramente que si quedabas embarazada quería derechos para con el bebe.

- Quiero que este bebe sea solamente mío.

- Pues te equivocaste al escoger al padre. Este bebe también es mío y voy a estar cerca de él, te guste o no.

Harry tenía aun puesta su mano sobre el vientre de Ginny y empezó a sentir pequeñas pataditas. Sonrió al instante. Ginny ya no le dijo nada, se sentía un poco mas relajada, era como si la voz de Harry tranquilizara al bebe.

El doctor le indico a Ginny que tenía que pasar la noche en el hospital hasta que se normalizara su presión arterial, pero ella no quería que su familia supiera que ella se había puesto mal. De solo imaginarse a la bola de pelirrojos encima de ella, le daba más dolor de cabeza. Así que Harry, le pidió a una enfermera que le trajera una cobija y una almohada para dormir en el sillón.

- No es necesario que te quedes, puedo estar sola.

- No lo hago por ti.

- Harry – le dijo Ginny muy despacio, él volteo a verla muy serio – por favor no le vayas a decir nada a Ron. Mi familia piensa que yo no se de quien es mi hijo.

- Tarde o temprano sabrán la verdad.

- Yo no pienso decir nada.

- ¿Y que va a pasar cuando registremos al bebe? – se le acerco Harry con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que el bebe va a llevar mi apellido.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que si. Tenemos que poner muchas cosas en claro, Ginny.

- Eres tan fastidioso. Espero que mi hijo tenga mi carácter.

Harry apenas le iba a contestar cuando sonó su celular. Ginny le hizo señas con la mano para que contestara y así quitárselo de encima, a lo que recibió una mala mirada por parte de él.

- Si, diga.

_- ¿Harry?_

- Hola, papá – Harry le dio la espalda a Ginny y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación – perdón por no hablar antes.

_- ¿Dónde estas?_

- Ya estoy en Londres, solo que se me presento un…contratiempo.

_- ¿Estas bien?_

- Si, pero no podré ir a casa por el momento. Mañana estaré con ustedes.

_- ¿Pasa algo malo?_

- No. Mañana hablamos.

_- De acuerdo._

- ¿Cómo esta mamá?

_- Igual. Esta muy deprimida, Sirius trato de hacerla enojar pero ni eso funcionó. Lo único que hace es estar acostada, casi ni quiere comer y ni siquiera quiere salir al jardín._

- Mañana estaré con ustedes.

_- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, hijo._

Harry se quedo viendo por la ventana preocupado por su madre. Volteo a ver a Ginny quien ya se encontraba dormida. Se acerco a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan gordita. Definitivamente no era la Ginny que conoció en Estados Unidos con esa espectacular figura, pero sin saber porque, así como estaba, le parecía aun más hermosa.

- Buenas noches, bebe – le dio un beso en el vientre a Ginny y se acomodó en el sillón para dormir.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por sus reviews, aunque a muchos no les pareció que Ginny utilizara asi a Harry, este es solo el comienzo. Queria que hubiera un bebe de por medio pero sin que pasara algo entre ellos, sino que poco a poco se fueran dando las cosas y lo veran en los siguientes capitulos.<p>

La idea de la inseminación me vino cuando vi un capitulo de two and a half men cuando una exnovia de Charlie le pidio el "favorcito" de ir a donar su semen porque queria tener un hijo de él.

Ron y Hermione ¿les recuerda algo su situación? jejeje.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, Harry tuvo que regresar a Londres por su madre y se encontró con Ginny, ahora solo les puedo decir que las familias de ambos tendran mucho que ver con esta parejita.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cortito pero aquí estoy antes de lo esperado.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Harry despertó, Ginny ya había devorado todo su desayuno y ahora se encontraba ya lista para salir del hospital, solo le faltaba atarse las agujetas de sus tenis y, debido a su gran vientre, le era casi imposible hacerlo.<p>

Harry tomo sus lentes de la mesa de noche, no sin antes tallarse los ojos de cansancio. Había pasado una pésima noche. El sillón era demasiado incómodo y agregado a que Ginny no había dejado de molestar toda la noche con que tenía hambre y sed.

Se levantó viendo el plato vacío del desayuno y se agacho para ayudarle con las agujetas.

- Yo puedo sola.

- ¿Te comiste todo el desayuno? – Ginny no le contesto, solo hacia gestos tratando de abrocharse las agujetas – durante la noche te comiste…

- ¿Tu también? – Bufó – odio que mis hermanos y mi mamá nada mas me estén midiendo la comida.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- No, yo puedo.

- No puedes.

- ¡Claro que puedo!

- Buenos días – saludo el doctor – veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor Ginny.

- Si.

- Bien, vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido para ver como se encuentra el bebe.

Harry llevo a Ginny en una silla de ruedas al área de ultrasonidos, no sin antes abrocharle las agujetas a pesar de las constantes quejas de la pelirroja. Odiaba no tener control de la situación.

Una vez listos en el área de ultrasonidos, el doctor activo las bocinas para escuchar el corazón del bebe y ambos se quedaron paralizados.

- Aquí esta, un bebe grande y sano – les dijo el doctor.

Harry y Ginny enfocaron su mirada en el monitor sin entender absolutamente nada, hasta que el doctor les iba indicando cada parte del cuerpo de su hijo.

- ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebe?

- No.

- Si.

- Es mejor saberlo cuando nazca – le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Por qué? Así podemos pensar en el nombre y comprarle ropa – le contesto Harry.

- Yo ya tengo el nombre.

- ¿Y se puede saber cual es?

- Si es niña se llamara Gimo – Harry frunció el ceño – y si es niño se llamara Armur.

- Mi hijo no tendrá ninguno de esos nombres.

- Es MI hijo.

- Bien – interrumpió el doctor – será mejor no decirles. Ginny, tu bebe ya se encuentra mucho mejor, lo veo tranquilo y su corazón esta en perfectas condiciones.

- Excelente – sonrieron ambos.

Ginny no quería que Harry supiera donde vivía, pero sabía que él jamás la dejaría irse sola del hospital, así que no tuvo de otra que dejarse acompañar por él, además quería hablar sobre el tema de su familia.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo Ginny dejándose caer sobre un sillón y sacando unas galletas debajo del almohadón.

- Vaya, hasta que dices algo coherente.

- Mi familia no debe de saber que tu eres el padre de mi bebe.

- Hermione lo sabe ¿verdad?

- Si, ella es la única.

- Como te dije, tarde o temprano se van a enterar.

- No tienen porque – le dijo comiéndose una galleta entera.

- ¿Tu crees que no se les va a hacer raro que yo este cerca de ti?

- ¡Tu no vas a estar cerca de mi!

- Quiero estar cerca de mi hijo.

- Yo te aviso cuando nazca – le dijo comiéndose otra galleta.

- Si, Ginny, como confío tanto en ti – dijo con sarcasmo - ¡Deja de comer galletas! ¿No tienes fruta o verduras?

- Argh, te pareces tanto a mi madre.

- Quiero estar cerca de mi hijo – le dijo Harry sentándose frente a ella – quiero que lleve mi apellido y que me reconozca como su padre.

- Sabía que me ibas a salir con eso. Fue por eso que decidí irme de Estados Unidos y mandarte esa carta fingiendo ser Ron.

- Pues te salieron mal las cosas. No voy a permitir que me alejes de mi hijo. Así que le dices tú a Ron que yo soy el padre o lo hago yo.

- ¡No!

- Mañana vengo por la tarde, espero que para esa hora ya hayas confesado que yo soy el padre de tu hijo.

Salió de la casa dejando a Ginny furiosa. Todos sus planes se habían venido abajo con la llegada de Harry. No quería decirle la verdad a su familia, estaba segura que la estarían presionando para que se casara con Harry. Ella no quería casarse con nadie, quería tener a su hijo sola. Tenia que pensar seriamente lo que iba a hacer. Sacó otro paquete de galletas debajo del almohadón.

Harry llegó a su casa siendo recibido por Remus, quien le confirmó todo lo dicho por James acerca de Lily. Ambos entraron a la habitación, donde Lily estaba acostada de lado, indiferente a la plática de James y Sirius.

- ¡Hijo! Por fin llegaste.

- ¿Pues donde te metiste toda la noche? – le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Harry – lo llamó Lily, sentándose en la cama.

- Hola, mamá – se acercó a ella.

- Hijo, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado – lo abrazó.

- Yo igual.

- Estas muy flaco. No has comido bien ¿verdad? Claro, estas solo, seguro has de comer cualquier cosa.

- Estoy bien, mamá, solo que he tenido mucho trabajo.

- Claro, siendo el jefe del cuartel de aurores de Estados Unidos, es obvio que tienes mucho trabajo – le dijo Sirius - por cierto, gracias por mandarnos a mi primita de regreso. Supe que te la puso difícil.

- Algo – Harry pensó en aquel momento que marco su vida; que marco el momento en que él tuvo que depositar su semen en un frasco para pagar su deuda. Si Bellatrix no lo hubiera desarmado y Ginny salvado la vida, ahorita estaría en otra situación - ¿Cómo te sientes, mamá?

- Me imagino que tu padre ya te dijo todo – Harry asintió – me van a quitar la matriz, ya nunca…y yo que lo deseaba tanto…un bebe de nuevo en la casa, sin guerra, sin profecía.

- Cálmate, Lily, tienes a Harry – le dijo Remus.

- Pero ya es todo un hombre – Lily le acarició el rostro a Harry – y quiere ser independiente y eso significa estar lejos de nosotros.

- Mamá, tu sabes porque me fui.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo – bajo la mirada.

- Estaré aquí para mi cumpleaños.

- Veinticinco años, hace veinticinco años aun te tenia en mi vientre – Lily empezó a llorar.

- Amor, ya hemos hablado de esto – le dijo James abrazándola.

- Es que…yo…realmente quería un bebe.

Harry se dio cuenta del grado de depresión que tenia su madre. James trataba de consolarla pero no podía hacer gran cosa. Si así estaba ahora, no quería imaginarse cuando llegara la hora de la operación.

- Tal vez no vayas a tener otro hijo, pero… ¿Qué tal un nieto?

Los cuatro adultos lo observaron con los ojos bien abiertos. Lily dejo de llorar para ver a su hijo directo a los ojos. Poco a poco la mirada fue volviéndose cada vez más penetrante. James solo tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que Remus, mientras que Sirius se le había ido todo el color de la cara.

- Explícate – le dijo James.

- Eso…un nieto.

- ¿Te vas a casar? – le pregunto Remus.

- No, claro que no.

- Entonces no entiendo Harry James – le dijo Lily muy seria. Los cuatro hombres la vieron un poco asustados, Lily pocas veces había llamado así a Harry, excepto cuando estaba enojada.

- Bueno – trago en seco – voy a tener un hijo.

Lily de inmediato se levanto de la cama para sorpresa de todos, parecía que jamás había estado enferma, era la misma Lily que conocían hace años. Harry también se levantó caminando hacia atrás al ser el blanco de su madre.

- ¿Cómo que vas a tener un hijo?

- Me acabo de enterar ayer, fue por eso que no vine al llegar.

- ¿Regresaste a Estados Unidos en cuanto supiste que ibas a tener un hijo? – le pregunto Sirius.

- No, ella…ella esta aquí.

- ¿Vino a buscarte? – James estaba parado detrás de Lily.

- No, ella ya estaba aquí desde hace siete meses.

- ¿Siete meses?

- Si, yo no sabía nada, ayer que llegue la vi en el ministerio, embarazada y…me confesó que era mío.

- Por Merlín – Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué no te dijo antes que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo? – le pregunto Remus.

- Porque soy Harry Potter, por eso. No quería que pensara que se embarazó adrede de mí. Decidió callar y venir a Londres con su familia.

- Pobrecita niña – susurro Lily. Harry apretó los labios para no decir que Ginny no era precisamente una pobrecita niña.

- Pero, no entiendo hijo – le dijo James - ¿Eran novios o estaban comprometidos?

- No, solamente fue una aventura, cosa de una sola noche.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe y Harry solo atino a tomarse la mejilla adolorida. Los tres adultos vieron sorprendidos a Lily después de golpear a Harry, algo que jamás había hecho.

- ¿Es así como te educamos tu padre y yo? ¿Una aventura? ¿Cosa de una sola noche? – Lily lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Es…es complicado.

- ¿La amas?

- No.

- Por Merlín, Harry ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? – le dijo James muy serio.

- ¿Y ella te ama? – le pregunto Remus.

- No…no creo…no se. Escuchen, voy a ser responsable del bebe, a él no le faltara nada.

- ¿Y el amor? – Volvió a hablar Lily - ¿tendrá amor?

- Claro que si, mamá.

- ¿Con padres separados? ¿Con padres que no se aman?

- Ya te dije que entre ella y yo – suspiró – es complicado.

- Quiero conocerla.

- ¿Qué? No, mamá, de ninguna manera.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque…ya te lo dije, es complicado. Cuando nazca el bebe…

- Quiero conocerla – dijo firmemente Lily – así que mañana la traes aquí para que coma con nosotros.

- ¡No! Papá ayúdame – le suplico Harry.

- Prepararé estofado de res. James llévame al supermercado de compras – le dijo Lily buscando ropa para cambiarse.

- Hijo, tu mamá tenia días sin levantarse de la cama y ahora mírala, ya quiere ir de compras.

- Pero papá.

- El hecho que traigas a esa chica la esta animando…hazlo por tu madre.

Harry salió molesto de la habitación de sus padres, encerrándose en el suyo. Escucho a lo lejos el auto marcharse, señal de que ya se habían ido. Minutos después tocaron a su puerta. Suspiró, quería estar solo como en Estados Unidos, pero en Londres, siempre había gente que estaría a su lado. Al no contestar, su padrino asomó la cara por la puerta.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro, pasa.

- Tus padres ya se fueron. Tenia bastante que no veía a Lily regañar a James porque no se había arreglado el cabello, definitivamente tu paternidad la ha emocionado como en los viejos tiempos – Harry no le contesto - ¿Por qué no quieres traer a esa chica?

- Ya les dije. Quería animar a mamá con la idea que iba a tener un nieto, que iba haber un bebe de nuevo en casa, pero de eso ha traerla a ella – negó con la cabeza.

- Harry – Sirius se sentó frente a él a un lado de la ventana – cuando tu estabas con tus entrenamientos, tu madre siempre estaba rodeada de puros hombres, en una ocasión me confesó que le hubiera encantado tener una hija con quien compartir sus penas y alegrías. Ella siempre estuvo preocupada por ti, realmente la pasó muy mal hasta que venciste a Voldemort. Añoraba tanto la compañía de una amiga y que mejor que una hija. Después de que te fuiste a Estados Unidos, lo consideró firmemente, hasta que le dieron la mala noticia que ya no iba a poder tener más hijos. Realmente estaba muy deprimida. Y ahora, con la noticia que le has dado ¡la has mandado de compras!

- Pero es que…Ginny y yo.

- ¿Ginny?

- Si…Ginny. No se si vaya a querer venir.

- Hazlo por Lily – le sonrió Sirius dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Al día siguiente Harry fue a buscar a Ginny a su casa. Después de mucho pensarlo, su padre y padrino tenían razón: Lily estaba mucho mejor después de la noticia de su hijo. Esa mañana, Lily se había levantado muy temprano a cortar flores del jardín y adornado la sala con ellas. Así que por su madre, tenia que utilizar a Ginny.

Llevaba diez minutos tocando el timbre y nadie abría la puerta.

- Mas vale que no estés donde creo que estas, Ginebra.

Y sin más, se fue directo al cuartel de aurores. Al primero que se encontró fue a Wood, jefe del cuartel en Londres, su antiguo jefe, quien le pidió de favor que platicaran en su oficina, así que Harry no tuvo más que aceptar al no ver a Ginny a simple vista.

- ¿Estas de vacaciones? – le ofreció asiento Wood.

- No precisamente, vine a ver a mis padres, mi madre esta un poco enferma, de hecho la van a operar.

- Que mala noticia ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

- Había pensado que dos semanas, pero las cosas se complicaron – pensó en Ginny – así que aun no se ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que te quería pedir un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mi hija se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos hace un año. Mi esposa es la que ha ido cada tres meses a visitarla pero yo aun no he podido. La verdad, estoy teniendo serios problemas con ella por eso.

- ¿Y porque no has ido?

- Por trabajo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que Voldemort dejo en Londres. Aun hay gente que no se resigna a que esta realmente muerto, dicen que si una vez regresó, lo hará de nuevo – negó con la cabeza.

- Pide vacaciones.

- No hay quien me sustituya.

- ¿Quieres que yo lo haga? – frunció el ceño Harry.

- Ese es el favor que te quería pedir. Tú eres el único que conoce lo que es ser jefe de un cuartel. Ya lo hablé con el Ministro y me dijo que si eras tú el que me cubriera mientras este fuera, por él no habría problema.

Harry se quedó pensando un momento. Su madre y su hijo estaban en Londres ¿A que tenia que regresar a Estados Unidos? Era obvio que ni su madre ni Ginny se irían allá solo porque él quisiera.

- ¿Y si cambiamos de puesto?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Si tu te quedas con el puesto de jefe del cuartel en Estados Unidos y yo aquí? Estarías siempre con tu hija y tu esposa estará mas que contenta.

- ¿Tu crees que se pueda? – le pregunto entusiasmado Wood.

- Yo creo que si, es una de las pocas ventajas de ser Harry Potter.

- ¿Me das tiempo para hablarlo con mi esposa?

- Claro.

Cuando Harry salió de la oficina de Wood, se encontró a Ginny cargando unos libros y con una paleta en la boca. Sin decirle una palabra, solo con la mirada reprobatoria, le quito los libros a la fuerza y la acompaño a su escritorio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ayer estuviste en el hospital, el doctor te dijo claramente que necesitabas reposo y cargar estoy libros no es precisamente…

- Ya, ya, ya. No quise que mi familia supiera que estuve en el hospital porque sabía que me iban a estar diciéndome a cada rato lo que tengo que hacer, pero ahora resulta, que para mi buena suerte – dijo con sarcasmo – estas aquí.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Ron que yo…?

- Sshh, cállate, te pueden escuchar.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Estoy en horario de trabajo.

- Te conviene – le dio viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ginny se metió de nuevo la paleta a la boca pensándolo bien.

- Tengo hambre.

- Vamos por una ensalada.

- ¿Ensalada? No, quiero una hamburguesa con queso.

Una vez en la cafetería que había llevado Harry a Ginny, esta se encargo de ordenar una hamburguesa con queso y papas a la francesa, además de aros de cebolla y refresco de cola. Harry se quejaba y refunfuñaba cada vez que Ginny le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa mientras que él se comía una ensalada de atún.

- Durante mis entrenamientos, una de las cosas primordiales era la alimentación.

- Mi hijo quiere hamburguesa.

- Nuestro – le dio seriamente – nuestro hijo.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? – le cambió el tema.

- ¿Hablaste con Ron?

- No. No es fácil ¿sabes? Seguro él le va a decir a mis padres…

- No lo hagas – Ginny frunció el ceño – estoy dispuesto a no decir que yo soy el padre de tu hijo al menos que…

- Al menos que ¿Qué?

- Mis padres te conozcan.

- ¿Qué?

- Escucha…

- No, tú escucha. Jamás, óyelo bien, jamás he ido a la casa de alguno de mis novios a conocer a sus padres, y no estoy diciendo que tú seas mi novio, pero eso es demasiado…compromiso y esa palabra no va conmigo. Así que olvídalo, Potter.

- Les dije a mis padres que iba a tener un hijo y quieren conocerte. Será solo esta noche, lo prometo.

- No. Cuando nazca el bebe podrán conocerlo a él ¿A mi para que?

- Ginny, mi madre tiene cáncer, le van a quitar su matriz – Ginny se quedo viéndolo sorprendida con el popote de su refresco en la boca – ella quería otro hijo pero como comprenderás ahora ya no puede, fue por eso que le dije que yo iba a tener un hijo. Eso la animó bastante, hoy hasta salió a cortar flores al jardín, había estado en una depresión muy fuerte.

- ¿Me quieres utilizar para que tu madre este mas animada?

- Si, y yo estoy dispuesto a no decirle a Ron que yo soy el padre de tu hijo.

Ginny le dio un gran sorbo a su refresco pensativa. Lo dejo de lado y lo vio directo a los ojos.

- ¿Solo esta noche? – Harry asintió - ¿Y no le dirás nada a Ron? – Harry negó con la cabeza – de acuerdo.

- Gracias. Pasó por ti a las siete en punto.

* * *

><p>Harry no le dijo la verdad a sus padres y ahora quieren conocer a Ginny, creyendo que es una chica que no quiso presionar a Harry (por ser famoso) y dandole su libertad, convirtiendola en la victima ante los ojos de los Potter jejejeje.<p>

¿Como le irá a Ginny con los Potter? ¿Que hará Ginny al enterarse que Harry no les dijo la verdad? y lo peor ¿que harán los dos para convencer a los Potter que entre ellos hubo algo pero que simplemente no funcionó y que ahora solo estan juntos por el bebe?

Espero sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny ahora se sentía mucho mas tranquila. Harry la iba a utilizar para el bienestar de su madre, y ella le iba sacar provecho a eso. Ahora estaba segura que Harry no diría nada sobre la paternidad de su hijo con su familia.

Pero por otro lado estaba un poco nerviosa, iba a conocer a los señores Potter. Desde que había regresado a Londres, conocía más la historia de Harry. Lily y James Potter eran unos héroes en la lucha contra Voldemort. Habían, prácticamente, entregado a su único hijo para que luchara por la paz en Europa, lo habían entrenado y jamás se apartaron de su lado.

No sabía como la iban a recibir después utilizar a su hijo para ella poderse embarazar. Tal vez lo tomarían a mal y por eso querían conocerla para reclamarle, o bien, estarían felices porque les iba a dar a su primer nieto.

Durante la jornada de trabajo, Ginny trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en los Potter. Aunque se le hizo sumamente extraño ver a Harry en el cuartel junto con el ministro y su jefe, Wood. No le dio mucha importancia, ya que Harry solo la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y el resto de la mañana, simplemente, la ignoró.

Para la hora acordada, Harry esperaba en la sala de la casa de Ginny. Caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente. Ginny se veía en el espejo ya lista para irse, después de probarse un sin fin de ropa de maternidad que se había comprado desde que supo que estaba embarazada. Estaba nerviosa, jamás había hecho esto ¿Qué le iban a preguntar los Potter? ¿Serán amables?

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Harry desde la planta baja. Era la cuarta vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado.

- ¡Ya voy!

- Eso me has estado diciendo…

- Ya, ya – le decía bajando las escaleras.

Harry se le quedó viendo, se veía preciosa. Recordó aquella noche en que fue a recogerla a su casa en Estados Unidos para ir a la cena para el festejo del segundo aniversario de la victoria. A pesar de su gran vientre, no había mucha diferencia. Ginny seguía siendo aquella chica sexy que había conocido.

- La puntualidad es una…

- Ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

- Desde hace diez minutos teníamos que habernos ido – caminaba Harry hacia la puerta.

- Espera.

- ¿Ahora que?

- Quiero hacer pipi.

Silencio, eso era lo único que se respiraba en el auto. Ninguno de los dos tenia mucho animo de hablar. Pero Ginny no podía más con su curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia tus padres?

- Se sorprendieron – le contesto Harry sin voltear a verla.

- ¿Por el bebe o porque te utilice? – Harry ahora volteo a verla con una mirada ácida.

- No me gusta que uses ese término.

- Es la verdad.

- No les dije nada de eso – regreso su mirada a la carretera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Ginny lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

- No les dije nada a mis padres sobre la inseminación artificial. Les dije que tuvimos una aventura y que te deje embarazada porque pasamos una noche juntos.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó Ginny - Pero… ¿Por qué?

- No les iba a dar un disgusto a mis padres al decirles que había sido...- Harry hizo una mueca y Ginny bufó molesta – además, estoy seguro que no te verían con muy buenos ojos después de lo que hiciste.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijiste?

- Que tuvimos una aventura y que solo estuvimos juntos una noche. Después que ya no supe de ti hasta que llegue a Londres. Tú no me quisiste decir nada del embarazo para no presionarme, así que decidiste venir con tu familia a Londres. Como ves, para mi familia, eres la buena de la historia.

- Gracias – dijo con sarcasmo – Hubiera sido mejor que les dijeras que nos emborrachamos y despertamos juntos al día siguiente sin recordar nada.

- Eso no lo creerían – Harry volteó a verla – yo jamás me he emborrachado.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

- Mira, mis padres solo quieren conocerte y nada mas. Seguro te harán algunas preguntas, contesta lo mas cortante posible.

- ¿Y si quieren saber mas?

- Yo les dije que lo nuestro era complicado. Vamos a decirles que salimos un par de veces para conocernos y simplemente no funcionó. Eso bastará para que dejen de insistir en verte.

Ahora si que estaba nerviosa. Actuar en una farsa ¿Harry y ella saliendo juntos para conocerse? Por Merlín, sus padres jamás lo creerían. Harry y ella no tenían nada en común, excepto que ambos eran aurores y, bueno, un hijo.

Harry estacionó el auto frente a casa de sus padres. Dio un gran suspiro agarrando fuertemente el volante. Ginny se acarició el vientre con las dos manos. Ninguno hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por salir del auto.

- Al mal paso, darle prisa – le dijo Harry.

Ginny se peinó el cabello con sus dedos justo antes de entrar a la casa. Cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, se quedó asombrada por la hermosa que era la casa por dentro. Por fuera era una simple casa sin nada extravagante, pero por dentro, estaba decorada con exquisito gusto.

- Papá, mamá, les presento a Ginny Weasley.

Ginny no se había dado cuenta que los señores Potter ya los esperaban en la sala, y todo por quedarse viendo los cuadros de magos famosos que la saludaban con respeto. Se acercó a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa para darles la mano.

- Ginny, ellos son mis padres.

- Es un gusto, señores Potter.

- Pelirroja – sonrió Lily dándole la mano a Ginny – no sabía que eras pelirroja.

- Si, toda mi familia es pelirroja.

- Un gusto, Ginny – le sonrió James.

- ¿Acaso era ella quien te acompañaba a una cena aquella vez que hablé contigo por teléfono? Me dijiste que era pelirroja.

- Si, es ella mamá. Ginny y yo salimos un par de veces para conocernos.

- Pero tomen asiento, por favor.

- Harry nos dijo que tenias siete meses de embarazo – le dijo Lily sentándose a un lado de ella.

- Si, los cumplí la semana pasada.

- ¿Y como te ha ido en el embarazo?

- Bien, todo normal – le contesto Ginny viendo de reojo a Harry.

- ¿Puedo tocar tu vientre?

- Si, claro.

- Patalea – sonrió Lily acariciando el vientre de Ginny – ven James, siente como patalea.

- Se mueve mucho – les decía Ginny dejándose acariciar el vientre por Lily y James, quienes sonreían felices.

- Así era Harry ¿recuerdas, James? Y más cuando escuchaba tu voz.

- Si, le encantaba que le contara historias de los merodeadores.

- Y yo que le cantara: duerme mi niño… – empezaba a cantar Lily hasta que Harry carraspeó fuertemente recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de su madre.

- ¿Y para cuando nace? – preguntó James.

- El sanador me ha dicho que para mediados de septiembre.

- Bueno tengo tiempo suficiente para recuperarme de la operación.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el sanador, mamá?

- Mañana tengo que hacerme otros estudios del corazón, y de ahí me darán la fecha para mi operación. Pero no quiero preocuparme desde ahora, aquí esta Ginny y mi nieto, así que hay que celebrar. James, abre la botella de vino y pasemos al comedor a cenar.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa del comedor, Harry a un lado de Ginny frente a sus padres. Habían cenado mientras platicaban de cosas triviales: la familia, el colegio, la academia de aurores, etc.

- ¿Y con vivías en Estados Unidos? – le preguntó Lily sirviéndole más ensalada.

- Cuando estaba en el colegio, con mi tía Muriel, bueno si se puede decir que vivía con ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella viaja mucho, le gusta visitar a toda la familia y meterse en sus vidas. Para ella es muy importante que los Weasley seamos de las mejores familias de sangre limpia que haya en el mundo mágico. Así que viaja a todas partes del mundo donde tengo familiares que yo ni siquiera conozco. Tiene un árbol genealógico grandísimo en la pared de su casa aquí en Londres.

- Como los Black – dijo James.

- Que tontería – murmuro Lily.

- Así que yo vivía prácticamente con los elfos domésticos. Cuando ingresé al cuartel, compartí un departamento con una amiga – concluyó Ginny para después darle una mordida a su pan.

- Y dime, Ginny ¿practicas algún deporte? – le preguntó James.

- Si, me encanta el Quidditch, de hecho fui la capitana del equipo en el colegio, ganando la copa dos años seguidos – James sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras que Harry volteo a verla asombrado, dato que no paso desapercibido por Lily – me encanta volar, lo hago desde los seis años.

- ¿Quién te enseño? – volvió a preguntar James.

- Nadie. Mis hermanos no me querían enseñar para que no me pasara nada malo, pero yo veía como lo hacían ellos y por las noches me salía a practicar yo sola.

- Eres como Lily, cuando se propone algo, no para hasta conseguirlo.

- A Harry también le encanta el Quidditch, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías – dijo Lily observándolos muy detenidamente – con eso de que salieron un tiempo para conocerse.

- Eh…si…una vez me lo comentó.

- ¿Y que opinas con la idea que tuvo antes de querer ser auror?

- Eh – Ginny se puso nerviosa – bueno…

- Eso quedó atrás, mamá.

- Solo quiero saber la opinión de Ginny. Me supongo que se lo platicaste.

- No – le contesto Harry muy serio.

- Harry quería entrar a un equipo de Quidditch antes de ser auror. Ama ese deporte, tanto como a ti - sonrió Lily - y ahora ambos son aurores. Ustedes tienen tantas cosas en común.

- No lo creo, mamá – contestó Harry con voz grave.

- Lily, amor ¿Qué hay de postre? – dijo James al ver que su esposa y su hijo se veían seriamente, chocando sus idénticos ojos esmeralda y eso no era buena señal, ambos tenían el mismo carácter.

- No pude terminar el pastel de melaza porque me sentía algo cansada, así que comeremos gelatina.

- Yo puedo ayudarle a terminarlo – se ofreció Ginny al ver la tensión del ambiente.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – volvió a sonreír Lily.

- Claro, me encanta cocinar y el pastel de melaza es mi especialidad.

Lily se levantó de la mesa sin dejar de observar a Harry, levantó la ceja y se fue a la cocina detrás de Ginny. Se hizo un silencio incómodo para Harry porque James lo observaba detenidamente.

- ¿Qué? – soltó Harry.

- Nada.

- Voy al baño.

Pero al momento de levantarse escucharon una fuerte carcajada desde la cocina. Harry volteo a ver a James sorprendido.

- Hace tantos años que no reía así – le dijo James asombrado - desde que supimos la profecía, Lily cambió, ya no era la misma mujer alegre que había conocido en Hogwarts – se escuchó otra carcajada – Harry, esa chica…

- Papá, Ginny y yo solo estamos juntos por el bebe, por nada mas. La traje esta noche para que la conocieran, pero ya nunca más va a volver a esta casa.

- El pastel estará listo en unos minutos, no cabe duda que el pastel de melaza es la especialidad de Ginny – les dijo Lily saliendo de la cocina – que casualidad que sea exactamente tu postre favorito. Y dinos, Harry ¿le queda rico?

- Si. Voy al baño.

Harry se echó agua en la cara y se quedó viéndose en el espejo ¿Hasta donde iba a llegar todo? Su madre feliz, su padre presionándolo, un hijo, Ginny volando en escoba, su cabello pelirrojo ondeando…sacudió la cabeza y volvió a echarse mas agua en la cara.

Para cuando regresó de nuevo al comedor, sus padres seguían platicando muy amenamente con Ginny. Volteó a verla mientras ella hablaba sobre los cambios que había tenido con su cuerpo durante el embarazo. Platicaba moviendo las manos y haciendo gestos, como inflar los cachetes, sonrió sin querer al recordar que eso hizo cuando él la suspendió una semana en el cuartel.

- Ya no tengo cintura – se quejó Ginny.

- Aun recuerdo que podía rodear tu cintura con mi brazo – soltó Harry sin querer. Ginny volteó a verlo sorprendida – cuando bailábamos.

- Ah…si.

Lily y James pudieron notar el sonrojo de ambos.

- Bueno, ahora puedes bailar con Ginny, solo que también estarás bailando con tu hijo, Harry.

- Mamá, papá, quiero dejarles muy claro que Ginny y yo no vamos a estar juntos. Ya salimos un tiempo para conocernos y simplemente no funcionó, somos muy diferentes. Ella y yo solo vamos a convivir lo necesario por nuestro hijo, nada más.

- ¿Y porque no funcionó? – se acomodó Lily en la mesa frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque…bueno, Ginny es muy gritona, berrinchuda, enojona, caprichosa, desobediente, impuntual, terca – Ginny abrió la boca indignada – todo lo contrario de lo que yo busco en una mujer.

- Harry, no seas irrespetuoso – lo regaño James.

Ginny quería golpearlo en ese momento, lanzarle todos, absolutamente todos, los hechizos que había aprendido en la academia, pero las hormonas la estaban traicionando. Respiraba rápidamente concentrada en una pequeña migaja que había quedado en la mesa, hasta que ya no pudo más y se soltó a llorar, corriendo hacia el baño.

- A todas las mujeres se les debe de respetar – le dijo James sumamente serio – y mas a la madre de tu hijo.

- Pero…Ginny…ella jamás ha llorado.

- Todas las mujeres lloramos, Harry, aunque finjamos ser fuertes frente a los demás.

- Ve a pedirle perdón – le ordeno James.

Harry se levantó de su silla completamente sorprendido por la actitud de Ginny. Nunca se imaginó que reaccionaría así. Durante el tiempo que trabajaron juntos, discutían y él le decía una y otra vez lo insoportable que llegaba a ser cuando se lo proponía, siempre recibiendo una contestación igual o peor por parte de ella.

- Ginny – tocaba la puerta del baño escuchando los sollozos de ella – Ginny, por favor, perdóname.

- Quiero irme a mi casa – le abrió la puerta. Ginny tenia la cara roja y bañada en lagrimas, como una niña pequeña – no quiero que tus padres me vean, han de pensar lo peor de mi, después de que…de que les…dijiste – y se soltó a llorar de nuevo tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

- De acuerdo, haremos lo que tú quieras – sin saber porque, la abrazo para consolarla.

- Sé que me odias por lo que hice – se separó de él - de que sea yo quien te vaya a dar a tu primer hijo. Yo que soy terca, caprichuda – hacia pucheros con la boca - enojona…

- No te odio. Ven – la sentó en la taza del baño y él se sentó en el piso – no te voy a negar que no me gustó la idea de tener un hijo así. Yo siempre he querido formar una familia, así es como me educaron mis padres. Tener una esposa con quien compartir mis cosas, tener hijos, una mascota. Pero…

- Yo lo arruiné – Harry suspiró sin saber que contestar – Harry, así como tu quieres una familia, yo quiero un hijo sin ningún hombre a mi lado. Crecí estando en la mira de ocho personas cuidándome día y noche, que al momento de sentarme a comer, primero probaban ellos la sopa para saber si no estaba muy caliente para que yo no me quemara; que mi ropa la lavaban con jabón especial para que no maltratara mi piel. Me asfixiaban.

- Te entiendo, yo también crecí así, rodeado de magos que podrían ser mis abuelos, dándome clases de magia oscura – bajo la mirada – mis padres, mi padrino y mi tío Remus trataban de hacerme la vida mas fácil. De niño me compraban carritos y jugaban conmigo para hacerme sentir un niño normal. Ginny – levantó la mirada para verla - ya no hay marcha atrás, estas embarazada y yo soy el padre de tu hijo.

- Perdóname por escogerte a ti.

- No te culpo – suspiró – después de pelear contra Voldemort, muchas mujeres me buscaron – negó con la cabeza – quería conocer al héroe. Supongo que tú también lo hiciste por eso.

- No – bajo la mirada apenada, Harry frunció el ceño – yo quería que mi hijo fuera especial. Cuando te conocí no me pareciste nada del otro mundo, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que eras un mago diferente. Tienes un gran poder, eres respetuoso, educado, correcto, además…me gustan tus ojos.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió Harry.

- Me gustaría que mi hijo tuviera tus ojos.

- Nuestro.

- Así que cuando me dijiste que te pidiera lo que yo quisiera.

- No debí haber dicho eso ¿verdad?

- Creo que no, en ese mismo momento lo pensé. No debí cobrarte así el pacto, fue muy egoísta de mi parte.

- Tú no me obligaste a firmar ese pacto, al contrario, me dijiste que no lo hiciera. Además, salvaste mi vida.

- Tú también has salvado la mía.

Se hizo un silencio, Ginny se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo desechable y Harry, sentado aun en el piso, se veía sus zapatos.

- Tus padres han de estar pensando lo peor de mí.

- No creo. Realmente los veo muy entusiasmados con su nieto – le sonrió.

Para cuando regresaron al comedor, Lily ya estaba sirviendo el pastel de melaza que Ginny había hecho. Cuando la vio con las mejillas rojas y los ojos un poco hinchados, la abrazó acariciando su cabello.

- No le hagas caso, ignóralo – le dijo a Ginny frente a Harry - Vamos a comer el postre.

- Gracias, señora Potter.

- Llámame Lily.

- Ginny, esta delicioso, mejor que el que hace Lily – le decía James.

- Gracias – Ginny vio apenada a Lily.

- Me tienes que enseñar tu secreto.

- Claro, a mi me enseño a cocinar mi mamá.

- Ginny, es el mejor pastel de melaza que he probado en mi vida – le dijo Harry.

- Pensé que tú ya habías probado el pastel que hace Ginny – Lily veía con los ojos entrecerrados a Harry.

- Eh…si, pero este le quedo mas rico.

- ¿Y que es lo que mas te gusta de lo que cocina Ginny, Harry?

- Bueno…

- Porque me imagino que le habrás cocinado algo a Harry durante el tiempo que salieron juntos – se dirigió a Ginny.

- Si, te gustó el pavo…

- Ah, si. Delicioso. Único.

Lily y James voltearon a verse.

- El sábado es el cumpleaños de Harry, me supongo que vendrás a la fiesta – le dijo James a Ginny.

- No – contesto Harry.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Lily - ¿Acaso no quieres que todos nuestros amigos conozcan a la madre de tu hijo?

- Van a conocer a mi hijo cuando nazca. No quiero que involucren a Ginny. Entiendan: Ginny y yo no vamos a estar juntos.

- Da igual. Ginny, te invito a una fiesta el sábado de mi hijo.

- Mamá.

- Ella va a venir conmigo.

- Señora Potter – Ginny se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

- Lily, querida, para ti soy Lily.

- No quiero ser…

- Tú eres mi invitada. No me vas a decir que no ¿verdad?

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry quien tenía su mirada fija en su madre. No sabía que hacer, por una parte quería alejarse definitivamente de los Potter, tal y como siempre lo había planeado, pero por la otra, Lily había sido muy amable con ella.

- Aquí estaré.

- Excelente – sonrió Lily viendo a Harry – por cierto, Ginny ¿tienes celular?

- No. Cuando estuve en algunas misiones con muggles involucrados lo usaba, pero por ahora no.

- Bueno, ten el mío – le entrego el celular sacándolo de su bolso.

- ¿Para que quieres que tenga Ginny celular? – le pregunto Harry igual de serio con la mirada fija en su madre.

- Pues para hablarle ¿para que más? – Harry resopló – Ginny me encantaría que me acompañaras mañana para hacerme los estudios del corazón.

- Te puede acompañar papá.

- Algo que tenemos en común Ginny y yo, es que siempre hemos estado rodeadas de hombres, me encantaría que ahora una amiga lo hiciera.

- Si, claro – le contesto Ginny.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo para ir al hospital Lily y Ginny, bajo los constantes bufidos de Harry, se despidieron. James le dio un abrazo y un beso a Ginny antes de subir al auto de Harry.

Lily hacia hechizos en la cocina para que se lavaran los platos y se secaran, acomodándolos ella misma en sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Por qué no los acomodas con magia? – le pregunto James.

- ¿Notaste algo raro?

- Muchas cosas. Hay algo que Harry no nos quiere decir.

- Exactamente – Lily acomodaba los cubiertos muy pensativa – nos dijo que salieron por un tiempo ¿Qué tanto tiempo? ¿Uno, dos días? Porque era obvio que Harry ni siquiera sabía que a Ginny le gustaba el Quidditch y lo bien que cocina.

- Y Ginny no sabía que Harry quería ser jugador profesional antes de ser auror.

- Algo tan simple ¿Cómo es que no lo sabían?

- No lo sé. Tal vez Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny era todo eso que dijo de ella.

- James, Harry dijo todo eso de Ginny porque le gusta.

- ¿Qué? – se burló James – Amor, decir que Ginny es caprichosa, enojona, berrinchuda, gritona ¿es porque le gusta? No lo creo.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que yo decía de ti desde que entre a Hogwarts hasta sexto año?

- Si, que era un presumido, egocéntrico, patán, sin vergüenza, vago…

- Y lo decía porque en el fondo me gustabas.

- Eso jamás me lo habías dicho ¿entonces te traía loquita por mi desde que entramos a Hogwarts? – la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

- Claro que no, pero cada vez que me decías algo para llamar mi atención, me encantaba esa sonrisa coqueta que ponías.

- ¿Esta? – le sonreía de lado.

- Si, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar que eras un presumido.

- Un presumido que te traía loca.

- Harry y yo tenemos el mismo carácter y es por eso que te aseguro que le gusta esa chica, pero lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué la dejó ir? Y ahora que le va a dar un hijo no quiere conquistarla. Hay algo muy extraño, James, y voy a averiguarlo.

- ¿Es por eso que quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

- Si, pero también porque…James, si hubiéramos tenido una hija después de Harry…

- Sería como Ginny.

- ¿Tu también lo pensaste?

- Pelirroja como tú, ojos cafés como yo, le gusta cocinar como tú, le gusta el Quidditch como yo – ambos sonrieron con nostalgia – tú perseverancia…

- Tu alegría.

- Ginny sería toda una Potter – aseguró James.

- Si, sería Ginny Potter.

- Suena bien.

- Suena perfecto – dijo Lily convencida.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecieron los Potter? Ven a Ginny como la hija que nunca tuvieron, que tiernos. Ahora Ginny acompañará a Lily al hospital ¿Lily podrá sacarle información a Ginny o tal vez le dará ella información a Ginny? Les dejé una pequeña pista de lo que pasará en los siguientes capitulos.<p>

Mil gracias por sus reviews.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada ¡Feliz Dia de San Valentin! Espero que la pasen bonito ya sea con sus enamorados o con amigas y amigos. Diviertanse mucho!

Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>En todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra. Todo había salido al revés. Ni Harry quería que Ginny estuviera cerca de sus padres y ni Ginny, quería tener algo que ver con los Potter. Pero para ella, después de conocer a Lily, le pareció verse en un espejo. Muchas veces había deseado tener una hermana, así como Lily una hija. Ginny lo había logrado cuando conoció a Hermione, porque eso era para ella, una hermana. Pero Lily aun se sentía sola y lo podía entender a la perfección.<p>

Harry la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa, una vez que Ginny metió la llave en la cerradura se dio la media vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Te molesta que vaya a acompañar a tu mamá mañana con el sanador?

- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? No nos creyeron nada.

- Pues vamos a decirles la verdad – Harry se quedó callado, con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada puesta en el piso - ¿Harry?

- Hace mucho que mamá no reía como hoy – Ginny lo vio sorprendida – tu lograste que ella volviera a reír.

- Solo te estaba remedando – dijo inocentemente, Harry sonrió de lado – eso la hizo reír.

- ¿A ti te molesta acompañar a mi madre al sanador? – ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo – bueno, te lo agradezco entonces.

- ¿Seguimos con lo mismo?

- Si, aunque dudo que nos crean pero si ya empezamos esto, pues vamos a seguir.

- De acuerdo.

Harry se agachó para estar a la altura del vientre de Ginny.

- Adiós, bebe, te portas bien – Ginny se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida, de nuevo le estaba hablando al bebe como en el hospital el día que se había puesto mal – duerme y come mucho para que estés fuerte – se levantó - Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

Ginny se quedó parada en la puerta de su casa hasta que Harry se alejó en su auto.

- Tu papá se esta portando raro, bebe ¿Qué le pasará?

Al día siguiente, Ginny no vio para nada a Harry. Lily y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse en San Mungo. Ginny no se despegó ni un momento de Lily mientras le hacían todos los estudios necesarios para su operación.

Una de las enfermeras le iba a sacar sangre a Lily, pero al momento de querer hacerlo, la lastimó sin querer.

- Mas cuidado, señorita – le reclamó Ginny.

- Perdón. Es que las venas de la señora son muy delgadas.

- Pues si usted no puede, habrá quien si pueda. No quiero que la este picoteando, le va a doler.

- Llamaré a mi supervisor para que él lo haga.

- Por favor.

- Tienes un carácter fuerte – le dijo Lily una vez que se quedaron solas.

- Un poquito. Lo que pasa es que si no le digo que lo haga bien, capaz te que iba a seguir lastimando.

- Te lo agradezco – Lily se le quedó viendo - ¿Harry te ha hablado de Cho?

- ¿De quien?

- De Cho, Cho Chang, su exnovia.

- No – Ginny sintió una punzada de fastidio sin saber porque, solo se acarició su vientre.

- Me lo imagine. Tú eres completamente lo opuesto a ella.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y porque? – le pregunto fingiendo desinterés tomando unos instrumentos médicos que había sobre la mesa. Lily sonrió satisfecha.

- Era muy bonita – Ginny volteó a verla – no estoy diciendo que tu no eres bonita – le dijo rápidamente – pero ella era de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, tenia un cuerpo perfecto – Ginny se miró su inmenso vientre y acomodó su vestido – era muy sumisa, todo lo que le decían que hiciera, lo hacia sin chistar y sin preguntar porque. Siempre quería complacer en todo a Harry, jamás se ponía en su contra ni le cuestionaba nada – Ginny hizo una mueca – era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre.

- Ah – exclamó Ginny.

- Pero no para mi Harry – Ginny la vio sin entender – simplemente le aburrió. Harry esta acostumbrado al peligro, y le gusta, jamás se queda quieto y cuando se propone algo, no para hasta conseguirlo. Él necesita a una mujer fuerte, valiente, dispuesta a todo para acompañarlo en sus aventuras. Necesita a una mujer que no se deja de nadie, ni siquiera de él mismo – se quedaron viéndose sin decirse nada.

- Buen día, disculpe la tardanza – le decía un sanador – vamos a continuar con los estudios.

Una vez que terminaron con todos los estudios, Ginny ayudó a Lily a vestirse y salieron rumbo a un restaurante. Ginny moría de hambre. Durante la comida, Lily le platicaba las cosas que tenia que hacer antes de la operación y lo preocupada que estaba por James, sabía que él iba a estar muy mal durante su estancia en el hospital.

- No debes preocuparte tanto, Harry va a estar con ustedes.

- Harry es un gran hombre, bueno qué te puedo decir a ti si tu ya lo conociste ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo rápidamente Ginny partiendo su gran pedazo de bistec.

- Me faltan entregar invitaciones para la fiesta del sábado – le dijo Lily sacando una lista – los Ackerly ya están, los Harkiss, los Bones, los McLaggen, Hagrid le envié su invitación esta mañana, profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿El profesor Dumbledore va a estar en la fiesta?

- Claro, él y Harry son grandes amigos. Los Petersson, los Perkins…

- ¿Todos son amigos de Harry?

- No, bueno, todos fueron maestros de Harry ó personalidades en el Ministerio.

- ¿Harry no tiene amigos de su edad?

- Se lleva bien con Neville, es el hijo de los Longbottom, es de su misma edad, pero casi no se frecuentan mucho.

- Entonces los invitados a su fiesta de cumpleaños son prácticamente puros adultos.

- Si, en ocasiones llevan a sus hijos o sobrinos, pero Harry no los conoce bien.

Ginny ahora entendía porque Harry odiaba todas las reuniones que tenia y porque en una ocasión la utilizó para no asistir a algunos.

- ¿Quieres pastel de chocolate?

- Si, pero no le vayas a decir a Harry, por favor – le rogó Ginny.

- No te preocupes – sonrió divertida Lily – se pone pesado ¿eh?

- Bastante – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué te parece si después de aquí nos vamos a buscar el vestido para la fiesta?

- De acuerdo.

Lily y Ginny pasaban de una tienda a otra probándose vestidos para la fiesta. Lily estaba feliz, y mas porque en muchas tiendas le decían que su hija se parecía mucho a ella y que iba a ser una abuela muy hermosa. Ninguna de las dos aclaraba el punto que no eran madre e hija, solo sonreían y agradecían el cumplido.

Lily se encontraba en el vestidor para probarse un vestido cuando sonó el celular de Ginny.

- Hola.

_- Hola Ginny, soy Harry ¿Dónde estas?_

- En una tienda de ropa – le decía viendo varios vestidos.

- _¿Estas con mi madre?_

- Si, estamos buscando el vestido que nos vamos a poner para tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Señorita ¿este vestido lo tiene en talla de maternidad? – Le preguntaba a la vendedora quien negó con la cabeza – maldita sea, nada me queda. Estoy hecha una ballena.

- _Si comieras más saludable_.

- ¿Me estas diciendo gorda?

- _No._

- Si, como no. Oh Lily te ves hermosa – le decía a Lily una vez que salió del vestidor.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro.

- ¿Con quien hablas?

- Con Harry.

- Pásamelo – Ginny le dio el teléfono - ¿Harry?

_- Hola, mamá._

- Hijo, necesito que vengas.

_- ¿A dónde?_

- Al centro comercial.

- _No, mamá – se quejó Harry_.

- Necesito dinero, Harry, ya me terminé todo el que traía.

_- ¿Pues que tanto compraste?_

- Le compré un par de ropa a Ginny, además me gustaron unos zapatos tanto para mí como para ella y todavía me falta comprar lo que nos vamos a poner para la fiesta.

_- De acuerdo, pero te llevo el dinero y me regreso._

- Esta bien. Te paso a Ginny. Te quiero, hijo. Oh Ginny ese vestido seguro te queda.

- No creo, parezco un tinaco de agua. Ningún vestido se me ve bien.

- Claro que no. Toma, te llama Harry – le dio el teléfono.

_- Hola tinaquito – se burló Harry_.

- Payaso.

_- ¿Cómo les fue en el hospital?_

- Bien, al parecer los resultados los entregan en dos días.

_- ¿Cómo esta ella?_

- Tranquila.

_- Gracias por acompañarla, Ginny_.

- De nada. Tu mamá es muy agradable.

_- Bueno, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mas tarde_.

- Adiós.

_- Ginny._

- ¿Si?

_- Cualquier vestido se te ve bien. Te ves hermosa. _

Ginny se le quedó viendo al teléfono extrañada después de colgar ¿Harry le dijo que se veía hermosa? Jamás se imagino que Harry pudiera decir eso. Cuando la llevó a la cena por el aniversario de la victoria en Estados Unidos, se había puesto un vestido que había vuelto loco a cualquier hombre y Harry solo le dijo que se veía diferente. Ahora, con 10 kilos de más, le dice que se ve hermosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Lily al ver que Ginny seguía viendo el celular.

- Nada.

- No me convenció el vestido ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial?

- De acuerdo.

Recorrieron casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial. Ginny estaba cansadísima, pero ver tan entusiasmada a Lily, la animaba a seguir adelante. Si por ella fuera, en ese momento estaría acostada con los pies hacia arriba.

Mientras Lily estaba viendo un reloj para comprarle a James, Ginny se sentó en una banca a esperarla comiéndose un helado de vainilla.

- Hola – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mamá me dijo que le trajera mas dinero – le contesto quitándole un poco de helado.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando hablamos por teléfono. No pude venir antes porque tenia un compromiso ¿Dónde esta?

- En aquella tienda – le señalo – esta buscando un reloj para tu…Auch – se tocó el vientre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pataleo muy fuerte – Harry inmediatamente puso su mano en el vientre y Ginny tomó la de él para guiarlo - ¿lo sientes? Sigue moviéndose.

- Si – sonrió Harry.

- He notado que lo hace así cuando escucha tu voz.

- ¿En serio? – le pregunto Harry entusiasmado.

- Si, mi hijo ya reconoce tu voz.

- Nuestro, Ginny, es nuestro.

- ¡Harry! – Llegó Lily – que bueno que llegaste, ya no me aceptan la tarjeta de crédito, dicen que ya pase del límite.

- ¿Te terminaste el dinero y ahora la tarjeta de crédito? Jamás habías hecho eso – le dijo Harry sorprendido pero sin mover su mano sobre el vientre de Ginny, tomada al mismo tiempo por la de Ginny.

- Bueno, porque antes no tenia que comprar tanto.

- No me dejo pagar nada – le dijo Ginny a Harry casi en un susurro – yo te puedo dar el dinero a ti…

- No.

- Señora – le decía una vendedora a Lily – se le olvidaron los zapatos que le compró a su hija.

- Gracias.

- Lily, te dije que no los compraras.

- Te gustaron ¿no? – Lily se sentó cerca de ellos para ver lo que había comprado.

- ¿Hija? – le pregunto Harry a Ginny.

- Todos piensan que es mi mamá, por lo pelirroja.

- ¿Todos?

- Hemos estado de compras casi todo el día. En cada tienda pensaban que éramos madre e hija.

- Mi mamá siempre quiso tener una hija.

- Lo sé.

- Has de estar cansada.

- Si, me duelen los pies. Ve, los tengo súper hinchados – le dijo quitándose sus zapatos y moviéndolos en círculos.

- Mamá, Ginny ya esta cansada, vamos a llevarla a su casa.

- De acuerdo, yo también ya estoy cansada. Creo que la última vez que hice compras así, fue cuando supe que ibas a nacer.

Hermione pasó a visitar a Ginny por la noche, más bien, a llevarle de cenar porque estaba cansadísima y no quería moverse de la cama. Daba gracias a Dios que había pedido el día libre en el cuartel para pasarla con Lily, porque si solo hubiera pedido un par de horas, seguro que no hubiera aguantado nada.

Mientras escuchaba a Hermione relatar todo lo acontecido en el cuartel durante el día, Ginny comía sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Me estas escuchando?

- ¿Eh?

- Te estoy diciendo que Harry estuvo en el ministerio hablando con Wood.

- Hermione ¿tú te imaginas a Harry…tierno?

- ¿Qué? – Se empezó a reír - ¿tierno? ¿Harry tierno?

- Si.

- Pues francamente…no. Estoy acostumbrada a ver a Harry serio, concentrado en su trabajo. Solamente en las reuniones que teníamos en el cuartel, sonreía divertido de vez en cuando. Pero tierno…no, no me lo imagino.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Dean, Dean Thomas?

- Si, era un chico increíble, y un gran auror. Tú me dijiste que de todos los chicos con los que habías salido, él era el mejor.

- Si, era…diferente a los demás.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

- Cuando recién pensé en hacerme la inseminación artificial, se lo pedí a él.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que te dijo?

- Que lo iba a pensar, después de ahí, jamás volví a verlo.

- Huyó – dijo asombrada Hermione.

- Si, huyó, pidió su cambio a otro país, nunca pregunté a donde – Ginny se quedó pensando - ¿Por qué Harry no huye? Le estoy dando la oportunidad de no tener ninguna responsabilidad, sin embargo, ahí esta.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que sea tierno?

- Le habla al bebe – Ginny se apuntó el vientre.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, le dice que es su papá y que se porte bien, que coma mucho – Hermione frunció el ceño – y me da beso en el vientre.

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

- Si.

- Vaya – dijo Hermione sin poder creerlo – es difícil de imaginarse a Harry así después de verlo pelear, dar ordenes a todos los aurores, regañarlos si no hacen algo bien, platicar con personalidades importantes.

- Imagínate lo asombrada que estaba yo. Harry y yo pasábamos casi todo el día juntos cuando buscábamos a Bellatrix, siempre estaba concentrado en toda la investigación, jamás bromeaba o reía por algo, únicamente discutíamos cuando no estábamos de acuerdo. Y ahora, verlo así…tierno, amable, cariñoso… me desconcierta ¿Sabias que le gusta jugar quidditch?

- ¿Harry juega quidditch?

- Si, hasta consideró estar en un equipo profesional, pero mejor decidió ser auror.

- Entonces, Harry no es lo que tú pensabas.

- ¿Un patético amargado? – Hermione asintió – Creo que no, Harry es…

- ¿Lindo? – levantó Hermione las dos cejas con una sonrisa.

- Tal vez – Ginny se encogió de hombros dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

Harry y Lily habían llegado a casa cargando varias cajas y bolsas con ropa, zapatos, bolsos, etc. A pesar de que las habían encogido con magia, no podían con ellas. James les ayudó a ponerlas sobre los sillones y la mesa del comedor.

- Dime si quedó algo de la herencia de mis padres.

- Habrá que ir a revisar la cámara de Gringotts.

- Exagerados – les contesto Lily – solo compré unas cuantas cosas.

- Iré a darme un baño – les dijo Harry, pero antes de subir las escaleras se quedó viendo la correspondencia que estaba en la mesa de la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó James a Lily dándole un beso sin darse cuenta que Harry aun no subía.

- Muy bien. Ginny me apoyó mucho durante los estudios en el hospital y después nos fuimos de compras.

- ¿Dejaste algo en las tiendas? – le dijo James recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de su esposa. Harry solo sonrió divertido abriendo su correspondencia.

- Es increíble, James.

- ¿Gastar dinero?

- No, ir de compras con tu hija – Harry se quedó serio al escuchar a su madre.

- Lily, amor, Ginny no es tu hija.

- Todos pensaban que si lo era. Siempre soñé con ir de compras con mi hija. Cuando era niña, mi hermana jamás permitió que las acompañara cuando iban de compras con mi mamá, decían que yo hacia cosas extrañas. Después entré a Hogwarts y jamás pude hacerlo. Mamá me escribía cartas diciéndome que me había comprado tal cosa cuando había ido con Petunia de compras. Eso me entristecía y me decía que cuando tuviera una hija iría de compras con ella como a mi me hubiera gustado hacerlo con mi madre – James la abrazó por el hombro – Ginny es increíble, James.

- Lily, Harry ha sido muy claro con nosotros, entre ellos no hay nada.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que Ginny tenga que estar lejos de nosotros. Yo quiero tener a Ginny cerca de mí.

Harry subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, entró a su habitación recargándose sobre la puerta al cerrarla. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido a seguir utilizando a Ginny para el bienestar de su madre.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny seguía igual de cansada y con los pies hinchados, definitivamente la caminata del día anterior la había dejado muy agotada. Aun así, se levanto para irse a trabajar. Le faltaban dos semanas para su incapacidad y no quería dejar nada a medias.

Al llegar a ministerio, sentía que jamás llegaría a los elevadores. Caminaba paso a pasito lentamente tomándose el vientre. Esperando a que se detuviera el elevador, a un lado de ella escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella.

- No debiste venir – Ginny volteo de inmediato – te ves cansada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me mando llamar el ministro. Te hubieras tomado el día - Harry se cruzó de brazos viendo el anuncio que indicaba en que piso se encontraba el elevador.

- Ya me tomé el día de ayer, además tengo mucho trabajo.

- Otra persona puede hacerlo.

- Debo hacerlo yo – se abrió el elevador entrando ambos en él – son investigaciones que tengo que hacer antes de mi incapacidad.

- ¿Investigaciones de campo? – ella asintió – no puedes andar en la calle.

- Es mi trabajo. Soy un auror y mi deber es obedecer a mi jefe.

- ¿Por qué no pensabas eso en Estados Unidos? – Ginny le dirigió una mirada ácida – esta bien, no dije nada. Me da gusto que aquí si obedezcas a tu jefe.

Llegando al piso donde se encontraba el cuartel de aurores, Ginny salió sin decirle nada a Harry, quien se quedó dentro del elevador para ir a la oficina del ministro.

Ginny se sentía agotada, había tenido que ir a varios departamentos y todo en una hora. Cuando llegó de nuevo al cuartel, Ron le informó que tenían una reunión. Se le hizo extraño, ya que siempre las reuniones las anunciaban con tiempo.

Estaban todos los aurores reunidos en la sala de conferencias, cuando llegó el ministro, Kingsley, con el jefe del cuartel, Wood.

- Chicos los hemos mandado reunir para darles una noticia. Wood pidió su traslado a otro país y ya lo han aceptado – empezaron murmullos de asombro – sabemos que nadie se lo esperaba, pero es algo que él ha decidido hace poco tiempo.

- Muchos de ustedes saben que mi hija esta estudiando en Estados Unidos – les dijo Wood – al comienzo solo pedía vacaciones pero mi jefe no me las daba – Kingsley sonrió – pero para mi buena suerte llegó mi salvador.

- Así es, se hizo un cambio de jefes del cuartel de aurores entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Ya todo quedó listo entre ambos países. Wood decidió irse a vivir a Estados Unidos por su hija.

Ginny empezó a respirar rápidamente mientras todos se preguntaban de quien se trataba.

- Chicos, a partir de hoy, su jefe es Harry Potter.

Ginny vio entrar a Harry a la sala de conferencias tal como sucedió cuando lo conoció en Estados Unidos. Muchos aplaudían emocionados ya que la mayoría lo conocía personalmente cuando estuvo trabajando ahí y otros, le aplaudían por ser el héroe, el salvador del mundo mágico, y ahora su jefe.

- Ginny ¿estas bien? – le susurro Hermione.

- ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? – le decía entre dientes para que Ron no la escuchara – Harry de nuevo es mi jefe, maldita sea.

- Cálmate.

Harry dio un pequeño discurso ante los aurores y después les dio un tiempo para que se despidieran de Wood.

Cuando todos se habían ido a sus labores personales, Harry se acercó a Hermione, Ron y Ginny quienes se encontraban juntos.

- Vaya Harry, no sabía que tu eras el jefe del cuartel de aurores en Estados Unidos, pensé que solamente eras una auror – le dijo Ron - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Hermione?

- No lo sé – le contesto Hermione aun preocupada por Ginny.

- Si, casualmente cuando llegué el jefe se iba a jubilar y me dieron el puesto – Ginny bufó – yo no tuve la culpa que me lo ofrecieran.

- Claro – dijo Ginny irónicamente.

- Pues felicidades, eres un gran auror y cuando trabajabas con nosotros ayudabas mucho a Wood, no creo que te sea difícil el trabajo. Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo.

- Gracias, Ron. Wood y yo ya hemos estado trabajando juntos.

- ¿Es por eso que venias seguido al cuartel? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Así es. Mientras los ministros de ambos países se ponían de acuerdo con el traslado, Wood y yo adelantábamos el trabajo. Solo les puedo decir que vendrán algunos cambios – dirigió su mirada a Ginny.

- ¿Qué clase de cambios? – pregunto temerosa Ginny.

- Ya lo sabrán. Por lo pronto, Weasley – vio a Ginny – en mi oficina en dos minutos.

- Dos minutos, dos minutos, maldita sea – empezó a decir Ginny molesta cuando Harry entró a su oficina - ¿Por qué dos minutos?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo Ron.

- Siempre son dos minutos ¿Qué no pueden ser tres?

- ¿Y ahora a esta que le pasa? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione viendo a su hermana caminar hacia la oficina de Harry tomándose el vientre, mientras seguía maldiciendo. Hermione solamente le hizo señas con la mano indicándole que era por el embarazo.

Harry la hizo pasar y le indico que se sentara frente a su escritorio. Todo era exactamente como en Estados Unidos, Harry tocando su varita cerró la puerta. Sacó unos documentos volviéndolos a leer y Ginny se dio cuenta que eran sus misiones.

- Me dio gusto lo que me dijiste en el elevador – le dijo sin voltear a verla, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada - ¿sabias que Ellen va a renunciar pasado mañana?

- No la culpo, iba a ser tu secretaria ahora.

- No va a renunciar por eso, se va a casar.

- ¿Y por eso va a dejar de trabajar? Que tonta.

- Quiere dedicarse por ahora a la boda.

- Bueno ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

- Necesito una secretaria – levantó la mirada para verla de frente.

- Pues búscala – le dijo muy seria.

- Claro que la voy a buscar, pero por ahora, tengo mucho trabajo y no me va a dar tiempo de contratarla.

- ¿Y? Sigo sin entender.

- Mientras consigo una secretaria, tú te vas a encargar de ese puesto.

- ¿Qué? – se levanto enojada.

- Siéntate – le ordeno, Ginny lentamente se fue sentando de nuevo pero fulminándolo con la mirada – como te dije en el elevador, no es bueno que estés en la calle, te cansas mucho. Estas misiones – apuntó con su dedo índice los documentos – se las voy a asignar a otro auror. Por lo pronto, tú vas a estar trabajando con Ellen antes de que se vaya para que te ponga al corriente con todo. También – continuo Harry al ver que Ginny solo lo veía para querer matarlo – tú te vas a encargar de entrevistar a mi futura secretaria. Tienes dos semanas antes de empezar tu incapacidad, así que tienes mucho trabajo.

- Yo no estudie en la academia de aurores para conseguirte una secretaria.

- No, estudiaste para ser un auror y obedecer ordenes – volvió su lectura a los documentos - ¿Callejón Knockturn? ¿Fuiste la semana pasada al Callejón Knockturn y sola? ¡Por Dios, Ginny! – la regañó.

- Es mi trabajo.

- Pues bien, así como eres de obediente para ir a lugares peligrosos – Ginny rodó los ojos – ahora necesito que por dos semanas seas mi secretaria, me consigas una nueva y la dejes entrenada.

- Yo no se lo que hace una secretaria.

- Tienes hoy y mañana para saberlo, porque Ellen ya no regresa pasado mañana. Así que te recomiendo que empiecen en este mismo instante.

- Eres un pesado arrogante. Merry Casey esta embarazada ¿también le vas a quitar sus misiones como a mí?

- Eso no te incumbe, tú enfócate en las órdenes que te doy. Ya puedes irte - Ginny salió furiosa de la oficina no sin antes azotar la puerta – lo había olvidado. Tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo a esos azotes de puerta.

Ginny pasó los siguientes días como secretaria de Harry. No le dirigía la palabra más que para cuestiones de trabajo. Ella y Lily salían a pasear por las tardes pero no se había encontrado con Harry más que en el cuartel. Era viernes por la tarde, Harry la tuvo ocupada la mayoría del día, y por lo tanto, no tuvo oportunidad de comer como a ella le hubiera gustado, sino que tuvo que hacerlo en su escritorio y trabajando. Así que su humor no era del todo bueno. De nuevo, Harry la mandó llamar para que redactara otra carta a los ministros de otros países.

- ¿Qué te dijo Cooper acerca de los trasladores falsos?

- Que ya los tenían identificados – le contestó Ginny sentándose frente al escritorio de Harry, dejando su varita a un lado de su libreta.

- ¿Te dijo de donde provenían? – Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina leyendo unos documentos.

- No.

- Dile a Granger que le de seguimiento a eso – Ginny anotó en su libreta - ¿Cuándo empiezas con las entrevistas para mi secretaria?

- El lunes.

- ¿McIntyre ya regresó de Gringotts?

- No, al parecer si hubo un intento de robo, me mandó un patronus diciéndome que tardaría un par de horas más.

- ¿Qué tantas horas?

- No lo sé – le contestó de mala gana – solo dijo un par de horas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – levantó Harry su mirada de los documentos para verla de frente.

- Nada ¿Qué cartas querías que redactara?

- Se cancela la convención en Alemania.

- ¿Ya no te vas a ir? – Le pregunto desilusionada, Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Nada mas quieres que redacte las cartas?

- Necesito que me encuentres un archivo del año… - Ginny resopló - ¿Vas a estar así? Porque tenemos mucho trabajo.

- Tengo hambre. Solamente he comido tres rebanadas de pastel.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Harry se acercó a ella.

- Que no he comido porque me has tenido trabajando todo el día.

- Cuando entre a la junta con Kingsley pudiste ir a comer a la cafetería ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Alice me entretuvo un poco – dijo bajando la mirada – pero me dio pastel.

- El chisme. Mandaré un mensaje a cafetería para que te traigan una ensalada con pollo – Harry escribía en un pergamino.

- ¡No! Quiero spaghetti con albóndigas y una papa asada – Harry negó con la cabeza doblando el pergamino – tengo hambre.

- Tienes que comer sano.

Ginny resopló tocando sin querer su varita y de ella salieron chispas directo hacia la mano donde Harry sostenía el pergamino. Ambos se quedaron viéndose asustados por lo que acababa de pasar. Ginny, aun sorprendida, volvió a tocar su varita y de nuevo salió otra chispa directo hacia Harry, golpeándolo en el hombro.

- ¡Oye! – le dijo indignado tocándose el hombro.

- Yo no fui – Ginny empezó a reírse – te lo juro. Jamás había hecho magia con solo tocar la varita, de hecho, siempre quise preguntarte como lo hacías tú.

- No me parece gracioso – Harry recogió del suelo el pergamino – te pedí agua de jamaica.

- No, quiero un refresco de cola.

- Es mejor agua de jamaica – de nuevo Ginny volvió a tocar su varita y de inmediato salió otra chispa dándole a Harry en la cabeza - ¡GINNY!

- Yo no hice nada – le decía Ginny riéndose mucho – seguramente fue tu hijo.

Harry se le quedó viendo muy seriamente tocándose la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe y Ginny dejo de reírse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Era la primera vez que ella le decía que también era hijo de él. Ya no solamente de ella. De inmediato, Ginny tomó su libreta y varita y salió de la oficina sin decir nada.

Cinco minutos después, Ginny recibía en su escritorio, un gran plato de spaghetti con albóndigas, una papa asada y un refresco de cola. Ginny sonrió contenta.

- Pudiste convencer a papá, bebe.

* * *

><p>Ginny va cayendo inconscientemente ¿no? Esta conociendo mas a Harry fuera del trabajo, aunque dentro del cuartel sigue siendo el mismo jefe, pero aun asi, la protege por ser la mamá de su hijo, aunque eso a ella no le gusta del todo.<p>

Lily le soltó la sopa de lo de Cho, solo para ver la reacción de Ginny, esa mujer esta en todo y así seguirá.

Dean Thomas fue la primera opción de Ginny para la inseminación ¿Donde andará?

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews, sino fuera por ellos dejaria de escribir definitivamente.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Como cada martes, aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo. Mil gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado y por poner la historia como favorita. De veras que se siente tan bonito.

Bueno mejor no me pongo melancolica y los dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Ya era sábado, lo cual significaba que era el cumpleaños de Harry. Ginny aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho el día anterior y la reacción de Harry. Era como si los dos estuvieran asustados al aceptar que tenían un hijo en común. Ella siempre trataba de poner una barrera entre ellos diciendo, una y otra vez, que el bebé era únicamente de ella. Pero el día anterior, abrió un poco esa barrera ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Desde que salió de la oficina de Harry, ya no lo volvió a ver, pero era obvio que lo vería en la fiesta.<p>

La celebración se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de Sirius, ahí es donde se celebraban las fiestas desde que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort. Todo era muy elegante y Sirius no escatimaba en los gastos para la fiesta de su ahijado. Aunque para él también fueran de lo más aburridas, pero eso jamás se lo diría a Lily.

Ginny no tenía idea de que le podría regalar a Harry por su cumpleaños, él ya tenía todo prácticamente. Así que, durante toda la mañana se dedico a buscar un regalo especial. Pero para la hora de la comida, aun seguía sin encontrar nada. No se atrevía a llegar a la fiesta sin un regalo. Sabía por Lily que Harry siempre recibía regalos muy valiosos, como relojes costosos, carteras importadas, libros de ediciones especiales, reliquias familiares…

- Reliquias – exclamó sentada frente a la heladería de Florean Fortescue en el Callejón Diagon.

Lily le había platicado que el cuento que más le gustaba a Harry de niño, era el cuento de los tres hermanos de Beedle el Bardo. Así que se levantó con su cono de vainilla y se dirigió a comprar lo que tenia en mente.

Harry se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo. Otro cumpleaños en medio de una fiesta, debería de sentirse feliz porque la mayoría de sus cumpleaños habían sido celebrados únicamente con un pastel y muchos entrenamientos.

No había dejado de pensar en Ginny. Desde que la había encontrado embarazada quería que ella aceptara que él era el padre de su hijo, y lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, lo dejó sin habla. Lo cierto es que le había encantado como había sonado de sus labios el "tu hijo".

- Harry – entró Lily sin tocar – Ginny aun no ha llegado.

- ¿Le diste bien la dirección?

- Claro que se la di bien ¿Y si le paso algo? – Le dijo preocupada – ve por ella, por favor.

- Me dijo que hoy tenía algo que hacer y después iría a casa de sus padres. No te preocupes, ya llegará.

- ¿Tu conoces a sus padres?

- No. Al parecer no quieren conocerme – mintió – porque embaracé a su única hija.

- Deberías presentarte y decirles que te vas a hacer responsable.

- Ginny me dijo que les diéramos tiempo – volvió a mentir – ella me dirá cuando es que me tengo que presentar ante ellos.

- Lily, ya llegó Ginny – le dijo James.

- ¡Excelente! Vas a ver lo hermosa que se ve con el vestido que le compré – le dijo a Harry.

Y Harry le dio toda la razón a su madre. Mientras bajaba la lujosa escalera de la mansión Black, veía a Ginny saludar a las personas a quienes Lily les presentaba. Se veía increíblemente hermosa con su vestido de maternidad.

Ginny vio de lejos a Harry quien platicaba con unos adultos que no conocía. En realidad, a la mayoría solamente los había conocido por libros o periódicos. Pudo darse cuenta que había unos cuantos jóvenes, pero todos igual de bien portados que sus padres o tíos, o tal vez abuelos.

Se acercó a la mesa de aperitivos, la verdad es que todo lo que había comido le parecía delicioso, así que cada vez que Lily la soltaba para revisar algo de la fiesta, aprovechaba para comer algo.

- Estos fueron mis favoritos – le dijo un anciano a un lado de ella mostrándole un canapé.

- Profesor Dumbledore – se sorprendió Ginny – señor, un gusto. Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley.

- Si, sé quien eres – le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lily me ha contado mucho de ti, más bien, no para de hablar de ti.

- Si, nos hemos llevado muy bien, somos amigas – le dijo con una sonrisa algo apenada.

- Tu eres mucho más que una amiga para ella – se comió un canapé - Me dijo que Harry es el padre de tu hijo.

- Si – se acarició el vientre.

- Será un gran mago o una gran bruja – Dumbledore se volvía a servir mas comida en su plato.

- Profesor ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Se puede hacer magia tocando la varita pero sin pensar o decir un hechizo?

- ¿Cómo darle una orden a la varita para que haga algo por ti? – Ginny asintió – claro que se puede, solo necesitas un pequeño contacto con ella y te obedecerá. En ocasiones no recordamos el hechizo o no lo sabemos, pero la varita reconoce tu pedido. Se requiere que tengas mucha magia por dentro, no todos los magos o brujas pueden hacerlo, solo los mas poderosos. Harry puede hacerlo.

- Si, lo he visto.

- Yo solo le enseñe a controlarlo. A veces podemos tener problemas al hacerlo, la varita siente tu deseo y lo obedece, aunque en realidad tú no pretendías hacerlo.

Ginny se quedó pensativa acariciándose el vientre. Desde antes de nacer su hijo ya era poderoso, ella muchas veces trató de hacerlo después de la primera vez que vio que lo hizo Harry, y jamás lo logró.

- Hola, pelirroja – la sacó de sus pensamientos Sirius viendo que el profesor Dumbledore ahora se encontraba platicando con otra persona - ¿aburrida como todos los demás? Te presento a mi prima Nymphadora.

- No me llames Nymphadora – le dijo entre dientes cambiando de cabello a color rojo.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – le pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Es metamorfomaga.

- Puedes llamarme Tonks – le sonrió y después le dirigió una mirada ácida a Sirius – ese es mi nombre.

- Wow, es increíble, jamás había conocido a una metamorfomaga.

- ¿Puedo tocar tu barriga? – le pregunto Tonks dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo.

- Claro – le contesto Ginny frunciendo el ceño al ver tan emocionada a la chica, como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer embarazada.

- Apuesto que quisieras hacer uno de estos con Remus.

- Cállate, Sirius.

- Si te lo quieres comer con los ojos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan fastidioso?

- Ve por él, eres una Black, anda ve y devóralo.

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Tonks a Ginny, quien ya reía divertida por la discusión entre primos – oh se mueve, se mueve, se mueve.

- Quítate – le dijo Sirius quitando la mano de Tonks sobre el vientre de Ginny y poniendo la suya – James tenia razón, se mueve como jugando Quidditch.

- ¿Cómo va a jugar quidditch adentro de la panza, Sirius? Tu y James están chiflados de la cabeza – le dijo Tonks rodando los ojos.

- El único inteligente es Remus ¿verdad? Remus, Remus, Remus.

- ¿Quieren dejar descansar un poco a Ginny? – llegó Harry con un vaso de agua de piña, dándosela a ella – y de paso también a mi hijo.

- Harry, cuando nazca tu hijo, va a ser un merodeador, porque va a ser niño ¿verdad?

- No lo sabemos, Sirius.

- Yo digo que va a ser niña – aseguró Tonks.

- Niña es la que esta platicando con Remus – dijo Sirius burlonamente, Tonks volteó de inmediato hacia donde estaba Remus – es la hija de Trimble, muy guapa por cierto – Tonks, sin decir nada, se fue directo hacia donde estaban ellos con el cabello rojo – buena suerte, prima.

- ¿Cuándo dejaran de pelear tu y Tonks? – le dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

- Ella y Lily son como mis hermanas.

- Excelente, porque tú hermana Lily te necesita. Esta metida en la cocina regañando a los meseros porque no tratan bien a tus elfos. Lo cierto es que los elfos solamente te quieren obedecer a ti y no a los meseros.

- Eso me pasa por ser el ultimo Black – se fue Sirius dejando a Ginny y a Harry solos.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, aunque con mucho calor, gracias por el agua de piña.

- Si quieres podemos ir al balcón que da al jardín, para que tomes algo de aire fresco.

- Si buena idea.

Al pasar por el gran salón de fiestas rumbo al balcón, todos los invitados les sonreían amistosamente. Harry no le quería decir a Ginny que su madre se había encargado de decirle a cada uno de ellos, que eran pareja y que iban a tener un hijo. Era por eso que todos los invitados se sentían contentos por Harry, porque por fin, iba a ser feliz con una chica.

Llegando al balcón, Ginny observó el inmenso jardín, en donde también había espacio para una cancha de Quidditch.

- Es enorme – dijo Ginny recargándose en el barandal.

- Si, esta era la casa de un tío de Sirius. En realidad heredó muchas casas al ser el único Black vivo.

- ¿Y él donde vive?

- En Grimmauld Place doce. Ahí ha vivido siempre desde que murió su madre – Harry se puso a un lado de Ginny también recargándose en el barandal – recuerdo que aquí me traía Sirius cuando yo estaba cansado de todo y de todos. Cuando cumplí quince años me regalo una saeta de fuego y lo único que hacia era volar y volar lo más rápido posible para olvidar por un momento.

Ginny observaba como Harry se había quedado viendo el jardín perdido en sus pensamientos. Cada vez le daba más la razón a Harry de haberse ido a vivir a Estados Unidos. Todo a su alrededor en Londres, le recordaba su pasado.

- La saeta de fuego es la mejor escoba que existe.

- ¿Cómo? – Frunció el ceño – Ah, si. Es muy veloz.

- Una vez empecé a ahorrar para comprarme una, pero haciendo cuentas llegue a la conclusión que necesitaba no gastarme ni un solo Knut de mi salario por un año para podérmela comprar – Harry sonrió – así que desistí y con el dinero que tenia ahorrado me compré una recamara y una sala nueva.

- Entonces si que tenias dinero ahorrado.

- Algo. Harry – sacó una cajita de su bolso – tal vez yo no pueda darte un súper regalo como todos los invitados a la fiesta pero…

- No tenias porque molestarte – tomó la cajita que le entregaba Ginny entre sus manos.

- Feliz Cumpleaños.

- Gracias – Harry abrió la cajita encontrando un cordel negro donde prendía un pequeño dije – las reliquias de la muerte.

- Si, me dijo tu mamá que el cuento de los tres hermanos es tu favorito.

- Si – le dijo sonriendo y acariciando el dije - ¿tu crees en ese cuento? ¿Realmente crees que existan esas reliquias?

- Claro que no, es solo un cuento ¿una capa de invisibilidad? – negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- Harry – llegó Sirius asustado – Lily se puso mal, James se la llevó a San Mungo.

En menos de un segundo, Harry había desaparecido. Sirius, Remus y Ginny se fueron en el auto muggle de Sirius. Como Ginny no podía ir al hospital por ningún medio mágico y ni Sirius, ni Remus permitieron que se fuera sola, no les quedó de otra que viajar al estilo muggle.

James y Harry estaban totalmente devastados. A Lily ya la tenían que operar de emergencia debido a que el cáncer podría expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Después de revisar los análisis que se había hecho, tenían luz verde para que pudiera entrar en ese momento a quirófano.

Harry se desabrochó la corbata y los primero botones de su camisa. Ya no tenía palabras para tranquilizar a su padre que caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, y es que la verdad, él se sentía igual que su padre. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y encontró el dije que le había dado Ginny. Se lo colgó en el cuello por debajo de la camisa y lo acarició sobre su pecho. Sentía como si Ginny estaba en ese momento con él.

Llegaron al hospital. Ginny caminando descalza, porque ya no aguantaba los zapatos, y Sirius y Remus en medio de una discusión.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle un _cunfundus_ al policía de transito, Sirius?

- Lunático, hace muchos años que no manejo mi auto muggle ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que es un límite de velocidad? – Remus negó con la cabeza - ¡James!

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

- ¿Cómo esta Lily? – preguntó Ginny viendo a Harry sentado en la sala de espera.

- Acaba de entrar a quirófano, la van a operar.

- Pero…

- El sanador dijo que si esperábamos más, el cáncer podría expandirse, así que…le van a quitar la matriz esperando que no avance más. Debo ir a la administración para firmar unos papeles – les decía totalmente devastado.

- Te acompaño – le dijo Sirius.

Ginny se acerco a Harry quien estaba sentado con las manos en la cabeza. Se sentó a un lado de él y puso su mano en su espalda.

- Todo va a estar bien – le dijo Ginny. Harry levantó la vista para verla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías irte a descansar.

- ¿Tu crees que voy a poder descansar sabiendo que Lily esta en el hospital?

- Gracias, Ginny.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No. Tu también estas cansada – Ginny negó con la cabeza – ya te quitaste los zapatos.

- Bueno…un poquito.

Pasaban las horas y no había noticias de Lily. Remus y Sirius tomaban café, mientras que James no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro preocupado. Ginny ya no había podido más con el sueño y había terminado dormida sobre el hombro de Harry. Estaba en una posición algo incomoda para su embarazo, pero Harry la rodeó con su brazo dejando que el peso de Ginny quedara sobre su pecho, y al mismo tiempo, le acariciaba el cabello de forma distraída. Tenía la cabeza de Ginny prácticamente sobre su nariz, oliendo el aroma del cabello de ella. Por más que trataba de recordar ese aroma, no lo podía lograr.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Ginny por fin se despertó. Cuando abrió lo ojos, lo primero que vio fue el dije que le había regalado a Harry y se movía lentamente de arriba abajo, igual que ella. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que estaba recargada en el pecho de Harry y ese movimiento no era mas que la respiración de él. Se levantó lentamente pensando que tal vez Harry estaría dormido.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

No, no estaba dormido y pudo sentir sus orejas calientes y coloradas por la vergüenza de quedarse dormida arriba de él, y para colmo, abrazando su cintura.

- Si – lo cierto es que había dormido mejor que nunca - ¿tú dormiste algo? – se levantó acomodándose el cabello despeinado.

- No.

- ¿Qué han dicho los sanadores?

- Nada ¿Tienes hambre? – Ginny negó con la cabeza - ¿Un café?

- No ¿Cómo esta tu papá?

- Preocupado. Ha ido a preguntar varias veces pero no le han dicho nada.

De repente, se abrió la puerta del quirófano y salieron un sanador con una enfermera. Todos se levantaron inmediatamente para estar frente a ellos.

- Todo salió perfectamente. Pudimos intervenir a tiempo, al parecer el cáncer aun no empezaba a expandirse, pero como quiera hay que estar al pendiente.

- ¿Cómo esta Lily? – preguntó James.

- Muy bien, solo adolorida por la operación.

- ¿Podemos verla?

- No, en horas que no son de visita solamente puede estar una persona.

- Yo – dijo James rápidamente.

- Por política del hospital – explicó la enfermera – durante la noche puede estar únicamente una mujer al cuidado de un paciente.

- Pero es mi esposa.

- Lo sabemos, señor, pero son políticas del hospital. Tal vez pueda quedarse su hija – apuntó a Ginny.

- No, ella… - dijo Harry.

- Claro, yo me quedo, cuando sea el horario de visita podrán entrar ustedes.

- Excelente – dijo el sanador – por ahora solo va a estar dormida. Acompañe a la enfermera para que le indique donde llevarla. Nos vemos mas tarde – se despidió el sanador.

- Ginny, estas embarazada, necesitas descansar…

- Harry, estoy bien, además de todos yo soy la única que ha dormido durante la noche. Vayan a dormir un par de horas – les dijo a todos – y por la mañana nos vemos aquí.

- El horario de visitas empieza a las nueve de la mañana – anunció la enfermera.

- Tienen tiempo suficiente para dormir y darse un baño. Lily esta bien – les dijo Ginny al ver que ninguno de los cuatro hombres estaba muy convencido – yo solo estaré al pendiente de si necesita algo.

- Acompáñeme, señorita, le voy a indicar donde esta su madre – le dijo la enfermera.

- Ginny – la detuvo Harry – gracias.

A pesar de haber dormido pocas horas, se sentía muy repuesta. Tenia aun impregnada en su ropa el perfume de Harry ¿Cómo fue que termino durmiéndose en sus brazos? Pero lo peor ¿Cómo fue que le gustó estar entre sus brazos? Volteó a ver a Lily que movió su cabeza y de nuevo regresó su mirada hacia el amanecer que se dejaba ver por la ventana. No quería pensar mas en eso, mejor tenia que pensar en Lily y en su pronta recuperación.

Antes de las nueve de mañana, Ginny moría de hambre, la enfermera le había hecho el favor de darle un pequeño plato de fruta pero eso había sido como un insulto para ella ¿Fruta? Por favor. Al no tener nada más que comer, no le quedó de otra que sentarse a un lado de Lily y comerse los pequeños pedazos de fruta que solo le hacía cosquillas en la panza.

- ¿Fruta?

- Lily ¿Cómo te sientes? – se levantó Ginny de inmediato.

- Creo que mejor que tu, al menos yo no quiero matar a la enfermera.

- Me dijo que era nutritivo para el embarazo – bufó.

- Seguro Harry le hizo un imperius y la mando con fruta – empezaron a reírse las dos.

Así las encontraron James, Harry, Sirius y Remus. James inmediatamente abrazó a Lily dándole besos por toda la cara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Lily? – le pregunto Remus.

- Bien, solo me duele un poco la herida.

- Nos diste un susto – le dijo Sirius.

- El sanador dijo que todo había salido muy bien, mamá – le dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny.

- Mi amor, tuve tanto miedo – le dijo James.

- Lo sé, mi amor, cuando supimos de mi operación, siempre estuve preocupada por ti.

- ¿Y yo? – Dijo indignado Harry - ¿pensabas que yo no iba a preocuparme mientras te operaban?

- Si, pero sabía que Ginny iba a estar a tu lado.

- En eso tiene razón Lily – dijo Sirius – lo malo, James, es que por mas que Remus o yo te hubiéramos abrazado y acariciado tu cabello, no creo que eso te hubiera tranquilizado así como Harry…

- Bueno – interrumpió Harry - será mejor que dejemos descansar a mamá. Ginny ¿has comido algo?

- Fruta.

- ¿Fruta? – Preguntó asombrado Harry, Ginny solo se cruzó de brazos – me da gusto, pero te llevo a que comas algo más.

- No, mejor quédate con tu mamá, yo me puedo ir sola en un taxi.

- De ninguna manera – dijo Lily – yo estoy bien, además tengo a tres monigotes conmigo. Harry, lleva a Ginny a que coma algo y después a su casa para que descanse.

- Vendré mas tarde, Lily.

- Gracias, Ginny, gracias por quedarte conmigo durante la noche.

De regreso, Ginny se sentía tan cansada que prefirió tomar el desayuno en su casa. Además, aun vestía con el elegante vestido que Lily le había comprado para la fiesta y el peinado lo tenía hecho un desastre. No estaba de humor para desayunar en un restaurante.

Así que Harry, como agradecimiento a que se haya quedado durante la noche con su madre, se ofreció a prepararle el desayuno mientras ella se daba un baño y se cambiaba de ropa.

Para cuando Ginny bajó a la cocina, olía delicioso. Otra cosa que no conocía de Harry: cocinaba riquísimo, tal como lo hacia Lily.

Harry volteó a verla y sonrió al instante. Vestía con una pijama de borreguitos, pero no le alcanzaba a cubrir todo el vientre. El cabello lo traía aun mojado y calzaba unas pantuflas de lana.

- Espero que te guste.

- Huele delicioso – Ginny se sentó a comer – y sabe delicioso.

- Me imagino que pasaste mal la noche – Ginny tuvo ganas de decirle que al contrario, había dormido mejor que en días anteriores – has de estar muy cansada.

- No te preocupes, últimamente he dormido mal.

- ¿Por qué?

- El bebé se mueve mucho, ya no se que hacer, Hermione me dijo que le pusiera música relajante, pero…simplemente no deja de moverse.

- Tenemos que preguntarle al sanador.

- Ya lo hice – le dijo llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En la revisión que tuve hace días.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Quiero acompañarte en cada revisión.

- No me habías dicho – Harry rodó los ojos.

- Pues te lo digo ahora. En fin ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que era normal que se moviera mucho, solo que tratara de calmarme.

- ¿Calmarte porque? ¿Has tenido algún problema o algo? – Ginny negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo – Ginny ¿te pasa algo?

Ginny dejo su cubierto en la mesa y lo vio de frente.

- Mi hermano Bill va a casarse.

- ¿Y?

- Mis padres están algo preocupados porque…bueno porque…eso significa que habrá reunión familiar. Todos los Weasley reunidos – Harry la vio sin entender todavía – mis padres están preocupados por mi tía Muriel.

- ¿Con la que vivías en Estados Unidos?

- Si, ella.

- ¿Y porque están preocupados por ella?

- Es que…ella es muy tradicionalista y es la que mantiene el estatus de la familia Weasley.

- Ginny, explícate por favor – le dijo Harry al no entender nada.

- Mis padres están preocupados que cuando mi tía Muriel se entere de que estoy embarazada sin casarme quiera repudiarme de la familia.

- Pero eso es absurdo.

- No conoces a mi tía. Me embaracé por medio de la inseminación artificial, un método muggle. Ya hablé con mis padres de que no se preocupen desde ahora. Tienen pensado viajar a Francia antes del nacimiento del bebé para ir a pedir la mano de Fleur, la novia de Bill. Al parecer mi tía no va a poder ir, así que eso dará más tiempo.

- ¿A ti te preocupa que seas repudiada de tu familia?

- A mi me da igual, pero a mis padres no. Hace siglos que no se hace eso en la familia. Es peor a ser una squib. Me preocupa que mis padres estén así, porque les duele que su única hija sea la primera repudiada en siglos.

- ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?

- Porque me van a querer casar contigo antes que mi hermano con su novia – negó con la cabeza – no, cuando le dije a mi familia que había sido inseminación se quedaron tranquilos. Con mi tía no había problema, casi no la veíamos, pero con eso de que a mi hermanito le entró la idea de casarse – suspiro – no me esperaba que hubiera reunión familiar tan pronto.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Por lo pronto, tienes que estar bien por nuestro hijo.

Ginny terminaba su desayuno casi con los ojos cerrados por el sueño. Harry le dijo que se fuera a dormir y que él se encargaba de limpiar la cocina y cerrar la casa al salir. Ella aceptó de inmediato y subió a su habitación, pero de nuevo, no podía dormir a pesar de lo cansada que estaba. Ponía almohadas por donde sea para poderse acomodar, pero nada le servía. Como deseaba dormir como lo hizo apenas unas horas atrás. Se levantó aventando una almohada por la frustración de darse cuenta que había dormido sobre el pecho de Harry y eso le había parecido sumamente reconfortante.

Harry escuchó un golpe sobre el techo, así que subió para cerciorarse que Ginny estuviera bien.

- ¿Ginny? – subía las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No te has dormido? – le pregunto Harry recargándose en el muro de la puerta de su habitación.

- No puedo – le dijo volviendo a acomodar todas las almohadas de diferente manera.

- Escuche un golpe.

- Aventé la almohada sobre el tocador y se cayeron mis cremas. Malditas almohadas – se quejaba tratando de acomodarlas en su espalda.

- Déjame ayudarte.

Harry le acomodaba las almohadas de diferente manera pero, cuando por fin lograba tener una posición cómoda, el bebé empezaba a moverse y le hacia presión sobre el vientre, haciendo que de nuevo tuviera que cambiar de posición.

- Me rindo.

- ¿Así has estado estas noches? – Ginny asintió – seguro es por la preocupación de tus padres. Trata de calmarte.

- No es eso, el bebé no deja de moverse mientras duermo.

- Cuando te dormiste en el hospital, no se movió tanto – Ginny se le quedó viendo y después bajo la mirada.

- Voy al baño.

Para cuando Ginny regresó del baño, Harry estaba acostado en la cama de Ginny sobre varias almohadas. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ven. Si anoche pudiste dormir en un sofá sobre mi, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

- Pero…

- Ginny, tienes que descansar.

- Pero tú tienes que irte con tu mamá.

- Mamá esta bien, cualquier cosa mi papá me manda un patronus.

Ginny lo pensó un poco, pero la verdad es que deseaba dormir como lo hizo en el hospital. Se acostó a un lado de Harry e inmediatamente él la rodeo con su brazo dejando que ella se acomodara sobre su pecho. Se hizo un silencio. Ginny esperaba que su bebé empezara a moverse pero no pasó absolutamente nada, todo era comodidad.

Después de unos minutos, Ginny pudo distinguir que Harry llevaba algo en el pecho debajo de su camisa.

- Anoche te pusiste el dije que te regalé.

- Si, aun lo tengo – sacó el dije debajo de su camisa.

- Me imagino que recibiste muchos regalos mejores.

- No lo sé, mi madre es quien siempre los abre.

- No lo quise poner en la mesa de regalos porque se veía muy pequeño a lado de los otros – Harry soltó una risa.

- Que bueno que me lo diste a mi, sino hasta que mamá se hubiera recuperado y abierto los regalos, yo lo tendría conmigo.

- Bueno, no te pierdes de gran cosa, es solo un dije del signo de tu cuento favorito – le dijo Ginny bostezando.

- Es mucho mas que eso – dijo en un susurro – Duerme.

Harry se quedó jugando con el cabello de Ginny entre sus dedos, observando la habitación de ella. Era pequeña y acogedora. En la mesita de noche, tenía una foto con toda la familia, estiró con cuidado su brazo libre para verla de cerca. Era una familia inmensa, a su parecer, tantos pelirrojos juntos sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. Él jamás había tenido eso. Su padre era hijo único y sus abuelos habían muerto antes de que él naciera, dejándolo con una gran herencia y por parte de su madre, solo tenia una tía que no quería saber absolutamente nada de ellos por ser anormales, según ella. Así que lo que él conocía por familia eran sus padres, su padrino y su tío Remus.

Volvió a poner la foto en su lugar y siguió jugando con el cabello de Ginny. De nuevo ese aroma lo tenía impregnado en su nariz. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el olor del cabello de Ginny y así recordar donde lo había olido antes. Solo se escuchaba la respiración pasiva de ella, señal de que estaba completamente dormida.

- En mi clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn – dijo muy despacio para no despertar a Ginny – llegué a su casa y tenia varias pociones preparadas, pero ¿Qué poción era?

Sin recordar exactamente de que se había tratado esa clase con el profesor Slughorn, cuando le daba clases particulares, se quedó dormido, dándose cuenta que, así como estaba Ginny, él también se sentía completamente cómodo.

* * *

><p>Ahi la llevan, ahi la llevan. Las cosas se van dando poco a poco, es por eso que decidi que el regalo que le dio Ginny deberia de ser algo común, tipo sin importancia, pero que en realidad significara algo mas: Harry lo llevaría consigo siempre y ademas Ginny aun no sabe nada de las reliquias. ¿Que le regalará Harry a Ginny para su cumpleaños?<p>

El bebé esta haciendo los suyo ¿no? solo deja dormir a su mamá cuando esta su papá con ella awwww. Salió mas especial de lo que Ginny esperaba.

Para los que les preocupaba Lily, ya esta bien y ahora si ya va con todo, estoy escribiendo el capitulo 11 y no saben de lo que es capaz de hacer jajajjaja. Molly no tarda en aparecer mas, por ahora estoy con los Potter, ya vendran los Weasley, en este capitulo les adelante un poco: Bill va a casarse con Fleur y se reunirá toda la familia.

Espero sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny se despertó porque sintió que el bebé le estaba haciendo presión sobre el vientre. Se movió para acomodarse mejor en brazos de Harry pero se dio cuenta que éste ya no estaba. Ella dormía sobre varias almohadas bien distribuidas. Se fijó en el reloj, había dormido ocho horas seguidas. Tenía más de dos meses que no dormía así. Se levantó y encontró una nota de Harry en su mesita de noche.

_Tuve que irme, no te preocupes, mamá esta bien. Vengo mas tarde por ti para llevarte al hospital. Harry_.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas, aun podía oler el perfume de él ahí. Volvió a leer la nota y se dio cuenta que Harry no le puso la hora en que iría a recogerla, de inmediato se metió a darse un baño y arreglarse.

Cuando Ginny bajaba por las escaleras de su casa rumbo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, mientras llegaba Harry por ella, se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a su casa porque se escuchaba ruido en la cocina. De inmediato sacó su varita. La cocina tenía dos puertas, una daba directo hacia la sala y comedor, y la otra hacia un pequeño pasillo que daba hacia la salida de la parte trasera de la casa y las escaleras. Así que Ginny sin hacer ruido caminó hacia el pasillo para ver quien era el intruso que estaba en la cocina.

- Soy yo, Ginny – le dijo Harry antes de que se asomara a la cocina.

- Demonios, Potter, me asustaste.

- Perdón, pero cuando llegué escuche que te estabas bañando.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Me llevé tus llaves – le dijo tranquilamente sirviéndole un plato de comida italiana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pensé que aun estarías dormida.

- ¿Y no pensaste en que yo iba a necesitar mis llaves? – le dijo molesta.

- ¿Para que? Te dejé un recado diciéndote que yo vendría por ti.

- ¿Y si yo quería salir antes?

- Ya no va haber problema por eso – Ginny se relajó, tenia hambre y no quería discutir – ya saqué una copia de tus llaves.

- ¿QUE? Pero ¿Quién te crees? Esta es MI casa y no te da derecho…

- Lo hice por alguna emergencia ¿O prefieres que me aparezca aquí?

- No puedes. Mi casa tiene hechizos protectores – Harry rodó lo ojos - ¿Qué significa eso?

- Nada. Te traje de comer.

- Explícame que significa eso de – Ginny lo remeda rodando también los ojos.

- ¿No vas a comer? – Le pregunta Harry ante la mirada severa de Ginny – me sé todos los contra hechizos de tus hechizos protectores. Así que puedo aparecerme aquí sin ningún problema o abrir la puerta con alohomora. Es mejor que tenga las llaves ¿no crees?

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Le preguntó Ginny sorprendida – enséñame a hacerlo.

- Después, por ahora come para ir al hospital, no podemos llegar tarde porque se termina el horario de visitas.

Ginny comió en silencio mientras veía que Harry se había llevado algo de trabajo a casa y de vez en cuando le quitaba un pedazo de comida de su plato y volvía con la lectura de sus documentos. Admiraba tanto el poder de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo, lo odiaba porque siempre iba a un paso delante de ella, y lo peor, es que no sabía como igualarlo. La academia de aurores le había enseñado muchas cosas, al igual que la practica en el cuartel, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, el tiempo que trabajó con Harry aprendió muchísimo mas que en toda su historia académica. Harry era un gran mago, pero también un gran maestro.

Pasaron la tarde juntos en el hospital. James, Sirius y Remus le contaban a Ginny sus anécdotas en Hogwarts, haciendo que la pelirroja no parara de reír y más por los constantes regaños que aun les daba Lily. Harry estaba sentado a un lado de Ginny, aunque ya se sabía todas las historias de los merodeadores, era imposible no volver a reírse de ellas. Ginny hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor tocándose el vientre pero sin dejar de reírse, Harry inmediatamente puso también su mano.

- ¿Se mueve?

- Si, mucho.

Ginny continuo escuchando a James mientras contaba una historia, pero Harry se quedó observando a su alrededor, aun con su mano sobre el vientre de Ginny. Estaba su familia, su familia completa, como en muchas ocasiones habían estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas, pero ahora también estaba Ginny y su hijo. Volteó a ver a su madre que lo veía con una sonrisa, de inmediato quito su mano sobre el vientre de Ginny ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ginny es una completa extraña para él, solamente conoce a su hermano en el trabajo, pero a nadie mas. Sabe muy poco de su vida y ahora ella ya fue integrada a su familia, porque todos estaban más que contentos de tenerla ahí con ellos.

Así de confundido la llevó a su casa cuando terminó el horario de visitas en el hospital. Ginny en todo el camino no paró de hablar sobre todo lo que le habían platicado los merodeadores, riéndose de vez en cuando de solo recordar como era que se llevaban James y Lily antes de ser novios.

- Pero al final terminaron juntos – dijo Ginny dando un suspiro pero Harry no le dijo nada, solo manejaba su auto con la vista al frente – que bueno que ya mañana va a salir del hospital tu mamá. Pobrecita, ya estaba muy desesperada. Me pidió que mañana le arreglara las uñas, tu mamá – sonrió – recién operada pero sin perder el glamour. Espero yo también ser así después de tener al bebe, por lo pronto, me dijo tu mamá que en cuanto se recuperara me iba a preparar unas pociones que sabía para ponerme en el vientre y no me salgan estrías y volver a tener el mismo cuerpo de antes, dudo mucho que me vuelva a quedar la misma ropa pero tu mamá me aseguró que si se puede… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Has estado muy callado.

- Ginny ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu familia?

- ¿Para que quieres conocerla? – se puso seria Ginny.

- Tú conoces a toda mi familia.

- Porque tu quisiste – Harry no le contesto, solo hizo alto ante el semáforo en rojo - ¿A que viene esto?

- Te has integrado muy bien en mi familia.

- ¿Eso te molesta?

- No, al contrario, eso es bueno para el bebé, es por eso que me gustaría…

- Son dos situaciones muy diferentes. Con mi familia ni siquiera existe el padre de mi hijo.

- ¡Pero si existe y soy yo! – le empiezan a tocar el claxon al no avanzar por tener la luz verde en el semáforo - ¡Ya voy!

- Entiende que con mi familia es muy complicado. No puedo llegar a presentarte como lo hiciste tú con tu familia.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eres Harry Potter, mi familia te conoce mejor que yo, eres su héroe, su salvador. Cada vez que hablan de ti, eres como un Dios – bufó – además de todo eso, eres mi jefe ¿Qué va a hacer Harry Potter, mi jefe, en mi casa? – Harry se detuvo frente a la casa de Ginny.

- Ginny ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nazca el bebé? Yo quiero estar contigo en el parto.

- Eso es imposible – Harry se recargo sobre su asiento, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás – entiende, por favor.

- De acuerdo, no voy a estar en el parto – se hizo de lado para verla de frente – pero una cosa si te digo: mi hijo va a llevar el apellido Potter.

- Pero…

- No me importa lo que digas.

- No, Harry, no es posible.

- Ginny, también es mi hijo.

- Lo sé, pero – Harry la veía con una mirada entre suplica y nostalgia cosa que a Ginny la doblego – vamos a ver que va a pasar, uno nunca sabe, ya ves, yo que pensé que mi hijo y yo íbamos a estar solos y ahora…

- Ya tiene hasta familia paterna.

- Entiéndeme – le dijo acomodando un pequeño mechón azabache que luchaba por ser mas rebelde que los demás – con mi familia no es tan fácil.

- No me hagas a un lado, Ginny…no otra vez.

Se quedaron viéndose mutuamente sin decirse nada. Ginny seguía tratando en vano de peinar el cabello alborotado de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo observaba sus ojos verdes que también la miraban. Le encantaban sus ojos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo tuviera esos ojos, pero ahora era un sentimiento mas fuerte, ya no solo porque le parecían hermosos sino por algo mas.

- Gracias por traerme – le dijo rompiendo el contacto de sus ojos – yo puedo sola – le dijo al ver que Harry pretendía bajarse también del auto para ayudarla – nos vemos mañana en el cuartel, tengo que entrevistar a tu futura secretaria – cerró la puerta del auto y se agacho un poco para hablarle por la ventanilla – y con respecto a las llaves de mi casa, prefiero que toques el timbre ¿de acuerdo?

- Solo para casos de emergencia.

- No vemos mañana.

- ¿Paso por ti?

- No, Ron lo hará.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny llegó al cuartel 10 minutos tarde, sabía que Harry iba a estar furioso, pero otra vez había pasado una pésima noche sin poder dormir. Por más que acomodó las almohadas como Harry lo había hecho, el bebé no dejó de moverse. Ron, prácticamente la había cargado al carro, sino hubieran llegado muchísimo mas tarde.

Ron se fue directo hacia su lugar de trabajo, donde Hermione lo esperaba con una taza de café y una sonrisa, mientras que Ginny se fue a su escritorio frente a la oficina de Harry y nadie la esperaba con una sonrisa y un café, al contrario, la esperaban cinco chicas impacientes, con unas minifaldas y unos escotes que Ginny pensó que se habían equivocado de departamento, es mas, hasta de lugar de la entrevista. Estaban vestidas como si fueran a pedir trabajo de modelo o de algo más.

- Buenos días – las saludo Ginny – vienen para la entrevista de trabajo ¿verdad? – Todas asintieron – pero las cite a todas con diferente horario.

- No me importa esperar.

- A mi tampoco – contesto otra.

- Bien, enseguida las atiendo.

Ginny entró a la oficina de Harry sin dejar de ver a esas chicas con el ceño fruncido. Harry hablaba por teléfono, así que Ginny se sentó frente a su escritorio a esperar. Pasaban los minutos y Harry seguía hablando, así que Ginny le quito su café para darle un sorbo, pero hizo cara de asco al probarlo porque no tenía azúcar. Harry se rió de ella, pero enseguida se concentró de nuevo en su llamada.

- Estaremos en contacto, señor, yo le pasaré toda la información a nuestro ministro. Hasta luego.

- ¿El ministro muggle?

- Si, Kingsley me pidió que hablara con él.

- ¿Pasa algo malo en el mundo muggle?

- Al parecer si, pero nosotros no podemos involucrarnos – Harry le quito el café y le dio un sorbo - ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

- Soy muy lenta.

- ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

- Si – mintió - ¿Ya viste a tus posibles secretarias?

- No, llegué a las seis de la mañana aquí y no he salido ¿Por qué?

- Vienen bien maquilladas, vestidas y peinadas como si fueran a un coctel de noche. Por Merlín, es un puesto de secretaria. Solo hacen sentir mal a algunas – le dijo acariciando su vientre.

- Ya te dije que tu te ves hermosa con esa pancita – le dijo Harry mientras tomaba unos documentos de su escritorio y se levantaba – voy a estar con Kingsley, puedes utilizar mi oficina para hacer las entrevistas.

- ¿No necesitas algo mas? – le dijo aun sintiéndose colorada por lo que le había dicho.

- No, voy a estar toda la mañana con él, no se a que hora regrese. Por favor, comes algo – Ginny asintió sonriendo – haz que mamá coma, bebé – le dijo Harry al vientre y le dio un beso.

Ginny ya se empezaba a acostumbrar que Harry le hablara a su hijo y después le diera un beso en el vientre, pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era que cuando salieron juntos de la oficina, las cinco chicas se lo comieran con los ojos al pasar. Harry solo las saludo con un buenos días y salió del cuartel sin ponerles mucha atención. Ginny en ese momento le dieron ganas de correrlas a todas, ahora entendía porque se habían ido así vestidas tan provocadoramente.

De puro coraje las hizo esperar más tiempo, sabía que Harry no iba a estar, así que las iba a hacer sufrir un poco más. Revisó el curriculum vitae de todas y para su desgracia eran muy buenas en sus funciones. Cuando las mando llamar no se había puesto a pensar en que si eran bonitas o no, pero ahora pediría que agregaran una foto, si eran bonitas, estaban descartadas.

Ginny ya había entrevistado a tres de ellas, que muy desilusionadas tuvieron que irse del cuartel sin poder ver a Harry. Mandó llamar a la cuarta dejándola entrar a la oficina de Harry. Le indicó que se sentara para empezar la entrevista, aunque Ginny sabía de antemano que estaba descartada, por el simple hecho de que era la más provocativa de todas.

- ¿Esta es la oficina de Harry Potter? – le pregunto la chica viendo detenidamente todas las cosas de Harry.

- Si – le contesto Ginny de mala gana.

- ¿Y ahí donde estas tu, él se sienta?

- Si – Ginny la fulminaba con la mirada - ¿podemos empezar?

- Claro.

- Trabajaste cinco años en…

- Perdón – entro Harry a su oficina – solo vine por unos papeles que olvide.

- Señor Potter, mi nombre es Claudia Sáenz – se levantó dándole la mano y con una sonrisa sensual.

- Mucho gusto – le contesto Harry dándole también la mano, mientras que Ginny tenia clavada la punta de la pluma en el escritorio – Ginny ¿has visto la investigación muggle que hizo Ron la semana pasada?

- La puse en aquella mesa.

Harry se dio la media vuelta, mientras que Claudia lo veía de pies a cabeza. En cuanto Harry encontró los documentos, se le cayó una hoja agachándose para recogerla y ahí fue donde Ginny escuchó un claro suspiro de esa tipa.

- Gracias, perdón por la interrupción – salió Harry de la oficina.

- Oh por Dios, esta guapísimo, lo había visto en revistas y periódicos, pero jamás me imagine que fuera tan guapo en persona.

- ¿Para eso viniste? ¿Para verle el trasero a Harry?

- No, claro que no – le dijo apenada.

- Entonces ¿quieres enfocarte a lo que viniste?

- Perdón, señora – Ginny contuvo las ganas de tocar su varita porque sabía que iba a pasar algo grave si lo hacia ¿señora? Si ella era mas joven, exactamente cuatro años mas joven ¿Qué se creía esa vieja?

- Háblame de lo que hacías en tu antiguo trabajo – le dijo tratando de contralar su impulso de abofetearla.

A los dos minutos, la había dado las gracias y prácticamente corrido del cuartel, solo le faltaba una, pero ya también la quería correr porque no tenía ningún humor de seguir aguantándolas.

Hermione se acercó a ella con un pedazo de pay de nuez. Esa era una señal de Hermione que significaba que tenían que hablar. La hizo pasar a la oficina de Harry y cerró la puerta con llave.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Los aurores tienen miedo de acercarse a ti.

- Es que solo me hablan para pedirme cosas.

- Obvio, eres la secretaria del jefe.

- ¡Yo no soy su secretaria! – Hermione levantó los brazos en señal de paz y le indico que comiera para que se tranquilizara – esta rico.

- Lo hice yo, Ron prácticamente se lo terminó, solo te alcance a guardar ese pedazo.

- ¿Qué te ha dado ahora por cocinar? A ti no te gusta la cocina.

- Bueno…solo estoy aprendiendo. Pero estoy aquí para preguntarte ¿Qué te pasa?

- Esas tipas ¿ya las viste?

- ¿Quién no? Todos los hombres del cuartel estaban con la baba de fuera, hasta Ron – bufó molesta – es para el puesto de secretaria ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo dándole una mordida al pay – pero solo quieren el puesto para coquetearle a Harry. Malditas zorras. Pero ni crean que las voy a dejar – Hermione empezó a reírse - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Estas celosa.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Por favor, Hermione.

- Entonces contrata alguna de ellas.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más da que Harry las tenga sentadas en sus piernas tomando dictado? O tal vez…acariciando sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres callarte?

- Estas celosa. Nunca has visto a Harry con una chica y ahora te lo estas imaginando y no lo soportas.

- Él puede hacer lo que se le pega la gana, si quiere se puede revolcar con las cinco y eso a mi no me importa.

- Bueno – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – entonces no te importará saber que vino Ludo Bagman, jefe del departamento de deportes mágicos a buscar a Harry y conoció a Claudia Sáenz y le dijo que si no conseguía el puesto aquí, que lo buscara a él para ver que podía hacer por ella.

- Ese viejo coscolino, pero él no necesita secretaria.

- Deja de eso, a ella le interesa Harry, pero eso a ti no te importa ¿verdad? – le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

- Estoy ocupada, Hermione ¿puedes dejarme trabajar?

- Estas celosa – le dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla caminando hacia la puerta.

- Y tú estas loca.

- Estas celosa.

- Anda ve a cocinarle pasteles a Ron y déjame las sobras – Hermione le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

- Harry puede hacer lo que se le pega en gana, puede salir con cuanta mujer se le ponga en frente, eso a mi no me importa – vio el curriculum vitae de la única chica que le faltaba por entrevistar y vio su edad: 20 años – demonios.

Después de una buena comida, haber corrido a esas cinco mujeres y de haber visitado a la secretaria de Ludo Bagman para ponerla al corriente de la situación, Ginny se sentía tranquila. Volvió a revisar los curriculum vitae de las cinco mujeres que irían al día siguiente a entrevista, cancelando algunas debido a la edad. Solo citó a mayores de treinta y cinco años. La experiencia era fundamental.

Harry llegó a su oficina justo antes de la hora de salida. Había estado todo el día en la oficina de Kingsley y tenia su trabajo atrasado.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Harry a Ginny.

- Si, me habló tu mamá que ya están en tu casa.

- Que bueno.

- Voy a ir a arreglarle las uñas.

- No quiero que te vayas sola, le hablaré a Sirius para que venga por ti – Ginny se cruzó de brazos – aunque hagas berrinche ¿Cómo te fue con las entrevistas? – tomó el teléfono marcándole a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso de gustó una? – le preguntó de mala gana con las manos en la cintura.

- No, solo era una pregunta – le dijo Harry extrañado - mientras mas rápido la encuentres, mejor entrenada la dejas.

- Pues ninguna me convenció.

- De acuerdo, sigue buscando ¿Sirius? – puso Harry el teléfono con el alta voz.

_- Hola Harry._

- Sirius ¿puedes venir por Ginny al ministerio para llevarla con mamá?

- _Lily me dijo que ibas a traerla tú._

- Tengo mucho trabajo, llegaré tarde a casa.

_- De acuerdo._

- Puedo irme en taxi, Sirius – le dijo Ginny.

_- ¿Y recibir una mirada como la que te esta dando Harry? Mejor voy por ti, pelirroja. Además tenemos que seguir platicando acerca de tu fiesta._

- ¿Qué fiesta?

_- La de Ginny ¿ya tienes listo su regalo de cumpleaños? – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo a Ginny - ¿Harry?_

- Si.

_- Bueno, Ginny, te espero en las chimeneas._

- Ahí te veo.

Harry colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose apenado. Nunca le había preguntado a Ginny cuando era su cumpleaños y ni había tenido el detalle de buscarlo en su expediente. Ahora tenia que hacerlo.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- El 11 de Agosto. Le dije a Sirius que iba a hacer una fiesta en mi casa, casi siempre lo hago con mis amigos nada mas. Como sería la primera vez que lo haría aquí en Londres, solo voy a invitar a los aurores y a unos conocidos de otros departamentos.

- ¿Y tu familia?

- Solo iría Ron. No les quiero decir porque serían capaces de correr a todos con el simple hecho de estar bebiendo a un lado mío. Mi familia me hará una comida, nada mas, la fiesta sería en la noche – Harry asintió – pensaba decírtelo hoy en tu casa.

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Va a estar Ron.

- Eres mi jefe, por eso te invité, además Sirius quiere ir, será tu acompañante – Harry frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo justifico que Sirius Black vaya a mi fiesta? Fue tan insistente, que hasta me prometió llevar todas las cervezas de mantequilla, whiskey de fuego y la música.

- Todo lo que hizo falta en mi fiesta, no se porque no me extraña eso.

- Si – le dijo riéndose – me dijo que el vino importando apestaba.

Ginny, después de inventarle una excusa a Percy y a Ron del porque no iba a su casa, se fue con Sirius en su auto rumbo a casa de los Potter. Ella y Sirius desde un comienzo se llevaron de maravilla, bromeaban todo el tiempo y era la única que les seguía el juego a James y a él. Sirius decía que Harry y ella les recordaba tanto a James y a Lily cuando eran novios, pero la diferencia era que Ginny no le hacia bronca cada vez que lo veía.

- James cambiaba de novia como cambiaba de calcetines, decía que le gustaba Lily pero siempre la hacia enojar con sus bromas. Vivian peleando. Y Lily era insoportable, siempre con su actitud de niña buena. Era prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor, así que nos tenia bien vigilados. – le contaba Sirius mientras manejaba su auto.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora no puede vivir sin mi – Ginny soltó una carcajada

- Me gusta tu carro.

- Y no has visto mis motos. Yo te llevaría a pasear en ellas, pero dudo mucho que Harry me deje.

- Si, yo también lo dudo.

- Te cuida mucho – Ginny bufó viendo hacia la ventana - ¿Por qué te fuiste, Ginny? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Ginny volteó a ver a Sirius que la veía de reojo y continuaba manejando. Quería decirle la verdad, que se fue porque había sido una egoísta y quería tener un hijo sola de aquel hombre que conoció en Estados Unidos, de aquel que era su jefe y que pensaba que era un patético amargado dedicado al trabajo, pero además, que era un poderoso mago. Ahora la realidad era otra, ya no pensaba eso de Harry, lo conocía más y le parecía una excelente persona, aunque de vez en cuando la sacaba de sus casillas. Pero también quería decirle que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, gracias a ese momento de egoísmo, ahora le iba a dar un hijo a Harry.

- Tenía miedo – le contesto.

- ¿A Harry?

- A todo. Harry es una persona muy importante, cuando salí con él no dejaban de elogiarlo por su valentía. Lo nuestro no había funcionado. Yo simplemente no encajo en su vida.

- Conozco a Harry como si fuera mi propio hijo – detuvo el auto frente a la casa de los Potter – y una cosa te puedo asegurar: nunca había visto a Harry tan entusiasmado como lo esta ahora con la llegada de su hijo. Harry pasó gran parte de su vida en la oscuridad, derrotó a Voldemort y su vida se volvió gris, ahora llegas tu con esta pancita – le toma el vientre – y te convertiste en una luz en su camino. La primera luz en su vida.

- Sirius, Harry y yo no estamos enamorados, siempre peleamos – Sirius le sonrió.

- Insisto, tú y Harry me recuerdan tanto a James y a Lily.

Ginny ayudó a Lily a bañarse y a cambiarse la venda de la herida. Una vez que volvió a acostarse para descansar, Ginny preparó todo para arreglarle las uñas.

- ¿Qué color de gusta?

- Este le encanta a James – Ginny sonrió tomando el frasco que le daba Lily - ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Harry me dijo que le estas buscando una secretaria.

- Si, pero hoy fueron puras mujeres con toda la intención de conquistar a Harry.

- No me extraña – Ginny volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido – desde aquel día que…terminó la pesadilla – le dijo Lily con la mirada perdida recordando como su único hijo había ido a pelear contra Voldemort – tu me entiendes.

- Si.

- Muchas mujeres buscaron a Harry, pero él empezó a salir con Cho.

- Seguro era una chica especial – dijo Ginny con cierto fastidio.

- Tal vez. Harry la conoció en China, cuando se fue a tomar unos entrenamientos en ese país. Su padre y James fueron amigos en la infancia, así que Harry se hospedó en su casa durante todo ese tiempo. Después Harry regresó, pero con ella. Lo apoyo y estuvo a su lado siempre. Cuando todo terminó, Harry le pidió que fuera su novia, a mi parecer, lo hizo por agradecimiento más que por amor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo fueron novios?

- Seis meses. Ella se regresó a China a estudiar la carrera de sanadora, según tengo entendido. No quería estudiar nada, quería estar únicamente a lado de Harry, atenderlo y ser la fiel compañera. Creo que esa fue la razón por la cual Harry terminó con ella, pero quedaron como amigos. A mi parecer, esa chica jamás podría enojarse con Harry, lo idolatraba.

- ¿A ti no te gustaba como su novia? – Lily negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca vi feliz a mi hijo. Después empezó a salir con chicas pero nunca las traía a la casa, fue por eso que le insistí tanto en conocerte.

- Harry y yo no somos novios.

- Lo sé, pero me van a dar un nieto – Ginny continuo limando las uñas de Lily - ¿Qué vas a hacer para alejar a la bola de mujeres que quieren acercarse a Harry?

- Yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Me refería a las que buscan el puesto de su secretaria.

- Ah, esas… las corrí a todas – le dijo con coraje.

- Muy bien – sonrió Lily orgullosa - Ahora que recuerdo, hace poco me escribió una compañera que tenia en el cuartel.

- ¿Tu también eras auror?

- Claro, toda la familia hemos sido aurores ¿no te lo dijo Harry?

- No – Lily frunció el ceño, otra cosa que no se habían dicho durante el tiempo que salieron disque para conocerse.

- Bueno, como te decía, me escribió una compañera platicándome que ya todos sus hijos se habían casado y que ahora se encontraba sola. Tal vez sea la adecuada para el puesto de secretaria. Era un excelente auror con un carácter de militar – sonrió divertida Lily – creo que mi hijo estará feliz de tenerla trabajando para él.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Le puedo decir que vaya mañana a entrevista y tu misma me lo dirás.

- De acuerdo.

- Pásame una pluma y papel, le escribiré en este mismo momento.

Harry llegó justo cuando Ginny y James preparaban la cena. Se dio un baño rápidamente y todos cenaron en la habitación con Lily, para hacerle compañía. Mas tarde, Harry llevó a su casa a Ginny, a pesar de las negativas de ella al verlo tan cansado.

Al día siguiente, la amiga de Lily estaba presente a primera hora del día en el cuartel. Cuando Ginny la vio se sorprendió de lo seria que era, entendiendo ahora el concepto de Lily: carácter de militar. Ella era de estatura baja, morena, media robusta, ojos y labios grandes, siempre con la mirada fija en Ginny mientras la entrevistaba. En pocas palabras, era la perfecta secretaria para Harry.

Ginny le pidió que se quedara ese día para que empezara a conocer a los aurores y sobretodo a Harry, quien no había pasado por el cuartel en toda la mañana al estar en la oficina de Kingsley.

Para cuando Harry llegó, pasó directamente a su oficina sin voltear a ver a nadie, solo llamó a Ginny para hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué novedad hay?

- Te llegaron una invitaciones para varios eventos – le puso las invitaciones sobre el escritorio – Darwin, Cooper y Reed, no han regresado de Irlanda; se confiscaron en la frontera varios objetos con magia oscura, Granger y Weasley están trabajando en ello – Harry asintió – y ya tengo a tu nueva secretaria.

- Muy bien ¿Cuándo empieza?

- Hoy mismo – Ginny le hizo señas para que pasara – Harry, te presento a la Sra. Bailey.

Cuando Harry levanto la mirada para verla, se sorprendió por la manera en que lo veía. Parecía un soldado de guerra en posición de firmes.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío, señor Potter, mi nombre es Cristina Bailey.

- Puede llamarme Harry.

- La señorita Weasley me ha contratado como su secretaria, por lo tanto usted es mi jefe y no lo puedo llamar por su nombre, para mi usted será el señor Potter.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Harry viendo a Ginny que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona – puede llamarme como usted quiera…señora Bailey.

- Señora Bailey ¿podría buscar los archivos que nos pidió Rogers? – le dijo Ginny.

- Por supuesto. Con permiso señor Potter, señorita Weasley.

- ¿De donde la sacaste? – Le preguntó Harry a Ginny una vez que se quedaron solos en la oficina - ¿De un cuartel militar? ¿Acaso fue guardia de una cárcel de alta seguridad?

- No seas exagerado – le decía Ginny riéndose – fue auror, hace varios años. Una de las mejores, de hecho. Ya regaño a mi hermano por comer en su escritorio y a Peterson por traer la camisa de fuera.

- No lo puedo creer – Harry se reía junto con Ginny – bueno, si tú la escogiste, yo no tengo ningún problema.

- Es muy organizada y conoce perfectamente todo el movimiento del cuartel. Estoy segura que te va a apoyar mucho cuando yo me vaya.

- Señor Potter – llegó la Sra. Bailey – el señor ministro le manda decir que se presente con el comité de relaciones exteriores en diez minutos porque van a tener una junta.

- Gracias.

- Le recomiendo que se acomode ese cuello, se abroche bien su corbata y que le quite esa pelusa a su saco. Con respecto a su cabello…tengo entendido que no se puede hacer nada – salió de la oficina. Ginny y Harry se voltearon a ver y soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

- Déjame ayudarte – Ginny empezó a acomodarle el cuello y la corbata.

- ¿Cómo supo de mi cabello?

- Fue compañera de tu mamá cuando era auror. Tu mamá me la recomendó.

- Tú y mi mamá juntas, van a matarme.

- Déjame acomodarte este cabello. Listo.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Harry se dio una vuelta - ¿Tu crees que la Sra. Bailey este de acuerdo en mi apariencia?

- Yo creo que si.

- Señor Potter, le quedan siete minutos – le dijo la Sra. Bailey por la puerta sin abrirla.

- Si, señor – dijo Harry poniéndose en firmes y haciendo un saludo con la mano como si fuera un militar – nos vemos después – le dijo a Ginny.

Ginny asintió sonriendo y se quedó viendo por donde Harry había salido. Ya no iba a ser más su secretaria, ya no iba a trabajar tan de cerca con él. Después de que regresara de su incapacidad, volvería como auror y de vez en cuando lo vería durante la jornada de trabajo.

A pesar de que en varias ocasiones discutían por no estar de acuerdo en algo, Ginny pudo conocer mas a Harry siendo su secretaria. Ahora sabía cual era su comida favorita, como le gustaba el café, como ordenaba su trabajo y… hasta que le gustaba bromear de vez en cuando. Eso era algo que nunca se lo había imaginado.

* * *

><p>Siempre pensé que iba a poner primero a Harry celoso, pero me pareció divertido que esas aspirantes a secretarias le dieran picones a Ginny, y Harry ni en cuenta. El nombre de Claudia Saenz era una jefa que yo tenia, y era precisamente así.<p>

La Sra. Bailey, bueno si alguno a visto la serie Gray´s Anatomy seguro saben quien es Miranda Bailey, bueno yo le cambie a Cristina, para hacer una combinacion entre los dos personajes: extricta y perfecta en su trabajo.

Ya saben un poco mas de Cho, acostumbraba a escribir a una Cho presumida y arrogante, ahora hice todo lo contrario, es muy sumisa y timida, de esas que estan detras de los hombres como sombras, Harry le pidió que fuera su novia como por agradecimiento ya que ella estuvo a su lado en los momentos mas dificiles en su lucha contra Voldemort (conozco un caso asi, pero de un hombre que despues de la guerra ella lo cuidó porque llegó herido y por agradecimiento le pidió matrimonio) pero cuando le dijo que ella queria seguir a su lado sin superarse, fue por eso que Harry terminó con ella, pero quedaron como amigos porque Cho jamás se lo reclamó, tan sumisa era que ni eso hizo, exacto, todo lo contrario a Ginny que para todo le cuestionaba a Harry.

Subí otra foto en facebook de este fic, lo hago para aprender photoshop :P es de lo que vendra en los proximos capitulos, aun no se cual, por lo pronto ya termine el capitulo 12 (el parto de Ginny). Ahi la llevo, espero que no se me vaya la inspiracion como con la profecia :( ya no pude salir del hoyo.

Espero sus reviews para seguir actualizando...

Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

Seguro se estaran preguntando ¿que hace esta aqui en lunes? pues bien, mañana no creo tener tiempo suficiente para actualizar, y el miercoles me voy a un curso, asi que estaria actualizando hasta el jueves, pero como han sido tan lindos conmigo en dejarme sus comentarios, no se me hacia justo porque ya les habia dicho que los martes actualizaba, asi que si no quieren leerlo hoy, lo leen mañana jeje.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>La Sra. Bailey no necesitó mucho de Ginny para ponerse al corriente con todo el trabajo. Así que Ginny tuvo la oportunidad de pasar sus últimos días en el cuartel, antes de su incapacidad, para organizar mejor su fiesta. Esos días la pasó muy relajada. Harry tenía mucho trabajo con un asunto relacionado con el mundo muggle, pero nunca se lo platicaba a ella, al parecer era de alta confidencialidad. Era por eso que Ginny no veía tanto a Harry. A veces, por las tardes, iba a casa de los Potter a visitarlos pero en otras ocasiones, visitaba a sus padres.<p>

Harry no estuvo con ella el último día de trabajo, sus compañeros aurores le hicieron una pequeña despedida deseándole suerte en su nueva etapa de mamá.

Llegó el día de su cumpleaños, como lo tenia planeado, Ginny paso la mañana y tarde con su familia. Le habían organizado un pequeño festejo y había recibido regalos de todos sus hermanos, consintiéndola al cien por ciento.

Pero por la noche, se fue con Ron a su casa. Después de haberle pedido a su hermano favorito que no dijera nada de la fiesta, utilizando sus métodos de niña buena y haciendo pucheritos como acostumbraba hacerlo de niña, logró que Ron no les dijera nada a sus padres y hermanos.

Hermione le había ayudado a decorar la casa durante el día y Sirius le había enviado toda la bebida y la música. Así que solo se dio un baño y se arregló para la fiesta.

En realidad, eran pocos invitados, únicamente los aurores y alguno que otro conocido de otros departamentos. No llevaba ni el año viviendo en Londres, así que no conocía a tanta gente.

Después de una hora de haber iniciado la fiesta, en donde la mayoría bailaba y tomaba whiskey de fuego o cerveza de mantequilla en el centro de la sala, llegaron Harry y Sirius, éste último con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola, pelirroja, feliz cumpleaños – le dio un abrazo y le entregó un regalo.

- Pero Sirius, me mandaste mucha bebida y me trajiste la música, no era necesario…

- Ey, yo también voy a disfrutar de la fiesta y este es solo un detallito.

- Gracias, Sirius.

- Esto es como en los viejos tiempos en la sala común de Hogwarts – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa nostálgica – solo que con mercancía nueva – le sonrió coqueto a una chica que iba pasando – con su permiso.

- Pasa de los cuarenta y sigue siendo el mismo adolescente – le dijo Harry – perdón por llegar tarde.

- No te preocupes ¿estabas en el cuartel?

- Si.

- ¿Y Remus?

- Dijo que le iba a hacer compañía a mis papas, además que no estaba en edad para fiestas – volteó a ver a Sirius que ya estaba bailando con la chica.

- Me hubiera gustado que tus padres estuvieran aquí.

- Mamá necesita reposo, además dicen que te tienen preparado algo. Por cierto, mi regalo lo dejé en la entrada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Después lo ves.

Ginny, que se caracterizaba por su curiosidad, caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y vio un inmenso regalo forrado y con un moño gigante, recargado en la pared.

- No me digas que es…

- Una escoba. Claro la vas a poder usar después de que nazca el bebé – le aclaraba Harry mientras Ginny rompía el papel de regalo – no debes de volar ni un…

- Harry – exclamó Ginny sorprendida – es una saeta de fuego.

- Si, me dijiste que querías una.

- Pero son carísimas.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros – me pagan bien.

- Gracias – le sonrió – me haces sentir mal, yo solo te regalé un…

- Aquí lo tengo – se tocó el pecho – de hecho, es mucho mejor tu regalo, yo lo llevo conmigo siempre, en cambio, tu con la escoba.

- Te reto a un partido de Quidditch.

- Por supuesto, pero después de que nazca nuestro hijo – le dijo en un susurro, aunque estaba seguro que nadie los escucharía debido a la música y que todos estaban el sala o en la cocina.

- Sería bueno volar embarazada.

- Ni se te ocurra – se puso serio.

- Así el bebé volaría conmigo.

- Yo le voy a enseñar a volar.

Ginny se le quedó viendo, se imaginaba a Harry enseñando a volar a su hijo, sintió una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda.

- ¡Harry! – Lo llamó Ron – no sabía que ibas a venir.

- Si, me invitó Ginny, solo pasé un rato.

- ¿Whiskey de fuego? – le ofreció un vaso.

- No, gracias, no bebo.

- Bueno, una cerveza.

- No, nada.

- Si no vas a tomar, al menos vas a bailar ¿o no, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione.

- No, tampoco bailo.

- En las fiestas, se baila y se toma – le aclaró Ron.

- Si, lo sé.

- No presionen al jefe con eso – les dijo Ginny – mejor hay que presionarlo para que nos suba el sueldo.

- Funcionaría mejor si lo emborrachamos – les dijo Ron mientras los cuatro reían divertidos.

Durante la fiesta, Harry platicaba con uno que otro auror pero siempre de trabajo. Curiosamente, solo se acercaban a él las personas con mayor edad, excepto Sirius, que desde que había llegado no había dejado de bailar. Aunque a decir verdad, Sirius era el mayor de toda la fiesta, los demás invitados no pasaban de los cuarenta años, pero sin embargo, era sin duda el alma de la fiesta. Animaba a todos y ofrecía bebidas al por mayor.

Ginny, aun con su enorme vientre, bailaba animada con Sirius en medio de todos los invitados, que les aplaudían y les chiflaban haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos. Harry los veía recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina sonriendo al ver ese par bailando de manera graciosa, siendo el centro de atención de todos.

- ¿Y el jefe? – preguntó Sirius en voz alta. Harry se asustó y de inmediato se dio la media vuelta para entrar a la cocina, pero no contaba con que varios aurores, algo tomados de más, le obstruyeran el paso.

- Vamos Harry, ven a bailar – le gritó Ginny, Harry negaba con la cabeza.

- No seas aburrido – lo jalaba Sirius.

A Harry le entró un miedo de que Sirius gritara delante de todos los aurores que bailara con la madre de su hijo. Así que se dejó guiar por Sirius frente a Ginny. Todos aplaudían y gritaban "jefe, jefe" mientras Ginny seguía bailando animándolo a hacerlo él también.

Poco a poco se empezó a mover. Jamás en su vida había bailado, ni estado en una fiesta de ese tipo. Para él, una fiesta era como las que siempre asistía en el ministerio o como la que le había organizado su madre, pero no porque ella era aburrida (como solía decir Sirius) sino porque los invitados eran personas importantes que estaban acostumbrados a la elegancia. Estaba seguro que si su madre estuviera ahí, estaría bailando con su padre, animándolo como lo hacia Sirius en ese momento.

Sonrió al ver a Ginny dando vueltas frente a él, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro y cantando, no más bien, gritando la canción. La imitó y todos rompieron en más aplausos y chiflidos. Era raro ver al jefe bailando.

Diez minutos después, ya todos bailaban por su lado. Harry ya había agarrado el ritmo y se movía con más facilidad, pero Ginny ya estaba cansada y le dolían los pies, a pesar de que ya tenía como media hora que se había quitado los zapatos, con tal de no dejar de bailar.

- Ya no puedo mas – le dijo Ginny a Harry.

- Vamos a sentarnos ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?

- Si, agua fresca y aperitivos, por favor.

Mientras Ginny se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, preguntaba a sus invitados si ya habían cenado o si necesitaban algo, aun cansada, tenia que ser buena anfitriona. Harry le sirvió un vaso de agua fresca y un plato con aperitivos.

- Vaya, Harry, no sabía que eras tan caballeroso – le dijo una chica auror – cuando yo este embarazada ¿me vas a tratar como a Ginny?

- Espero que eso no sea pronto, Stevenson, tienes mucho trabajo.

- Oh por Dios, Harry, estamos en una fiesta, llámame Laura.

- No puedo – les dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros sentado a un lado de Ginny – ya me acostumbre.

- Tú siempre nos has dicho que te llamemos Harry.

- Sería aburrido que lo llamáramos señor Potter – les dijo Ginny – o jefe todo el tiempo.

- Eso es cierto, yo prefiero llamarlos por su apellido, me es más fácil.

- A Ginny la llamas por su nombre – le dijo otro auror.

- Bueno…lo que pasa es que como Ron también es Weasley – les dijo tratando de justificarse.

- Entonces, seria al revés, deberías de llamar a Ginny, Weasley y a Ron por su nombre, primero trabajaste con Ron, apenas acabas de conocer a Ginny.

- No, Harry fue mi jefe en Estados Unidos, ya habíamos trabajado juntos.

- Eso no sabíamos – les dijo un auror, mientras otros se veían sorprendidos – entonces ¿ustedes se conocen desde hace tiempo?

- Si.

Hermione, mediante magia, acomodaba las botellas vacías en una caja en la cocina, no quería que Ginny tuviera que hacer algo después de la fiesta. Escucho un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa. Salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al pasillo directo hacia la parte de atrás, cuando vio a Ron besando a una chica. Sintió que su mundo se había venido abajo en ese instante. Ella y Ron era muy buenos amigos, se platicaban cosas que juraban, no se las habían dicho a nadie. Y ahí estaba él, besando a esa chica alta, rubia, de ojos azules, que sabía que era del departamento de uso indebido de la magia y nada más.

Quería llorar como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo cada vez que algún chico la engañaba, pero ahora lo tendría que hacer sola. Ginny siempre era su hombro donde llorar y ahora no podía hacerlo porque eso significaría decirle lo que siente por su hermano.

Sin decir nada, subió a la habitación de Ginny, y lloró sola acostada en la cama. Otra desilusión más en su vida.

Ahora que Ginny estaba en su incapacidad, no sabía que hacer. Estaba desesperada. Primero porque añoraba dormir y no podía hacerlo y por otra parte, su madre se había empeñado en que aprendiera a tejer, teniéndola la mayor parte del día en su casa.

Harry seguía con su trabajo, la Sra. Bailey era de gran ayuda, sin embargo, extrañaba los azotes de puerta de Ginny. Por las noches, le hablaba por teléfono para saber como estaba y platicaban de cualquier cosa. Cuando Ginny visitaba a los Potter, Lily le llamaba a Harry y éste se tomaba un tiempo para salir del cuartel para ir a verla, o más bien, para hablarle a su hijo. Ginny ya se había acostumbrado, simplemente se sentaba y Harry hablaba y hablaba apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de ella.

Una mañana, Harry mandó llamar a Ron a su oficina pero la Sra. Bailey le dijo que aun no llegaba. Resopló molesto, no le gustaba la impuntualidad de sus aurores. Para cuando llegó Ron, la Sra. Bailey le dijo que pasara inmediatamente a la oficina de Harry.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad, Weasley.

- Perdón, no pase buena noche.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado – le decía Harry muy serio – aquí yo quiero responsabilidad.

- Si – le dijo Ron apenado.

- Tienes que irte con el Ministro a Bulgaria, tiene una reunión con el ministro de ese país, estarás todo el día con él hasta que regrese – Ron bajo la mirada - ¿algún problema?

- No, bueno…si.

- Dime si no puedes con el trabajo – le dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.

- No es eso Harry, es que…Ginny aun sigue en el hospital.

Harry sintió que se le fue toda la sangre a los pies, y en efecto, estaba pálido, blanco como un fantasma.

- ¿Cómo que…? ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Anoche, como a la una de la mañana, me llamó llorando que se sentía muy mal, fui a ver que tenia y al verla tan mal, la llevé al hospital.

- Pero ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron los sanadores? ¿Esta bien? ¿El bebé esta bien? – Ron lo vio extrañado al ver a Harry tan preocupado.

- Si, al parecer se le subió la presión arterial.

- ¿Otra vez?

- ¿Cómo que otra vez? – Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te dijeron porque fue? – Harry ignoró su pregunta.

- Al parecer, Ginny salió por la noche a caminar – Harry dio un golpe en la mesa molesto – y algo la asustó.

- Le había dicho que dejara de hacer eso.

- ¿Cuándo? Ella empezó a caminar hace apenas una semana.

- La encontré de casualidad ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en el hospital?

- No lo sé, mis padres se quedaron con ella. Yo solo fui a mi casa a darme un baño y me vine inmediatamente.

- Ron, necesito que vayas con Kingsley a Bulgaria, es muy importante que estés tu también presente en esas reuniones – Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, después te explico de que se trata todo esto. Kingsley me dijo que solo iba a la reunión y se regresaba, a mas tardar, para las cinco de la tarde estarás de regreso ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Claro.

Ron salió de la oficina y detrás de él Harry, que solo le dijo a la Sra. Bailey que cancelara sus reuniones porque tenía un asunto importante que hacer.

Ron vio a Hermione que revisaba unos papeles. Se acercó a ella esperando tener mejor suerte que los días anteriores. No sabía que le pasaba porque ya no le hablaba igual que antes y eso lo tenía confundido, pero sobretodo, triste. Hermione era una persona especial para él, alguien en quien confiar y en quien platicar. Ginny, ella y él podía ser los mejores amigos del mundo, eran un estupendo trío.

- Ginny se puso mal en la noche.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Hermione lo veía asustada.

- Bien, mis papas están con ella. Presión alta – Ron se le quedó viendo - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy preocupada por Ginny.

- No me refería a eso. Has estado muy seria conmigo.

- No, claro que no, no sé porque lo dices.

- Ya no quieres ir a comer conmigo.

- He tenido mucho trabajo.

- Claro – se puso su capa de auror – voy a salir, regreso como a las cinco de la tarde ¿vamos juntos a ver a Ginny?

- No, yo iré a verla en mi hora de comida.

- ¿En la tarde no estarás con ella?

- Tal vez.

- Bueno, te veré allá y te acompaño a tu casa para que no te vayas sola.

- Yo puedo irme sola, Ron.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hice algo malo? Dímelo.

- Nada, no me hiciste nada.

- Ah, ahora lo recuerdo, andas en tus días – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada – Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, sé todo de ti, hasta cuando andas en tus días.

- ¿Y yo sé todo de ti?

- Claro.

- Mentiroso – le dijo Hermione levantándose y caminando hacia la salida del cuartel, dejándolo solo.

Ginny salía del hospital junto con sus padres, Bill y los gemelos. La habían dado de alta apenas unos minutos antes y se dirigía a su casa, a pesar de los constantes reclamos de su madre para que se fuera a la Madriguera, donde sería mejor cuidada. Pero Ginny, no aceptó de ninguna manera, y logró convencer a su madre de que la dejara irse a su casa a cambio de que se iría a la Madriguera cuando le faltara una semana para dar a luz.

Mientras esperaban un taxi, revisó de nuevo su celular: 24 llamadas pérdidas y todas eran de Harry, supuso que Ron fue quien le avisó. Con el pretexto de que le llamaría a Hermione, se hizo a un lado para llamarle a Harry.

_- ¿Dónde estas?_

- Saliendo del hospital.

- _¿Qué te pasó?_

- No puedo hablar ahora, aquí están mis hermanos y mis padres.

_- Quiero verte._

- Yo te hablo.

_- ¡No! Quiero verte en este momento._

- No te pongas pesado, Potter.

_- ¿Dónde vas a estar? Porque si vas a casa de tus padres, ahí mismo voy a verte, no me importa…_

- Voy a mi casa, yo te hablo cuando me quede sola.

_- Te espero en tu casa entonces._

- ¿Cómo que me esperas?

_- Ya estoy en tu casa, Ginny – Harry se había aparecido ahí._

- No quiero que te vean mis padres ni mis hermanos ¿Qué explicación les voy a dar?

- Ginny, ya tenemos taxi – le dijo su padre.

- Harry, por favor, no quiero que te vean.

_- Entonces, diles que se vayan lo más pronto posible._

- ¡Ginny! – le gritó Bill.

- De acuerdo – le dijo a Harry colgando el teléfono.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Ginny busco con la mirada a Harry, pero no había nadie. Suspiro tranquila. Dio gracias a Dios que sus hermanos se regresaron a sus trabajos una vez que Ginny se sentó en el sofá. Solo faltaba que se fueran sus padres, pero eso si lo veía muy difícil.

Le pidió a su padre que le trajera un helado de frambuesa, sabor vainilla con chispas de chocolate blanco mezclado con café con sabor a caramelo. Como sabía que su padre no tenía la menor idea de los sabores de helados, buscaría hasta encontrar el capricho de su niña, aunque Ginny sabía de antemano que no lo iba a encontrar. Faltaba su madre, subió a su habitación pidiéndole que le preparara de comer pavo relleno, algo que sabía que su madre tardaba en hacerlo.

- Harry – lo llamó al cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

- Eres buena para deshacerte de las personas, conmigo bastó una supuesta carta de Ron.

- ¿A eso viniste?

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Gracias a ti, nerviosa de que alguien te vea aquí ¿Cómo sabes lo que le dije a mis padres para que se vayan?

- Eso no importa – no le iba a hablar de su capa de invisibilidad en ese momento - ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo el sanador? ¿El bebé…?

- Ay ya, me exasperas. Anoche me fui a caminar – Harry levantó la ceja – si, si, ya sé lo que me vas a decir. El maldito perro de la vecina me metió un susto. Para la una de la mañana me sentía muy mal. Pero no fue nada, ya estoy bien.

- Sabes que eso es muy peligroso, ya te lo habían dicho en el hospital muggle – la regaño – y te dije claramente, que no quería que salieras por las noches.

- ¿Y desde cuando te hago caso?

Harry se despeinó mas el cabello dando vueltas en la habitación. Después de una pausa continuo mas tranquilo, sabía que discutir con Ginny no lo llevaba a nada.

- ¿Te dieron medicamento?

- Si, mañana temprano debo ir para que me vuelvan a revisar la presión.

- Yo voy contigo.

- No, van a ir mis padres.

- Pues vas una con ellos y otra conmigo – Ginny bufó molesta – no me importa que te enojes…

- Mira – levantó la mano para que se callara – mañana voy a ir para que me revisen la presión con mis padres, pero por la tarde tengo cita con el sanador para la revisión del embarazo, me puedes acompañar a esa.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Harry mas tranquilo.

- Bueno, ahora vete.

Harry les platicó a sus padres lo ocurrido con Ginny, dejándolos preocupados. Pero nada a comparación de Harry, que deseaba que llegara la hora de ir con el sanador y acompañar a Ginny, quería estar seguro de que su hijo estuviera bien.

Ginny ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero a pesar de que sus padres escucharon a los sanadores decirle que su presión ya estaba normal, ellos no querían separarse de ella. Eso la tenia sumamente preocupada, Harry llegaría a las dos de la tarde por ella para acompañarla a su cita del embarazo, aquella en la que cada mes tenia que asistir, y ahora cada quince días, debido a que su embarazo ya estaba avanzado.

- Mamá, quiero dormirme, no es necesario que se queden conmigo.

- Pero Ginny…

- Mamá, papá ya faltó a trabajar ayer y hoy ¿no? – Molly asintió – dile que vaya, tu misma me has dicho que su jefe lo ha querido despedir varias veces porque ya esta grande, con esto no dudes que lo haga.

- Ginny no digas eso – se asustó Molly.

- Es la verdad. Dile que vaya y tú tienes cosas que hacer en tu casa. De veras, mamá, estoy bien.

- De acuerdo, pero me prometiste que te irías a la Madriguera faltando una semana para que nazca el bebé, no quiero que me salgas con otra cosa Ginny – le dijo Molly apuntándola con el dedo índice.

- Si, mamá, me iré a quedar con ustedes cuando se acerque mi fecha de parto.

- Te dejé preparada tu sopa preferida sobre la estufa.

- Gracias, mamá.

Ginny moría de sueño, pero seguía sin poder dormir bien. Las últimas noches había optado por dormir sentada sobre la mecedora, pero el dolor de cuello era insoportable. Así de cansada se dio un baño y se arregló para esperar a Harry.

La ventaja del sanador que estaba tratando el embarazo de Ginny, es que tenía su consultorio fuera del hospital, así que no tuvieron ningún problema por si alguien los vería juntos.

Ginny estaba recostada en una camilla con el vientre descubierto y Harry a un lado de ella. El sanador la revisaba y hacia movimientos con la varita encontrando todo en perfecto estado.

- Te sigues tomando el medicamento que te dieron en el hospital para la presión, Ginny, es muy importante.

- ¿Es recomendable que salga a caminar por las noches? – preguntó Harry mientras Ginny apretó los puños con ganas de darle un buen golpe.

- ¿Sigues sin poder dormir? – le preguntó el sanador a Ginny. Harry volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

- Un poco.

- Ginny, es necesario que duermas, te falta un mes para que des a luz, necesitas estar descansada para cuando estés en trabajo de parto. No vas a tener fuerzas para cuando llegue el momento.

- De acuerdo.

- Te veo en quince días.

Durante el camino, Harry no le dijo nada a Ginny, desde que se había subido al auto, ella se recargó sobre la ventanilla y cerró los ojos. Harry pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormida, pero al llegar a la casa de Ginny se dio cuenta que no era cierto. Ella solo descansaba.

- Me habías dicho que ya estabas durmiendo mejor – le dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de la casa de Ginny con sus propias llaves.

- Te mentí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo mas de dos meses sin poder dormir bien – se sentó en el sofá recargando su cabeza hacia atrás – si me acuesto aquí o en la cama, mi espalda me duele y el bebé no deja de moverse; en la mecedora, me duele el cuello.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- Porque me da coraje… me da coraje que las veces que estas tu a mi lado – bajo la mirada - es cuando mejor he dormido.

Harry se le quedó viendo sorprendido, la verdad, jamás se imaginó que Ginny le fuera a decir tal cosa. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A dormir.

-¿De veras? – Harry asintió aun con el brazo estirado - ¿y juegas con mi cabello? – Él sonrió – es que me gusta.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny tomó la mano de él y juntos subieron a la habitación. Mientras Ginny se ponía algo más cómodo, Harry acomodaba las almohadas como aquella mañana en que habían salido del hospital cuando a su madre la habían operado.

Se acostó sobre su pecho y sintió que se relajaba, Harry le acomodaba unas almohadas en su espalda para que estuviera mas cómoda, pero Ginny lo único que le importaba era esa sensación que tenia cada vez que estaba en brazos de Harry.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si ¿y tu? – Harry asintió – aun tienes el dije.

- Si, siempre lo traigo conmigo.

Ginny empezó a jugar con el dije. Por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Mis padres se van a ir a Francia un fin de semana para pedir la mano de la novia de mi hermano. Mamá quería ir solo un día para no separarse de mí, pero la familia de ella los convenció para que estuvieran todo el fin de semana para que conocieran Francia. Ay, ráscame la espalda.

- ¿Ya no están preocupados por tu tía la de Estados Unidos? – le preguntaba Harry mientras le rascaba la espalda.

- A tu derecha, un poco mas arriba, ahí. Mis hermanos ya saben y también están preocupados por mis papas. Charlie dice que mi tía seria capaz de desheredar y desconocer a mi papá como un Weasley y eso le podría ocasionar algún problema en su salud. Ya esta grande de edad y ha tenido problemas en su trabajo.

- ¿En donde trabaja?

- En el ministerio, en el departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles, es nada más un empleado, pero para él es muy importante seguir manteniendo su casa, no quiere que nadie le ayude económicamente. Mi tía posee varias cosas que a mi papá le interesan, no por el valor económico, sino por lo moral. Si lo deshereda, perdería todo eso.

- ¿Cuándo regresaría tu tía?

- No lo sé. Bill y su novia no han puesto fecha para la boda. No sé cuando se le ocurra aparecerse por Londres – Ginny dio un bostezo.

- No te preocupes desde ahora, a lo mejor tu tía no se aparece por un buen tiempo.

- Ojala.

- Duérmete.

Ginny sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre y se despertó. Estaba recargada en unas almohadas y Harry no estaba. Se levantó tocándose el vientre, sentía que el bebé se le encajaba de un lado y eso le dolía. Buscó una nota de Harry pero no había nada y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Supuso que por eso ya se había ido. Se levantó al baño y cuando de nuevo regresó a la habitación había una charola sobre la cama con la cena lista y una flor. Sonrió de inmediato.

- Olvide los cubiertos.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó asustada y algo desilusionada al darse cuenta que no era Harry quien le había llevado de cenar.

- Vine para ver como estabas, te preparé de cenar.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Harry me abrió. Me dijo que había venido a verte y que le dijiste que estabas cansada y que subiste a dormir. Cuando llegué él ya se iba.

- ¿Hace cuanto que fue eso?

- Como una hora.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve de la noche.

Recordaba que se había dormido como a las cuatro de la tarde, entonces Harry se había ido apenas una hora antes, seguramente por la llegada de Hermione y le mintió para que no supiera que se habían acostado juntos, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

- Se preocupa mucho por ti y por el bebé ¿verdad?

- Si – le dijo tomando un pan tostado de la charola.

- Ron me comentó esta mañana que se le hizo muy extraña la reacción de Harry cuando le dijo que tú estabas en el hospital.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

- Que así era Harry, que en Estados Unidos así era con todas las chicas embarazadas en el cuartel.

- ¿Te creyó?

- No sé ¿Cómo crees que tomaría la noticia Ron?

- De todos mis hermanos, Ron es quien mas me ha apoyado siempre, pero no sé como tomaría la noticia de que Harry es el padre de mi hijo.

Los siguientes días, Ginny ya se sentía mucho mejor. Harry pasaba por su casa todas la noches para dejarla dormida. A veces, Ginny solo dormía un par de horas, era como si el bebé se diera cuenta que su papá ya se había ido y despertara a su mamá. Pero con ese par de horas que dormía, al menos se sentía mucho mejor.

Ginny decidió ir a visitar a los Potter. Lily le hablaba a diario, pero llevaba un par de días que no se paraba por su casa. Le encantaba visitarlos porque tanto Sirius como James la hacían reír, Remus le enseñaba muchas cosas para su carrera y Lily la consentía con todos los antojos que tenía.

- Ginny – le decía Lily preparando un flan en la cocina – no te hemos dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Y todo lo que me han dado? Mírate, todavía no estas completamente repuesta de tu operación y ya estas en la cocina preparándome un flan.

- Harry me dijo que el que te llevó anoche no te gustó – Ginny negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de asco – lo compró en un supermercado, no hay como uno casero.

- El pudín estaba rico, pero me llevó muy poco.

- ¿Has podido dormir mejor cuando Harry esta contigo?

- Si, he llegado a la conclusión que el bebé es quien quiere tener a Harry a lado para dejarme dormir. Nada mas escucha su voz y se tranquiliza – Lily sonrió.

- Regresando a tu regalo…

- Lily no quiero…

- Déjame hablar – le dijo Lily sentándose frente a ella en la mesa donde estaba picando nuez – supongo que Harry te ha hablado de la casa del lago.

- No.

- Debí suponerlo, con eso de que salieron por un tiempo para conocerse y se platicaron tantas cosas – dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

- Bueno, si, pero eso no me lo dijo.

- Claro – dijo viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados – en fin. Los padres de James tenían una casa cerca de un lago en las afueras de la ciudad. Es muy bonita y ahí es donde vamos a descansar. James y yo queremos llevarte un fin de semana ahí para que conozcas y te relajes para cuando nazca nuestro nieto.

- Lily, te lo agradezco, pero no creo que pueda.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Mis padres. Ellos siempre quieren estar conmigo, no se me despegan.

- ¿Siguen enojados? – Ginny asintió - ¿Aun no quieren ver a Harry?

- No. Odian al padre de mi hijo – mintió Ginny – dicen que él robó mi inocencia. No quieren darse cuenta que ya no soy una niña.

- Ya llegó el ladrón – dijo Lily viendo acercarse a Harry para darle un beso.

- ¿Qué ladrón?

- Olvídalo. Le decía a Ginny lo del viaje a la casa del lago.

- ¿Cuál viaje? – le preguntó Harry comiéndose una nuez.

- Tu papá y yo queremos llevar a Ginny a que conozca la casa del lago de tus abuelos como regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Esa era la sorpresa? – Lily asintió – Mamá, Ginny no puede viajar.

- Nos iremos en carro. Ginny ¿y si yo voy a hablar con tus padres? – Ginny y Harry abrieron los ojos asustados – tal vez…

- No, no es necesario.

- Mamá, el asunto de los padres de Ginny lo resolveremos nosotros.

- De acuerdo, pero en realidad nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras. Eso nos va a ayudar mucho a las dos, tu para el embarazo y yo para la recuperación. Piénsalo por favor – le tomo la mano y salió de la cocina.

- Hablaré con ella – le dijo Harry.

- Es muy amable de su parte, pero ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi familia si me desaparezco un fin de semana?

- No te preocupes. No voy a negar que es muy buena idea que vayas, es un lugar muy tranquilo, a mi me ayudaba mucho ir allá, pero no quiero que te presiones al pensar en tu familia. Hablaré con mis padres.

- Espera…mis padres se van a ir este fin de semana a Francia, les puedo decir a ellos y a mis hermanos que me voy a ir con Hermione.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- A ella le digo la verdad. Estoy segura que me ayudaría.

- ¿No crees que podría a ver algún problema?

- El único problema es que si no vas tú, no voy a poder dormir.

- Ginny, yo no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo – Ginny hizo un puchero como el que utilizaba con sus hermanos para convencerlos – de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer.

* * *

><p>Como ven, Harry ya se esta acoplando un poco al estilo de vida de Ginny. Hermione, pobrecita, Ron la esta haciendo sufir, pero ya llegará su momento. Harry un amor con Ginny ¿o no?<p>

¿Un adelanto? Solo les puedo decir que ese viaje de Lily es plan con maña, pero sucederá algo, algo muy inesperado.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoy es martes, y como lo habia prometido, aqui estoy.

* * *

><p>Ginny era una experta en convencer a las personas. Primero a Hermione, para que juntas hablaran con sus padres y con sus hermanos diciéndoles que irían de fin de semana a casa de sus abuelos, después a Ron, que quería acompañarlas alegando que él también se llevaba muy bien con la familia de Hermione, y por último a Harry, con el argumento que no iba a dormir ni ella ni su hijo si no estaba a su lado. Definitivamente, Harry era utilizado como una almohada humana indispensable.<p>

Tenían todo listo en el auto. Remus y Sirius prefirieron no ir con ellos, Remus por razones de luna llena y Sirius para acompañarlo. Lily había preparado unos emparedados para el camino, regañando a Harry y a James por comerse algunos antes de partir, sin saber que en realidad se los había comido Ginny, pero ninguno de los dos la delató.

La vista que tenían mientras iban en el camino era magnifica, agregado a que se respiraba aire puro. James manejaba el auto tomando de la mano a Lily quien iba a un lado de él, mientras que Harry y Ginny iban en la parte trasera del auto.

- Amo la naturaleza – dijo Lily asomando la cara por la ventanilla, haciendo que el viento ondeara su cabello pelirrojo.

- Yo te amo a ti – le dijo James.

- Yo te amo más. Ginny – Lily volteó a verla – en la casa del lago, James y yo hicimos a Harry.

- Oh por Dios, mamá ¿Es necesario esa información? – todos, excepto Harry, reían divertidos.

- Dobby estará ayudándonos.

- ¿Quién es Dobby? – preguntó Ginny.

- Un elfo domestico que perteneció a mi familia – le dijo James viéndola por el retrovisor del auto – cuida de las casas que me heredaron mis padres. Cuando Harry era pequeño, lo cuidaba, incluso mejor que nosotros. Es encantador, te vas a llevar muy bien con él.

La casa era hermosa, grande y acogedora en medio del bosque. A unos cuantos metros estaba un lago con un muelle y un bote. La casa tenia árboles inmensos alrededor de ella y pequeño huerto muy bien cuidado a un lado. Entre James y Harry bajaron las maletas y Lily tomo de la mano a Ginny para entrar juntas a la casa.

Ginny agradeció infinitivamente la invitación de James y Lily a ese lugar. Era perfecto, era acogedor y se podía respirar paz. Era como estar en el cielo.

Ese viernes, después de acomodar las maletas en las respectivas habitaciones, cenaron los cuatro juntos. Como estaba un poco frío para salir a caminar, decidieron acostarse en la sala a ver una película, pero Ginny inmediatamente se quedó dormida usando una pierna de Harry como almohada. Cuando terminó la película, Harry la cargo entre sus brazos y la subió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny despertó mejor que nunca, había dormido increíblemente bien, pero lo primero que vio fue unos grandes ojos verdes como pelotas de tenis y una gran nariz.

- ¿Tu quien eres?

- Soy Dobby, ama – hizo una reverencia.

- No tienes que hacer eso conmigo, yo no soy tu ama.

- Pero lo será – Ginny frunció el ceño – la ama Lily me pidió que le dijera que la están esperando para desayunar.

- Gracias, Dobby.

Ginny bajo a la cocina donde ya la estaban esperando Lily y James, pero se extraño que Harry no estuviera con ellos.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Excelente ¿Y Harry?

- Salió a correr. Siempre que viene aquí aprovecha para ejercitarse al aire libre. Se levanta muy temprano, se prepara algo ligero de desayunar y sale a hacer ejercicio, llegará en un par de horas – le dijo James sirviéndole su desayuno.

- Ginny, James y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos tomado la decisión de ir a hablar con tu padres – a Ginny se le cayó la comida del tenedor al quedarse paralizada – nosotros los entendemos a la perfección, si estuviéramos en su lugar tal vez reaccionaríamos como ellos. Es por eso, que como padres de Harry, es nuestro deber afrontar la situación. Sabemos que Harry ha decidido apoyarte en tu decisión de darles tiempo, pero el bebé va a nacer en un par de semanas – dijo Lily.

- Mis padres están muy molestos porque…porque me embaracé sin casarme y…- Ginny estaba sumamente nerviosa – ellos no saben que Harry es el padre de mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo?

- No he podido decirles. Harry es…es una persona importante en el mundo mágico.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Para mi si. No he encontrado el momento adecuado para decirles.

- ¿Cuándo será ese momento?

- Aun no lo sé.

- Ginny, tienes que decirle la verdad a tus padres. Vas a ver que al comienzo va a ser difícil pero después las cosas se calmaran.

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no había podido convencer a Lily y a James de que no buscaran a sus padres, necesitaba a Harry y él no llegaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta principal esperándolo. Cuando lo vio venir corriendo por el sendero, se quedó hipnotizada. A pesar de estar completamente sudado, se veía increíblemente atractivo. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta que Harry era guapo, pero verlo así, como una playera pegada a su cuerpo debido al sudor y unos short deportivos, era para querer comérselo. Tragó saliva y controló las hormonas que seguro eran por el embarazo, por nada mas.

- Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

- Hijo, que bueno que llegaste, necesito que me ayudes a escoger la leña – le dijo James, jalándolo del brazo.

Ginny tenía miedo de que James pudiera convencer a Harry para hablar con sus padres, necesitaba hablar con él a solas urgentemente. Pero la siguiente hora, había sido imposible. Cuando se desocupó con James, lo llamó Lily para que le cortará unas manzanas del árbol, después, de nuevo James lo llamó para algo y así sucesivamente.

Para cuando lo dejaron por fin irse a bañar, era la oportunidad de Ginny de hablar con él, porque si esperaba a que terminara de bañarse, seguro James y Lily estarían con ellos.

- Harry – entró Ginny al baño sin ni siquiera esperar a que le diera permiso.

- Ginny ¿Qué haces? Salte me voy a bañar – Harry solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura y la agarraba fuertemente con temor a que se le fuera a caer.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo después?

- No, tus padres quieren hablar con los míos.

- Pero ya estas aquí.

- No, no para pedirles permiso de venir aquí, sino para presentarse como tus padres y hablar con ellos sobre nuestro hijo.

- Harry – tocaba Lily la puerta.

- Voy a bañarme, mamá.

- Necesito hablar contigo – Ginny lo veía asustada.

- Entra aquí – le dijo Harry metiéndola a la regadera y cerrando la cortina para que Lily no la viera.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Lily pasando sin esperar contestación.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? Voy a bañarme.

- Tu báñate – Lily cerró la puerta – podemos hablar mientras te estas bañando.

- ¿No puede esperar?

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que los padres de Ginny no saben que tu eres el padre del bebé? – Harry se quedó sin habla ¿Qué le había dicho Ginny a sus padres? – yo pensé que si lo sabían. Anda, métete a bañar – Lily metió la mano abriendo el grifo de la regadera, mojando inmediatamente a Ginny – esto no me gusta, Harry, así como nosotros conocemos a Ginny, sus padres deberían de conocerte a ti – se sentó en la taza del baño – deben de aceptar que entre ustedes no hay nada, pero igual, tu eres el padre y tienes derechos. Entra a bañarte, Harry, el agua ya esta lista – Harry tragó saliva, entró a la regadera cerrando la cortina inmediatamente y viendo a Ginny completamente mojada y asustada a que los descubrieran – Harry, dame la toalla, no te vas a bañar con ella ¿o si?

La cara de Harry era un poema. Estaba completamente rojo una vez que le entregó la toalla a su madre sacando únicamente la mano por la cortina. Ginny cerró los ojos para no ver nada, pero se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

- Olvide decirle a tu padre que debemos ir al mercado porque necesito unas cosas – salió Lily del baño.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos.

- Sshh – Harry le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Listo – volvió a entrar Lily – como te estaba diciendo, me preocupa…

- ¡Lily! – gritó James, y de nuevo Lily salió del baño.

- No te preocupes, yo la convenceré de que no haga nada – le decía Harry en un susurro.

- ¿Qué no la oíste? Esta empeñada…

- Tu padre – llegó de nuevo Lily – quiere comprar golosinas nada mas.

- Mamá, yo respeto la decisión de Ginny…

- ¿Te paso el shampoo?

- ¡No! Aquí hay.

- De acuerdo, no te asustes.

- Como te decía, si Ginny no les ha dicho a su familia que yo soy el padre de su hijo – Harry veía a Ginny con una mirada severa – es porque así lo decidió y yo la apoyé.

- Harry, no quiero que el bebé tenga que estar dividido. Toma aquí esta tu rastrillo, rasúrate esa barba que tienes – Lily metió la mano por la cortina del lado donde estaba Ginny, así que Harry se acercó a ella para tomarlo. Estaba rojo y apenado al estar completamente desnudo frente a Ginny – lo mejor es que tenga a sus abuelos juntos. Tengo miedo, Harry.

- ¿Miedo de que?

- Como es lógico, Ginny estará mas tiempo con su familia, por lo tanto, el bebé también ¿y si los prefiere mas a ellos que a nosotros? – Ginny vio a Harry cambiando su expresión de asustada a una de ternura.

- Mamá, estoy seguro que Ginny dejara que ustedes convivan con el bebé tanto como sus padres – Ginny asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo Harry – no te preocupes desde ahora, por lo mismo te digo, que no preocupes a Ginny. Confía en ella – Ginny le sonrió.

- Tienes razón. Me estoy adelantando. Mejor me espero a que nazca el bebé y a ver que pasa.

- Gracias, mamá.

- Te dejo para que te bañes tranquilo.

Lily salió del baño y volteó a ver a su esposo que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperándola.

- Lo hiciste – Lily sonrió orgullosa – cuando te propones algo, no descansas hasta conseguirlo.

- Gracias por la ayuda.

- No me siento muy bien que digamos.

- No es la primera vez que esta desnudo frente a ella – James rodó los ojos - La embarazó y para eso tenia que estar desnudo ¿o no? – Lily volvió a sonreír - Todo salió como lo planeamos.

- ¿Planeamos? Yo no planeé nada.

- Vámonos, hay que dejarlos solos.

- A veces eres peor que Sirius, Remus y yo en nuestros mejores años en Hogwarts.

Ginny volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras Harry cerraba el grifo del agua. Abrió la cortina y como cosa hecha adrede (que en realidad si había sido así) la toalla estaba hasta el otro extremo del baño.

- No te muevas y sobretodo, no abras los ojos.

Camino con cuidado para no resbalarse al estar escurriendo agua por todo el baño, Ginny no pudo evitar reírse por el tono de voz de Harry, se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

- Listo.

Ginny abrió los ojos y lo vio de nuevo con su toalla sobre la cintura, pero estaba completamente mojado al igual que ella. Su corazón empezó a trabajar más de la cuenta y las hormonas bailaban como locas.

- Salte con cuidado, no te vayas a resbalar. Dame tu varita para secarte.

- No la traigo, la dejé sobre mi cama para que tu mamá pensara que estaba en mi baño ¿Y tu varita?

- Yo si estoy en el baño, Ginny, y deje mi varita. Creo que aquí hay más toallas – buscaba Harry sobre un pequeño armario – si, toma, sécate.

Harry aun seguía rojo y apenado, no quería ni ver a Ginny a los ojos. Había estado completamente desnudo frente a ella, y sabía que a pesar de que ella luchaba por cerrar los ojos y no ver nada, el agua cayéndole en la cara y el tiempo en que Harry estuvo hablando, los abrió, solo rogaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que…

- Estoy preocupada – Ginny se secaba el cabello con la toalla – conociendo a Lily, si se le mete en la cabeza de buscar a mis padres, es capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que tus padres no saben que yo soy el papá del bebé?

- Harry, eres Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían mis padres al saber que tu eres el padre de mi hijo? Se volverían locos, creo que hasta ellos mismos me desheredarían al saber que utilice a Harry Potter, que fui una loca desquiciada al hacerle eso al héroe – bufó – si les hubiera dicho eso a tus padres, obvio me hubieran preguntado que reacción tuvieron mis padres al decirles que tu eras el papá.

Harry no la escuchaba al cien por ciento, solo la veía como se pasaba la toalla por los brazos y las piernas. Su vestido estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo y se veía hermosa con esa barriga bien formada. Pero donde se enfocó más su atención, había sido en sus senos, más grandes debido al embarazo. El vestido era un poco escotado y cuando Ginny se secaba no dejaba de pensar que tal vez él podía ayudarle…

- Harry…Harry ¿me estas escuchando?

- Si.

- Por eso preferí decirles a tus padres que mi familia no sabía que eras tu el padre del bebé – Harry se frotó la cara con las dos manos y despeinó mas el cabello mojado. Ginny detuvo su labor de secarse para verlo, su torso aun seguía mojado y sus ojos brillaban más al no traer lentes. Lo observo detenidamente, su abdomen estaba muy bien formado y sus brazos algo musculosos, sobre su pecho estaba el dije que ella le había regalado.

- Te entiendo. Vamos a seguir con esto, como dijo mamá, ella esta preocupada porque piensa que no va a convivir mucho con el bebé cuando nazca y si ellos conocieran a tus padres, estaría segura que se llevarían bien.

- Yo no pienso separar a tus padres de nuestro hijo.

- Lo sé, pero ¿estas consiente de que esto va a ser muy complicado? Tus padres saben que te embarazaste por inseminación pero no saben quien es el padre y mis padres saben que yo soy el padre pero que no fue hecho por inseminación – suspiro - ¿Qué le vas a decir a tus padres cuando estés tu y nuestro hijo con nosotros?

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Bueno, será mejor que te vayas, seguro mamá te va a estar buscando. No te vayas a resbalar. Cuando tengas tu varita, secas toda el agua que escurriste.

- De acuerdo – Ginny se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a verlo – Potter – Harry volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño porque lo había llamado así, ella sonrió divertida – será mejor que te bañes con agua fría.

Harry se tapó la cara con las dos manos de la vergüenza al escuchar a Ginny soltar una risita antes de cerrar la puerta. Lentamente se quito las manos de la cara y volteó hacia abajo. No había duda, lo que tanto había temido había sucedido: Ginny se había dado cuenta durante todo el tiempo de su erección. Entró a la regadera, y en efecto, abrió el grifo del agua fría y recargó la frente en la pared.

- Demonios.

Ginny se fue caminando lentamente y con cuidado hacia su habitación. Tomó su varita y con un hechizo limpió toda el agua que había estado escurriendo en el camino y secó su ropa. Se asomó por la escalera buscando a Lily o a James y se le hizo extraño no escuchar nada. Cuando entró de nuevo a su habitación, sonrió de manera divertida de solo recordar la cara de Harry. Estaba sumamente apenado. Jamás se había imaginado a Harry desnudo. Le parecía muy guapo, pero nada más. No estaba para nada decepcionada de lo que había visto, al contrario, lo que vio, fue como una chispa que la hizo prenderse a mil.

- El embarazo, seguro es el embarazo – dijo pensativa – ó también la falta de sexo, por Merlín, hace meses que no tengo sexo con nadie. Si, seguro por eso ando así.

De nuevo volvieron sus recuerdos al ver a Harry desnudo ¿Por qué él había tenido una erección cuando estaban en la regadera? Se dio cuenta cuando se acercó a ella para tomar el rastrillo que le ofrecía Lily, y sin pensarlo (juraba que había sido inconscientemente) bajo su mirada mientras Harry hablaba con su madre ¿Por qué había tenido una erección? Se supone que eso les pasa a los hombres cuando ven a una chica sexy o que les gusta, pero solamente estaba ella: con el cabello mojado pegado y su cara y su vestido pegado a su enorme vientre.

- ¿Cuándo habrá sido la ultima vez que Harry haya tenido sexo? – se dijo caminando por su habitación.

Lily le había dicho que él salía con varias chicas pero que a ninguna la había presentado como su novia (excepto Cho Chang) seguro que no nada mas salían a dar la vuelta. En Estados Unidos, jamás supo que anduviera con alguna, o más bien, nunca le interesó. Y desde que se lo volvió a encontrar en Londres, tampoco sabía si había estado saliendo con alguien. También sabía por Lily, que a Harry lo seguían mucho los reporteros y que él se dejaba fotografiar con algunas chicas siempre y cuando anduvieran en un lugar público. En reuniones y fiestas privadas, no había reporteros y todos los invitados no decían nada de más. Era por eso que los medios de comunicación nunca conocieron a Cho Chang, y obvio, a ella que esperaba un hijo de él.

Horas más tarde, Lily los llamó a comer. Los dos habían estado encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones por vergüenza de volverse a ver. Ginny, porque de solo volver a verlo, seguro se lo iba a imaginar como horas antes lo había visto y Harry, porque como era obvio, había estado desnudo frente a ella, pero también, porque le había encantado como se veía frente a él: su cabello mojado hacia que el rojo brillara mas contrastando el blanco de su piel al estar pegado en su cara; sus ojos chocolate fijos en él asustados; sus pecas resaltaban mas sobre sus mejillas y nariz; sus labios rosados y sus senos, por Dios, sus senos eran maravillosos. Pero no contaba que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante lo que veía sus ojos, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de todo. Jamás se había sentido tan apenado en su vida.

James y Lily hablaba y hablaban sobre el paseo que habían dado hacia el mercado. Lily ya se sentía mucho mejor y habían dado ese recorrido recordando viejos tiempos.

- ¿Y ustedes que hicieron? – les preguntó Lily al terminar de contar su historia.

- Nada – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Nada? Harry la hubieras llevado al lago para que se bañaran juntos – les dijo Lily haciendo la inocente, James hizo una mueca para no reírse, su esposa era de lo peor – el clima esta estupendo.

- Estaba cansado – dijo viendo su plato de comida completamente rojo.

- Hace mucho calor, yo creo que mas tarde va a llover – les dijo James.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos mojábamos en la lluvia? – Le pregunto Lily a James – vamos a volver a hacerlo.

- No creo, cariño, no quiero que te enfermes, todavía no estas muy bien de la operación.

- Me siento estupendamente bien. Me encantaba mojarme con ropa…

- Voy a salir a caminar un rato – se levantó Ginny con la vista casi en el piso – no tardaré – y salió rápidamente de la casa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny? ¿Se pelearon?

- No. Voy a estar en mi habitación, tengo trabajo pendiente – Harry igual que Ginny, se levantó rápidamente.

- Ya ves – le reclamó James a Lily – deja de presionarlos. Ambos te han dicho que no va a ver nada entre ellos.

- Por favor, James ¿acaso tu te tragaste el cuento de "salimos un tiempo para conocernos y no funcionó"? – los remedó Lily.

- Claro que no, es más que obvio que no se conocen.

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – James asintió bajando la mirada – Harry no nos quiere decir que embarazó a una de sus aurores, que faltó a su ética profesional como jefe del cuartel en Estados Unidos.

- Se siente avergonzado con nosotros, es por eso que inventó que habían salido por un tiempo, pero en realidad… solo tuvieron sexo por una sola noche. Jamás lo pensé de él. Siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con las mujeres y jamás mezclaba el trabajo con el placer.

- Si Harry hizo semejante tontería, es porque realmente le gustaba Ginny, no le importó que era una de sus aurores.

- Tampoco le importó cuidarse ¿y si estaba borracho?

- Harry no toma, James, cuando Sirius lo hizo tomarse un whiskey de fuego, se quedó dormido a los cinco minutos. No, Harry se acostó con Ginny en sus cinco sentidos, y fue por eso que Ginny decidió regresarse a Londres en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada. Imagínate, embarazada de su jefe, de Harry Potter.

- Es por eso que no le quiere decir nada a su familia, pobrecita, seguramente se ha tomado toda la responsabilidad ella sola con su familia.

- Hay que hacer algo, James, se gustan, estoy segura.

Ginny empezó a caminar por donde la llevaba el sendero ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenia que alejar a Harry de ella. Todas las noches se dormía en sus brazos y eso le encantaba y ahora, verlo desnudo, le había encantado aun mas. Harry era su jefe, pero sobretodo, era el tipo de hombre que ella jamás se fijaría. Ella solo había salido con hombres liberales, iguales a ella, que le dieran su espacio. Cuando se ponían pesados con querer tener algún derecho sobre ella, los cortaba de raíz y salía con otro más. Sus relaciones no pasaban de seis meses, excepto con Dean Thomas, que salieron por mas de un año, pero eso había sido porque ambos eran aurores y les gustaban las aventuras. Dean y ella hacían la pareja perfecta, según ella, porque ninguno quería algún compromiso con el otro, y la mejor prueba fue que cuando ella le mencionó lo de la inseminación artificial, él se alejó de ella y pidió su cambio a otro país. Dean la dejaba hacer lo que ella quería, inclusive, durante su "relación" se veían con otras personas y eso a ellos no les importaba. Ginny buscaba a un hombre que fuera todo lo contrario a sus hermanos sobre protectores, y Harry era exactamente igual a ellos ó tal vez, peor.

Se sentó en una roca porque ya se sentía cansada de caminar. Observó a una ardilla que subía y bajaba de un árbol y después corría a otro. Decidió seguirla para ver que tanto hacia. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Harry.

Harry estaba parado frente a la casa con la mirada fija en el lago. Cada vez el cielo estaba más nublado y de vez en cuando se dejaba ver un relámpago brillar, señal que se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – Le pregunto James detrás de él – dijo que no tardaría.

- No tarda en llover.

Lily salió con una manta para taparse, el viento era cada vez mas frío. Estaban los tres observando preocupados alrededor de la casa para ver si Ginny venia de regreso. De repente un fuerte trueno los asustó.

- Voy a buscarla – dijo Harry decidido.

- Te acompaño. Lily mándanos un patronus si Ginny regresa. Harry, tu ve por el lado este y yo por el oeste.

Ginny había dado un brinco cuando escucho el trueno. Decidió que era hora de regresar y hacerle frente a la situación. Después de haberlo pensado mucho, decidió alejar a Harry de ella y que solo su hijo conviviera con él. Dio media vuelta y se quedó paralizada. Solo árboles, ningún sendero había cerca. Camino por donde supuso había llegado ahí, pero a los pocos metros de haber caminado sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

Harry corría gritando el nombre de Ginny. Sentía mucho miedo, un miedo que jamás en su vida había sentido, ni siquiera cuando luchó contra Voldemort. Empezó a llover muy fuerte y ya estaba oscureciendo, cada vez corría mas rápido, debería encontrar a Ginny antes de que se hiciera de noche.

El dolor era cada vez más fuerte. No se podía dar por vencida, caminaba poco a poco recargándose en cada árbol que se encontraba para respirar profundamente, pero la lluvia le dificultaba su tarea. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Apenas unos minutos antes había decidido alejarse de Harry y ahora era lo único que quería con ella.

- Harry – exclamó en un susurro empezando a llorar, el dolor era terrible y estaba sola en un lugar desconocido.

Lo que tanto había temido Harry se hizo realidad. Ya era de noche y la lluvia no había ni siquiera aminorado su intensidad. Con su varita iluminaba el camino pero no había ni una señal de Ginny, rezaba porque su padre tuviera mejor suerte que él.

Ginny ya no había podido más y se había detenido en la misma roca que recordaba haberse sentado antes, eso le dio esperanzas, al menos ya no estaba tan lejos, pero el dolor era cada vez más fuerte que no la dejaba caminar como ella quisiera. A lo lejos escucho a Harry gritar su nombre. Quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero el dolor no la dejaba utilizar sus piernas, solamente estaba doblada tocándose el vientre. Ahora el grito de Harry lo escucho un poco más lejos y eso la asustó más. Tomó su varita y conjuró un patronus, pero el caballo se formaba y se esfumaba rápidamente. Dio un grito de dolor al sentir una contracción muy fuerte. Esperó a que terminara y de nuevo volvió a conjurarlo concentrándose lo mejor posible.

Harry corría de un lado a otro desesperado. Escucho un ruido y volteó con su varita en mano. Era un patronus, pensó que era el de su madre avisándole que Ginny ya había regresado. Se acercó a él porque su andar era muy lento y se dio cuenta que no era la cierva de su madre sino un caballo, que cabalgaba muy lentamente como cansado. Harry lo siguió cuando al mirarlo supuso que le quería decir algo. Durante el camino, de repente se esfumaba y de nuevo volvía a aparecer. Ahí fue donde Harry se dio cuenta que era de Ginny. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de que Ginny usara su patronus durante sus misiones con ella, así que era la primera vez que lo conocía. Pero se alarmó al ver como se esfumaba y de nuevo aparecía, eso solo indicaba que Ginny estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerlo ahí.

De pronto se esfumó completamente en medio de varios árboles, dejándolo solo. Con su varita iluminaba a su alrededor pero no había señales de Ginny.

- ¡GINNY!

Vio que a unos metros frente a él de nuevo se aparecía el caballo y otra vez se esfumaba. Corrió hacia esa dirección. La lluvia hacia que no pudiera correr tan rápido, además del lodo resbaladizo, aunado a eso, cada vez se escuchaba más truenos.

- ¡GINNY!

- ¡HARRY!

Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo que vio hizo que se le detuviera el corazón. Ginny estaba recargada en una roca abrazando a su vientre completamente mojada.

- Ginny.

- Harry me duele, me duele mucho.

- Tengo que llevarte a casa – Harry inmediatamente mando un patronus a su padre para que viniera en su ayuda. Cargó a Ginny entre sus brazos caminando lentamente para no caerse los dos – Ginny necesito que me ayudes a iluminar el camino con tu varita.

- Lumus – exclamo Ginny en un susurro aguantando la contracción que tenia.

Apenas unos metros, logró ver que venían dos ciervos iluminando el camino. James corría detrás de ellos hasta toparse con Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Dice que le duele, la encontré así.

Ginny ya no aguantaba más y gritaba de dolor cuando las contracciones las tenían más intensas, clavándole las uñas a Harry en su espalda, pero aun así, ninguno de los dos hacia el menor intento de detenerse.

- Ya falta poco. La tormenta es muy fuerte, cerraron el camino hacia la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? – Harry volteo a ver a su padre asustado.

- Si, fui hasta la casa más cercana para preguntar si habían visto a Ginny y ellos fueron los que me dijeron.

- Pero…Ginny…necesitamos llevarla a un hospital, no podemos llevarla por ningún medio mágico.

- Lo sé – le dijo James igual de preocupado que él.

Lily ya los esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Harry llevó hasta la habitación a Ginny y la recostó en la cama.

- Me duele, me duele – Ginny se retorcía en la cama.

- Ginny, tienes que calmarte, tienes que respirar profundamente – Lily trataba de mostrarse tranquila frente a ella.

- No, me duele, me duele mucho.

- Ginny no podemos llevarte al hospital ahora, el camino esta cerrado, debes de respirar tranquilamente, seguro estas así porque estas asustada.

- ¡No aguanto este dolor! – gritaba desesperada.

- Ginny, Ginny escúchame – le decía Lily tocando el vientre duro - ¿tienes mojada la falda por la lluvia?

- Me duele…

- ¡Ginny!

- No, la tenía mojada antes de que empezara a llover.

Lily volteo a ver a su hijo y a su esposo completamente pálida, cosa que ninguno de los dos les gustó el semblante de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

- Ginny…Ginny esta en trabajo de parto.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada ¿quien quiere una suegra como Lily? (levanto la mano).<p>

Tanto James como Lily estan sacando conclusiones equivocadas, culpando al pobrecito de Harry, pensado que faltó a su ética profesional y se llevó a la cama a una de sus aurores por una noche, y que por eso le inventaron el rollo de que salieron por un tiempo. Para los Potter, Ginny es la buena, la victima ¿Como será Harry para los Weasley? eso se sabrá en los proximos capitulos.

Harry y Ginny cada vez se estan dando cuenta de muchas cosas y eso los confunde, por ahora esta seguros de que "se utlizan" pero ya llegará el momento de la duda ¿se utilizan o se necesitan?

No va a ser necesario un adelanto, en el proximo capitulo nacerá por fin el niño ¿o niña? bueno, los que han visto las fotos en facebook saben que va a ser. Por cierto olvide horriblemente poner el facebook y el twitter en el capitulo anterior, mil disculpas.

Facebook: Ginny Potter

Correo: hpdenu (arroba) hotmail . com

Twitter: nat potter w

Saludos a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry veía como Ginny se retorcía en la cama y después volteaba a ver a su madre que estaba sumamente preocupada. Debería de ser una broma. Ginny no podía estar en trabajo de parto, faltaban aproximadamente dos o tres semanas para que su hijo naciera. No, su madre debería de estar equivocada, esto no podría estar pasando.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Lily? – James lo sacó de sus pensamientos – No podemos llevarla a un hospital.

- No.

- ¡Pero tenemos que llevarla a un hospital! ¡MI HIJO VA A NACER!

- Harry, es muy peligroso que nos aparezcamos con Ginny.

- Lo podemos hacer juntos.

- No, Ginny no se siente bien, ella necesita todas sus fuerzas para el parto.

- Ya no puedo, me duele – se quejaba Ginny.

- Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros – les dijo Lily – James ve por toallas limpias ¡Dobby! – Apareció el elfo viendo asustado a Ginny – trae agua caliente. Y tú Harry, levántale la falda y quítale las bragas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No – Harry negaba con la cabeza - hazlo tú.

- Voy a lavarme las manos y a recogerme bien el cabello.

- Pero…

- Harry, ya una vez le levantaste la falda y le bajaste las bragas para meter ahí a tu hijo, ahora vuélvelo a hacer pero para sacarlo.

Harry vio salir a Lily de la habitación. Quería gritarle que él jamás le había hecho eso a Ginny, que ella solita lo había hecho todo.

- Gi…Ginny – se acercó a ella.

- Harry me duele, duele mucho.

- Lo sé, pero…ya va a nacer nuestro hijo, tienes que ser fuerte.

- Ya quiero que se me quite este dolor.

- No podemos ir a un hospital porque…

- ¡No estoy sorda, Potter! Lo he escuchado todo – le gritó enfurecida.

- De acuerdo. Ginny, tengo que…

- Ni se te ocurra. Ni siquiera lo pienses – Ginny le apuntaba con el dedo.

- Entonces debes de hacerlo tú.

- Ay, me duele, me duele.

Harry escucho que sus padres venían ya listos para empezar y Dobby ya había dejado el agua caliente en la habitación. Tomó del armario una sabana y la puso sobre Ginny. Decidido, metió las manos por debajo de la sabana y rápidamente le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y le quito las bragas. Jamás pensó que lo haría tan rápido, pero era mas el miedo que tenia que Ginny le fuera a dar una patada, era por eso que lo hizo mientras ella tenia una contracción.

- ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

- Fue a lavarse las manos y a recogerse el cabello. Papá, estoy muy nervioso.

- ¿Es por eso que llevas en la mano las bragas de Ginny? – Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aun las tenia en la mano y las apretaba en su puño. Las metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

- No ¿Qué debo de hacer?

- Apoyarla y darle ánimos. Harry, no va a ser fácil.

- ¿Todo listo? – llegó Lily con unas pociones y unos instrumentos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto temeroso Harry.

- Por si acaso se complica el parto. Harry, siéntate atrás de Ginny, debes de ayudarla a pujar y tu James me vas a ayudar a mi.

Harry se sentó detrás de Ginny en la cama y la acomodó sobre su pecho, poniendo sus piernas en cada lado de ella. Ginny agarró fuertemente las manos de Harry y cuando sentía una contracción, se encorvaba hacia atrás por el dolor.

- Muy bien, Ginny, cuando sientas una contracción puja muy fuerte – le decía Lily.

Ginny hacia su mejor esfuerzo, pujaba cada vez que Lily le indicaba y después se dejaba caer sobre el hombro de Harry. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño en sus manos porque las utilizaba para darse fuerza y porque además, escuchaba los pequeños quejidos de dolor que daba cada vez que ella descansaba.

- Otra vez, Ginny.

- Ya no puedo, estoy muy cansada.

- Claro que puedes – le decía Harry en el oído – eres fuerte.

- Vamos, Ginny, otra vez.

De nuevo se enderezaba y volvía a pujar. Cuando terminaba, James le limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

- Ay, ya sáquenlo, me duele. Esto es peor que un cruciatus.

- ¿Te han hecho un cruciatus? – le pregunto Harry molesto.

- ¡Pues claro, soy un auror, idiota!

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

- Porque nunca me lo habías preguntado.

- ¿Fue en alguna misión que yo te mande?

- ¿Qué diferencia hay? Igual y me torturaron por horas.

- ¿Horas?

- ¿Quieren concentrarse? – Les pregunto Lily fulminándolos con la mirada, James empezó a reírse - ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Potter?

- Bueno, que sus peleas al momento del parto sean por trabajo y no como nosotros, que en todo momento me culpaste a mi porque tenias esos dolores. Al menos Ginny no ha culpado a Harry por eso.

Harry bufó ¡No, él no tenia la culpa de nada! EL ERA INOCENTE, GINNY ERA QUIEN QUERIA TENER UN HIJO.

- Vamos, Ginny, ya puedo ver la cabeza.

- Oh cierto – exclamó emocionado James – tienes que verlo Harry.

- No te atrevas a moverte – le dijo Ginny entre dientes viéndolo sobre su hombro y apretándole mas fuerte las manos.

- Mejor me quedo aquí con Ginny – le dijo a su padre simulando una voz segura pero en realidad aguantando el dolor de sus manos.

- Otra vez, Ginny.

- ¡DUELE, DUELE! – Gritaba Ginny, volteó a ver a Harry desesperada – Harry, por favor, hazlo por mi, tu eres mejor auror que yo. Puja tú.

- Ginny, debo de cortar un poco porque el bebé es demasiado grande.

- ¡No, mamá!

- Es lo que se acostumbra a hacer, Harry, no debes de asustarte. James, pásame más toallas.

Harry abrazó más a Ginny. Sabía que estaba sufriendo y la notaba temblar en sus brazos.

- Ahora, Ginny, puja muy fuerte. Recuerda, mientras mas duela, más pronto vas a conocer a tu hijo.

Ginny se enderezó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry y sintió que él le daba fuerza. Volteo a verlo por encima de su hombro y también estaba en la misma posición que ella, listo para lo que venia. Le sonrió de lado, apretó fuertemente su mano y sintió que Harry le correspondía. Respiró hondo y pujó lo más que pudo.

Era un dolor intenso que le quemaba, pero de repente, se detuvo y se escucho el llanto de un bebé.

- ¡Es una niña! – gritó emocionada Lily.

Lily le puso la bebé a Ginny sobre su pecho y ella a su vez se recargaba en el pecho de Harry. Ambos la veían como un tesoro jamás visto. Sin pensarlo, Harry le dio un beso a Ginny en la mejilla, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. James cobijo a la bebé con una manta y la limpio bien de la cabeza.

- Es pelirroja – dijo James sonriendo – mi nieta es pelirroja.

- Es hermosa – susurro Harry viéndola directamente – tan pequeñita y hermosa.

- Hola, mi cielo, soy mamá – la bebé había dejado de llorar a sentirse abrazada por su madre.

- Y yo papá – la bebé abrió sus ojitos en dirección hacia la voz de Harry.

- Oh, por Dios, Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Tiene ojos verdes.

Harry dejó escapar una risa tonta. Su hija había heredado algo suyo. James volteó a ver a Lily que terminaba de coser la herida que le había producido a Ginny para el nacimiento de la bebé.

- El cabello de Ginny y los ojos de Harry, la perfecta combinación – dijo James – sin embargo, es idéntica a la abuela.

- Debo llevarla a bañar – les dijo Lily, limpiándose una pequeña lagrima.

- ¡NO!

- Debo hacerlo, en seguida la traigo.

Lily salió de la habitación dejando a James muy pensativo. Harry seguía abrazando a Ginny, quería darle las gracias por darle una hija, pero tenia un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar, solo la abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa, James? – le pregunto Ginny sintiendo como Harry le daba pequeños besos en el cabello.

- Nada, solo que…

- Ya es abuelo, ya esta viejo – bromeó Harry.

- No, soy una abuelo joven – sonrió de lado.

- Entonces ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- Es una niña…pelirroja con ojos verdes…Lily…ella…

- Siempre quiso tener una hija – concluyó Harry. James asintió con nostalgia.

- Bueno, ahora tiene una nieta y la cuidará como si fuera su hija.

- Gracias, Ginny. Voy a ayudarla con la bebé.

- Anda ve, a lo mejor ya se la robó.

- Harry – Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna.

- Es una broma. Estas cansada – Ginny asintió - ¿quieres dormir?

- No, quiero estar con mí… nuestra hija. Harry – volteó a verlo – quiero que se llame Lily.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, es una Lily en miniatura. Lily Molly ¿te gusta?

- Como mamá y tú.

- Como sus dos abuelas.

- ¿Tu mamá se llama Molly? – Ginny asintió – ni siquiera se como se llaman tus padres.

- Molly y Arthur – le contesto volviéndose a recargar en su pecho – pobre mamá, ella quería estar conmigo en el parto. Ya tenía todo listo y hasta había movido influencias en el hospital para tener el mejor cuarto de partos. Se va a poner mal.

- Lo entenderá.

- Harry, le había prometido a mis padres que pasaría una semana con ellos antes del nacimiento – Harry dio un gran suspiro – sé que no te va a gustar…

- No, no me va a gustar.

- Por favor, una semana.

- Ginny, una semana que no voy a ver a mi hija.

Ginny haciendo gestos de dolor, volteo completamente su cuerpo para verlo de frente. El café chocolate se conectó con el verde esmeralda y se entendieron a la perfección.

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que me mantendrás informado de cualquier cosa – Ginny asintió con una sonrisa – una semana, Ginny, no mas.

- Lo prometo.

Cuando le dieron la noticia a Lily y a James del nombre que decidieron ponerle a la bebé, Lily no dejo de llorar por varios minutos. Estaba emocionada, estaba feliz. James se había ido a buscar pañales, biberón, ropa y comida para su nieta, apareciéndose ya que aun seguía bloqueado el camino debido a la tormenta.

La pequeña Lily lloraba de hambre, pero no sabían a que hora llegaría James porque aun seguía lloviendo, además eran las dos de la mañana.

- Toma Ginny, dale de comer tu – le dijo Lily - voy a prepararte una poción para que te recuperes pronto.

- Voltéate – le dijo Ginny a Harry una vez que salió Lily de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le voy a dar pecho, no quiero que me veas.

- Entonces ¿no voy a ver a mi hija cada vez que coma?

- No. Voltéate.

- Ginny, por favor.

- No quiero que me veas…

- Tu ya me viste desnudo a mi ¿o no? – Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, pensó que jamás hablarían de ese tema por el resto de su vida – eres la madre de mi hija, solo te pido que me dejes estar junto a ustedes el mayor tiempo posible.

Harry tenia razón, ella ya lo había visto desnudo, enterito, no tenia porque ahora avergonzarse ella si él había estado en una peor situación. Además, darle pecho a su hija era lo más normal del mundo, sobretodo teniendo al padre a un lado.

- De acuerdo. Ayúdame a levantarme para estar más cómoda.

Harry le acomodo unas almohadas en su espalda y Ginny se recargó sobre ellas para estar más cómoda. Su madre ya le había enseñado como cambiar de pañal a los bebes, darles de comer, hacerlos eructar, en fin, ya le había dado un curso con todo lo básico. Se bajó un tirante de su vestido y empezó a darle de comer. Al comienzo no pudo evitar ponerse algo roja cuando Harry se acomodó a un lado de ella en la cama, era el padre de su hija, pero seguía siendo su jefe, pero al ver que todo era perfecto y que Harry veía a su hija con una adoración, se sintió en paz y toda la vergüenza se esfumó.

- Es tan hermosa – dijo Harry dejando que su hija apretara con todo su puñito un dedo de él mientras comía.

- Si, y esta sanita, que es lo importante.

- ¿Tu estas bien?

- Si, me duele un poco pero supongo que es normal.

- ¿A dónde habías ido?

- A caminar, pero me perdí en el bosque. Harry – suspiro – este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido únicamente porque yo estaba embarazada. Ahora que ya ha nacido nuestra hija, creo que… tú debes enfocarte solo en ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto Harry temeroso.

- Bueno, que cuando quieras ver a Lily, yo no estaré presente y cuando regrese al cuartel, yo sea una auror más.

Harry se levantó de la cama. No sabía porque le estaba doliendo todo eso que le estaba diciendo Ginny. Para él, Ginny era especial, era la madre de su hija, la mujer que le había cambiado la vida. Pero sabía que tenía razón, él se tenía que enfocar solamente en su hija. Ginny era ahora libre, ya no tenía porque cuidarla porque su hija ya no estaba dentro de ella.

- Ginny – Harry se paró frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados – quiero que Lily lleve el apellido Potter.

- Sabes que eso es imposible.

- No me importa.

- ¿Qué explicación le voy a dar a mis padres de eso?

- No lo sé, pero Lily es mi hija y quiero que lleve mi apellido. Sabes que tengo influencias en el ministerio.

- ¿Me estas amenazando?

- No, te aclaro el punto para que no me salgas con una movida chueca, te conozco Ginny. Ya me engañaste una vez, y con eso aprendí la lección.

Lily y James no estaban muy contentos con la noticia de que en una semana no iban a ver a su nieta, pero también entendían a Ginny. Al menos ellos estuvieron en el nacimiento de la pequeña Lily y los padres de Ginny, no.

Mientras Ginny preparaba su maleta de regreso, entró al baño de la habitación dejando a la pequeña Lily sobre la cama. Escucho un ruido, asomó la cabeza y vio que era Harry quien había entrado. Aprovechó para darse un baño, así que abrió el grifo de la regadera y se fue al armario para tomar una toalla.

Harry al escuchar que Ginny iba a bañarse, cargó a su hija. La pequeña Lily abrió sus ojitos verdes y bostezo sintiéndose cómoda de inmediato en brazos de su padre.

- Hola, mi princesa – Ginny se extraño al escuchar a Harry, así que se acerco a la puerta para escuchar mejor – eres preciosa. Tu mamá si que sabe hacer las cosas ¿verdad? Eres perfecta. Yo soy tu papá, aunque ni enterado estaba cuando tu mamá decidió hacerte, pero ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos, estoy feliz de que lo hiciera, pero no le vayas a decir que yo dije eso – Ginny sonrió – aun estoy enojado con ella por habérmelo ocultado – la pequeña Lily parpadeaba sus ojitos, señal de que tenia sueño pero quería seguir escuchando a su padre como lo hacía cuando aun estaba en el vientre de su madre, así que seguía atenta mirándolo - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, eres mi luz en el camino, por ti voy a luchar, voy a ser mejor persona… por ti, voy a vivir. Tú eres mi futuro, eres el mejor futuro que jamás había imaginado.

Ginny se recargo en la puerta pensativa. Harry era un excelente padre, sin imaginárselo siquiera, había escogido el mejor padre para su hija. Ella que quería que estuvieran solas, que ella iba a ser madre y padre al mismo tiempo. No sabía que hacer, por una parte quería darle el gusto a Harry de que su hija llevara su apellido, se lo merecía, pero por otro lado, era imposible. Nadie de su familia debería enterarse que Harry Potter y ella tenían una hija.

Llegaron a casa de Ginny. Lily cargaba a la pequeña Lily, James bajaba la maleta de Ginny y Harry acomodaba sobre el comedor todo lo que le habían comprado a la bebé. Ninguno decía nada. Los Potter estaban tristes de solo pensar que en una semana no verían a ese pedacito rosado, que con apenas un día de nacida, la amaban tanto. Lily le dio un beso en la frente y se la pasó a James para que se despidiera de ella.

- Ginny – Lily la tomó de las dos manos – recuerda ponerte las pociones que te preparé sobre tu vientre, en una semana tendrás el mismo cuerpo que tenias antes, te lo aseguro – Ginny asintió sonriendo – también recuerda ponerte la poción en la herida, es muy importante porque se puede infectar. Si no puedes tu sola le puedo decir a Harry que te ayude…

- ¡No! No Lily, yo puedo – Si no había dejado que Harry viera su vagina al momento del nacimiento de su hija, mucho menos lo dejaría ponerle una poción en la herida.

- De acuerdo. Cuida mucho a mi nieta.

- Seguro – Lily le dio un beso.

- Hija, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa, cuenta con nosotros.

- Gracias, James.

Harry se acercó a Ginny con la pequeña Lily en brazos, su padre se la había dado para que él también se despidiera de ella. Le dio un beso y se la entrego a Ginny.

- Harry…

- Es muy difícil, Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero te prometo que es la primera y ultima vez que lo hago – Harry se le quedo viendo directo a los ojos – solo una semana y jamás la volveré a alejar de ti.

- Te creo.

- Gracias – Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Llámame si me necesitas, no importa la hora, solo hazlo.

- De acuerdo.

A quien llamó primero fue a Hermione, tenia que ponerla al tanto de la situación porque se suponía que estaba con ella y con sus padres pasando el fin de semana. Sus padres llegarían a primera hora del lunes de Francia, así que mejor esperó para reunir a toda la familia y presentarles a su hija.

Que difícil era ser madre, no había dormido en toda la noche. La pequeña Lily lloraba a todo pulmón y no podía tranquilizarla.

- ¿Por qué, mi amor? Ayer estuviste muy tranquila. Ya te cambié, ya comiste, ya todo, solo duerme.

Horas después se durmió, a Ginny le dolía la cabeza y moría de sueño. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Corrió lo más que pudo para abrir y que no siguieran tocando para no despertar al bebé.

- ¡Hola!

- Sshh esta dormida ¿Por qué viniste hasta ahora?

- Porque te recuerdo que no me podía aparecer en todo el fin de semana – le dijo Hermione entrando a la casa – se suponía que estaba de paseo con mis padres y contigo, y pues en realidad así fue, llegamos anoche ya muy tarde ¿Dónde esta? Quiero conocerla.

- Arriba, dormida, así que si aprecias tu vida, mas vale que no la despiertes – le dijo Ginny con la ceja levantada.

- De acuerdo. Te brota la alegría por los poros ¿lo habías notado?

- Muy graciosa.

Hermione no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Ella, que siempre había soñado casarse y tener muchos hijos, estaba fascinada con la pequeña Lily. Pensó en Ron, lo que le gustaría darle un hijo a él, y viendo a la pequeña pelirroja, no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas, ella quería un hijo pelirrojo. Amaba a Ron, pero él jamás se fijaría en ella.

- Es hermosa.

- Si ¿Y sabes que? Tiene los ojos verdes.

- ¿En serio? – Ginny asintió sonriendo – por eso le pusimos Lily Molly.

- ¿Lily? ¿Cómo la mamá de Harry?

- Si, ella es pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

- Claro, una vez vi una foto de los padres de Harry en la oficina del ministro.

- ¿Tu que hacías en la oficina del ministro?

- No recuerdo – se hizo la indiferente y rápidamente le cambió el tema - Pero cuéntame ¿Qué se siente?

- La veo y aun no me la creo.

- Pero ahora, dime como pasó todo sin omitir detalles.

A pesar de las quejas de Ginny, Hermione se tuvo que ir a trabajar. Ella, que quería estar sola, ahora le aterraba la idea de estarlo. Jamás se imaginó lo difícil que sería todo. Creía que el ser una de las mejores aurores y tener la fuerza de voluntad que siempre la había caracterizado, iba a ser mas que suficiente. Pero teniendo ahora entre sus brazos a su hija, la realidad era otra.

Hermione no tuvo de otra que decirle la verdad a Ron al llegar al cuartel, se suponía que ella estaba con Ginny y si no le decía iban a tener una fuerte discusión, aunque no por eso, Ron dejó de reclamarle.

- Me hubieras hablado, Hermione, es mi hermana y mi sobrina.

- Lo sé pero no podíamos hacer nada. Lo importante es que todo esta bien y ahora tienes a una hermosa sobrina pelirroja.

- Pobrecita de Ginny, seguro la pasó muy mal.

- Ya es toda una mujer.

- Para mi seguirá siendo mi hermanita – Hermione levantó las manos en señal de paz – esta sola.

- Los tiene a ustedes.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Ella necesita a un hombre a su lado, alguien que la proteja siempre. Nosotros algún día haremos nuestras propias familias – Hermione bajo la mirada triste – y ya no la podremos cuidar como lo hemos hecho ¿Ya ves ahora? Mis padres se fueron porque Bill va a casarse, si no hubiera pasado eso, todos hubiéramos estado con ella.

- Tal vez algún día encuentre a un hombre.

- Seamos realistas ¿Quién va a querer a una mujer con una hija que fue concebida por un método muggle y con el carácter de mi hermana? No sabes como deseo que algún día llegue a su vida un hombre dispuesto a aceptarla con una hija, la ame como ella se lo merece y claro…que sea un buen tipo, no un vago, mujeriego y sin trabajo.

- ¿Tu crees que tu familia piense lo mismo?

- Claro, la cuidamos mucho pero no por eso la queremos ver sola.

- Pero ustedes le espantaban los novios a Ginny.

- Porque sabíamos que no le convenían. A Ginny le encantaba salir con chicos que siempre andaban en problemas, rebeldes y liberales como ella. A veces solo salía con ellos para molestarnos a nosotros.

- Entonces, si Ginny se encontrara a un hombre responsable, trabajador y dispuesto a aceptarla con una hija ¿ustedes no se opondrían?

- Claro que no, pero… no creo que exista ese hombre.

* * *

><p>Ya sé, esta muy cortito el capitulo, creo que es el mas corto que he escrito pero en realidad queria dejarlo aqui. Que les parece si subo el proximo capitulo el viernes y despues actualizar cada viernes? Si les parece diganme, sino sigo como hasta ahora actualizando los martes.<p>

Muchos pensaban que iba a ser niño pero ahora decidí que fuera niña por varias razones, la principal: Ginny. Queria que tuviera una niña y apoyarla como mujer, ella que siempre estuvo sobre protegida por su familia y nunca la dejaban libre, ahora ella quiere que su hija tenga esa libertad que a ella le fue negada. Por Lily, porque ella siempre soñó con tener una hija, ahora tiene a Ginny (hija grande) y a la pequeña Lily (hija bebé). Y por Harry, porque las niñas estan mas apegadas al papá, asi que ella es la princesa de papá. Ademas, en mis otros fics siempre ponia a niños, en siempre fuiste mi destino tienen a James, en el callejon Diagon esta Teddy, en educacando a mis padres esta Albus, ahora queria experimentar con una niña.

Ya se estan dando una idea con respecto a los Weasley, Ron ha hablado por ellos.

Saludos a todos y me da gusto tenerlos en facebook :D siempre ando por ahi. Gracias a todos los que le dieron MG y a sus comentarios por la foto que subi ayer. A las chicas de Chocolate y menta por sus animos, de veras son tan importantes.


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui estoy! La mayoria me pidió que actualizara el viernes, pero oh sorpresa, no voy a tener tiempo mañana, asi que preferí hacerlo desde hoy por la noche, bueno en mi país falta una hora para que sea viernes.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p>La Madriguera era un caos. Todos los Weasley rodeaban a Ginny con la pequeña Lily en brazos. Aun estaban sorprendidos de que se había ido con Hermione a pasar el fin de semana embarazada y que haya regresado con su hija en brazos. Molly aun estaba consternada, pero feliz. Se sentía mal por no haber estado con su hija en el momento más importante de su vida, pero sabía que no estuvo en sus manos. A Ginny aun le faltaban dos o tres semanas para dar a luz y Bill también era su hijo, era su deber estar con él para pedir la mano de su prometida. Pero ahora se dedicaría a su nieta, a su única nieta.<p>

Ginny no podía creer lo cariñosos que podían ser sus hermanos cuando se lo proponían. Estaban vueltos locos por su hija. Durante el día casi no la cargaba, sobraban brazos para hacerlo pero durante la noche, la pequeña Lily simplemente no quería a nadie. Lloraba y nada la tranquilizaba. Sus hermanos optaban por mejor despedirse, porque el llanto de la niña era simplemente insoportable. Ginny dormía muy poco, al igual que sus padres, porque el llanto iniciaba justo a la hora de dormir de los adultos y terminaba como tres horas después, dormía un poco y de nuevo iniciaba el llanto.

Harry llegaba a su oficina y detrás de él, la Sra. Bailey con toda la información que necesitaba: sus citas, sus reuniones, sus mensajes, etc.

- ¿Esta usted bien, Sr. Potter? Esta semana lo he visto muy desmejorado.

- Estoy bien. Sra. Bailey, por favor dígale a Granger que quiero hablar con ella.

- En seguida, señor.

Hermione tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Harry estaba tomándose unas aspirinas y la hizo pasar.

- ¿Me buscabas?

- Si, pasa, por favor.

- Conseguí lo que me pediste. Es un curso muggle muy completo de defensa…

- No, no te llamé para eso – Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿Has visto a Ginny y a mi hija?

- Todos los días.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Según tengo entendido, Ginny te llama todos los días.

- Si, pero únicamente me dice que están bien. Escuché un comentario de Ron que su sobrina es hermosa pero que por las noches llora mucho.

- Si, Ginny batalla un poco para dormirla por las noches. En el día duerme y come muy bien, pero en las noches, simplemente llora – Harry suspiro preocupado – Ginny la llevo con el sanador y dice que la niña esta completamente sana.

- Quisiera verla, esto me esta volviendo loco.

- Harry, entiende a Ginny, ella no les puede decir a su familia que tú eres el padre de su hija, tu eres…

- Harry Potter, lo sé. Soy el héroe, el salvador del mundo mágico – bajo la mirada – yo únicamente quiero estar con mi hija.

Hermione lo vio con nostalgia. Ginny tenia razón, Harry no solo era el jefe estricto exigiendo a sus aurores un buen trabajo y responsabilidad, sino que también, era un ser humano con sentimientos y tierno, muy tierno.

- ¿Quieres que le de un mensaje a Ginny?

- Solo que la veo el domingo en su casa, con mi hija.

A pesar de las quejas de Molly, Ginny se fue a su casa el domingo después de almorzar. En casa de sus padres se sentía muy a gusto, pero por las noches, con el llanto de la pequeña Lily, sabía que ellos no dormían del todo bien. Arthur se iba a trabajar casi con los ojos cerrados y Molly ya no se levantaba temprano a darle de comer a las gallinas.

Gracias a Lily y sus pociones, ya estaba del todo recuperada. Su antigua ropa le quedaba a la perfección y ya no tenia ningún dolor de la herida.

Decidió dar una rápida sacudida a su casa con magia antes de llamar a Harry. Sabía por Hermione que todos los días le preguntaba por ella y por su hija, a pesar de que se hablaban a diario por teléfono.

Apenas lo llamó y todos los Potter, incluido Sirius y Remus aparecieron afuera de su casa. Sirius y James cargaban regalos, flores y globos, así que cuando Ginny abrió la puerta, tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

- Hola, pelirroja – le entregaba Sirius todos los globos y las flores - ¿Dónde esta mi sobrina-nieta?

- Arriba – Ginny trataba de agarrar todos los globos y las flores que le cubrían la cara.

- Es mi nieta, Sirius, yo voy primero.

- Parecen niños – les dijo Remus – hola Ginny ¿Cómo estas?

- Creo que bien.

Por fin, Ginny pudo tomar bien los globos y las flores haciéndolas a un lado dejándose ver. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la misma Ginny que había conocido en Estados Unidos: hermosa y con un cuerpo escultural, aunque extrañaba esa pancita que la hacia verse tierna y encantadora. Ginny vestía un pantalón entallado a la cadera, una blusa de tirantes color verde y el cabello lo tenía recogido con una coleta.

- Veo que te pusiste las pociones que te di – le dijo Lily sonriendo de lado viendo a Harry que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Si, Lily, gracias a ti no tuve que comprar mas ropa con talla algo grande, me queda toda mi ropa.

- Te ves hermosa y sexy ¿verdad, Harry?

- ¿Eh?

- Que la madre de tu hija es una chica realmente bella.

- Ah, si.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! – se escuchó en la planta alta.

- ¡James! No petrifiques a Sirius.

- Por Merlín – se quejó Lily subiendo las escaleras.

- Es mi nieta.

- Parecen niños ¿ese es el ejemplo que le están dando a mi nieta? Dámela James y cuidadito que se te ocurra petrificarme a mi.

- Perdón – le dijo Harry a Ginny – quería venir solo pero…

- No te preocupes, quieren estar con Lily.

Ginny puso los globos atados a una silla y se fue a la cocina para llenar el florero de agua para poner las flores en la mesa. Harry no le podía quitar la vista de encima. Nadie creería que hace una semana, ella había tenido una hija – sonrió internamente – una hija de él. Se hizo una nota mental: darle las gracias a su madre y a su gusto por las pociones.

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Lily ya te deja dormir por las noches? – Harry la siguió hasta la cocina.

- No, aun llora mucho. Tal vez le tenga miedo a la oscuridad y al ruido de los grillos que se escuchan en casa de mis padres. Espero que aquí no llore tanto ¿Quieres café?

- Si.

Ginny se estiró para tomar el bote de café de la alacena, haciendo que su blusa subiera y dejara al descubierto parte de su abdomen. Harry lo vio y sonrió de lado, apenas una semana él acariciaba ese abdomen, le hablaba y le daba besos.

- ¿No vas a ir a ver a tu hija?

- Los amenacé que solo podían estar con ella un rato porque el resto de la tarde la quería solo para mi – Ginny sonrió negando con la cabeza – en una hora se van.

- Que malo eres.

- Ginny ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Qué pasaría si en este momento llegara Ron? – Ginny lo vio asustada – tenemos que pensar en algo.

- Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que mis padres no deben de saber que tu eres el padre de mi hija – Harry dio un suspiro – durante la semana fueron a visitarme la familia de Fleur, la prometida de mi hermano. Hablaban de ti y de tu heroica lucha. Papá les decía que Ron y yo te conocíamos porque eras nuestro jefe. No sabes la cantidad de preguntas que me hicieron de ti. No me quiero ni imaginar que cara pondrían cuando les diga: "si, yo utilice a Harry Potter por eso tengo a mi hija en brazos".

- Estuve pensando en algo – le dijo Harry ignorando el ultimo comentario – tenia planeado irme a vivir a un departamento de Sirius, pero mis padres también quieren convivir con Lily, así que me quedaré un tiempo mas con ellos ¿Podrías llevarme a Lily por las tardes para estar un rato con ella?

- De acuerdo – Ginny le empezó a preparar el café a Harry, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía como le gustaba – pero si alguno de mis hermanos me dice que quiere visitarme, ese día no podría llevarla.

- Entiendo. También podrías ir a casa de mis padres los fines de semana. Ya sabes, Sirius y papá aun siguen intentando hacer carne asada al estilo muggle sin que se le encienda el asador.

- ¿Aun siguen con eso? – pregunto divertida. Harry asintió – Esta bien, pero sería el sábado por los domingos mis padres quieren que estemos todos juntos a la hora de la comida.

- Otra cosa – Harry dudo un poco antes de continuar pero Ginny lo vio esperando que era lo que le iba a decir - ¿realmente quieres regresar a trabajar? Porque yo te puedo pasar una pensión y no tendrías necesidad…

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad, Potter? – Ginny se puso seria y con las manos en la cintura – dime que estas bromeando sino quieres que te…

- Pensé que tal vez querías pasar más tiempo con Lily.

- Claro que voy a estar con mi hija pero eso no significa que deje de trabajar.

- De acuerdo, quedó aclarado el tema – Harry levantaba las manos en señal de paz - ¿Quién cuidaría de ella mientras estas en el cuartel?

- Mamá. Hablé con ella y esta de acuerdo. Cuando tenga que salir de viaje a alguna misión, ella viajará conmigo.

- Bien.

Pero para Harry no estaba nada bien, pero no pensaba decírselo a Ginny. No le gustaba la idea de que Ginny regresara al cuartel a exponer su vida día a día y mucho menos que su hija viajara con ella. Era por eso que él ya tenia claramente lo que iba a hacer como jefe del cuartel de aurores, aunque eso significara, la furia de la madre de su hija.

- Durante la mañana la cuidaré yo y cuando entre a trabajar, lo hará mamá. En la tarde la puedo llevar un par de horas para que la veas tú y ya más tarde me la traigo a la casa para estar yo con ella.

- Muy bien ¿Qué hay del tema del apellido? – Ginny resopló – no hay vuelta atrás.

- Es un no, Harry, y punto. Acéptalo.

- No, no lo acepto – le dijo muy serio.

- Esta grandísima, es increíble lo mucho que creció en una semana – llegó Lily sonriendo - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Interrumpí?

- No, Lily, claro que no – le dijo Ginny pero Harry salió de la cocina muy serio.

- Perdón, no fue mi intención…

- No te preocupes ¿Quieres café?

Harry subió molesto a ver a su hija. No sabía en que iba a terminar este asunto de los apellidos, pero estaba decidido a que su hija llevara el apellido Potter a como diera lugar.

En cuanto la pequeña Lily escucho la voz de su padre, se puso atenta, ya no le importó mucho las caras graciosas que hacían esos tres hombres que tenia frente a ella.

- La sofocan ¿sabían?

- Le gustamos, le gusta los merodeadores – le dijo Sirius.

- Pero yo le gusto más porque soy su abuelo – James sonrió orgulloso.

- Gracias a Dios, no sacó nada de ti.

- ¿Como no? mi encanto.

- Y el olor. Harry, creo que debes cambiarle el pañal.

Harry cargó a su hija y la puso en el cambiador, los tres hombres la siguieron y la rodearon.

- ¿Sabes como hacerlo? – le pregunto Sirius.

- Claro que sabe ¿verdad, Harry?

- Nunca lo he hecho, pero no creo que sea tan difícil.

- Toma, aquí están los pañales y las toallitas húmedas – le dijo Remus.

- Gracias – suspiro - Bien, allá vamos.

Harry le abrió el pañal y todos se hicieron para atrás con gesto de asco.

- No hay duda, Cornamenta, es tu nieta – le dijo Sirius tapándose la nariz – así olía Harry.

- ¿Quieren callarse? ¿Por donde empiezo?

Había sido toda una odisea, pero lo habían logrado, habían podido cambiar de pañal a la pequeña Lily. Horas después, en que estuvieron tomando café con pan dulce mientras hablaban de bebes, todos se despidieron con excepción de Harry, que en todo momento no le dirigió la palabra a Ginny. Ella había preferido no molestarlo, no quería tener una discusión con él, porque si tomaban el tema de nuevo sobre los apellidos, sabía que no iba a terminar en nada bueno.

Llegó la noche, Harry había permanecido con su hija todo el día en la habitación de Ginny mientras ella hacia labores domesticas. Él se había hecho cargo de darle el biberón y cambiarla cada vez que ella lo necesitara.

- Debo bañarla – llegó Ginny a su habitación.

- Te ayudo.

Ambos, en completo silencio, bañaron a su hija. Ginny sabía que de un momento a otro iba a empezar a llorar como lo hacia en la madriguera, pero no había pasado nada, la pequeña Lily simplemente se quedó dormida en brazos de Harry. La acostó en su cuna, le dio un beso en la frente y con un simple adiós, se despidió de Ginny.

Como habían acordado, Ginny llevaba a la pequeña Lily por las tardes a casa de los Potter, quienes ya habían acondicionado una habitación exclusiva para ella, con juguetes, una cuna, un cambiador, etc. Los primeros días, en cuanto llegaba Harry del ministerio, Ginny ponía cualquier pretexto para irse. Pero Lily hizo todo lo posible para mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible junto a ellos, como enseñarle pociones para lo cólicos de la bebé, las rozaduras, etc.

Ginny había notado que su hija dormía mucho mejor durante la noche cuando Harry la arrullaba y se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. Ya no lloraba como acostumbraba hacerlo, así que Ginny no tenía más opción que quedarse con Harry hasta que la pequeña Lily se durmiera. El problema era cuando alguno de sus hermanos querían pasar la tarde con ella y con su sobrina. Por sus padres no se preocupaba, porque por las mañanas la pasaba con ellos.

Una tarde, en la que los gemelos decidieron llevarle a su única sobrina los nuevos artículos de bromas que vendían en su tienda, la pequeña Lily los veía a ambos con cierta extrañeza, era como si no comprendiera porque había dos personas idénticas frente a ella.

- Tiene unos ojos hermosos – comento George.

- Creo que el tío Edgar tenía los ojos así.

- No, Fred, los tenia azul verdoso ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando éramos niños y le hacíamos bromas, abría los ojos como para querer matarnos?

- No estoy seguro.

- Ginny, cuando este grande le vamos a enseñar nuestros secretos para nuestros artículos.

- Ni lo piensen. Jamás voy a permitir que a mi hija le hagan bromas como se las hacían a Ron.

- Eran inofensivas.

- Si, claro, el cabello amarillo por una semana era inofensivo ¿Por qué nunca me hicieron nada a mí?

- Porque tu eras nuestra hermanita, la única mujer, a ti solo te queríamos cuidar – Ginny rodó los ojos – y ahora nuestra sobrina será la reina de la casa.

- Claro que no le vamos a hacer bromas a ella, le vamos a regalar todo lo que tengamos en la tienda para que ella lo utilice con quien quiera.

Habían pasado la tarde recordando como fue que los gemelos habían decidido abrir una tienda de bromas, reclamándole a Ginny el porque se fue a Estados Unidos y no haber estado en la inauguración.

Mas tarde, se les unieron Ron y Hermione. Ron cargaba a su sobrina con mucha facilidad, y Hermione solamente lo veía con nostalgia, imaginando como seria Ron como padre.

- Ron ¿verdad que Lily tiene el mismo color de ojos que el tío Edgar? – le pregunto Fred. Ron alzó a su sobrina para verla de frente.

- No recuerdo bien ¿Qué no los tenia azul verdoso?

- Te lo dije – saltó George.

Los gemelos empezaron una pequeña discusión mientras que Ron seguía observando detenidamente a su sobrina.

- ¿Qué tanto le ves? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Sus ojos ¿no te parece que se parecen mucho a los de Harry?

- Ay Ron, que cosas dices, claro que no. Además, los bebes a veces nacen con un color de ojos y cuando crecen les cambia un poco.

- Eso no sabía, yo no sé nada de bebes – le dijo Ron pero sin dejar de observar los ojos de su sobrina – insisto, sus ojos se parecen mucho a los de Harry, tal vez quien donó su semen tenia ese color de ojos. Hermione – volteó a verla – tu me dijiste que en esos bancos de semen muggle tenían datos específicos de los hombres que donaban su semen.

- Si.

- Tal vez ahí venga que color de ojos tenia ese hombre… el padre de Lily.

- Lo mas seguro es que si, pero Ginny nunca quiso saber nada de él. Los doctores hicieron todo y jamás le dijeron a Ginny nada sobre quien donó su semen – le dijo Hermione simulando sus nervios. Ron era un excelente auror, le gustaba investigar y atar cabos por donde sea - ¿Qué más da de quien habrá salido ese color de ojos? Es tu sobrina, la hija que tanto deseo Ginny para ella sola. Respeta la decisión que tomó tu hermana.

- Tienes razón.

Por la noche, después de que sus hermanos y Hermione se despidieran, de nuevo el llanto. La pequeña Lily reclamaba los brazos de su padre. Así que Ginny no tuvo opción que llamarle a Harry para que fuera a dormir a la bebé.

- ¿Harry?

_- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? – le preguntaba Harry adormilado._

- Perdón por despertarte.

_- ¿Lily esta bien?_

- Si, bueno no. Esta llorando, no quiere dormir.

_- ¿Comió bien?_

- Si, tiene sueño pero – suspiro - ¿podrías venir a arrullarla?

_- Claro._

- Puedes usar tus llaves de mi casa para entrar.

_- Si, me cambio y voy para allá._

En cinco minutos, Harry ya se encontraba en casa de Ginny. Ella, le entregó a su hija en los brazos que no había dejado de llorar por un buen tiempo.

- Hola, mi princesa ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no quieres dormir? – La pequeña inmediatamente dejó de llorar al escuchar a Harry - ¿Por qué no quieres dejar dormir a mamá?

Ginny salió de la habitación dejando a Harry hablando con su hija. Era increíble la conexión que tenia ellos dos, Ginny supuso por tanto que Harry le hablaba mientras ella estaba embarazada. Se preparó un té y se quedo en la sala esperando a que Harry durmiera a su hija. Quince minutos después, Harry bajaba las escaleras.

- Ya se durmió, la dejé en su cuna.

- Gracias. De verdad no quería molestarte, son las dos de la mañana…

- No te preocupes. Llámame a cualquier hora que lo necesites.

- Gracias, Harry.

Se hizo un silencio.

- Sirius se enojo porque no llevaste hoy a Lily, había comprado helado.

- Lily no come helado.

- Todos lo sabemos menos él, hasta había comprado conos de diferentes sabores. Mamá lo regaño – los dos empezaron a reírse – espero que mañana si puedan ir. En esta semana solamente has ido dos días.

- Mis hermanos…

- Si lo sé – le contesto de mala manera – buenas noches, Ginny.

Empezaba el mes de noviembre y eso significaba que Ginny tenía que regresar al cuartel. Muy temprano, su madre iba por su nieta para cuidarla mientras Ginny trabajaba, bueno, si es que se le podría llamar trabajar, porque desde que había regresado, Harry únicamente le asignaba misiones de investigación alegando que era lo mas nuevo que había llegado y que las otras misiones ya las tenia cubiertas.

Así terminó noviembre. Lily adornaba su casa llena de accesorios navideños. Era la primera navidad de su nieta y quería que su casa estuviera llena de vida y espíritu navideño.

Aunque Ginny, de espíritu navideño no tenía nada. Después de salir de una junta con todos los aurores, en donde se hablaban de los avances en el cuartel y asignaban nuevas misiones, Ginny quería matar a Harry. Sin pedirle permiso a la Sra. Bailey para entrar a la oficina del jefe, ella entró decidida.

- Quiero hablar contigo – azotó la puerta - ¿Por qué carajos me das esta misión? – Le aventó el expediente en su escritorio - ¿Fraude? ¿Quieres que investigue un supuesto fraude?

- Si no quieres trabajar, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo Harry tranquilo.

- En todo el maldito mes no hago más que investigaciones ridículas. Mandaste a Stevenson a investigar sobre los asesinatos de la semana pasada en el callejón Knockturn.

- Tú no tienes porque cuestionarme lo que hago o dejo de hacer en mi departamento.

- ¡Yo ya te hubiera traído resultados!

- Bien, comprueba que no fue fraude… - Ginny bufó enojada – sal de mi oficina si no quieres que te suspenda, Weasley, sabes muy bien que lo puedo hacer – le dijo Harry ya molesto.

- ¿Te estas vengando de mi porque no le quiero dar tu apellido a mi hija?

- No tengo porque hacerlo, mi hija va a llevar mi apellido te guste o no.

Ginny salió furiosa de la oficina de Harry, dando su característico azote de puerta, tan fuerte que ni la Sra. Bailey se atrevió a llamarle la atención por su mal comportamiento. Estaba tan enojada de no hacer prácticamente nada por culpa de Harry, toda su dedicación a su carrera se estaba yendo a la basura. Decidió irse a preparar un café cuando escucho voces provenientes de la pequeña cocineta que se encontraba en el cuartel, donde muchos aurores tomaban un pequeño descanso y se tomaban algún refresco o café. Se acercó y supo que era Ron y Hermione quienes hablaban pero con voz un poco baja a su parecer, así que decidió escuchar sin que se dieran cuenta.

- La próxima semana iniciamos el entrenamiento de defensa muggle – le decía Ron a Hermione – Harry me comentó que quería a otro en el equipo.

- ¿A otro?

- Si, yo voy a ser el líder. Bulgaria va a mandar a dos aurores y quiere que nosotros agreguemos a alguien más.

- ¿A quien? Es una misión muy importante y complicada.

- Me dijo que Cooper.

- ¿Cooper? Pero Cooper es un completo imbécil.

- Lo sé, le dije que no me parecía la idea, pero me dijo que no tenía a otro.

- ¿Tu a quien quieres?

- Si te soy sincero, me gustaría que Ginny estuviera en el equipo. Ella es muy buena peleando, no dudo que también se le de defensa muggle. Ginny es una excelente auror.

- ¿Se lo comentaste a Harry?

- Si, pero me dijo que Ginny no iba a salir de Londres, que todas sus misiones iban a estar aquí. No sé porque.

Pero Hermione y sobretodo Ginny, sabían el porque de la decisión de Harry. Estaba tan enojada que quería enfrentarlo de una buena vez y para siempre. Así que esa tarde, le pidió a Lily y a James que cuidaran a la pequeña Lily y le envió a Harry un mensaje de texto a su celular: "te espero en mi casa".

Harry se extraño al recibir el mensaje, así que preocupado se apareció en casa de Ginny para saber que era lo que ocurría. Ginny lo hizo pasar completamente seria.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Lily?

- Quería hablar contigo.

- ¿De que?

- Me quieres explicar ¿Por qué demonios todas mis misiones van a ser en Londres?

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije que si no te gusta…

- Quieres que renuncie ¿verdad? ¡Eso es lo que quieres!

- Si eso era todo lo que querías decirme, me disculpas pero quiero ir a ver a mi hija – Harry se dio la media vuelta pero Ginny le lanzó un hechizo en donde se estampó con una invisible pared.

- Aun no termino, Potter – Harry suspiro y se dio la vuelta para verla de frente, clavándole la mirada verde en señal de que no le había gustado nada lo que acaba de hacer, cosa que a Ginny la tenia sin cuidado - ¿Por qué no me quieres incluir en la misión que están Ron y Hermione?

- Veo que dos de mis aurores no han cumplido con su código de confidencialidad – se cruzo de brazos.

- Ve mejor que tienes a un auror que escucha conversaciones ajenas a escondidas – Harry le dirigió una mirada severa - ¿Por qué Cooper y no yo?

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones…

- ¿Será porque Cooper no te ha dado una hija y yo si? – Lo apuntó con la varita - ¿Es por eso?

- Baja esa varita en este instante.

- ¡Contéstame!

- ¡SI! ¿Contenta? Mientras este en mis manos que tú estés fuera de peligro, lo haré.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado, infeliz!

- Insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero jamás te pondría en peligro.

- ¡SOY UN AUROR, IDIOTA! ¡Sé defenderme!

- No me importa, eres la madre de mi hija y mi obligación es…

Pero Harry no terminó de hablar porque Ginny ya le había lanzado un hechizo haciendo que volara por los aires y chocara contra la pared, golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza.

- Vamos, defiéndete, imbécil.

- ¿Estas loca? – Harry se levantaba tocándose la cabeza debido al golpe.

- Si tengo que demostrarte que sé pelear, lo voy a hacer.

- Eso no va a cambiar…

Ginny de nuevo le lanzo un hechizo pero Harry pudo esquivarlo fácilmente, pero no contaba que ella no se iba a conformar con solo un hechizo, así que empezaron a volar objetos, floreros, platos, todos en dirección a él.

- Expelliarmus – exclamó Harry pero se sorprendió que no le funcionó con ella. Su hechizo favorito y en el que se sentía un experto, no rindió frutos con Ginny. Ella se había lanzado detrás de un mueble para esquivar el hechizo.

Así empezó una lucha por toda la casa. Ginny le daba con todo a Harry, haciendo que a veces los hechizos dieran en otro lado y la casa quedara semidestruida. Harry trataba de lanzarle hechizos para desarmarla o bien, detenerla en su furia, no quería hacerle daño, pero hasta ese momento no había podido hacerlo. Ginny era excelente en bloquear hechizos o bien, esquivarlos y moverse rápidamente para esconderse de él.

- ¡Acepta que soy un buen auror y que me vas a enviar a esa misión con Ron y Hermione!

- En tus sueños, Weasley – le contesto Harry escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina, sabía que Ginny estaba en la sala, pero no sabia muy bien donde, porque cada vez que asomaba la cabeza, Ginny le lanzaba un sin fin de hechizos.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡TE ODIO! – le lanzó hechizos que hizo que la puerta de la cocina se partiera en trocitos, rebotando en la cabeza de Harry y haciéndole cortaduras en la cara.

- ¡Me diste, Ginny!

- Eso y mas te mereces, desgraciado. Me fui de casa de mis padres precisamente porque no quería que me estuvieran cuidando. Estudié la carrera de auror para demostrarle a ellos y a todos que puedo valerme por mi misma, que no soy una débil ni frágil mujer ¡Y ahora resulta que tú me quieres proteger! ¡Vete mucho al carajo, Potter!

Harry se arrastró por la otra puerta de la cocina y se asomó por el pasillo de la escalera, ahí la pudo verla a la perfección. Estaba escondida detrás de la mesa del comedor, que ahora lo tenía como escudo, pero le había hecho un pequeño orificio para de ahí ver a Harry cada vez que se asomara, sin necesidad de que ella levantara la cabeza para buscarlo. Harry sonrió, era lista, muy lista. Pero tenia que quitarle su varita a como diera lugar.

Durante sus entrenamientos aprendió a hacer un hechizo en donde la voz podía permanecer en un mismo lugar, aunque la persona estuviera en otro, así que lo puso en práctica.

- Ya cálmate, Ginny, aunque estemos peleando no vamos a llegar a nada.

Ginny le empezó a lanzar hechizos hacia donde provenía la voz, pero Harry salió por la puerta trasera, rodeando la casa para entrar por la puerta principal. En cuestión de segundos, Harry estaba a unos pasos de Ginny y ella le estaba dando la espalda sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando Harry apenas hizo un movimiento, Ginny volteó de inmediato.

- Expelliarmus – gritó Ginny y la varita de Harry salió volando hacia el otro extremo de la casa.

Sin pensarlo, Harry se lanzó hacia Ginny cayendo ambos en un sillón, forcejeando para tener la varita de Ginny que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Cayeron del sofá y rodaron por la alfombra de la sala que estaba llena de vidrios rotos. Harry logró quitarle su varita, pero no la pudo conservar porque Ginny seguía manoteando desesperada, cayendo apenas unos metros lejos de ellos.

- ¡YA! – Harry había terminado arriba de ella. Tomó sus muñecas y las colocó arriba de la cabeza de Ginny, quien aun seguía moviéndose y pataleando dispuesta a seguir peleando - ¡Ya, Ginny!

- Suéltame, imbécil.

Harry continuo deteniéndola, pero la posición en que estaban hacia que la situación no fuera nada fácil. Ginny dejó de moverse viendo hacia un lado, pero su respiración era aun agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la reciente lucha, su enojo y los nervios de tener a Harry arriba de ella. Podía sentir su respiración en su oído, igual de agitada que la de ella. Después de que ambos se calmaron un poco, Harry decidió hablar.

- Solo ha habido dos personas que han podido desarmarme – Ginny se extraño por el comentario pero siguió viendo de lado – y esas dos personas han sido mujeres. Ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore pudieron hacerlo cuando tuvieron oportunidad – Ginny relajo sus brazos, pero aun así, Harry seguía deteniendo sus muñecas – la primera fue Bellatrix, tu estuviste ahí. Estábamos peleando, ya le había hecho una herida profunda en la pierna que la hacia perder el equilibrio, era cuestión de minutos que terminaría con ella, pero de repente pude oler tu perfume acercándose – le confesó Harry en el oído – y me distraje…me distraje como un novato… me distraje al pensar que tu llegarías y esa tipa podría hacerte daño…ella aprovechó la situación y me desarmó – Ginny volteó a verlo, estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus narices casi rozando – pero ahora no estaba distraído, al contrario, estaba atento a lo que iba a hacer. Eso te convierte a ti, en la única persona que ha podido desarmarme realmente.

Ginny lo veía, ya no con enojo, sino con asombro por lo que le acababa de confesar Harry. Era esa la ocasión en que Ginny lo había salvado y con eso cobrado el pacto de aurores, pero ahora sabía que en realidad, ella había sido la causante de todo. Si ella no hubiera llegado, Harry hubiera matado o arrestado a Bellatrix solo y el pacto de aurores, jamás lo hubiera cobrado. Su pequeña Lily no existiría.

- Harry – le dijo Ginny en un susurro viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Estaba confundida. Meses pensando que había salvado a Harry, que en realidad si lo había hecho, pero porque ella lo había provocado inconscientemente.

- Mañana te reúnes con Ron y Hermione para que te expliquen la misión – se levantó Harry de arriba de ella – a partir de el lunes empiezas con ellos el entrenamiento de defensa muggle.

Ginny se quedó en el piso sin poder levantarse. Harry recogió las varitas y le entregó a Ginny la de ella. Sin despedirse, salió de la casa.

* * *

><p>¿A que pensaban que iba haber beso? Como ya muchos saben por la foto que subí en facebook, en el próximo capitulo viene el tan esperado beso.<p>

La escena de la pelea fue inspirada en la película "Sr. Y Sra. Smith" cuando pelean en la casa, pero en lugar de armas eran varitas jeje.

¿Ya saben quienes son esos dos aurores que mencionó Ron? Creo que si ¿verdad?

Para los que me escribieron diciéndome que no me encontraron en facebook pongan mi dirección de correo en buscar y ahí me encontraran (hpdenu (arroba) Hotmail . com) o bien, díganme cual es el de ustedes para buscarlos yo.

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, de veras que son tan importantes, por cierto ahora recibí de personas que nunca me habían escrito, muchas pero muchas gracias por animarse hacerlo.

Bueno, nos leemos el próximo viernes, si tengo tiempo subo una foto del capitulo 15 en face, si ya voy mas de la mitad y solo les puedo decir que hay mucho Weasley.

Los quiero.


	14. Chapter 14

Aqui otra vez antes de lo prometido. Mañana mi esposo tiene el día libre y como muchos de ustedes saben, nadie en mi casa sabe que escribo fics, ando de incógnito, a escondidas jejeje.

Antes de que empiecen a leer les quiero hacer una aclaración: la tía Muriel, sé que ella es familiar por parte de Molly, pero aqui la puse como parte de Arthur, toda una Weasley.

Pues bien, los dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Salió, mas bien, huyó de la casa de Ginny. Quería besarla, por Merlín, quería besarla en ese mismo momento, tenerla así, tan cerca ¡realmente quería besarla! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ginny era simplemente insoportable. A él le gustaban las chicas tranquilas, que no le causaran más problemas de lo que él ya tenía, así como Cho Chang, su ex novia, pero entonces ¿Por qué terminó con ella? ¿Por qué no soportaba estar con ella? Porque era aburrida, por eso, tenía que aceptarlo. Era linda, pero condenadamente aburrida. Sonrió de lado, Ginny era brava, y se la había puesto difícil, si estuviera más preparada con todos los entrenamientos que él había recibido, no dudaría tantito que si tuviera un duelo con ella, lo haría temblar un poco.<p>

Se apareció en su casa y caminó directo hacia su habitación.

- Hola, hijo ¿Y Ginny? – le pregunto James cargando a su nieta.

- En su casa.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? Tienes pequeñas cortaduras.

- Nada – le contesto quitándole a la pequeña Lily de los brazos.

- Ginny me dijo que quería hablar contigo a solas ¿Qué pasó? – llegó Lily con el biberón listo.

- Nos peleamos ¿contenta? – Lily y James voltearon a verse confundidos.

- Pues…si, algo – le contesto Lily, Harry le dirigió una mirada ácida – si te dejó así es porque sacó todo su enojo.

- Claro, como siempre, estas de su parte.

- A ver ¿Por qué fue el pleito? Así te podré decir de qué parte estoy.

- Esta loca. Empezó a atacarme porque no la quiero enviar a misiones peligrosas.

- Pero ella es un auror – le dijo James como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Lo sé, papá, pero también es la madre de mi hija. Mi deber es protegerla.

- Tu deber es proteger a tu hija. A Ginny déjala en paz ¿Qué va a pasar cuando empiece a salir con otros chicos? – Harry fulminó con la mirada a su padre – estas consciente de eso ¿verdad?

- Claro – le contesto no muy seguro – pero no quiero que mi hija se quede sin madre porque a ella le encanta andar en el peligro.

- ¿Y en que terminó el pleito? – se cruzó de brazos Lily – además de esos raspones en la cara y ese golpe en la cabeza – soltó una risita burlona.

- Quería estar en una misión con su hermano y con su mejor amiga, así que…

- ¿Aceptaste? ¿Así tan fácil?

Harry se sentó en la cama y empezó a darle de comer a su hija. Lily se sentó frente a él para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir mientras James se quedaba de pie a un lado de la cama. Conocían muy bien a su hijo, si algo se le metía en la cabeza era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, querían saber que había hecho Ginny para hacer que Harry, por primera vez, diera su brazo a torcer.

- Me desarmó - tanto Lily como James abrieron la boca sorprendidos - ¿se dan cuenta? Pudo desarmarme.

- Pero…Dumbledore…

- Lo intentó y no pudo en uno de los entrenamientos, al contario, fui yo quien lo desarmó a él.

- Fue así como…

- Tengo la varita de saúco en mi poder.

- No lo puedo creer. Harry, Ginny es una excelente auror, una bruja muy poderosa, no tienes porque desconfiar de ella.

- Lo sé, pero aun así me da pendiente que le pase algo, es por eso que le permití ingresar a esa misión. Su hermano Ron va a estar siempre junto a ella.

- Harry – Lily le tomo una mano – debes de confiar en Ginny, deja a un lado tus temores, no puedes vivir siempre preocupado por las demás personas. Si sigues así, vas a tener muchos problemas con ella.

- No puedo, mamá. Ginny no es cualquier persona.

- Lo sé – sonrió Lily.

Ginny tardó un momento en levantarse. Aun podía sentir el cuerpo de Harry arriba de ella, su respiración y su voz en su oído y el aroma en nariz. Se tapo la cara y dio un grito de frustración. No le gustaba sentir todo eso, era algo desconocido para ella. Rápidamente ordenó todo el desastre que habían dejado en la casa mediante magia. Se detuvo frente al espejo y se peinó el cabello que estaba hecho un desastre debido a la pelea que había tenido con Harry. Tenía que ir por su hija, tenía que volver a ver a Harry.

Lily la veía directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba un té. Ginny apenas le podía sostener la mirada, era la misma de Harry cuando quería cuestionarle algo. Rogaba porque su hija se durmiera y así podérsela llevar de una vez por todas, quería huir de la casa de los Potter.

- Dejaste a mi hijo un poco… golpeado – Ginny no le contesto, solo le dio un trago a su té – llegó molesto.

- Tuvimos un desacuerdo.

- Si, nos platicó todo – Lily dejó su taza en la mesa – yo que tu… primero le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la nariz – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida – pero fue mejor que lo lanzaras así – se quedo pensando – si, estuvo mejor lo que tú hiciste.

De repente Lily empezó a reírse, cada vez más fuerte, Ginny la veía sin entender que le pasaba. Por Dios, había peleado con su hijo, lo había golpeado ¿y ella se reía?

- Esto estuvo increíble – terminó de reírse limpiándose una lagrima de risa.

- No te entiendo, Lily, le lancé muchos hechizos a tu hijo.

- Defendiste tus derechos, tus ideales, tus creencias. Hoy, le tocó a mi hijo, pero después habrá otros que quieran interponerse en tus planes y en tus sueños – la tomó de las dos manos sobre la mesa – hija, no dejes que nada ni nadie lo logre.

- Gracias, Lily, tu eres un gran ejemplo como mujer y como madre.

Harry arrullaba a su hija para que Ginny se la pudiera llevar, aun no la veía desde que salió casi corriendo de su casa hacia un par de horas, pero la pequeña Lily tenía algo diferente en mente, quería estar más tiempo con su padre. James llegó con la pañalera lista, tal como se las había dejado Ginny, se sentó a un lado de la ventana para observar a su hijo arrullar a su nieta.

- No has bajado desde que llegó Ginny – Harry no le contesto, seguía caminando de un lado a otro cargando a su hija – te entiendo perfectamente, hijo, yo así estaba cuando Lily me dijo que quería ser auror. Al comienzo pensé que sería genial, porque íbamos a estar juntos en la academia, pero cuando Voldemort empezó a hacer de las suyas…tuve miedo, no por mí sino por ella.

- ¿Qué hiciste, entonces? – Harry se detuvo frente a él.

- Confié en ella. Solo eso y hasta ahora no me he arrepentido – Harry continuó arrullando a su hija no muy convencido – hijo, tú mismo me platicaste que Ginny se fue a Estados Unidos porque su familia la sobre protegía mucho ¿acaso tu quieres eso? ¿Quieres que Ginny se aleje de ti? – Harry negó con la cabeza – no pongas a Ginny atrás de ti, sino a un lado y verás que las cosas serán muy diferentes.

Ginny se había reunido con Ron y Hermione para la nueva misión. Al comienzo se enojaron con ella por como habían pasado las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, aceptaron que fueron culpables por hablar de la misión en un lugar donde no deberían. Al final, terminaron contentos porque iban a estar los tres juntos en una misión, la primera misión en donde los magos ayudaban directamente a los muggles.

Jamás se había hecho tal cosa, pero los ministros muggle de Bulgaria e Inglaterra pidieron ayuda al ministerio mágico al no poder más con la situación de contrabando de drogas entre sus países. Todo ya estaba fuera de control. Trafico de drogas, de armas, balaceras en lugares públicos, robos masivos de autos, secuestros, etc.

Harry había asignado esa misión a Ron, quien a su vez Hermione, y ahora, Ginny iban a formar su equipo. Tenían que entrenarse como policías muggles, pero a su vez, utilizar magia cuando sea necesario, siempre y cuando tuvieran mucho cuidado de no ser vistos. Deberían de ser muy discretos, pero sobretodo, saber luchar a la manera muggle. Era por eso que iniciaban un entrenamiento muggle: saber de armas de fuego, defensa, más acondicionamiento físico, etc. La varita era su as sobre la manga.

Bulgaria también quería participar, así que dos aurores iban a unirse al equipo de Ron una vez concluido el entrenamiento muggle.

Ginny pasaba casi toda la mañana en el entrenamiento, ya casi no asistía al cuartel, por lo mismo, ya no veía tanto a Harry como antes, únicamente un par de horas por la tarde, pero cuando tenía visita de sus hermanos, se reducía a unos cuantos minutos mientras él dormía a la pequeña Lily.

Una mañana, mientras practicaba Kick Boxing golpeando un saco de boxeo, llegó Harry a revisar los avances de sus aurores. Primero habló con Ron por un buen tiempo, pero ella lo observaba discretamente. Desde que habían tenido aquella pelea y él había aceptado dejarla en la misión, lo notaba diferente. Ya no platicaban tanto de sus cosas, únicamente hablaban de su hija. Lo extrañaba, increíblemente extrañaba discutir con él, platicar de quidditch, que le preguntara si tenía antojo de algo, que le rascara la espalda. Golpeó fuertemente el saco de boxeo y se maldijo por tener esos pensamientos.

¿Qué decía Ron? No tenía la menor idea, solo podía pensar en cómo se veía Ginny. A pesar de estar completamente sudada con esa ropa deportiva y con una coleta mal hecha, se veía hermosa. Cuando por fin terminó Ron de darle todo su reporte de los avances, se acercó a ella.

- Hola.

- Hola, Harry – Ginny seguía golpeando el saco.

- Ron me dijo que ayer le diste una buena paliza a Hermione en karate.

- Si, me dio coraje que me ganara en tiro al blanco con las armas. Ella es buena en puntería, yo soy buena dando patadas – Harry asintió dándole toda la razón - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver los entrenamientos.

Ginny se quito los guantes y tomó su botella de agua dándole un gran trago. Harry solo la veía sin saber que decirle, se sentía un adolescente.

- Mañana sábado mi mamá te invita a comer.

- Si, me habló por teléfono.

- ¿Vas a poder ir?

- Si – Ginny de nuevo quería ponerse los guantes pero no podía hacerlo sola.

- Déjame ayudarte. Debes levantar mas los hombros – le decía mientras le ponía bien los guantes - hacer fuerza en el estomago, no dejes que tus brazos hagan todo el trabajo.

- De acuerdo.

- El puñetazo es apuntando a la cara de tu oponente en una línea recta – le aconsejaba Harry deteniendo el saco de boxeo – siempre mantén tu guardia protegiéndote a ti misma todo el tiempo.

- Bien.

- Vamos, hazlo.

A Ginny le encantaba tener a Harry de maestro. Confiaba en él al cien por ciento y se sentía cómoda con él. Así que esa mañana, tanto Ron, Hermione y Ginny aprendieron muchas cosas más porque Harry decidió quedarse con ellos hasta finalizar el entrenamiento.

La pequeña Lily lucía un coqueto vestido rosa con una banda en la cabeza, regalo de su futura tía Fleur. Con el tiempo que pasaba Ginny con sus padres, cada día conocía más a Fleur. La boda se realizaría el 14 de febrero, así que la francesa pasaba mucho tiempo en la Madriguera, ya que el plan era que ahí se llevara a cabo la fiesta. Al comienzo ella se mostraba indiferente con su futura cuñada, pero al ver lo bien que cuidaba a su hija cuando Molly estaba ocupada con otras labores, poco a poco se fue mostrando más accesible con ella. Además, tenía que aceptar que era de gran ayuda cuando Bill se ponía muy sobre protector con ella. Fleur siempre se ponía del lado de Ginny.

- Estas preciosa, mi vida, vamos a casa de tus abuelos.

Ginny llegó a casa de los Potter, inmediatamente Sirius le quito a la niña para levantarla en brazos.

- Pero que grande estas.

- Ten cuidado, Canuto – le dijo Remus – hola, Ginny.

- Hola, Remus, Sirius.

- Hola, pelirroja, bienvenida a la comida de navidad.

- ¿Navidad? Pero faltan varios días para navidad.

- Ya se lo dijimos a Lily, pero esta terca a que la navidad la festejaremos durante todo el mes.

- Esta feliz. Hoy fue al hospital para su revisión – le dijo Remus – todo va bien.

- Que bueno – sonrió Ginny.

Lily había preparado una comida especial, quería festejar con toda la familia el mes navideño. Sabía de antemano que la noche de navidad, ni Ginny ni su nieta la pasarían con ellos, así que por eso decidió hacer "comidas navideñas" los fines de semana.

Era una reunión familiar como muchas otras, en donde platicaban de todo un poco y reían de las ocurrencias de Sirius y James. Harry convivía más tiempo con su hija, le daba de comer, la cambiaba de pañal, jugaba con ella, etc.

Se hizo de noche y la pequeña Lily ya se había quedado dormida en brazos de su padre, así que Harry la acostó en su cuna mientras Ginny decidía irse a su casa.

- Esta pronosticado que va a nevar más que el año pasado – informaba Remus tomándose un té.

- Me encanta ver nevar, es tan romántico.

- Adoro que te pongas romántica – le dijo James a Lily cerrándole un ojo.

- Harry, deberías irte a vivir a mi departamento y dejar a tus padres para que hagan travesuras en toda la casa – todos sonrieron.

- Debo irme – se levanto Ginny – ya es tarde.

- Te acompaño – le dijo Harry también levantándose.

- ¡Esperen! – grito Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Muérdago! – gritaron tanto Sirius, James y Lily.

Harry y Ginny voltearon hacia arriba viendo como esa pequeña ramita iba creciendo sobre sus cabezas.

- Tienen que besarse.

- Es tradición.

Se vieron asustados, pero ninguno de los dos hacia el menor intento por besarse.

- Vamos, chicos – dijo James – ni que fuera la primera vez que se dieran un beso.

- Claro que no, hicieron a una niña…hubo más que besos – se burló Sirius.

Harry veía los labios de Ginny, esos labios que había querido besar aquel día después de la pelea. Esta era su oportunidad, utilizaría el bendito muérdago como pretexto para hacerlo.

Ginny se sentía nerviosa. Tener a Harry cerca, tener que besarlo, la hacía tener una sensación distinta a lo que sentía con los otros chicos. Volteó hacia arriba viendo el muérdago y luego a Harry directo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

De pronto, nada existió, más que Harry acercándose lentamente hacia ella, con la vista fija en su boca. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese roce de labios que estaba segura que Harry le daría. Pero lo que sintió no fue un simple roce, fue una explosión en todo su cuerpo.

Nunca había deseado tanto besar a una chica como le pasaba con Ginny. Pensaba que sus labios eran inalcanzables y ahora iba directo hacia ellos. El beso, ese beso que pensaba que sería el único, tenía que aprovecharlo. Así que se aseguró de que sus labios probaran los de ellas sin omitir nada.

Harry le estaba dando un beso, pero no era un beso simple como el que ella esperaba. Él había tomado toda su boca como si fuera de su propiedad. Se atrevió a separar sus labios y de inmediato sintió como él succionaba su labio superior.

No quería que terminara, los labios de Ginny eran lo más delicioso que jamás había probado. Eran suaves, sedosos, carnosos…perfectos. Así como había tenido la duda de que se sentiría probar sus labios, ahora quería probar su lengua, besarla en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero tenía que regresar a la realidad, esa realidad en que su familia aplaudía gustosa después de cumplir con la tradición.

Ginny sentía que se derretía. El beso que le acababa de dar Harry había sido único, a pesar de que no había durado nada para su desgracia. Si así daba un simple beso, no quería imaginarse como besaba. De repente le vinieron imágenes en donde Harry la tenía entre sus brazos besándola desesperadamente.

- Ginny ¿vienes mañana a desayunar?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué si vienes mañana a desayunar? – le volvió a preguntar Lily.

- Ah, desayunar, si… ¡no! – todos fruncieron el ceño, excepto Harry, que seguía en estado de shock por lo que acaba de pasar. Estaba seguro que si a él le hubieran preguntado algo, reaccionaria peor que Ginny – no puedo, mañana estoy con mi familia, domingo, ya saben, los domingos, la familia, comer, domingo se come y todo eso.

- Claro – dijo James sin entender nada.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche pensando en el beso… su primer beso. Ese beso que estaban seguros que jamás se volvería a repetir.

Ginny veía a su hija dormida sobre su cuna, así había estado desde que había llegado de la casa de los Potter.

- Tu papá me dio un beso, mi cielo – le dijo a su hija quien dormía plácidamente.

Para ella había sido diferente, lo pudo sentir al instante. Tantos besos que le habían dado desde el colegio, muchos de ellos, aceptándolos con tal de molestar a sus hermanos. Harry tomó sus labios como si tuviera derecho a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, con ternura y delicadeza. Lo cierto es que deseaba tanto otro beso así.

Harry veía el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que pudiera existir, acostado sobre su cama con los brazos doblados y sus manos debajo de su nuca. Le había dado un beso a Ginny, un simple beso, pero aun así pudo darse cuenta lo exquisito, lo delicioso que eran sus labios. Sabía que no se iba a volver a repetir al menos que pusiera muchos muérdagos por toda la casa. Tal vez no era tan mala idea.

Ginny se había levantado algo tarde, si por ella fuera jamás se hubiera levantado ese domingo de la cama, pero su hija la había obligado. Con mucha pereza, arregló a la pequeña Lily y después ella, para ir a casa de sus padres como acostumbraba hacerlo todos los domingos.

Pensaba que iba a ser como cualquier domingo: comer, jugar quidditch, jugar ajedrez, ayudar a su madre con labores de la casa, platicar con sus hermanos acerca de sus trabajos, o como se acostumbraba en las últimas semanas: la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Pero ese domingo resulto ser diferente: la tía Muriel estaba de visita. Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso en cuando llegó con su hija en brazos. Tanto sus hermanos como sus padres la vieron preocupados, pero la tía Muriel la vio con coraje.

- Buenos días.

- Hola, hija – trató de sonar tranquilo Arthur.

- Vaya, vaya, Ginevra ¿con que una hija?

- Así es, tengo una hija – le dijo Ginny segura de sí misma y abrazando aun mas a la pequeña Lily.

- ¿Y dónde está tu esposo?

- No tengo.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes?

- No, no tengo, soy madre soltera.

- ¿Madre soltera? Arthur ¿Cómo es posible? – se exaltó la anciana mujer.

- Ginny así lo decidió y nosotros la apoyamos.

- ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás hemos tenido una madre soltera en la familia Weasley!

- Pues yo soy la primera.

- Jovencita majadera – la apuntó con el dedo – siempre has dado problemas. Yo he tratado de ser comprensible contigo, pero ya te has pasado de la raya. Cuando decidiste dejar tus estudios, yo te apoye dejándote vivir en mi casa de Estados Unidos con tal de que no abandonaras tus estudios. Todos los Weasley se han preparado y aspiran a un gran futuro, no iba a permitir que tú te volvieras una mujer sin una carrera profesional ¿Y es así como me pagas? ¿Revolcándote como una cualquiera y embarazándote?

- Tía, Ginny no es ninguna cualquiera – le contesto Ron molesto.

- ¿Dónde está el padre? – todos se voltearon a verse preocupados.

- No hay padre – le contesto Ginny. Muriel frunció el ceño – yo decidí tener un hijo por medio de una inseminación artificial.

La tía Muriel frunció aun más el ceño, volteo a ver a Arthur y a Molly quienes tenían la mirada en el piso. Después volteo a ver a los demás Weasley pero ninguno le dijo nada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Inseminación artificial, es un método muggle.

Poco a poco se fue sentando viendo con terror a Ginny. Arthur cargó a su nieta y se puso a un lado de Ginny, indicándole que iba a estar con ella, pase lo que pase. Pero a Ginny le preocupaba sus padres, estaba segura que ellos no soportarían que ella fuera repudiada de la familia.

- ¿Muggle?

- Si, tía, yo no tuve sexo con ningún hombre, los doctores muggles hicieron todo lo necesario para que yo quedara embarazada.

- Pero…pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No te bastó tener una hija fuera del matrimonio sino que además, concebida con un método muggle? ¡Hubiera preferido que el padre hubiera sido un sangre sucia!

- Tía, ya estamos en otras épocas – le dijo Bill.

- ¡No me importa! Los Weasley somos de las pocas familias mágicas de sangre pura que quedan y yo me he encargado que se mantenga con prestigio. Pero tú, chiquilla mocosa, lo has arruinado todo.

Todos querían contestarle de mala manera a la tía Muriel por la forma en que le hablaba a Ginny, pero por sus padres no lo hacían. Sobre todo por Arthur, que él deseaba tanto que la tía le heredara unas reliquias de su padre, pero que estaban en su poder.

- No puede ser, no puede ser, y justo ahora que se viene la boda de Bill con esta chica francesa, de buena familia ¿Por qué no aprendes de ellos, niñita tonta?

- Tía, por favor, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, solo ahora nos queda apoyar a Ginny – le dijo Bill.

- ¿Y qué voy a decir cuando nuestras amistades la vean con una hija? Me van a preguntar cuando fue que se casó.

- Puedes contestarles que no se metan en lo que no les importa, que se dediquen a sus vidas – le dijo Ginny con coraje.

- ¡Vergüenza te debería de dar! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante tontería? – Suspiró tocándose el pecho – y yo que tanto hable de los Figg cuando su hija decidió dejar el mundo mágico porque se había enamorado de un muggle. Ahora todos van hablar mal de los Weasley. Tengo que pensar en algo, no puedo permitir que seamos la comidilla de las mejores familias mágicas. Por lo pronto, tú y tu hija bastarda…

- ¡No te permito que hables mal de mi hija! – estalló Ginny.

- Muriel – Arthur tomo de un brazo a Ginny para calmarla – te pido de favor que no insultes ni a mi hija, ni a mi nieta en esta casa.

- Esta casa es mía, Arthur ¿o ya lo olvidaste? – Arthur palideció – recuerda que esta casa aun esta a mi nombre, solo cuando yo muera y te la herede será tuya, así como las reliquias que pertenecían a tu padre.

- Aun así – se mantuvo firme – no voy a permitir que insultes a mi familia.

A Ginny se le estaba partiendo el corazón al ver a su padre entre la espada y la pared, pero manteniéndose a su lado. Ella era la culpable de que él y toda su familia estuvieran pasando por esto. Después de un silencio incomodo, la tía Muriel se paró frente a Ginny con la vista fija en ella.

- Serás repudiada de la familia.

- ¡No! – Gritó Molly – no puedes hacer eso, Muriel.

- Yo soy la cabeza de la familia Weasley y yo decido quien está dentro y quien no, por lo pronto, jovencita, vete olvidando en asistir a la boda de tu hermano. Ya no eres más una Weasley.

- Tía, yo quiero que mi hermana…

- Entonces no habrá boda, no tendrán donde hacer la fiesta, es más, ni siquiera tendrán donde vivir.

- Mis padres siempre contaran con nuestro apoyo – dijo Charlie – si los quieres dejar sin esta casa, ellos se irán con nosotros.

- No – dijo Ginny aguantándose las ganas de llorar – deja que todo siga como hasta ahora, yo… yo no vendré a la boda…

- Pero Ginny – dijo Bill.

- Bill, no voy a permitir que mis papas pierdan esta casa, que tu y Fleur no tengan la boda que tanto han planeado. Tía, si quieres repudiarme de la familia, hazlo – Molly empezó a llorar.

- Todo sería tan diferente – le dijo la tía Muriel, pero Ginny solo veía como su madre lloraba siendo abrazada por Fred – si al menos tuvieras un hombre a tu lado, alguien que te ayudara a tapar la vergüenza de haber tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio. Eso le pasó a la hija de los Harkiss, se embarazó antes de casarse, pero al menos se casó. En cambio tú, no tienes a nadie a tu lado.

Fue cuando a Ginny se le ocurrió resolver todo el problema. Si su tía quería verla con un hombre con tal de tapar la deshonra que ella le había hecho a la familia, lo haría. Y lo haría únicamente por sus padres.

- Te equivocas tía, yo tengo novio – todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿De veras?

- Si, él es un gran mago de una familia de prestigio – le decía Ginny nerviosa.

- ¿Y acaso él sabe que tienes una hija concebida con un método muggle?

- Si, lo sabe, y ama tanto a mi hija como si fuera de él.

- ¿Ah sí? – Se cruzo de brazos y levanto la ceja incrédula - ¿y se puede saber el nombre de ese hombre que fue capaz de aceptarte con una hija?

Ginny cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro. De nuevo lo haría… otra vez utilizaría a…

- Harry… Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ahora ya saben como va a llegar Harry con los Weasley, Ginny va a utilizar a Harry ¿O Harry va a utilizar la situación?<p>

Para los Potter, Ginny es la buena de la historia y para los Weasley, Harry va a ser el bueno, aquel que va a aceptar a Ginny con una hija.

Muchos ya quieren que se sepa la verdad, pero ¿no creen que sabiendose todo, se termina el fic? Vamos a enredarlos mas, aun estan en la etapa en que "se utilizan".

Mil gracias a todos los que me agregaron en Face :D y a todos los que me escribieron. ¿Notaron el muérdago en la foto que publique o nada mas vieron el beso? jejeje.

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Se había hecho un silencio en toda la Madriguera. Todos veían a Ginny como si se hubiera vuelto loca en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – reaccionó Ron.

- Eso, Harry y yo somos novios desde hace tiempo. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que Harry me conoce desde que trabajamos juntos en Estados Unidos y que sabe que tengo una hija.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo te voy a creer semejante mentira, mocosa? – Le dijo la tía Muriel – Harry Potter es un héroe ¡El salvador del mundo mágico! Gracias a él Europa vive en paz. Él se relaciona con personas distinguidas, de la alta sociedad.

- Será todo eso, pero Harry siempre se ha comportado como nuestro jefe nada mas – le dijo Ron.

- Pues claro, además de ser un héroe, es una persona sencilla y educada. Lo he visto en reuniones de algunas de mis amigas, siempre con su porte y bien educado – volteo a ver a Ginny - ¿tú crees que te voy a creer que se haya fijado en ti, teniendo a cuanta mujer quisiera?

- Pues ya ves que si – le contesto Ginny con un dolor en el pecho al escuchar cuánta razón tenía su tía – y te lo puedo demostrar.

- ¿Piensas llevarnos a alguna de sus fiestas con el ministro para presentárnoslo? – le pregunto la tía Muriel sonriendo de manera burlona.

- No, lo invitaré a cenar aquí en la casa ¿Qué te parece el sábado, tía? Estas invitada.

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de sonreír burlonamente. Muriel, tomó su bolso y se acercó a ella seriamente.

- Aquí estaré el sábado para comprobar si realmente Harry Potter viene a esta casa.

- Pues estaremos esperándote tía, mi novio y yo.

La tía Muriel desapareció bajo las llamas de la chimenea. Ginny dejo escapar un suspiro, pero sabía que su calvario no había terminado en cuanto se fue su tía, sino que ahora tenía que enfrentar otro.

- Ginny ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? – Le pregunto Molly muy nerviosa - ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Muriel cuando llegue el sábado y vea que aquí no está Harry Potter?

- Mamá, Harry es mi novio.

- Eso es una mentira, Ginny – le dijo Ron.

- Harry y yo no quisimos decir nada, precisamente por lo que dijo mi tía, Harry es un hombre famoso, no queremos que se metan en nuestras vidas. En el cuartel – se dirigió a Ron – no mezclamos nuestra vida profesional con la personal, es por eso que ahí nos comportamos únicamente como jefe-auror – todos se le quedaron viendo un poco desconfiados – le diré que venga el sábado a cenar para que todos me crean – se acercó a sus padres – papá, no te preocupes por la casa, ni porque mi tía te desherede las pertenencias de tu padre y tu mamá, yo sigo siendo una Weasley.

Todos quedaron un poco más tranquilos pero querían ver a Harry Potter en su casa el sábado para realmente creerle a Ginny. Ron fue el que más confundido estaba. Él convivía a diario con los dos y jamás se había dado cuenta de nada. Siguió a Ginny hacia su habitación en donde acostaría a su sobrina. Entró justo detrás de ella y cerró la puerta con llave.

- ¿Me quieres explicar porque carajos dijiste todo eso?

- Ron, perdóname si no te lo había dicho antes. Harry y yo decidimos no decirle a nadie del cuartel para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

- Soy tu hermano, Ginny.

- Lo sé, él quería decírtelo pero yo le insistí que no.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y lo preguntas? Ron, siempre me estuviste molestando con mis novios. No quería que supieras que nuestro jefe era precisamente mi novio. Nadie lo sabe, de hecho, ni siquiera Hermione. Lo hemos mantenido en secreto y deseamos que siga así – lo abrazo – prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Tengo que hablar con él, eres mi hermanita, tengo que hablar con él de hombre a hombre.

- De acuerdo. Estoy segura que Harry también querrá hablar contigo – Ginny le dio un beso y se fue a cambiar de pañal a su hija, mientras que Ron se quedó pensativo.

- Ahora que recuerdo, Harry se puso mal cuando te vio embarazada en el elevador del ministerio, recién llegando de Estados Unidos.

- Si, en Estados Unidos salimos varias veces, pero después yo me regrese y decidí hacerme la inseminación.

- ¿Él sabe que fue por inseminación tu embarazo?

- Si, él sabe toda la verdad – le dijo acomodándole el vestido a la pequeña Lily después de cambiarla de pañal – de hecho, me dijo que para él mejor que me embarazara por inseminación a que hubiera estado con otro hombre.

- ¿Fue por eso que se preocupó tanto por ti aquella ocasión que fuiste a dar al hospital?

- Si, me cuida mucho.

- Mañana hablaré con él – le dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación.

- Ay mi cielo – le dijo a su hija – tu papá me va a matar.

Había pasado media hora viendo su celular desde que había llegado a su casa. No se atrevía a hablarle. Harry era un hecho que iba a ir por la noche para dormir a su hija, pero Ginny tenía que hablar con él. Marcaba pero no se atrevía a enviar la llamada. Así estuvo hasta el celular sonó asustándola. Era Harry.

- Si – dijo con un hilo de voz.

_- Hola, Ginny, quería saber si ya estabas en tu casa. _

- Si.

_- ¿Necesitas que vaya a dormir a Lily? _

- Si.

_- ¿Estas bien? _

- Si.

_- Bueno, me cambio y voy para allá. _

- Si.

_- ¿Segura que estas bien? _

- Si.

Busco una botella de whiskey de fuego en su cocina sin encontrar nada, al menos quería darle un gran trago para que le diera fuerzas. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Harry utilizaba sus llaves de la casa más seguido, ya había más confianza entre ellos a la hora de que él llegara a dormir a su hija. Ginny se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y lo saludó con la mano sin decirle nada, Harry subió a arrullar a la pequeña Lily.

Al no tener whiskey de fuego, opto por chocolates. Comía uno tras otro sin parar, sabía que eso le iba a costar más horas en los entrenamientos, pero con algo tenía que calmar sus nervios. Al escuchar que Harry bajaba las escaleras, de inmediato escondió los chocolates debajo del sillón y casi se ahoga al querer pasárselos todos de un solo trago.

- Se durmió de inmediato, estaba cansada.

- Si.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme aparte de "si"?

- Si…digo…bueno sí, tengo que decirte algo, siéntate.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Si – Harry levantó la ceja – bueno ya no me preguntes nada, déjame hablar.

Ginny se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro moviendo las manos muy nerviosa. Harry solo la observaba sentado en el sillón esperando a ver a qué horas se iba a dignar a hablar.

- Harry, hoy…estuvo en casa de mis padres…mi tía Muriel.

- Ya veo porque estas así ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo que tanto temíamos.

- ¿Te va a repudiar de tu familia? – pregunto asombrado.

- Si, quiere hacerlo, además amenazó con quitarle la casa a mis padres ¿te das cuenta? Mis padres se quedarían sin su casa en donde han vivido toda su vida de casados, Bill y Fleur tendrían que posponer su boda porque ahí iba a ser la fiesta.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y se le quedo viendo muy nerviosa, cosa que no le dio buena espina a Harry - ¿Qué pasa?

- Mi tía dijo que…bueno que si al menos yo…tuviera un…ya sabes, una pareja que pudiera tapar la deshonra que les he provocado al tener una hija fuera del matrimonio y además concebida con un método muggle, y que los Weasley no fuéramos la comidilla de los chismes en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir, Ginny?

- Le dije a mi familia que tú y yo éramos novios – lo dijo tan rápido y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué les dijiste…qué? – se levantó Harry caminando directo hacia ella.

- Que tú y yo éramos novios, que me aceptaste con una hija y que la quieres como si fuera tuya.

- ¿Cómo si fuera mía? ¡ES MIA!

- Lo sé, lo sé pero ellos no lo saben.

- ¿Y te creyeron? – le pregunto despeinándose más el cabello.

- No.

- Bueno, al menos no te creyeron – vio como Ginny seguía mordiéndose el labio – hay algo mas ¿verdad?

- Les dije que irías el sábado a cenar a casa de mis padres.

- ¿Qué?

- No me creyeron, tenía que demostrarles que era verdad, además, tú me dijiste que querías conocer a mi familia ¿o no? – le dijo a la defensiva.

- ¡Si, pero presentándome como el padre de Lily, no como tu novio que quiere a tu hija como si fuera suya!

- No grites, vas a despertar a nuestra hija.

- Ahora si es nuestra ¿verdad? – le dijo Harry con las manos en la cintura.

- Harry, por favor, podemos decir que somos novios pero no queremos que nadie sepa, solo tendríamos que fingir delante de ellos y pues casi no pasaríamos mucho tiempo en casa de mis padres.

- Ginny, mis padres saben que yo soy el padre de Lily y que entre nosotros no hay nada y tus padres saben que yo no soy el padre de Lily pero que entre nosotros hay todo.

- Curioso ¿no? – Harry la vio con una mirada ácida – por favor, Harry, lo hago por mis padres.

Harry dio un suspiro y se quedo viendo por la ventana. Ginny lo había ayudado cuando él lo había necesitado con su madre enferma. Estuvo con ella en el hospital y la apoyo en todo momento. Ahora no le podía dar la espalda después de todo lo que ella había hecho por su familia. Además, como Ginny decía, quería conocer a los Weasley, y esta era su única oportunidad. Ahora podría estar más tiempo con su hija porque ya no tendría que esconderse cada vez que los Weasley visitaran a Ginny en su casa. Si, tenía que utilizar esta oportunidad.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿En serio?

- Fingiremos que somos novios cuando tengamos que estar con tu familia.

- Gracias, Harry, gracias – corrió a abrazarlo, después se separó de él viéndolo de nuevo a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Ron va a hablar contigo mañana…hombre a hombre.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio muy nervioso, jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando, nunca había deseado que su oficina estuviera lo más lejos posible. La razón: no llegar al cuartel porque ahí estaría Ron Weasley, hermano sobre protector de su supuesta novia, que en realidad, era la madre de su hija.

Ginny ya le había dicho todo lo que había hablado con Ron y poniéndose de acuerdo en todo lo que iban a decirle a él y a los Weasley. Entró al cuartel buscando de reojo a Ron pero suspiró tranquilo al no verlo, apurándose en entrar a su oficina.

- Señor Potter, buenos días.

- Buenos días, Sra. Bailey ¿alguna novedad? – entró a su oficina revisando los papeles que recién le había entregado su secretaria.

- Si, Weasley lo está esperando.

Harry levantó la vista y ahí estaba Ron frente a él, no sabía si había crecido en ese fin de semana o ya estaba así, lo cierto es que en ese momento lo vio más alto de lo normal.

- Gracias, Sra. Bailey – trató de sonar tranquilo.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Weasley, supongo a lo que vienes – le dijo quitándose su saco y poniéndolo en el perchero, no entendía porque de repente empezó a sudar.

- ¿Te lo dijo Ginny?

- Si, ayer la vi después de que estuvo con ustedes.

- Aun no entiendo porque mantenerlo en secreto – le dijo muy serio.

- Estoy enamorado de tu hermana, Ron – se sorprendió de lo seguro de sí mismo al decir esas palabras – pero como comprenderás, ella es un auror y yo soy el jefe, no quiero que se preste a malas interpretaciones. Además, tú mismo has visto como de repente me llegan reporteros en los pasillos del ministerio para preguntarme tonterías, no quiero que Ginny pase por eso.

- Pero con nosotros ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste aunque sea a mí?

- Ginny así lo quiso y te agradecería que no dijeras nada, que todo siguiera como hasta ahora.

- ¿No te molesta que tenga una hija concebida con un método muggle? Vamos, Harry, tu puedes tener a cualquier chica sin ningún compromiso.

- No me interesan. Amo a Ginny por lo que es, y si decidió tener una hija por inseminación, yo la apoyo. Adoro a Lily, es una niña preciosa. La quiero como…como si fuera mía – dijo haciendo una mueca que por suerte Ron no vio.

Ron se levantó caminando por la oficina con las manos en la cintura. Harry solo lo seguía con la mirada, pero sin decirle absolutamente nada, no quería hablar de más.

- Para mí y para mis hermanos, Ginny es lo más importante que tenemos, es nuestra única hermana, la más pequeña.

- Lo sé.

- No me importaría perder mi puesto si eso significaría partirte la cara si le haces daño – le dijo Ron viéndolo directamente.

Harry ya había ido a varias misiones con Ron y conocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que utilizaba cuando atrapaba a un psicópata, a un ladrón o a un asesino y lo quería mandar directo a Azkaban para que recibiera el peor de los castigos.

- Entiendo, pero te aseguro que no pienso hacerle daño. Además, así como trato a Ginny en el cuartel, así te trataré a ti. Aquí nada ha cambiado.

- Me dices que aquí tu eres el jefe y Ginny un auror – Harry asintió - ¿acaso no influyó tu relación con ella al no querer mandarla a misiones fuera de Londres?

- Me atrapaste – dijo levantado las manos – si, no quería mandarla a misiones peligrosas, quería protegerla.

- Pero la mandaste a mi equipo. Esa misión es peligrosa.

- Si, pero estoy seguro que tú la cuidaras tanto como yo – Ron sonrió y asintió. Y Harry casi se pone a bailar la conga al encontrar el talón de Aquiles de los hermanos Weasley – quiero que estés muy seguro de algo, Ron, yo siempre voy a cuidar de tu hermana y de tu sobrina, las voy a proteger, daría mi vida por ellas, nunca lo dudes. Ginny solo irá a misiones en donde este acompañada únicamente por ti o por mi – le cerró el ojo con complicidad.

- ¿Entonces el sábado en casa de mis padres? – sonrió aun mas Ron.

- Ahí estaré.

- Te va a encantar el pastel de melaza que hace mamá, esta buenísimo.

- Genial, muero por probarlo.

Ron salió de la oficina de Harry con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Ginny y Hermione esperaban ansiosas a que saliera alguno de los dos. Ginny ya le había platicado todo a Hermione y ambas estaban preocupadas por la reacción de Ron. Pero al verlo tan sonriente, casi se van de espaldas.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ginny, definitivamente Harry es quien te conviene. No te preocupes, que aquí yo no voy a decir nada, todo sigue como hasta ahora.

- Ah…que bien – dijo Ginny confundida.

- Vamos, Hermione, a trabajar.

- Si, todo sigue como hasta ahora, desde que es el líder del equipo está más mandón.

- ¡Hermione!

- Ya voy.

Ginny entró a la oficina de Harry, se sentó frente a él observándolo muy detenidamente mientras él firmaba unos documentos.

- ¿Qué te dijo Ron?

- Lo que suponíamos que me iba a decir – le dijo tranquilo.

- ¿Y…no se puso pesado?

- No – continúo firmando documentos.

- Que raro, salió muy contento.

- ¿En serio? No sé por qué. Bueno, me mencionó lo de un pastel de melaza de tu mamá, a lo mejor está contento porque va a comer eso el sábado.

- ¿Seguro que no sabes porque salió tan contento? – se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No – le dijo inocentemente. Ginny se quedó pensativa observándolo - ¿no tienes trabajo?

- Si.

- ¿Entonces? – Ginny bufó y salió de la oficina, mientras Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Toda la semana pasó de lo más normal. Ginny con sus entrenamientos y Harry con su trabajo como jefe del cuartel. Por las noches, Harry arrullaba a su hija y ahí era cuando aprovechaban él y Ginny para hablar de cómo sería su relación cuando llegara la hora de estar frente a los Weasley. Se decían información de la que supuestamente como novios deberían de saber, aunque la mayoría la sabían de antemano.

Llegó el sábado, Harry tenía algunas juntas con varias personas y Ginny se iría primero con la pequeña Lily a la Madriguera, así que Harry tendría que llegar en auto bajo las instrucciones específicas que le había dejado Ginny.

Ginny no sabía exactamente a qué hora se desocuparía Harry de sus compromisos, pero rogaba que fuera temprano, más porque la tía Muriel había llegado mucho antes de la hora de la cena, supuestamente para que le dieran los avances en los preparativos de la boda y para revisar la lista de invitados, pero en realidad quería vigilar a Ginny. Ella se mostraba tranquila y ayudaba a su mamá en la cocina. Esa noche irían a cenar muchas personas: todos sus hermanos incluyendo a sus novias (excepto Ron que no tenia novia), los padres de Fleur, Hermione, la tía Muriel y Harry.

Hermione ayudaba a poner la mesa, ella convivía tanto con los Weasley que ya era considerada como de la familia, inclusive más que las verdaderas novias de algún Weasley.

- ¿Qué hora es, Hermione?

- Cálmate, me estas preguntando la hora cada cinco minutos.

- ¿Por qué no llega? Mi tía no hace más que estarme viendo.

- Seguramente se retraso, venían unas personas importantes de Rusia – Ginny resopló.

- Aun no llega tu novio, Ginevra – le dijo la tía Muriel entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa burlona - ¿será que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer?

- Como sabes, Harry es un hombre muy ocupado.

- Claro, ocupado en cosas verdaderas, porque esto es una mentira. Eres una vergüenza para la familia, tener a esa chiquilla sin padre, hacer que los Weasley seamos la comidilla del mundo mágico. Ojala hubieras pertenecido a otra familia y no a la nuestra – le dijo haciendo un gesto de asco con la boca y saliendo de la cocina.

- Maldita vieja, odio que sea quien tenga el control de la familia y que sea tan metiche.

- Ya no hagas corajes – le dijo Hermione – ya verás que después de la boda ni se aparecerá por aquí y te dejará en paz.

- ¿Tu crees que venga Harry?

- Te dijo que si, y a Ron también, además todavía faltan quince minutos para las siete.

- ¿Qué pasa si no…? - pero ya no termino de preguntarle a Hermione cuando escucho un auto estacionarse en la entrada de la casa.

Harry se bajo de su auto y se quedó parado viendo aquella casa algo rara. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal y que Ginny tuviera problemas por eso. Se limpio la mano en el pantalón porque sentía que le sudaban a pesar del frío y tocó la puerta.

Cuando Arthur abrió la puerta no pudo evitar verlo con asombro. Era Harry Potter que entraba a su casa, ese chico que había peleado con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y que había visto solamente en el ministerio pero siempre rodeado de personas importantes, no empleados como él.

- Señor Potter, pase por favor.

- Buenas noches.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo fijamente y nadie le contesto el saludo que había hecho al entrar. Se sentía nervioso al ser el blanco de todas las miradas, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero jamás en un lugar tan pequeño. Encontró a Ginny con la mirada pidiéndole ayuda.

Ginny sabía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que romper el hielo que se había formado en cuanto todos vieron a Harry entrar a su casa. Tenía que fingir. Aclaró su garganta y actuó decidida.

- Mi…mi amor – Ginny corrió a abrazarlo frente a todos los presentes – que bueno que ya llegaste ¿no tuviste problemas para llegar?

- No – Harry se había puesto más nervioso al escuchar "mi amor" de la boca de Ginny, sonaba tan bonito, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en eso por el simple hecho de que todos lo observaban – con el mapa que me diste, no tuve problemas.

- Mira te presento a…

Solo recordaba a Bill, Charlie, Percy y de ahí ya no se le quedo nada de tantos que había ¿Gred, Feorge? Que nombres tan raros. Cuando le presento a una chica rubia, no recordó el nombre, solo que estaba cargando a su hija.

- A Hermione y a Ron ya los conoces – Harry los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza – y ella es mi querida tía Muriel – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa fingida.

- Mucho gusto, Ginny me ha hablado tanto de usted.

- Señor Potter, es un gusto tenerlo en esta casa.

- Gracias.

- Cuando Ginevra nos dijo de su relación, me alegré tanto por ella – Ginny la vio con los ojos entrecerrados – es una chica divina, inteligente y carismática.

- Lo sé, por eso me enamoré de ella.

- ¿Gusta tomar algo, señor Potter? – le preguntó Molly.

- No, gracias, pero por favor, puede llamarme Harry – Molly se puso roja mientras que la tía Muriel hacia una mueca con la boca.

- Es usted bienvenido a esta su casa – le dijo Arthur.

- Muchas gracias, son muy amables.

- Mamá ¿podemos pasar a cenar? – Ginny quería que todos dejaran de ver a Harry, quería distraerlos.

- Claro – Molly inmediatamente levantó su varita y la cena empezó a servirse pasando todos a la mesa.

- Vamos a estar un poco amontonados ¿no te importa? – le pregunto Ginny a Harry casi en el oído.

- No, claro que no.

- Mis hermanos trajeron a sus novias y Fleur a sus padres, querían conocerte – bufó molesta.

- No recuerdo todos los nombres, me los presentaste muy rápido – le dijo Harry en un susurro.

- No importa, hay que enfocarnos en mi tía. No me sueltes de la mano.

Harry jamás había comido tan apretado y con tanto ruido. Todos hablaban de algo al mismo tiempo y se pasaban la comida con mucha habilidad que le sorprendía que no chocaran los recipientes de comida entre ellos. Siguió con la mirada a aquella chica rubia que llevaba entre sus brazos a su hija y la ponía en un pequeño corral con varios juguetes.

Tanto Molly, Arthur y sobretodo la tía Muriel, trataban de atenderlo lo mejor posible, cosa que a Harry lo hacía sentirse un poco incómodo.

- ¿Gusta más puré de papa, señor Potter?

- No, gracias, Ginny ya me sirvió.

- Ginevra es una chica encantadora, y está bien educada en labores de la casa. Podría ser una gran esposa – sonrió Muriel.

- No lo dudo – Harry volteó a ver a Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras que ella solo le dio un pequeño golpe hombro con hombro para que dejara de bromear – me fascina el pastel de melaza que hace, le queda delicioso. Eso debo de agradecérselo a usted, señora Weasley.

- A Ginny le ha gustado la cocina desde…

- Las mujeres Weasley tenemos ese don, señor Potter, somos perfectas esposas – dijo Muriel interrumpiendo a Molly.

De repente se escuchó un grito de Katie, la novia de George y todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Fred, deja de poner bromas en la comida – lo regaño Angelina, novia de Fred.

- Jovencito, compórtate, el señor Potter está con nosotros – ahora lo regaño la tía Muriel.

- Perdón, es que la verdad no creí que fuera a venir – Ginny vio a Fred con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando los labios – así que puse esta broma en el plato para romper el silencio en que hubiéramos estado.

- Pues ya ves que si vino – le sacó la lengua Ginny.

- Sé que debí presentarme antes con ustedes, pero como comprenderán mi vida es un poco…complicada y la situación en que estamos Ginny y yo no ayuda mucho, yo soy su jefe y… - volteó a ver a Ginny – además no quiero que la prensa este molestando a Ginny.

- No se preocupe, señor Potter, no tiene por qué darnos explicaciones, lo importante es que usted y Ginevra son novios y ¿Por qué no? tal vez después se lleguen a casar.

- Tía, por favor, no presiones a Harry – le dijo Ginny – él ha dicho que no me quiere tener en la mira de los reporteros, es por eso que también no hemos dicho nada.

- No quiero que eso sea causa de que Ginny y yo algún día tengamos problemas en nuestra relación.

- Por nosotros no se preocupe, señor Potter, nosotros no diremos absolutamente nada ¿verdad? – Volteó a ver a todos los presentes con una mirada amenazadora, en especial a las novias de sus sobrinos – no queremos que ustedes tengan problemas con su relación.

- Muchas gracias, señora Muriel.

- Puedes llamarme tía – sonrió Muriel – se oye perfecto.

- Gracias.

Terminaron de cenar y pasaron directo a la sala a tomar el té. En ningún momento Muriel se despegó de Harry, hablándole maravillas de la familia Weasley. De repente, la pequeña Lily empezó a llorar como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando tenía sueño y quería los brazos de su padre para dormir. Todos rodaron los ojos, ya conocían ese llanto que era simplemente insoportable, nada la podía callar. Percy fue el primero que empezó a levantarse para ya despedirse, era el menos que soportaba el llanto de su sobrina.

- Ginevra, calla a esa niña, no me deja escuchar al señor Potter – se quejaba la tía Muriel.

- Tiene sueño – le dijo Ginny cargando a su hija pero sin poder callarla.

- Dámela – le dijo Harry.

En cuanto Harry cargó a su hija se hizo un silencio. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que por fin alguien pudiera callar a la pequeña Lily a esa hora. Estaban casi con la boca abierta, Harry con toda la facilidad del mundo, acomodó a su hija en brazos y empezó a arrullarla.

- Es increíble – dijo Molly – nosotros jamás pudimos hacer que no llorara a esta hora.

- Es una niña encantadora ¿verdad, señor Potter? – le dijo la tía Muriel.

- Si. Adoro a Lily, me encanta cargarla, jugar con ella…

- Hasta le cambia los pañales – les dijo Ginny.

- Yo querré mucho a mi sobrina, pero jamás le cambiaria un pañal, huele horrible – dijo George recibiendo un codazo de su novia.

- Amo a Lily como si fuera mi hija. De hecho, Ginny y yo hemos hablado respecto a eso – Ginny volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido sin entender a que se refería Harry – queremos que Lily lleve el apellido Potter ¿verdad…mi amor? – ahora Harry volteo a ver a Ginny con media sonrisa.

Tanto Molly como la tía Muriel se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, mientras que los demás se veían entre ellos asombrados.

- Pues, si, Harry me lo sugirió y yo…

- Pero esta criatura es una bendición – se tomó el pecho Muriel – los Potter y los Weasley van a emparentar.

- Espero que ustedes no tengan ninguna objeción al respecto, señores Weasley.

- No, claro que no, al contrario. Ginny es muy afortunada al encontrarse a un hombre como usted, no cualquiera lo haría y menos siendo Harry Potter – le dijo Molly.

- Arreglaré todo lo necesario para que a partir de mañana Lily sea reconocida como Lily Potter.

- Pero esto hay que festejarlo – se levantó Muriel emocionada – Arthur, trae algo para brindar.

Se fueron a la cocina la mayoría de las personas para buscar las copas y el vino para festejar. Algunos se preparaban para ya marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

- Supiste utilizar muy bien esta oportunidad, Potter – le dijo Ginny con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

- Alguien me enseño que hay que utilizar las oportunidades para lograr lo que uno quiere.

- Lily Potter – dijo Ginny acariciando a su hija con una sonrisa.

- Por esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tiene tu mamá, seguro está de acuerdo ¿verdad, mi princesa? – le dijo Harry a la pequeña que solo se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su padre para quedarse completamente dormida – dice que sí.

- Potter – rodó los ojos Ginny negando con la cabeza – a veces me pregunto ¿Quién de los dos es el bebé?

- ¡Por los Potter y los Weasley! – escucharon desde la cocina a la tía Muriel – hay que brindar todos contentos, tal vez y se lleguen a casar.

- ¿Ahora me entiendes porque nunca le dije a mi familia que tu eres el padre de Lily? – Le dijo Ginny un poco más despacio, a pesar de que estaban solos en la sala – nos casarían de inmediato.

Hermione ayudaba a Molly a recoger la mesa, la mayoría de los Weasley ya se habían ido con sus respectivas novias, solo quedaban Bill y Fleur con sus padres, la tía Muriel, Harry, Ginny y Ron, quien esperaba a que Hermione terminara para acompañarla a su casa.

- Ay querida, ya debes de estar cansada – le decía Molly – me has ayudado tanto.

- No hay problema, señora Weasley – le contestaba Hermione con una sonrisa – y ya sabe que puede contar conmigo para la despedida de soltera de Fleur.

- Eres un ángel.

- Hermione, ya tengo sueño.

- Ya te dije que yo me puedo ir sola, Ron.

- Claro que no, te puede pasar algo malo.

- Soy un auror – le dijo Hermione rodando los ojos, ahora entendía a Ginny.

- Ron, Hermione es muy bonita y encantadora. Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja, deberían de salir juntos – les dijo Molly. Hermione inmediatamente se puso roja.

- Por favor, mamá, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana. Es como si me dijeras que debería de salir con Ginny.

Hermione bajo la mirada haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar una lagrima que luchaba por salir. Ya no tenía ninguna esperanza, Ron jamás se fijaría en ella, jamás la vería como una mujer sino como una hermana.

- Harry ya se va, mamá – le dijo Ginny.

- Enseguida salgo a despedirlo.

- No se moleste, señora Weasley, esta frío afuera.

- No es molestia, lo acompañamos – dijo la tía Muriel – vamos Ginevra, acompaña a tu novio, debes de ser atenta con él.

Ginny tomó su abrigo y Harry le ayudo a ponérselo, todo bajo la mirada de la tía Muriel, Molly y Arthur que los esperaban para salir a despedirlo. Ginny tomó de la mano a Harry y salieron de la casa. Sabían que eran observados así que no se soltaron de la mano hasta llegar al auto.

Estaban a unos cuantos metros pero estaban seguros que no los escuchaban, solo eran observados. Harry seguía tomando la mano de Ginny y notó que estaba temblando, no sabía si por los nervios o por el frio.

- ¿Aun siguen ahí? – le pregunto Ginny a Harry porque ella estaba de espaldas a su casa.

- Si, nos están viendo desde la puerta.

- Que pena, disculpa que sean así tan…indiscretos.

Harry soltó una risita apretando mas la mano de Ginny, la sentía tan suave y de inmediato recordó la suavidad de sus labios. Volteó a verlos, se veían hermosos a la luz de la luna.

- ¿Por qué no se van? – dijo Ginny molesta.

- Lo más probable es que quieran ver cómo nos despedimos y deberíamos hacerlo como corresponde.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A esto – Harry la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

Al comienzo Ginny se sorprendió pero de inmediato correspondió el beso. Ahora sabía cómo besaba Harry Potter. Ya no le estaba dando un simple beso, no, la estaba besando y ella sentía que podía volar en ese mismo instante.

Harry volvió a probar esos labios que tanto le habían gustado aquella ocasión en casa de sus padres, pero ahora con más intensidad, y no nada más sus labios sino también su lengua, que estaba más que satisfecha al estar en contacto con la de ella.

Se separaron y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, Harry aun con sus manos en la cintura de ella, y ella aun con sus manos en los hombros de él.

- Así es como corresponde despedirnos ¿no te parece?

Ginny volteo hacia su casa y vio como su tía Muriel y su madre sonreían enternecidas mientras que su padre negaba con la cabeza algo divertido.

- Claro – dijo Ginny aun sin salir del asombro.

- Por cierto, tu mamá me invito a comer mañana, dijo que toda la familia se reúne los domingos a comer.

- Si, ya te lo había dicho.

- Si, le dije que ya lo sabía ¿Tú crees que deba venir? – le pregunto rogando por que fuera una respuesta positiva.

- Pues si te invitó ella…

- Debo de aceptar ¿verdad?

- Claro.

- Bien, entonces…mañana ¿paso por ti?

- Si quieres ir a mi casa y de ahí nos venimos por la red flu para que no tengas que manejar.

- De acuerdo – Harry vio de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ya se fueron? – le pregunto Ginny.

- No, aun siguen ahí tu mamá y tu tía.

- Bueno – Ginny lo vio directo a los ojos – entonces…nos vemos mañana.

- Claro…tu casa – se acercó a ella – por la red flu – y de nuevo la besó.

* * *

><p>Son las dos de la mañana, pero aqui estoy puntualita, espero seguir asi y no fallar.<p>

¿Que les pareció la entrada de Harry con los Weasley? En el siguiente capitulo habrá mucha mas convivencia Harry-Weasleys por lo tanto mas Harry/Ginny y llegaran esos dos aurores ¿que tan celosos podran ser Ron y Harry?

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, creanme que sin ellos digo adiós a los fics, tengo tanto que estudiar porque voy a empezar a trabajar de maestra en una universidad en la facultad de comunicación (yo soy Lic. en ciencias de la comunicación) , pero sin embargo, por ustedes sigo aqui.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi amiga Bita (Asuka Potter) que me ha estado dando varias ideas y corrigiendome una que otra cosa. El "Lo más probable es que quieran ver cómo nos despedimos y deberíamos hacerlo como corresponde" fue su idea. Gracias!

Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

Viernes - Nat Potter W - Presente

* * *

><p>Harry manejaba feliz hacia su casa. La había besado, tal y como lo había deseado. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Ginny, pero de algo si estaba seguro: le encantaba besarla. Subió el volumen de la radio y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música como le había enseñado Ginny el día de su fiesta. Ahora hasta bailaba por culpa de esa pelirroja, pero estaba feliz. Su hija iba a llevar su apellido y tenía permiso para besar a Ginny.<p>

- Claro, Ginny, utilízame todo lo que quieras – dijo Harry con una sonrisa y subiendo aun más el volumen de la radio.

Ginny se despidió de sus padres aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar. Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo ella y Harry sobre fingir su noviazgo hablaron sobre tomarse de la mano, decirse palabras de cariño, pero jamás de besarse de la forma en que lo había hecho. Pero no estaba molesta, al contario, Harry besaba condenadamente delicioso.

Domingo. Harry se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se baño, se arregló, hasta intentó peinarse con un gel especial que le había comprado su madre hacia un tiempo atrás. Bajó a desayunar silbando una canción y se sentó a la mesa.

- Buen día, mamá, papá, padrino ¿Dónde está Remus?

- En su casa, descansando, no pasó buena noche. Pero al parecer, tu si ¿verdad? – sonrió de lado Sirius.

- Lo normal.

- Claro y yo soy un lindo gatito. Cuenta ¿tuviste acción anoche?

- Sirius Black, no te metas en la vida personal de Harry – lo regaño Lily.

- Mira quien lo dice ¿no te mordiste la lengua?

- No peleen – dijo James muy serio viendo directo a su hijo, mientras que éste sonreía divertido comiendo su cereal.

- Vamos, Cornamenta, el cachorro tuvo acción anoche.

- No le digas cachorro, se llama Harry – Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Deberían de estar contentos porque su hijo es todo un hombre.

- Porque lleva mujeres a la cama no significa que sea todo un hombre – bufó Lily.

- ¿Te cuidaste? – le preguntó James viéndolo directo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué piensan que me acosté con alguien anoche?

- Estas feliz.

- ¿Y? – sonrió Harry.

- ¿No has visto a Ginny? – le preguntó Lily tomando un pan para untarle mermelada y tratando de ser lo más discreta posible.

- Si, dormí a mi hija anoche.

- ¿Y después te fuiste con una cachorrita?

- ¡Sirius!

- Cállate, Canuto.

- ¿A ustedes dos que les pasa? antes Harry salía con chicas y ustedes no tenían esa cara - les pregunto Sirius a James y a Lily al verlos molestos.

- Antes, tu lo has dicho, pero ahora Harry tiene una hija ¿Acaso le estas buscando una madrastra?

- No exageren, por Dios – resopló Harry.

- Harry tiene necesidades como hombre – aclaró Sirius - ¿verdad, Cornamenta? Es natural que busque a chicas pues para…

- Solo cuídate – le dijo James ignorando a Sirius – ya te pasó una vez, embarazaste a Ginny.

- Una chica estupenda, por cierto.

- Me voy – se levantó Harry al ver que el ambiente se ponía un poco tenso - no me esperen para comer, voy a llegar más tarde.

- ¿Otra vez? Ayer no viniste a cenar.

- Los veré después. Los quiero familia.

- ¡Suerte con la cachorrita! – le gritó Sirius antes de que Harry cerrara la puerta principal.

- Tus suposiciones no son ciertas, Lily, a Harry no le gusta Ginny, está entusiasmado con una chica, se le nota.

- James, tal vez…

- Si fuera Ginny, Harry estaría así de contento desde hace tiempo.

- Evans se equivocó por primera vez – se burló Sirius.

- Púdrete Black.

- Por más que queramos que Harry y Ginny estén juntos, hay que respetar los gustos de nuestro hijo, Lily. A Harry no le gusta Ginny, seguramente conoció a otra chica por eso esta así de contento.

- Y salió ayer con ella, y ahora va justo a buscarla – dijo Sirius también lamentándose porque Harry salía con otra chica. A él, como a James y a Lily, le gustaba a Ginny para Harry, pero también entendía que su ahijado buscara a otras chicas.

- Solo espero que esto no cause problemas con Ginny y por lo tanto, no podamos ver a nuestra nieta seguido – dijo Lily.

- Lily, ya no hay que intentar nada para ver juntos a Ginny y a Harry – Lily se cruzo de brazos – ve a Harry como esta de contento, no podemos presionarlo solo porque a nosotros si nos gusta Ginny como nuera.

- ¿Quién será esa chica que hasta hace que Harry se peine? – dijo Sirius mas para sí mismo.

Harry entró a la casa de Ginny, como acostumbraba hacerlo, ya no tocaba el timbre, simplemente usaba sus llaves. Escuchó que Ginny se estaba bañando, así que decidió buscar a su hija en su habitación.

Ahí estaba la pequeña Lily viendo entretenida su carrusel de borreguitos moviéndose al compas de una música.

- Hola mi princesa, preciosa – la cargó dándole un beso - ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Veo que necesitas un cambio de pañal.

Harry buscó un pañal nuevo pero no encontró ninguno, sabía que Ginny guardaba nuevos paquetes en su habitación. Se le hizo tan fácil ir a buscarlos, aun cargando a su hija.

Ginny salía del baño enrollada con una toalla y secándose el cabello con otra. Caminó hacia su habitación para buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día para la comida en casa de sus padres. Al elegirla la puso sobre su cama. Se terminó de secar bien el cabello y dejó caer la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo.

Harry venía distraído haciéndole mimos a su hija, cuando entró a la habitación de Ginny se quedó petrificado. Ginny frente a él completamente desnuda.

- ¡HARRY! – gritó Ginny cuando sintió que alguien estaba en la puerta, de inmediato volvió a tomar la toalla para cubrirse - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

- Perdón.

- ¡Voltéate!

- Perdón, perdón – Harry le dio la espalda, no sabía ni que decirle –pensé que aun te estabas bañando.

- ¿Por qué no avisaste que ya habías llegado?

- Ya te dije que pensé que aun te estabas bañando.

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – Ginny se cambiaba rápidamente – nunca entras aquí.

- Vine a buscar pañales para Lily, ya no hay debajo del cambiador.

Ginny buscó el paquete de pañales y se lo puso en la mano libre que tenia. Aunque ya estaba completamente vestida no quería que Harry volteara aun.

- Ahora vete.

- Gracias.

Harry salió de la habitación y detrás de él un fuerte portazo. La pequeña Lily frunció el ceño viendo a su padre.

- Tu mamá es preciosa y huele delicioso – le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa – no te enojes conmigo, ella ya me vio desnudo a mí y por más tiempo. Yo casi ni vi nada – resopló – pero lo que vi me gustó.

Ginny preparaba la pañalera de su hija sin ver a Harry a los ojos. La había visto desnuda, completamente desnuda. Ahora entendía como se había sentido él cuando ella lo vio desnudo aquella ocasión en la casa del lago. A pesar de que Harry ya la había visto semidesnuda cada vez que le daba de pecho a su hija, eso no quería decir que ahora estaba completamente avergonzada ¡Por Merlín, era su jefe!

No se decían absolutamente nada, Harry cargaba a la pequeña Lily aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver a Ginny tan colorada.

- Listo.

- De acuerdo – asintió Harry - te sigo.

Habían estado jugando naipes explosivos y ajedrez mágico, hasta que Molly los llamó a comer. De nuevo, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y pasándose la comida de un lado a otro. Harry no tuvo ningún problema en acostumbrarse a eso, le encantaba el estilo de vida de los Weasley.

Todo estaba muy bien, hasta que llegó la tía Muriel. Ella, con una espectacular sonrisa, se fue directo a saludar a Harry y quitó a George de su asiento para estar a un lado de él.

Después de la comida, salieron todos al jardín. A pesar de ser diciembre, el clima por las tardes era agradable, aun no nevaba, así que aprovechaban los últimos días agradables para salir un rato. Los gemelos se turnaban para cargar a la pequeña Lily y la elevaban sobre sus cabezas haciendo que sonriera divertida.

- ¿Dónde está tu tía? – le preguntó Harry a Ginny, quien estaba a un lado de la ventana de la cocina.

- Adentro, con mis padres.

- ¿Estas espiando? – levantó las dos cejas sorprendido.

- Están hablando de nosotros.

Harry se puso a un lado de Ginny para también escuchar, simulando estar sentados viendo como los gemelos jugaban con Lily.

- Solo vine a cerciórame que Harry Potter viniera a una comida común y corriente en la madriguera.

- Yo lo invité y él amablemente accedió a venir – le dijo Molly a Muriel.

- Espero que así lo sigas invitando y atendiéndolo bien. Es una gran ventaja que quiera darle su apellido a la hija de Ginevra, eso lo mantendrá cerca de los Weasley, claro, sería mucho mejor si se casara con ella.

- No vamos a presionarlos, Muriel – aclaró Arthur.

- No, claro que no, el señor Potter es lo que menos desea, hay que manejarlo con mucha calma. Encontré las reliquias de tu padre, Arthur, son de gran valor.

- No me interesa venderlas, pertenecían a mi padre y ahora quiero dejárselos a mis hijos.

- Si todo sigo como hasta ahora, con Harry Potter en esta casa, después de la boda de Bill te las entrego.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Quiero ver a Harry Potter cerca de los Weasley, así que atiéndalo bien, pero sobretodo, no dejen que Ginevra cometa otro disparate y lo arruine todo.

Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse preocupados. Escucharon pasos rumbo a la puerta de la cocina y de inmediato Harry rodeo el hombro de Ginny y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Qué tal un partido de Quidditch? – salió Ron cargando su escoba.

- No trajimos nuestras escobas – le dijo Ginny tranquilizándose al no ser descubiertos.

- En el cobertizo de papá hay algunas.

- Por Dios, Ron, están viejísimas.

- Si son buenos para jugar, no importa que escoba tengan – se burló Charlie que le hacía segunda a Ron.

- Nosotros también queremos jugar – llegaron los gemelos con la pequeña Lily.

- Faltaría Bill y Fleur.

- Yo no pienso volar en esas escobas – aclaró Ginny.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Weasley? – se burló Fred – por eso pones de pretexto la escoba.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Harry acariciando su hombro - ¡Dobby! – todos dieron un paso atrás al ver al pequeño elfo haciendo una reverencia - ¿puedes traerme mi escoba y pasar a casa de Ginny por la de ella?

- Claro, lo que me pida el joven, Dobby se encarga – y con un crac se desapareció.

- Voy a llamar a Bill y a Fleur y de paso le dejo a mamá a Lily – cargó Ginny a su hija entrando a la casa.

Ginny le pidió a su madre que cuidara de su hija mientras jugaba un poco quidditch, segundos después se apareció Dobby con la saeta de fuego que Harry le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños. Jamás la había estrenado, esa sería la primera vez que volara con la escoba de sus sueños.

Cuando salieron Ginny, Fleur y Bill listos para el partido, sus hermanos se estaban quejando con Harry.

- Es una saeta de fuego, Harry, es la mejor escoba que existe, nos llevas ventaja – le reclamaba Charlie.

- Me la regaló mi padrino – se hizo el inocente.

Ginny salió cargando su saeta con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué, tu también?

- Me la regaló mi novio – dijo usando el mismo tono que Harry, todos voltearon a verlo.

- Fue su regalo de cumpleaños – se encogió de hombros Harry.

- Si son buenos para jugar, no importa que escoba tengan – remedó Ginny a Charlie.

- ¿Cómo quedaron los equipos? – pregunto Bill.

- Charlie, de buscador, con Ron, Fred y yo – dijo George.

- Yo seré el buscador – dijo Harry – contigo, Fleur y Ginny.

- Bien, cariño tú serás el guardián – le dijo Bill a su prometida – Ginny, tu y yo anotaremos.

- Son dos saetas de fuego en el equipo – se quejó Ron.

- Yo no hice los equipos, los hizo Charlie – se defendió Harry con una sonrisa.

- Parecen niñas – les dijo Ginny – vamos a jugar.

A pesar de que Fleur no era muy buena como Ron de guardián, eso no importó para que le dieran una buena sacudida al equipo de Charlie. A pesar de que Harry había visto la snitch varias veces, prefirió dejarla ir con tal de ver volar a Ginny. Se veía increíblemente hermosa anotando goles y festejando junto con Bill, pero se veía aun más hermosa, haciéndole caras graciosas, a manera de burla, a sus hermanos del equipo contrario cada vez que anotaba ella o Bill.

Cuando Harry atrapó la snitch a centímetros del suelo, su equipo bajó a felicitarlo. Jamás había jugado quiddtich con tanta gente, siempre con su padre o con su padrino. Era por eso que antes de ser auror, quiso jugar quidditch profesional, sentirse parte de un equipo y ser un integrante más, no ser el centro de atención, el héroe, el salvador. Ahora con los Weasley, sentía que lo había logrado.

Tanto la tía Muriel, como Molly salieron para ver como jugaban, ésta ultima cargando a la pequeña Lily. Cuando todos estaban festejando, Harry volteo hacia la casa y después a Ginny. Sin decirle absolutamente nada, la besó.

- Ganamos, mi amor.

- No sabía que eras tan bueno en encontrar la snitch – le sonrió Ginny viendo como sus hermanos se alejaban de ellos y se acercaban a su madre que había dejado una charola llena de vasos de limonada.

- Y yo no sabía que eras buena anotando.

- Ya te había dicho que fui capitana del equipo en el colegio.

- Pensé que solo presumías – le acomodó el cabello que tenía un poco despeinado debido al viento.

- ¿Qué te pusiste en tu cabello?

- Un gel, me lo compró mamá ¿Por qué?

- Es bueno, no te despeinaste tanto. Es una lástima, te ves guapo con el cabello despeinado – Harry sonrió.

- ¿Me estás diciendo guapo?

- Que arrogante eres – Harry sonrió aun mas - están viéndonos – le dijo Ginny, ahora ella se encontraba de frente a la casa y Harry dando la espalda.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Todos, están tomando limonada.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Acomódame otra vez el cabello – Harry de nuevo le acomodó el cabello - ¿estoy muy despeinada?

- Lo de siempre.

- Oye – le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- No me golpees, nos están viendo. Se supone que nos amamos desesperadamente.

- ¿Desesperadamente? ¿Quién dijo eso?

- Yo – y de nuevo Harry la besó, lentamente y saboreando el beso.

Ginny abrió los ojos y vio que todos entraban a la casa, el sol estaba escondiéndose dejando que el frio hiciera su trabajo, así que de nuevo cerró los ojos y siguió disfrutando del beso. Harry besaba delicioso y tenía que aprovechar la ocasión. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Aun siguen ahí? – pregunto Harry.

- Si – mintió Ginny.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos para seguir disfrutando lo que tanto le gustaba hacer: besarla.

Así pasaron las semanas. Durante la mañana, la pequeña Lily estaba con sus abuelos maternos, durante la tarde en casa de sus abuelos paternos. Los sábados asistían a las "comidas navideñas" de Lily, y los domingos a la tradicional comida en la Madriguera. Harry y Ginny, en el cuartel, eran jefe-auror, nada más. Sin duda, el día favorito de Harry eran los domingos, era para pasarla de lo mejor: jugar quidditch, ajedrez mágico, comer hasta reventar, pero lo que más disfrutaba, era poder besar a Ginny.

- Harry ¿quieres ver nuestros artículos más novedosos? –le pregunto Fred un domingo después de comer.

- Claro – le contesto Harry cargando a su hija y siendo observado por Ron, que estaba semi acostado en el sofá.

- Mira, éste es muy famoso entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, te hace vomitar para poder faltar a clases.

Ginny se acercó a ellos con el biberón listo, Harry le entregó a la niña sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que les decía los gemelos.

- ¿Y este para qué es? – tomó un frasco del estuche.

- Ah, este, nos lo compran mucho las mujeres un poco…resentidas.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry riéndose, Ginny también observó detenidamente el frasco que sostenía Harry.

- Testículos de gelatina ¿quieres que te lo explique?

- No – le contesto Harry riéndose aun más.

- Cuando Ginny nos dijo que estaba embarazada, lo primero que pensamos fue en este pequeño frasco y en el padre de su hijo.

Harry borró la sonrisa de su cara, volteó a ver a Ginny y solo pudo dirigirle una mirada ácida al ver como ella fruncía los labios para no reírse.

- Pero cuando nos dijo que se había embarazado por inseminación, descartamos la idea – concluyó George.

- Porque eso y más se merecía ese tipo al dejarla embarazada y no hacerse responsable de sus actos – dijo Ron desde el sofá, tanto los gemelos como Harry y Ginny voltearon a verlo – pero cuando Ginny nos aclaró todo… le creímos – dijo viendo directamente a Ginny – de hecho, pensaba en pedirte esos papeles que nos trajiste sobre la inseminación.

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto temerosa Ginny.

- Aquellos en donde nos demostrabas que en realidad te habías hecho una inseminación.

- Ah, sí, lo recuerdo, necesito buscarlos, pero ¿para que los quieres?

- Simple curiosidad ¿hay algún problema?

- No, claro que no.

- Harry, querido ¿Dónde vas a pasar la navidad? – llegó Molly con un plato con una rebanada de pastel de melaza.

- Mis padres, ellos…

- ¿Van a venir a Londres?

- No, yo voy a viajar, ellos casi nunca vienen aquí.

- Como nos encantaría que pasaras con nosotros ese día, pero es de entenderse que quieras estar con tu familia.

- Gracias, pero solo será por ese día, después regresaré a Londres.

Harry acompaño a Ginny a su casa, cargando a su hija. No habían podido hablar a solas desde aquel momento. Tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas. La ventaja es que tenían que fingir, eso incluía tomarse de las manos, decirse palabras tiernas, robarse besos discretos, Ginny dándole de comer en la boca a Harry y viceversa, etc. Y la desventaja, es que no podían hablar sobre Ron.

- ¿Tú crees que sospeche algo? Ron es un excelente auror, no dudo…

- En una ocasión le comento a Hermione que los ojos de Lily eran idénticos a los tuyos, pero ella le dijo que cuando los niños crezcan puede que se les cambie el color.

- ¿Qué? Yo no quiero que le cambien el color de ojos a…

- ¡Eso logró calmarlo! – Ginny camino de un lado a otro pensativa - ¿y si le decimos la verdad a mi familia? Total, seas o no el padre de Lily como quiera nos quieren casar, pero no lo van a lograr.

- ¿Y cómo crees que reaccionaria tu tía? Y lo peor…tus hermanos – dijo con un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquel frasquito de sortilegios Weasley.

- Tú no tienes nada de que temer, yo lo hice sola. Les diré la verdad y tú ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

- Espera… piensa en tu padre, recuerda que tu tía dijo que después de la boda de Bill y Fleur le dará las reliquias de su padre, siempre y cuando yo esté cerca – Ginny volteó a verlo preocupada – yo opino que debemos continuar hasta la boda.

- Pero ¿Y Ron?

- Muéstrale esos papeles, demuéstrales que te hiciste la inseminación.

- Pero él sospecha, sabe que tu y yo nos conocemos desde Estados Unidos ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia que mi hija tenga el mismo color de ojos que mi novio?

- Mira, si en dado caso que Ron nos descubriera, ya veríamos la forma de explicarle. No creo que se moleste al saber que lo que hacemos es por tus padres.

- No lo sé, Harry.

- Vamos a esperar a la boda, al menos serian dos preocupaciones menos: las reliquias de tus padres y que Bill y Fleur tengan la boda que tanto han planeado, ya después veríamos la forma de arreglar las cosas – se acercó pegando su frente con la de ella – no te voy a dejar sola y no voy a permitir que seas repudiada de tu familia.

Como habían acordado, la noche de navidad y el festejo de año nuevo, tanto los Potter extrañaron a Ginny y a la pequeña Lily, como los Weasley a Harry, pero después todo volvió a la normalidad.

Harry y Ginny ya estaban más acoplados a fingir su noviazgo los domingos, por así decirlo, quienes más lo disfrutaban eran ellos. Mientras Molly ponía música de Celestina Warbeck, Bill bailaba muy acaramelado con Fleur, así que Harry utilizo la ocasión y sacó a bailar a Ginny.

- Pero a ti no te gusta bailar – sonrió Ginny.

- Una pelirroja me dijo que me animara, además, la última vez que bailamos fue cuando estabas embarazada y mi brazo no alcanzaba… - Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Tonto.

- Te veías hermosa gordita.

Todo estaba listo para la misión muggle. Ron ya tenía todo preparado, Harry le había asignado una oficina especial para su equipo, solo esperaban a los dos aurores que iban a ser enviados desde Bulgaria. Como Ron era el encargado de la misión, ya conocía muy bien las personalidades de estos dos aurores y cuáles eran sus habilidades y destrezas.

Tanto Harry, como Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban en una sala de juntas para empezar con la misión. Harry en todo momento tenía que estar informado y si él lo consideraba, podía intervenir en las decisiones de Ron, o bien, formar parte del equipo. Pero le tenía confianza a Ron, y él tenía demasiado trabajo como para estar dentro de una misión solamente.

- Ya llegaron, vienen para acá – dijo Ron entrando de nuevo a la sala de juntas, había ido con la Sra. Bailey para que le informara sobre dos aurores recién llegados al ministerio de Inglaterra.

- ¿Te aseguraste que estuvieran entrenados al estilo muggle? - le pregunto Harry.

- Si, de hecho uno de ellos es sangre mestiza, conoce muy bien el mundo muggle, tiene mucha experiencia y el otro chico, es el mejor auror de Bulgaria.

- Excelente – dijo Harry dándole un trago a su café y viendo como Ginny cruzaba su pierna y se le levantaba un poco la falda. Odiaba que Ginny se vistiera así, pero conociéndola, no quería tener problemas.

Tocaron a la puerta, Hermione, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para abrir. Ron se levantó detrás de ella y lo que vio, no le gustó nada: ese tipo veía a Hermione completamente paralizado.

- ¿Buscaba a alguien? – preguntó Ron molesto, no entendía bien porque no le gustaba como ese tipo veía a su mejor amiga.

- Perdón, mi nombre es Víctor Krum, vengo de Bulgaria y…

- Ah, sí, pase – Ron lo dejó pasar y vio de mala manera como Hermione se había puesto roja al ser observada por ese hombre - ¿y su compañero?

- Se quedó en el departamento de migración, me dijo que me adelantara.

- Tome asiento, señor Krum – le dijo Harry al notar el cambio de semblante de Ron y como fulminaba con la mirada a Hermione – mi nombre es Harry Potter, ella es Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger – Hermione le sonrió algo tímida y Víctor le dio un beso en la mano, Ron estaba completamente rojo de coraje – y Ron Weasley, quien va a llevar a cabo la misión.

- Mucho gusto. Debo decir que para mí es todo un honor poder trabajar junto con ustedes y así poder ayudar al mundo muggle.

- Según su expediente, señor Krum, usted es muy bueno en legeremancia – dijo Ron, Víctor asintió – Harry, tenemos información de que hay infiltrados en la policía muggle, gente del crimen organizado esta dentro de la ley.

- Krum, ese es trabajo para ti, es indispensable que detecten a esos traidores, así ustedes podrán trabajar con más libertad.

- Claro, señor Potter.

- Todos me llaman Harry – le sonrió dándole otro sorbo a su café y viendo como Ginny jugaba con su pluma sin percatarse que su falda se había levantado al cruzar ella la pierna. Demonios, era una tortura, ya quería que fuera domingo.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, Hermione se iba a levantar pero Ron fue más rápido. Harry disimuló su risa dándole otro trago más a su café, le parecía divertido ver de ese modo a "su cuñado" tan sobre protector con su mejor amiga y dándole gracias a Merlín que él ya se había salvado de esa. Al menos Ron no lo fulminaba con la mirada como lo hacía con el recién llegado.

- Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que firmar unos documentos en migración.

Ginny se enderezó en su asiento como si algo le hubiera picado en la espalda, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Harry, quien la vio con el ceño fruncido dejando su taza de café a un lado. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de asombró, como no creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

- Usted debe de ser el señor Thomas – le dijo Ron.

- Si.

- Pase por favor, lo estábamos esperando. Harry, él es el señor Dean Thomas, también viene de Bulgaria.

- Mucho gusto, señor Potter – Dean se acercó a Harry para darle la mano y cuando volteo a ver a Ginny su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron - ¡Ginny!

- ¡Dean! – le sonrió también Ginny.

Harry se había quedado paralizado viendo como tanto Ginny, como ese sujeto, se sonreían. Evito a toda costa tomar su varita, sabía que si la tocaba algo malo iba a ocurrir.

- Veo que se conocen – dijo Ron.

- Claro que nos conocemos ¡Hermione! – sonrió aun mas Dean.

- Hola, Dean- le sonrió Hermione, cosa que puso peor a Ron.

- Jamás me imagine volverlas a ver y mucho menos volver a trabajar juntos.

- Claro, con eso de que… jamás te despediste, era como si hubieras… ¿huido? – Dean borró su sonrisa y la de Ginny aumentó más.

- Se me presentó una gran oportunidad en Bulgaria.

- Justo a tiempo – Ginny se estaba divirtiendo un poco, pero cuando volteó a ver a Harry supo de inmediato que ese no era el momento adecuado. Harry la veía como aquella ocasión en que se lo había encontrado en el elevador y la había descubierto embarazada. Estaba enojado, lo conocía.

- Ya que estamos completos ¿podemos empezar? – dijo Ron.

Harry no ponía atención a lo que decía Ron, su mente solo estaba trabajando en entender ¿Por qué demonios ese tipo no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ginny? ¿Por qué no le dejaba de sonreír? Y como si fuera poco, Ginny de nuevo se cruzó de piernas y ese tipo la veía de pies a cabeza como para querer comérsela. Quería matarlo, quería matarlo en ese instante.

Ginny no podía creer las cosas que le deparaba el destino. Dean Thomas, su ex novio, había vuelto a su vida, de nuevo a trabajar juntos. Volteo a verlo, seguía siendo el mismo Don Juan de siempre: su sonrisa encantadora y su porte varonil. Le correspondió la sonrisa, recordando todos aquellos momentos divertidos que pasaron juntos, porque lo mejor que Dean sabía hacer, era divertirse y ella le saco el mejor provecho a eso. Dean le cerró el ojo mientras Ron seguía hablando y ella enrolló la mirada. Que tonta había sido ¿Cómo fue capaz de pedirle a él que fuera el padre de su hijo? Jamás cambiaria a Harry, él era el perfecto padre para su hija.

- Mañana mismo empezamos cada quien con sus responsabilidades ¿alguna pregunta? – dijo Ron.

- ¿Nos vamos a presentar todos al mismo tiempo en la policía o por separado? – pregunto Hermione.

- No, lo vamos a hacer en parejas.

- Weasley y Ginny – dijo inmediatamente Harry – Krum, entra tu solo, Thomas y Granger, lo harán pasado mañana. No quiero que sospechen que desde antes son un equipo, quiero que el personal de ahí mismo los reúna y les ponga esa misión. Krum, en cuanto llegues quiero que detectes a los infiltrados.

- De acuerdo.

- Es todo, Weasley mantenme informado – Harry se levantó caminando hacia la puerta - Ginny, en mi oficina en dos minutos.

Pero antes de salir volteó a ver a Ginny y como ese tipo se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa, se detuvo un poco.

- No puedo creer que sigas tan hermosa ¿Cómo lo haces, Gin?

Salió de la sala de juntas caminando rápidamente, estaba furioso ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? ¿Quién era? Si Ginny no llegaba a su oficina en menos de dos minutos, la despediría, si, lo haría por desobediente.

- Aquí estoy – le dijo Ginny apenas Harry se sentaba en su escritorio.

- ¿Dónde está el informe del fraude?

- Te lo di la semana pasada.

- Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora – le contesto de mala manera.

- Seguramente lo guardaste en tu archivo – le dijo Ginny revisando el archivo, ella conocía perfectamente toda la oficina de Harry, no en vano fue su secretaria por un tiempo – Aquí esta.

- Me dijo Stevenson que le habías ayudado con la investigación de los asesinatos en el callejón knockturn.

- Si.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Dónde está qué?

- ¡La investigación, Ginny!

- La tiene Stevenson, yo solo la ayude.

- Llámala, dile que venga.

Ginny resopló ¿para eso la había mandado llamar? Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Harry la detuvo.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Dean Thomas?

Ginny se quedo un momento sin reaccionar, giró sobre sus talones y camino al escritorio de Harry, quien no la veía a los ojos, solo leía el archivo que recién le había dado Ginny.

- Trabajamos juntos en Estados Unidos.

Harry solo asintió sin voltear a verla y no le dijo nada. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Ginny de nuevo camino hacia la puerta. Al tocar la chapa, de nuevo Harry la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué te llamó Gin?

Ginny sonrió, y de nuevo giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia Harry, quien seguía con la vista fija en los documentos.

- Porque fuimos muy buenos amigos.

Harry de nuevo asintió y no le dijo nada. Ginny se cruzó de brazos esperando otra pregunta, pero no fue así. Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta pero ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar la chapa.

- ¿Qué tan amigos?

Ginny resopló por la actitud infantil de Harry. Caminó decidida y se sentó frente a su escritorio recargando sus dos brazos en él para estar más cerca.

- Muy amigos, más bien, fuimos novios. Dean ha sido el novio con el que he durado más tiempo ¿quieres saber más? – Harry no le contesto, solo fingía leer – Dean fue mi primera opción para la inseminación – ahora Ginny si captó toda la atención de Harry, éste levanto la mirada viéndola sorprendido – así es, cuando decidí hacerme la inseminación, Dean y yo éramos novios así que se lo pedí a él, me dijo que lo iba a pensar y de repente desapareció, no lo había visto hasta ahora ¿alguna otra pregunta?

- No, puedes irte – le dijo muy serio.

No podía creerlo, ese tipo había sido su novio, jamás había conocido un novio de Ginny, pero no era un simple ex novio, si Ginny lo había escogido como padre para su hijo, eso quería decir que había sido importante para ella. Entonces, eso quería decir, que él no había sido su primera opción, que en realidad ella quería un hijo para ella sola, no le importaba si él era Harry Potter o el mismísimo Merlín. Pensó en su Lily, en su hija, y le vinieron imágenes de Dean cargándola como él lo hacía. No, Lily era de él y de nadie más. Ginny y su pequeña Lily, eran parte de su familia y no iba a permitir que nadie se las quitara.

* * *

><p>He recibido quejas de Ginny, pero recuerden que ella si le queria decir la verdad a los Potter y Harry fue quien le dijo que no, primero que nada pensando en la salud de su madre. Ahora Ginny tambien quiere decir la verdad, pero de nuevo Harry le dice que no, solo que ahora es el pretexto de las reliquias de Arthur y la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero en realidad, él quiere seguir disfrutando de la vida con los Weasley, sabe que una vez que se descubra la verdad, esa relación tal vez se termine, ademas, con los Weasley es con quien puede besar y estar con Ginny.<p>

En el próximo capitulo, Ginny se confiesa un poco con Harry, bueno ya vieron un pequeño adelanto en facebook, en donde tienen una pequeña platica bastante sincera entre ellos. También habrá un poco mas de Ron y Hermione.

Harry celoso, no lo podia poner todo histérico porque se supone que entre ellos no hay nada, pero muy sutilmente saco la información que buscaba.

Mil gracias por todos los reviews y sus comentarios en facebook, debo de confesar que ando un poco atrasada, antes ya tenia mas de un capitulo listo para cuando subia uno, pero ahora apenas estoy escribiendo el capitulo 17, espero seguir con este ritmo sin atrasarme y solo lo estoy haciendo por ustedes y por sus palabras de apoyo, de nuevo, muchas gracias.

Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius cargaba a la pequeña Lily mientras James le leía un cuento. Llevaban aproximadamente una hora queriendo dormirla pero todo era en vano, pero la culpa la tenían ellos, porque al leer el cuento no hacían más que reírse diciendo que las hermanastras de cenicienta se parecían a Petunia, hermana de Lily, y que ella era quien necesitaba un hada madrina para quitarle esa cara de caballo que tenia.

Ginny entró al despacho de James donde estaba Harry leyendo un libro, se sentó en un cómodo sofá esperando a que Harry al menos le dirigiera la palabra.

- Llevas toda la semana sin hablarme.

- No tengo nada que decirte – le contesto sin bajar el libro frente a su cabeza.

- ¿Vas a ir mañana a casa de mis padres?

- Si, la próxima semana es la despedida de soltero de Bill, aun no decidimos en dónde va a ser.

- Espero que cambies esa actitud frente a ellos.

- ¿Cuál actitud? – bajó Harry el libro para verla.

- Esa, no me hablas al menos que yo te pregunte algo.

- Ya te dije que no tengo nada que decirte – Harry volvió a levantar el libro para seguir leyendo mientras Ginny salía del despacho, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo.

Molly sacaba del horno un espectacular pavo relleno mientras todos en la sala hablaban de las despedidas de solteros de Bill y Fleur. Para los hombres era algo muy sencillo: irse de parranda toda la noche y disfrutar de los últimos días de libertad de Bill, en cambio, las mujeres hablaban de invitaciones, juegos, comida, regalos, etc.

- ¿Cómo va todo en el mundo muggle? – le pregunto Harry a Ron - ¿Ya se acoplaron en esta semana?

- Si, ya todo va como lo esperábamos.

- ¿Y…los aurores extranjeros?

Ron resopló y le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla viendo de reojo a Hermione quien platicaba con Angelina.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ese Krum no me gusta, es muy presumido.

- ¿Pero trabaja bien?

- Si – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto – es solo que…no sé, no me gusta. Me cae mejor Dean – Harry se removió en el sillón – es muy listo, ya conoce a todas las personas de la policía muggle, es muy carismático y se hace de amigos fácilmente. Él y Ginny han logrado sacar mucha información de ellos.

- ¿Por qué él y Ginny?

- Se llevan muy bien – le dijo Ron dándole otro trago a su cerveza y de nuevo volteando a ver de reojo a Hermione.

- ¿Qué tan bien? – le pregunto Harry muy serio, sintiendo que en su estomago rugía un monstruo feroz.

- Los dos se ponen a platicar en medio del departamento y en cinco minutos ya tienen a todos alrededor de ellos. He estado pensando que así como el crimen organizado ha podido infiltrarse en la policía, tal vez nosotros…

- Eso es muy peligroso.

- Lo sé, pero es una manera de saber bien sus movimientos, somos magos…

- Si piensas hacerlo, descarta a Ginny.

- Harry, Dean y ella son un excelente equipo, con su facilidad de convencimiento y la magia pueden lograr…

- Olvídalo Ron, no voy a permitir que pongas en peligro a Ginny.

- Yo estaría con ella, entre Dean y yo…

- ¡He dicho que no! – gritó Harry y todos voltearon a verlos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ginny.

- No – contestaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, todos volvieron a sus respectivas pláticas.

- Si piensas hacer eso, ten mucho cuidado, no juegues con fuego y después te vayas a quemar, Ron. Aunque sean magos, no quiero que se arriesguen.

- Está bien, te avisaré que fue lo que decidimos.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer el delicioso pavo relleno que había cocinado Molly, Ginny se ofreció a recoger la mesa, necesitaba estar haciendo algo para justificar el porqué no estaba cerca de Harry, pero simplemente no podía estar con él, estaba demasiado ausente con ella.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en la mesa para comerse la última rebana de pastel que había quedado, no tenia caso guardarla. Harry, sin decir una palabra, se sentó a un lado de ella. Ginny le sonrió y le ofreció pastel.

- ¿Quieres? Es el último – Harry asintió y Ginny le dio un pedazo en la boca, manchando un poco su nariz de betún – perdón, déjame limpiarte.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres hablar? – le preguntaba Ginny limpiando su nariz.

- Ginny…la llegada de Dean Thomas…

- ¿Es por Dean? ¿Es por él que no me hablas?

- Ginny, no encuentro mi navaja multiusos muggle ¿la has visto? – le pregunto Arthur buscando en los cajones de la cocina.

- No, papá ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la viste?

- Aquí, buscare en la sala.

- De acuerdo, papá – Ginny espero a que su padre saliera de la cocina – vamos afuera – se dirigió a Harry.

Salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar. Charlie los saludo con la mano mientras limpiaba la nieve acumulada frente al cobertizo de Arthur.

- Aun no me has contestado.

- Ron me dijo que tu y Dean hacen un excelente equipo – le dijo muy serio.

- Si, Dean es mi yo en hombre.

- Seguro sería un gran padre para Lily.

Ginny sonrió con ternura, tomo la cara de Harry con las dos manos y lo besó.

- Nadie, óyelo bien, nadie es mejor padre que tu.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué pensaste en él?

- Recuerda que yo quería tener a mi hijo sola, y a Dean no le gustan los compromisos.

- ¿Qué sentiste al volverlo a ver? – le pregunto Harry ya sin poder aguantar más las ganas de saber.

- Recordé lo mucho que me divertí cuando estaba con él – Harry bajo la mirada – y lo vacía que estaba por dentro.

- ¿Cómo? – se extraño Harry viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

- Siempre me preocupe por lo que los demás pensaran de mí sin preguntarme exactamente qué era lo que yo quería para mí misma. Quería demostrarle a todos, sobre todo a mis hermanos – volteó a ver a Charlie - que yo no era ninguna niñita frágil y que podía lograr muchas cosas por mí misma. No soporto la idea de que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo, así que me rebele. Pero también quería un hijo, en el fondo quería ser como mamá, pero al mismo tiempo, sin que nadie me estuviera cuestionando o cuidando siempre.

- Y ahí es donde entro yo.

- Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un egocéntrico, dedicado a tu trabajo y que preferías tu fama a una familia. Créeme que se me hizo fácil venirme a Londres y pensar que tu nunca me buscarías – le acarició el cabello – y ve lo que te he hecho.

- Me diste a Lily.

- Tal vez ahorita estarías casado con la mujer que amas y esperando al hijo que tanto deseaste para formar una familia.

- Tal vez ahorita estaría detrás de un escritorio, solo, en un país al cual no pertenezco…tal como me conociste.

- Perdóname, Harry.

- ¿Perdonarte porque me diste a Lily? No, Ginny, al contrario – ahora fue Harry quien la tomo de la cara para darle un beso - te lo agradezco.

Harry disimulaba muy bien sus celos hacia Dean, pero al conocerlo más se dio cuenta que era un mujeriego en toda la extensión de la palabra. Llevaba menos de un mes en Inglaterra y ya había salido con muchas chicas del ministerio, eso sin contar las chicas muggles, las cuales Harry no tenía conocimiento. Pero aun así, cada vez que hacían acto de presencia en el cuartel el equipo de Ron, no podía dejar de pensar que ese tipo era el ex novio de Ginny y más porque le sonreía y no dejaba de llamarla Gin.

Cuando termino una reunión para darle los avances a Harry de la misión, Hermione se levantó para ir directo a su escritorio. Últimamente la estaba pasando muy mal, Ron no había dejado de molestarla diciéndole que su trabajo no era lo que él esperaba. Era una discusión tras otra, haciendo que Hermione considerara seriamente en pedirle a Harry que le asignara otra misión, pero ante todo era profesional y sabía que nadie podía ocupar su puesto.

- Hermione – le dijo Ron.

- ¿Ahora que hice mal?

- Nada, no has hecho nada mal ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Me has tratado con la punta del pie.

- Eso no es cierto.

- ¿Ah no? Hermione esto no es lo que quiero – empezó a remedarlo – Hermione que mal está este reporte, Hermione deja de distraerte…

- Eso sí, no haces más que estar con Krum.

- Es mi compañero de trabajo – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Todos somos compañeros de trabajo, pero tú solamente estas con él.

- Trabajamos muy bien juntos ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

- Ese tipo quiere algo contigo – Hermione resopló – se le nota en la manera en que te mira.

- ¿Y?

- Tengo que conocerlo bien para saber si te conviene o no.

- Vete al carajo, Ron, no soy Ginny ¡No soy tu hermana!

- Eres mi mejor amiga – Hermione lo miro dolida – no quiero que nadie te haga daño, no quiero que sufras por amor.

Harry arrullaba a la pequeña Lily mientras Ginny leía un libro de historia muggle. Ahora que trabajaba en ese mundo había ocasiones en que no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando, por suerte estaba Dean con ella, quien la sacaba del apuro cada vez que la veía difícil. Harry bajo las escaleras y se fue directo a la cocina sin distraerla, se sirvió un vaso de leche con galletas y se sentó a un lado de ella. Ginny sin dejar de leer, le quito algunas galletas y al final se terminó la leche que se había servido Harry para él.

- ¿Qué tal el libro? ¿Es el que te dio Remus?

- Si, esta buenísimo.

- ¿Quieres mas leche?

- No, gracias ¿le cambiaste el pañal a Lily? – Harry asintió – gracias, lo olvidé.

- El sábado es la despedida de soltero de Bill, nos vamos a ir a un bar – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, era como si planeara alguna aventura o alguna travesura.

- Que originales- le dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué? – Ginny se encogió de hombros dándole vuelta a la hoja del libro – nunca he estado en una boda, mucho menos en una despedida de soltero.

- Seguro van a ir a un bar a ver a mujeres desnudas.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, Fred dijo que era un bar muy…divertido – se quedó pensando.

- ¿Fred? Y no me digas, George dijo que era muy conservador.

- Si, dijeron que el bar era divertido y conservador.

- Alcohol y mujeres.

- Pero, yo no tomo alcohol, me duermo inmediatamente y…

- Tu diviértete, es tu primera despedida de soltero, ahí lo importante es que Bill haga todo lo que después de casado no podrá hacer, pero mucho cuidadito si andas viendo mujeres – lo fulmino con la mirada Ginny, Harry sonrió de lado – recuerda que vas con mis hermanos y se supone que tu eres mi novio, no creo que les guste mucho la idea de que andes viendo a otras mujeres – se justificó Ginny.

- Claro, entendí, no mujeres porque le soy fiel a mi novia.

- Exacto.

- A veces no conviene eso de salir con los cuñados – le dijo Harry divertido.

- Tonto.

- Y tú eres una novia celosa.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Quién dejo de hablarme porque Dean me dice Gin?

- Yo no estaba celoso. Tú eres la que no quieres que vaya a ver mujeres desnudas.

- Puedes ver a quien tú quieras, no me importa.

- Enojona – le dijo Harry empezando a besarla, Ginny le correspondió el beso pero segundos después se separaron.

- Estamos en mi casa, Harry.

- Perdón, es que…

- Lo sé, esto hay que dejarlo para los domingos en casa de mis padres únicamente y cuando alguien nos pueda ver.

- Cierto – se hizo un silencio en donde ninguno de los dos se decía nada – me voy, nos vemos mañana.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches.

Lily preparaba un pastel de melaza especial para Harry. Últimamente tenían algunas diferencias, en especial, los domingos por la mañana, en donde Harry simplemente desayunaba con ellos y el resto del día no se aparecía para nada, llegando muy contento y demasiado cansado. En cierta manera, Lily y James se sentían tranquilos porque la actitud de Harry no estaba causando problemas con Ginny, ella no dejaba de asistir por las tardes con la pequeña Lily y los sábados pasaban un buen rato con ellos, pero aun así, sentían que Harry les ocultaba algo.

- Huele delicioso.

- Ginny me dijo como preparaba el pastel de melaza, ahora lo hice a su manera, espero que me haya quedado bien.

- Harry ¿Dónde está tu saeta de fuego? Ayer quería volar un rato con Sirius y no la encontré.

- Ah…la he estado usando últimamente y… la tengo en otro lugar.

- ¿Dónde?

- Eh…creo que la olvidé en casa de Ginny en una ocasión que llegue a dormir a Lily.

- Harry – Lily vio a James quien asintió animándola - ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos a la casa del lago? A Lily le encantaría ¿No te parece?

- Lo siento, mamá, este sábado tengo un compromiso, de hecho, no creo que llegue a dormir. Si acaso vengo el domingo solo a darme un baño y después vuelvo a salir.

- Últimamente los domingos estas muy ocupado ¿A dónde vas?

- Madre – le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero, nos vemos más tarde, gracias por el pastel, te quedó delicioso.

Harry se despidió de su padre y se hizo un silencio, solo se escucho la puerta al cerrarse. James se sentó a un lado de Lily y la tomó de las manos.

- Solo espero que sea una buena chica – le dijo Lily.

- Yo también.

- ¿Por qué no quiere presentárnosla?

- Tal vez porque sabe que nosotros queremos mucho a Ginny, o no sé, tal vez solo está saliendo con ella, nada serio.

- Se le nota contento – James asintió - ¿Qué pensará Ginny cuando se entere?

- Harry es quien se lo tiene que decir, Lily, nosotros no nos vamos a meter en sus cosas ¿entendido?

- Ginny es como mi hija.

- Lo sé, pero esto solo les corresponde a ellos.

- De acuerdo.

Todos los Weasley, incluido Harry, estaban listos en la madriguera el sábado por la tarde. Se irían a un bar con varios amigos de Bill para festejar su despedida de soltero. Ginny le quitó una pelusa al saco de "su novio" y le dio un beso de despedida.

- Diviértete – le susurro al oído, pero después dijo en voz alta – y mucho cuidadito, Potter, si me llego a enterar que andas viendo mujeres – le cerró el ojo en complicidad, simulando muy bien el papel de novia celosa, aunque en realidad, iba muy bien dirigido el mensaje.

- Claro, mi amor, no tienes de que preocuparte, en realidad vamos a un bar divertido y conservador ¿verdad, Fred?

- Tú no te preocupes, hermanita, tu novio está seguro con nosotros.

- ¿Y tu novia, Fred, sabe a dónde vas a ir esta noche?

- Claro, pero tú, como mi hermanita consentida, no le vas a decir nada ¿verdad? Ella está segura que vamos a estar en el departamento de Bill.

- Sin vergüenza – le dijo Ginny – Harry si me dijo a donde iban a ir.

- Harry Potter, el novio del año – se burló George.

- Habrá que hacerle un trofeo.

- Y un monumento.

- Tarados – les dijo Ginny.

- Bueno ya vamos, ya quiero ver a esas muñecas bailando – dijo Ron sonriendo – Ginny ¿vas a ir con Hermione?

- No, ella tenía una cita con Víctor Krum.

- ¿Cómo? – se le borró la sonrisa a Ron y vio muy serio a Ginny - ¿una cita?

- Si, Víctor invitó a cenar y después a bailar a Hermione.

- No me dijo nada. Yo soy su amigo, se supone que nos contamos todo.

- Pues no sé porque no te lo dijo. Al parecer, Víctor está muy interesado en ella – Ginny se acercó a él para decirle al oído – hasta ya la besó.

Ron se le quedó viendo a su hermana como no creyendo lo que le acababa de decir, se había quedado en shock ¿Por qué Hermione no le había dicho nada? Eran amigos, se contaban todo, él sabía toda la historia de desamores de Hermione y por lo mismo, ella le había dicho que por ahora ningún hombre le interesaba ¿Qué tenía Víctor Krum que la hizo cambiar de idea? Y ¿Por qué carajos sonreía Ginny con la noticia? ¿Acaso eso era algo para alegrarse?

- ¿Por qué la risa? – le dijo de mal modo.

- Me da gusto por ella, Víctor es un buen chico, no como la bola de tipos con los que salía.

- Tú que sabes si lo acabas de conocer.

- Es caballeroso, inteligente, guapo, educado – Ginny volteo al ver que alguien carraspeaba la garganta.

- Aquí estoy, amor – le dijo Harry, Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que Ron resoplaba molesto.

- Ya estamos todos listos – dijo Fred - ¿nos vamos?

Ron asintió, pero ya no con los mismos ánimos que minutos antes, no entendía porque de repente se le vino a su mente a Hermione besándose con Víctor Krum. Tenía que hablar con ella, no quería que volviera a sufrir otra desilusión. De nuevo, se volvió a imaginárselos besándose y solo atinó a aventar fuertemente y con coraje los polvos flu para desaparecer en medio de las llamas de la chimenea.

/

Tanto Ginny como Molly estaban en la sala de la madriguera, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y ningún Weasley ni Harry habían regresado. Ginny había logrado dormir a Lily, aunque le batalló un poco, pero al fin lo logró. Eso hubiera estado perfecto en un día común y corriente para ella poderse dormir al instante, pero no, ella no podía dormirse por el simple hecho de que no sabía dónde demonios estaba Harry, ah y sus hermanos también.

Se servía la séptima taza de café durante la noche cuando escuchó varias risas provenientes del patio trasero.

- Mamá, alguien ha llegado – le dijo Ginny y ambas salieron corriendo.

- ¡Madre! Madre solo hay una y la mejor es la mía –gritó George.

- Por Merlín, están borrachos ¿Dónde está Harry?

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – la remedó Percy.

- Percy – le dijo asombrada Molly - ¿tu también estas borracho?

- No, madre – le dijo Percy hipando – yo solo festeje que mi hermano se va a casar.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – volvió a preguntar Ginny.

De repente se aparecieron Ron y Harry cayendo directo al suelo de narices.

- Harry ¿estas bien? – le ayudo Ginny a levantarlo, pero cuando lo vio de frente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo – tu también estas borracho.

- No mujeres – le dijo Harry desde el suelo – no mujeres.

- Idiotas, Harry no bebe alcohol ¿Qué le dieron?

- Estábamos en el bar de las tres escobas pero nos aburrimos, así que Fred y George nos llevaron a un bar muggle – le dijo Ron tratando de levantarse solo del piso.

- No mujeres – volvió a repetir Harry – Ginny se enoja.

- Nos dieron de tomar tequila, y pues… ¿estás segura que Hermione se besó con Víctor Krum?

- Si serán estúpidos. Vamos, Harry – le ayudo Ginny a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Dónde está Bill? – pregunto preocupada Molly.

- Allá – apuntó Charlie a lo lejos tratando de fijar su vista pero al no tener equilibrio, se movía de un lado a otro haciendo que Molly se desesperara más.

- Oh por Merlín, está muerto – corrió Molly al ver a Bill tirado sobre el pasto.

- Está bien borracho, no dejaba de decir que ya se iba a casar, ya se iba a fregar – y todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Vamos, Harry, te llevaré a mi habitación – Ginny hizo que Harry pusiera un brazo sobre su hombro y lo ayudo a caminar.

- Quiero ver a Lily – dijo Harry tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no dejar todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia Ginny.

- Ya está dormida.

- No, yo solamente la puedo dormir, ella quiere a su padre.

- Camina, Harry, camina.

- Yo soy el padre de Lily – dijo Harry completamente borracho.

- Me voy a casar – susurro Bill al ser despertado por Molly.

- Angelina me va a matar.

- Yo soy el padre de Lily.

- No puedo creer que Hermione se haya besado con Krum, apenas lo conoce – dijo Ron molesto y borracho, aun sin poder levantarse del piso.

- Quiero vomitar – dijo Charlie.

- Tengo miedo de casarme algún día – confesó George.

- ¡Lily es una Potter! – gritó Harry justo cuando Ginny cerraba la puerta de la cocina detrás de ella.

Ginny subió a Harry como pudo, estaba completamente borracho y no paraba de hablar incoherencias, bueno, más bien verdades. Entraron a la habitación y Ginny hizo un hechizo muffliato alrededor.

- ¿Estás loco? Harry, tu no bebes.

- Tequila, no mujeres.

- Tequila, ahora entiendo, tu no bebes whiskey de fuego ni cerveza de mantequilla porque te quedas dormido enseguida, ahora mis hermanitos te dieron tequila y con eso no te dormiste, te emborrachaste.

- Ginny, tequila, no mujeres – empezó a besarla apasionadamente como jamás la había besado.

- Harry – susurro Ginny, la manera en que la estaba besando y el sabor de sus besos mezclado con tequila le parecía exquisito – estas borracho.

- Hace tanto que no estoy con una mujer en la cama – sus manos empezaron a recorrer sus caderas y llevó a Ginny hacia la pared para pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

- Harry, esto se nos está saliendo de las manos – le dijo Ginny entre besos, Harry empezaba a acariciar su trasero y podía sentir su excitación sobre su pantalón.

- Me encanta besarte, no sabes cómo espero impacientemente el domingo para poder besarte.

- Harry… demonios ¿Por qué besas tan delicioso?

- Dime que Dean Thomas no te besaba así.

- No puedo creer que sigas con eso.

- No me gusta verlo cerca de ti – le besaba el cuello – muero de celos al saber que esta junto a ti.

- Dean no me interesa.

- A mí tampoco me interesan las mujeres que me buscan – Ginny abrió los ojos y lo separó con un solo movimiento.

- ¿Qué mujeres?

- Esas…aquellas…tu, él, nosotros, ustedes…

- ¿Cuáles? – le gritó.

- Déjame besarte – Harry intentaba acercarse a Ginny pero ella lo separaba.

- Contéstame ¿Qué mujeres te buscan?

- Las de siempre – le dijo hipando – las que me escriben y me piden una cita – Ginny lo vio sorprendida, eso ella no lo sabía – Sirius me guarda las cartas, llegan a su casa.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? – Ginny lo aventó a la cama molesta.

- Tú no me habías dicho de Dean Thomas – le apuntó con el dedo.

- Eso fue hace mucho.

- Da igual, no me gusta que te llame Gin, no me gusta que este cerca de ti. Tu y Lily son mías, únicamente mías.

- Estas borracho.

- Y tu estas hermosa – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta acostándose en la cama – ven, acuéstate aquí conmigo. Cielos – abrazó la almohada - tu cama huele a ti, podría estar aquí toda la vida – y sin más se quedó dormido.

- Potter ¿Por qué últimamente te has vuelto tan…irresistible?

Molly tenía a sus seis hijos sentados frente a ella. Todos se veían fatales, una por la resaca de la borrachera y otra porque eran las ocho de la mañana. Ninguno levantaba la vista para verla porque sabía que estaba furiosa. El ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura, era la clave para saber que Molly Weasley estaba enojada.

- No lo puedo creer – volvió a repetir por tercera vez desde que los había llamado a todos – se suponía que estarían en las tres escobas con los amigos de Bill.

- Ahí estuvimos, mamá – le dijo Bill tomándose la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron emborrachándose en un bar muggle? Y por Merlín, se llevaron a Harry Potter y también lo emborracharon.

- Él en cuanto vio que había nenas sin ropa, dijo que Ginny se enojaría, así que le dimos de tomar tequila para que se entretuviera – comento Fred riéndose.

- No dejaba de decir: tequila, no mujeres – sonrió Charlie.

- ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros? Y tu Bill ¿Qué va a pensar tu prometida al saber a dónde fuiste?

- Mamá, Fleur no tiene porque saberlo.

- Así como tú no tienes porque saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer en su despedida de soltera – le dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras cargando a su hija y Harry detrás de ella muy apenado, pero con la misma cara que todos los hermanos Weasley.

- Harry ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Molly con tono maternal, sus hijos la vieron mal.

- Bien, señora Weasley, perdón por lo de anoche.

- Oh, cariño, estos muchachos no debieron…

- Ellos no me obligaron, señora Weasley, realmente estoy muy apenado.

- No te preocupes ¿quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

- No es necesario, mamá, Harry ya se va, me va a acompañar primero a mi casa.

- Ginny, preparé una poción para la resaca ¡Ustedes aguantaran un rato mas para que aprendan a no tenerme con esa mortificación! – les gritó a sus hijos al ver que querían tomar de la poción – dásela a Harry con un buen desayuno.

- Gracias, mamá.

Justo antes de salir por la chimenea, Charlie se paró a despedirse.

- Eres un gran chico, Harry Potter, me da tanto gusto que quieras y veas a Lily como si fuera tu hija.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Anoche gritabas que tú eras el padre de Lily – Harry palideció – además de darle tu apellido, la quieres como a tu propia hija. Dame un abrazo, hermano.

- Gracias, Harry – le dijo Percy, todos asintieron menos Ron, que entrecerró los ojos para ver a Harry.

- Eh…gracias a ustedes…y si…quiero a Lily como si fuera mi hija.

- Vámonos, Harry – le dijo Ginny.

Llegando a casa de Ginny, Harry se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar. El mareo del viaje por la red flu hizo que se sintiera aun peor.

- ¿Estás bien? – tocó la puerta Ginny.

- Dime que mas dije anoche – salió Harry del baño completamente asustado.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Nada, solo que…estábamos en las tres escobas con los amigos de Bill y después nos fuimos a un bar muggle, había unas chicas bailando con poca ropa e hice lo que habíamos acordado, que yo era un novio fiel y… - decía Harry tratando de recordar lo mas que pudiera – después nos llevaron unas bebidas, pero esas chicas se nos acercaron así que yo empecé a tomar y…ya no me acuerdo.

- Pues seguiste tomando, llegaste completamente borracho a casa de mis padres.

- Santo cielo – dijo Harry sentándose en la sala y despeinándose más el cabello.

- Gritaste que tú eras el padre de Lily, por suerte, lo tomaron bien.

- ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más dije?

- ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?

- Nada.

Ginny desvió la mirada, Harry no recordaba que la había besado como jamás lo había hecho, que la había tocado, que le había hecho una escena de celos y que le había confesado que hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer a pesar de que tenia a varias detrás de él.

- Te quedaste dormido, te ayude a subir a mi habitación y te quedaste dormido.

- Qué bueno – dijo Harry suspirando ya más tranquilo.

Durante toda la semana, Ginny trataba de averiguar quiénes eran exactamente las mujeres que buscaban a Harry, como conseguían escribirle y ser tan descaradas para invitarlo a salir. Lo malo es que estando en la misión muggle, casi no pasaba mucho tiempo en el cuartel. A la única que si pudo sacarle más información fue a la señora Bailey, que le confesó que muchas chicas, de varios departamentos, utilizaban cualquier tipo de pretexto para acerarse a él, pero que Harry, muy diplomáticamente, las regresaba por donde habían venido.

Faltaban los Potter, así que durante la tarde del sábado, después de comer, Ginny aprovecho que Harry había sacado a la pequeña Lily a pasear por el parque, para empezar su interrogatorio. Tenía que saber si alguna de esas mujeres "busca padre de su hija" era una mujerzuela y trataría de hacerle daño a su pequeña (de acuerdo, estaba dramatizando) o bien, que alguna de ellas sea la que regrese a Harry a la cama, después de, según él, mucho tiempo (maldijo a la tipa fantasma).

- No se ustedes, pero…he notado un poco raro a Harry – comento Ginny, tanto Lily, James, Sirius y Remus voltearon a verse sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo raro? – sonrió Lily.

- No sé, como distraído – tanteo Ginny.

- Bueno, Harry a veces suele ser distraído – dijo James.

- No, distraído no es la palabra – se quedo pensando mientras los adultos seguían viéndose mutuamente – alegre, eso, Harry ha estado más alegre – volvió a tantear Ginny.

- ¿Alegre? – preguntó Sirius – bueno…está feliz con Lily.

- No, es una alegría diferente, es decir, esta como entusiasmado, como si alguien lo estuviera buscando, como si…como si alguien le enviara una carta para invitarlo a salir – vio de reojo a Sirius que tenía una cara de asombro.

- Pues…

- ¿Ha tenido salidas sospechosas últimamente? – pregunto Ginny como si preguntara si iba a llover mañana.

- No, no…no ¿verdad? – dijo James.

- Tal vez a quien debas preguntarle eso es a Harry – le dijo Lily.

- _Tendría que volver a emborracharlo, pensó._ Si tal vez, digo me da gusto que Harry este alegre – sonrió – iré alcanzarlo al parque.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio esperando a que Ginny saliera de la casa, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, soltaron el aire.

- Ya lo sabe, sabe que Harry se está viendo con una cachorrita – aseguró Sirius.

- Ni siquiera lo sabemos nosotros – dijo Remus.

- Pues de que está haciendo algo, lo está haciendo, no en vano desaparece todo el domingo.

- Solo espero que esto no termine mal – dijo Lily preocupada.

Llego la fecha para la despedida de soltera de Fleur, Ginny le había pedido a Harry que cuidara a Lily para ella poder ayudarle a su madre con todos los preparativos. La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la madriguera, así que Molly estaba vuelta loca.

A comparación de la despedida de soltero de Bill, la fiesta fue muy tranquila. Amigas y familiares de Fleur, novias de los hermanos Weasley, Hermione y algunas vecinas de Molly, fueran las invitadas.

Ginny llegó a su casa y encontró a Harry dormido en el sofá con Lily arriba de él, también dormida. Al querer cargarla, inmediatamente Harry se despertó.

- La llevaré a su cuna – le susurro Ginny.

Harry asintió adormilado y se levantó para lavarse la cara. Ginny bajaba las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Harry salía del baño.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cuatro de la mañana.

- Cielos, Ginny ¿hasta esta hora terminó la fiesta?

- No, me quedé con mis cuñadas y con Hermione platicando – Harry puso los ojos en blanco, _mujeres_ – por cierto, si alguna de ellas de llega a felicitar, tu simplemente dale las gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hemos tenido una charla de chicas, tú entiendes.

- Francamente, no.

- Todas hablamos de nuestros novios – Harry frunció el ceño – nos decimos cosas…personales…intimas – Ginny bufó – es traumático saber que hacen mis hermanos en la cama.

- ¿Se…hablan de que hacen…?

- Si, y como podrás darte cuenta, cuando toco el turno de que yo hablara, no les iba a decir que tu y yo no tenemos relaciones, así que…pues…

- ¿Qué?

- Les dije que eras un Dios en la cama, que ya me habías cumplido todas mis fantasías sexuales y hasta habías superado mis expectativas.

- ¿Tienes fantasías sexuales? – le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa de lado.

- Será mejor que te vayas, gracias por cuidar a Lily.

Desde la vez que la había besado en su habitación de la madriguera, Ginny se maldecía al pensar en Harry de otra manera. La forma en la había besado, acariciado las caderas y el trasero, sentir su erección en su vientre, hacia que la pusiera mal. Si era cierto que él no ha estado con mujeres en la cama desde hace tiempo, ella estaba peor, no había tenido sexo por más de un año.

Pero estaba segura que Harry no llegaría ni a medio año sin llevar a una chica a la cama, era hombre, así que tenía que estar preparada para cuando llegara ese día. Y justo, una semana antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur, Ginny llegó al ministerio y encontró a Harry platicando con una chica muy guapa, sabía que trabajaba ahí porque la había visto antes, pero no sabía porque tenía que estar hablando con Harry. No le dijo nada y siguió todo normal.

Llego el día de la boda. Desde la mañana, la madriguera se había vuelto un completo caos, gente entrando y saliendo y preparando todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Harry le había pedido a Dobby que cuidara a Lily mientras estuviera tranquila o dormida, así que Ginny pudo ayudar un poco más a su madre con los arreglos de mesa y tuvo tiempo suficiente para arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse debidamente.

Harry llegó por la tarde ya vestido con su túnica de gala, era la primera boda a la que asistía. Ni Sirius, ni Remus estaban casados y sus amistades eran personas mayores, aunque en ocasiones era invitado a alguna de las bodas de sus hijos pero jamás pudo asistir alguna, o más bien, las evitaba. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, se casaba el hermano de Ginny y le encantaba estar con la familia Weasley.

De inmediato, se puso a ayudarle a los gemelos con la organización de las mesas y sillas, así que no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Ginny ni a su hija.

La tía Muriel, también llegó antes de que empezara la ceremonia, la diferencia es que ella no estaba ayudando en nada, había estado en la sala sentada solo criticando a quien pasara por ahí. El turno le llegó a Ginny, que bajaba las escaleras con su vestido negro a las rodillas y su cabello recogido con media coleta.

- Que simple te ves, Ginevra.

- Hola tía, tu también te ves hermosa – le dijo con cierto sarcasmo – me gusta tu sombrero.

- Ya puse en advertencia a la familia acerca de Harry Potter y nadie va a decir nada de que es tu novio, no queremos que tengan problemas en su relación.

- Gracias.

- Ninguno me creyó que tú eras la novia – Ginny rodó los ojos – dicen que Harry ha salido con chicas muy guapas, inclusive modelos, lo han visto en algunas revistas.

Ginny recordó que Lily le había dicho que, en efecto, Harry se había dejado fotografiar con algunas chicas cuando salía en público, nunca le pregunto qué tipo de chicas, pero ahora entendía que tal vez eran chicas muy guapas, y como decía su tía, modelos.

- Eso fue antes.

- Es lo que les dije, pero creen que tal vez no dure mucho contigo – la miró de pies a cabeza – te hubieras comprado un mejor vestido, algo que te ayude a verte...más presentable, a su altura.

- Este vestido me gustó.

- Claro – hizo una mueca – Molly también era tan simple como tú, por más que le dijimos a Arthur antes de que se casara con ella.

- Y ya ves, es una excelente esposa y madre.

- Más vale – se acercó a Ginny – que mantengas a Harry Potter con los Weasley, así que ponte abusada, jovencita.

Ginny vio salir a su tía de la sala, se paró frente al espejo que tenía su madre de cuerpo completo y empezó a ver su vestido y su cabello.

- Te ves hermosa – se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Harry viéndola con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Tú crees? - volteo a verse de nuevo en el espejo - Tal vez el vestido…

- Tu tía no sabe lo que dice – le dijo poniéndose atrás de ella y viéndola por el reflejo del espejo.

- ¿Escuchaste?

- Todo – la tomó de la cintura y la giró para tenerla de frente – eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

- Mentiroso – sonrió Ginny pero Harry no.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

- Mi familia te ha visto en revistas donde…

- Tu familia – asintió – cierto, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Durante la boda, tenemos que convencer a toda la familia Weasley lo mucho que nos amamos para que no tengan ninguna duda acerca de nuestra relación y sobre todo, para callarle la boca a tu tía.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Empezar desde ahorita – y sin más, empezó a besarla sin importar que en realidad, no había nadie cerca de ellos.

* * *

><p>Como ven, ya empiezan las confesiones sexuales, jejejeje, ¿adonde llevará todo esto?<p>

Estoy escribiendo el capitulo siguiente, asi que aun no he hecho ninguna foto con algun adelanto, espero hacerlo el lunes o el martes.

Mil gracias por sus reviews y por sus comentarios en facebook, me animan bastante. Recibi un review anonimo preguntandome mi facebook: estoy como Ginny Potter, mi correo es hpdenu (arroba) hotmail (punto) com, solo pones la direccion en buscar y ahi estoy!

Por cierto, estoy escribiendo una mini, mini historia pero solo la voy a publicar por facebook ¿porque? porque en realidad es muy pequeña, un capitulo tiene dos o tres paginas de word y ademas quiero hacer fotos referente al capitulo. Aun no se cuando la vaya a publicar porque quiero terminarla primero y de ahi hacer las fotos (no soy muy buena pero me divierto haciendolas).

¿De que se va a tratar? Es un Harry/Hermione **WTF?** Me creen capaz? "Harry y Hermione son novios, hasta que se encuentran con un par de pelirrojos quienes les hacen ver la vida mas divertida y se dan cuenta del verdadero significado del amor" . Aun ni siquiera sé como se va a llamar, los mantendré informados.

Saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

Como les comenté por facebook, subo el capitulo desde hoy jueves porque mañana me voy de fiesta!

Los dejo leer, espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Ginny correspondió el beso mientras que Harry la acercaba más hacia él abrazando su cintura. Era un beso dulce y lento. Se separaron cuando escucharon un ruido en la cocina. Ron los observaba con el ceño fruncido, como analizando la escena detenidamente.<p>

- Hola – dijo muy serio - ¿interrumpí?

- No, claro que no – le dijo Harry.

- Ginny, mamá necesita que la ayudes con unas flores.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny salió por la puerta de la cocina mientras que Ron volteó a ver a Harry y después salió detrás de su hermana, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Todos los Weasley e invitados, saludaban a Harry como no creyendo que estuviera ahí. Era una persona famosa, casi un ídolo para ellos. Harry se portaba muy educado con todos quienes se acercaban a él para saludarlo, tomarse fotos y algunas primas, pedirle un autógrafo, a lo que Ginny resoplaba molesta. _No puedo creer que sean mis primas, pensaba_. Pero en todo momento, Harry no soltó a Ginny de la mano. Se portaba cariñoso, atento y detallista sin importarle quien los estuviera viendo.

Llego el momento esperado por todos: la entrada de la novia. Ginny iba caminando por el pasillo principal junto a la hermana de Fleur. Harry la observaba directamente sin perder el más mínimo detalle. De repente se la imaginó a ella vestida de novia entrando por ese mismo pasillo directo hacia él. Sonrió y Ginny volteó a verlo cerrándole un ojo.

Durante la ceremonia, Ginny volteaba a ver a Harry y le sonreía y él le correspondía. Llego un momento en que ninguno de los dos ponían atención a lo que decía el juez por estar en su comunicación privada a través de la mirada.

Cuando fue el momento del baile, Harry inmediatamente tomo a Ginny de la mano y la sacó a bailar. Ginny rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus dos brazos y él la abrazó por la cintura. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor el poder perderse en el olor de su cabello. Adoraba ese olor. Toda su casa olía a ella y su hija también. Podría morir en ese instante y lo haría feliz. Se movían al compas de la música lentamente, a pesar de que en realidad era un poco más movida la canción. Harry junto su frente con la de ella, rozando su nariz, y el verde esmeralda con el café chocolate se encontraron directamente.

- Estas hermosa – le susurro – eso es lo que te tenía que haber dicho aquella vez que te utilice en Estados Unidos ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, me había arreglado por horas y tú solo me dijiste: "te ves diferente" – lo remedó haciendo que Harry sonriera.

- Me habías dejado impresionado, entiéndeme, eso no suele pasarme.

- Bueno, ahora dime lo que me hubieras dicho si no te hubieras impresionado.

- De acuerdo - carraspeó la garganta – Ginevra, te ves hermosísima, que digo hermosísima, divina, sensual, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra – Ginny se reía.

- Tonto.

- ¿Qué? Eso fue lo que me dijeron de ti en la fiesta – Ginny frunció el ceño – y yo estaba furioso porque ellos dijeron exactamente lo que yo había pensado y no lo había dicho por idiota.

La fiesta transcurría normalmente. Todos los invitados bailaban y otros platicaban afuera de la carpa para fumar un cigarro. Ron siguió a Hermione hacia la mesa de aperitivos. Tomó un plato y se puso detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Krum? – Hermione volteó extrañada, pero Ron no la veía a los ojos, solo se servía unos canapés.

- Bien.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir con él?

- No tengo por qué decirte todo lo que hago con mi vida – Ron volteó a verla sorprendido.

- Pensé que éramos amigos.

- Si, lo somos – le dijo Hermione caminando hacia su mesa.

- ¿Entonces? – Ron la siguió - ¿Por qué me tengo que enterar por Ginny que saliste con Krum? Y No nada más saliste, te besaste con él – le dijo con coraje.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que y? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Y tu porque no me dijiste que besaste a la rubia del departamento de uso indebido de la magia en la fiesta de Ginny? – le reclamó Hermione, pero varios invitados voltearon a verlos, así que Hermione salió de la carpa dejando su plato en la mesa. Ron la siguió.

- ¿Me estás hablando de Kelly?

- Qué sé yo como se llama y no me importa – volteó a verlo a los ojos – te vi besándola y jamás me lo dijiste.

- ¿Conoces a Kelly? Hermione, es una de las chicas más bonitas del ministerio – Hermione bufó – y la mas zorra del mundo mágico. Fue a la fiesta de Ginny sin ser invitada, así es ella, solo anda viendo con quien meterse.

- Y le hiciste el favorcito.

- Creo que yo fui el cuarto que besó esa noche en la fiesta. Y no es la primera vez que pasa, he ido a otras fiestas que organizan trabajadores del ministerio y ella siempre está ahí, aunque no la inviten. No era la primera vez que nos besábamos.

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no significó nada para mi ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Hermione, besé a la chica mas facilona del mundo mágico y después de que la besé, a los cinco minutos se besó con otro. Eso que pasó no tuvo ninguna importancia ¿para qué te lo iba a decir? – Hermione bajó la mirada – en cambio tu saliste con Krum – Ron la veía tratando de descifrar sus gestos, pero Hermione mantenía la mirada hacia abajo - ¿te gusta?

- Es muy lindo.

- Recuerda que cuando terminemos con la misión…

- Si lo sé, él se irá de Londres.

Ron volteó hacia la carpa al escuchar mucho ruido, había empezado una canción movida, así que todos se paraban a bailar contentos.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Hermione sonrió – vamos, tenemos que bailar hasta cansarnos – la abrazó rodeando su brazo en los hombros de Hermione – no más secretos, Hermione, me muero sin tu amistad – le dijo Ron dándole un beso en la sien.

En la pista de baile, se movían al compas de la música: Ron con Hermione y Harry con Ginny, los cuatro bailaban muy divertidos, minutos después, toda la familia Weasley los acompañaron. Más tarde, Harry apareció con Lily. La pequeña lucía un vestido color lavanda. Harry la presumía ante todos diciendo que la adoraba porque era parecida a Ginny, a quien tanto amaba. La tía Muriel era la más feliz de todos. Casi para finalizar la boda, Harry bailaba con Ginny tomándola con un brazo y con el otro cargando a Lily: sus dos mujeres.

- ¿Cómo te trató Dobby, princesa? – le preguntaba Harry a su hija.

- Harry, mi tía ya le entregó las reliquias a mi padre.

- ¿En serio? – Ginny asintió – eso quiere decir que…

- Debemos decir la verdad.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Ron me pidió los papeles de la inseminación.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Nada.

- Bueno, esa es una buena noticia ¿no?

- Pues, si.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse: Harry, porque le encantaba sentirse así, ser parte de los Weasley, convivir con ellos los domingos y lo mejor, estar con Ginny y su hija; y Ginny, porque tenía miedo de que Harry aceptara a alguna de esas mujeres que lo buscaban, estaba celosa, celosa de alguien a quien no conocía y lo peor, ni siquiera existía esa relación.

- ¿Cómo tomaran la noticia?

- No lo sé.

- Tal vez tu tía se moleste. Va a sospechar que solo estábamos esperando la boda para que le entregue las reliquias a tu padre. Va a pensar que eres una convenenciera, y lo peor, va a pensar mal de tus padres.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, yo digo que esperemos un poco más, para disimular las cosas. Podemos decir que tuvimos una gran pelea…que tú me viste con otra mujer y terminamos.

- ¿Qué mujer? – frunció el ceño Ginny.

- Cualquiera, eso no importa.

- De acuerdo, esperaremos un poco más.

Había terminado la boda. Esa noche, tanto Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron a dormir en la madriguera para ayudarles a los Weasley a despedir a los invitados y a recoger lo indispensable. Los demás hermanos Weasley se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Molly y Arthur cayeron cansadísimos en su habitación, así que Harry y Ron acomodaban las últimas charolas de comida sobrante en la cocina.

Ginny y Hermione platicaban en el baño mientras se quitaban todo el maquillaje y los pasadores del cabello.

- Ginny ¿tú conoces a una Kelly que trabaja en el ministerio?

- He escuchado hablar de ella, dicen que es una…-se quedo pensando - ¿Qué acaso no es una rubia, alta…?

- Si, de hecho fue a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Lo recuerdo – pero lo que mejor recordaba era que ella era quien estaba platicando con Harry aquella vez que llego al ministerio -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- El día de tu fiesta vi a Ron besándola.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, hay rumores de que es una zorra en toda la extensión de la palabra – se quedó de nuevo pensando.

- Si, fue lo que me dijo Ron, solo anda buscando con quien acostarse.

- Demonios – susurro Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esa tipa se quiere acostar con Harry.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Estoy segura. Hay muchas mujeres que buscan a Harry para invitarlo a salir, le mandan cartas pidiéndole citas. Y a esa tipa yo la vi hablando con Harry en una ocasión que llegue al ministerio.

- Bueno, ella es del departamento de usos… - Ginny levantó la ceja – si, lo más seguro es que se quiere acostar con él.

- Maldita zorra.

- ¿Tanto te importa Harry?

- Hermione, te voy a confesar algo.

Harry subió a la habitación de Ron completamente exhausto. Se dio un baño rápido y cayó dormido en cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada. Ron tardó un poco más en subir, no había cenado como era debido, así que se quedó un rato más en la cocina comiendo lo que había sobrado.

Después de que Ginny le confesara a Hermione lo ocurrido la noche de la despedida de soltero de Bill, y como le había gustado la manera en que Harry la había besado y tocado, Hermione salió a darse un baño. Pensó que tal vez ya todos estaban dormidos. Ella y Ginny habían pasado mucho tiempo platicando, así que supuso que ya nadie estaría fuera de su habitación.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, abrió un poco la puerta para que saliera el vapor. Ella vestía únicamente un short y una blusita de pijama, era de seda color rosa pastel.

Ron subía las escaleras lentamente hasta que vio a Hermione dentro del baño. No podía ver mucho, ya que la puerta no estaba completamente abierta, pero alcanzaba a ver parte de su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada preocupado ¿Por qué la veía? Ella era como su hermana, era su mejor amiga. La curiosidad pudo más y de nuevo volteo a ver. Hermione se inclinaba hacia el espejo como para ver algo en su ojo, así que Ron pudo apreciar a la perfección su trasero. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jamás había visto a Hermione de esa manera. Ella era su amiga, su confidente, su…de repente le vinieron imágenes en donde no era precisamente su confidente, sino su amante. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar y no pensar.

Habían pasado varios días, en los que Harry y Ginny seguían con la misma relación y rutina, y en la que Ron veía a Hermione con otros ojos. No soportaba que Krum la siguiera pretendiendo, es más, ni siquiera soportaba que se le acercara. Así que como jefe de la misión, los mantenía separados, pero fuera de trabajo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, haciendo que su temperamento no estuviera del todo agradable.

Harry le pidió a Ron que lo acompañara a Bulgaria para una reunión con el ministro muggle de ese país. Como Ron era el líder de la misión, él estaba más informado sobre los avances que habían logrado. Después de la junta, ambos fueron invitados a una cena especial en el ministerio mágico de Bulgaria. Ron no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiestas, en donde todo era muy elegante y tenías que comportarte con mucho porte y rectitud.

Estaba aburrido. Mientras se servía otra bebida escucho la voz de Harry que hablaba muy correctamente con unos señores bien vestidos, de inmediato supo que eran los ministros de Bulgaria y otros países. Esos hombres veían a Harry con respeto y ponían atención a cada una de sus palabras. Minutos después, unas mujeres muy elegantes y hermosas se acercaron a él pero Harry solo las saludo con educación y se despidió de ellas. Apenas caminó unos pasos, y otros hombres lo detenían en su camino para saludarlo con respeto.

Se quedó pensando: Harry podría tener todo con solo estirar la mano, mujeres hermosas, un gran puesto, amistades con categoría, sin embargo ¿Qué hacia Harry Potter con su hermana? ¿Por qué prefería estar en la madriguera jugando quidditch con él y sus hermanos en lugar de asistir a las mejores fiestas del mundo mágico del cualquier país? Era raro, era demasiado extraño.

Un viernes, después de pasar un rato con los Potter, Harry acompaño a Ginny a su casa para dormir a Lily. Ginny lavaba los biberones en la cocina y terminaba de acomodar los platos limpios. Harry se sentó en la mesa y la observó por unos minutos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Kelly me invitó a salir – le dijo Harry tranquilamente. Ginny sintió que toda la sangre se le fue a los pies en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿La del departamento de uso indebido de la magia?

- Si, la misma.

- ¿Y aceptaste?

- Creo que sí, la verdad es que pensaba no hacerlo pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- No, nada, olvídalo.

- Vamos Harry, dime. Creo que en todo este tiempo hemos convivido mucho ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?

- Claro que te tengo confianza, pero…no olvídalo – se puso rojo.

Ginny estaba muy intrigada, quería saber más. Así que se sentó frente a él.

- Vamos, Harry ¿Qué es lo que te avergüenza tanto como para ponerte rojo?

- Eh… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal?

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no estás con un hombre…ya sabes…íntimamente?

Ginny se quedó paralizada, jamás se imaginó que Harry le fuera a preguntar eso. Exactamente eso que últimamente lo traía rondando por la cabeza y todo desde que Harry le confesó borracho que hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer en la cama, claro que de eso él no se acordaba.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Olvídalo.

- No me digas que saldrás con Kelly solo para acostarte con ella.

- No entiendes, tu eres mujer y no tienen las mismas necesidades que los hombres -Ginny resopló ante el comentario - ¿Qué?

- Hace más de un año que no tengo sexo con ningún hombre ¡Claro que también me dan ganas!

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, pero no me voy a ir a acostar con el primero que me invite a salir, tengo una hija – le dijo Ginny con toda la intención de hacer sentir culpable a Harry para que no se acostara con la tal Kelly - ¿te imaginas que traiga aquí a un hombre y mi hija este en la otra habitación?

- Eso jamás te lo permitiría – le dijo Harry celoso de solo imaginárselo.

- Además de ser madre, soy mujer…claro que tengo ganas de sentirme deseada. Pero regresando a lo tuyo – se cruzó de brazos - ¿vas a aceptar salir con esa tipa?

- Desde que regrese a Londres no he estado con nadie – le dijo Harry casi en un susurro, como si se estuviera confesando con un sacerdote, Ginny se hizo la sorprendida – la verdad es que…realmente necesito salir con alguien.

- Solo ten cuidado de no involucrar a nuestra hija.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé, tal vez esa tipa quiera algo más contigo y quiera separarte de Lily.

- Nadie me separará de mi hija.

- Hay mujeres muy listas, Harry.

- Si, conozco a una – le dijo levantando una ceja – pero por muy lista que sea, nadie me va a separar de mi hija, creo que eso lo tienes muy claro ¿o no?

- Si…entonces…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vas a salir con…Kelly?

- Tal vez, lo estoy considerando – Ginny asintió.

- Gracias por decírmelo de antemano, cuando yo vaya a salir con un chico para acostarme con él también te lo diré.

Le dijo Ginny llena de rabia, Harry iba a regresar a la cama y lo iba a hacer con esa zorra maldita. Harry se quedó sorprendido ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Ginny le dijera que se iba a acostar con un tipo? No, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

- ¿Has considerado hacerlo?

- Aun no, pero estoy segura que algún día estaré en la misma situación que tu. Digo, yo también tengo ganas de estar con alguien pero nadie me ha invitado a salir como a ti te ha pasado con Kelly. Tal vez algún día alguien se anime a hacerlo, así que aceptaré si me interesa. Claro, sin ningún compromiso, primero está mi hija.

Harry se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, después de unos segundos habló:

- Ginny, tu y yo nos hemos utilizando mucho – Ginny asintió sin entender a que venía eso – tú tienes ganas y yo también…

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero Harry seguía con la misma mirada penetrante.

- ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?

- Los dos queremos salir con alguien para tener únicamente sexo, sin ningún compromiso ¿estamos de acuerdo? – Ginny asintió – solo sería una noche, después de ahí todo seguiría como hasta ahora.

Ginny recordó como la había besado Harry aquella noche borracho, como la había tocado. Deseaba que se volviera a repetir. Así que tenía que utilizar esta oportunidad para lograrlo, aunque solo sería una sola vez, pero deseaba hacerlo.

Harry por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en Ginny. Su boca, sus besos, su perfume, su cuerpo desnudo aquella ocasión en que la vio por accidente. Era por eso que estaba considerando salir con Kelly, para quitarse las ganas y así dejar de pensar tanto en Ginny. Pero se le estaba presentando esta oportunidad, tenía que utilizarla y más que nada, no iba a permitir que otro hombre la tocara.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto Ginny un poco dudosa, Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Ya nos hemos besado, nos hemos visto desnudos, yo no quiero que traigas hombres a tu casa estando Lily aquí y tú no quieres que la mujer con quien yo salga esté involucrada con nuestra hija…solo sería una noche.

- De acuerdo.

Le dijo Ginny rápidamente, Harry no sabía si asustarse o ponerse a bailar de la emoción.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Harry para asegurarse.

- Que estoy de acuerdo. Tú eres el padre de Lily, así que…te tengo confianza. La verdad me daría miedo conocer a alguien y…primero está mi hija.

- Claro…entonces…

- Manda a volar a la tal Kelly.

- De inmediato.

- Solo sería una noche.

- Solo una – Harry asintió en acuerdo – y después todo normal.

- Si, en el cuartel tu eres mi jefe y con tu familia…

- El padre de Lily y en casa de tus padres tu novio…

- Exacto.

- Bien, todo aclarado – dijo Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo cada quien hacia otro lado. Ginny jugaba con una servilleta mientras que Harry veía un cuadro de manzanas.

- Lily se durmió rápido.

- Si, estaba cansada. Ya sabes, cuando esta con Sirius y con mi papá…

- Si – sonrió Ginny.

- Tal vez…tal vez esa noche…esa única noche – Harry tragó saliva – podría ser…esta noche.

Ginny se le quedó viendo a los ojos decidida.

- Te espero en mi habitación.

Harry se quedó en shock. No lo podía creer. Vio salir a Ginny de la cocina, pero él simplemente no se podía mover. Por primera vez estaba nervioso. Se paró para servirse un vaso de agua y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Se fue al baño, se lavó la boca y se vio en el espejo. Iba a hacer el amor con Ginny.

Ginny entró a su cuarto agitada, había corrido directo a su habitación. Rápidamente la ordenó mediante magia e hizo prender unas velas. Se fue al baño, se lavó la boca y se arreglo el cabello.

- ¿Qué me pongo? – se dijo al espejo al ver que andaba muy simple.

Busco en su closet algo bonito rogando porque Harry aun no subiera. Encontró un pijama que le había regalado Hermione en un cumpleaños, era sexy pero discreta, nada vulgar. Se cambió y de nuevo se arreglo el cabello. Escucho que Harry ya había entrado a la habitación. Estaba nerviosísima. Iba a hacer el amor con Harry.

Porque ambos querían hacer el amor, no solo sexo, querían que esa noche fuera inolvidable.

Harry sonrió en cuanto vio las velas, era perfecto, pero cuando vio a Ginny salir del baño se dio cuenta que era más que perfecto, era brillante, magnifico…único.

Sin decir una palabra, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia ella tomándola en sus brazos y besándola de manera apasionada, como según él, jamás lo había hecho. Ginny correspondió ese beso que tanto le gustaba, la estaba besando tal y como la había besado aquella noche borracho. Pero ahora no lo estaba, ambos estaban consientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

- Ginny…te ves…hermosa – le decía entre besos.

- Cállate y bésame.

- Voy a hacer algo más que besarte – Harry la vio directo a los ojos, con una mirada lujuriosa - esta noche es…

- Nuestra única noche.

- Claro, en donde nos vamos a utilizar.

- Como en otras ocasiones.

- Exacto, y ambos sabemos utilizarnos muy bien.

- Bésame y hazme tuya.

Harry cargó a Ginny y la llevó a la cama sin dejarla de besar. La acostó lentamente, acostándose él a un lado de ella. Sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo mientras su boca saboreaba la de ella.

Ginny empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Harry hasta que logró quitársela completamente. Lo atrajo hacia ella acariciando su espalda.

Harry metió su mano bajo la blusa, tocando por primera vez uno de sus senos. Eran perfectos. Muchas veces los había visto cuando ella le daba de comer a su hija, pero nada como tocarlos y…quería besarlos. Quiso quitarle la blusa pero en un movimiento rápido, Ginny lo empujó para estar ella arriba de él. Le sorprendió, no quería compararla, pero en todas las ocasiones en que estuvo con una mujer en la cama, él era el que llevaba el ritmo de la relación. Ahora Ginny esta dominando y eso le estaba gustando.

Ginny se acomodó arriba del vientre de Harry con ambas piernas separadas, le sonrió de manera coqueta haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho.

- ¿Qué pretendía hacer, señor Potter?

- Quitarte la blusa – le sonrió Harry.

Ginny sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, se quito la blusa delante de él. Se sentía segura de sí misma, se sentía mujer, se sentía deseada.

Harry inmediatamente se levantó para besar sus senos. Pasaba de uno a otro desesperado y más por los pequeños gemidos de placer que daba Ginny, mientras lo despeinaba más.

Ginny lo separó y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo, cosa que no le gustó a Harry, pero otra vez le sonrió de manera coqueta, así que Harry supo que venía algo bueno. Le empezó a dar pequeños besos en el pecho, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al broche de su pantalón. Volteó a verlo mientras le desabrochaba el cierre. Poco a poco y sin perder el contacto con los ojos, Ginny le quitó el pantalón.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó Ginny.

- Mucho mejor - la verdad es que Harry ya no aguantaba la presión del pantalón.

- Lo sabía – Harry frunció el ceño – ya lo conocía.

- Tramposa, me viste en esa ocasión en el baño – le dijo tomándola de la cintura y volviéndola a acostar para ahora él estar arriba de ella.

- No fue mi culpa – le dijo riéndose.

- Debiste cerrar los ojos en todo momento.

- ¿Tú los cerraste cuando me viste desnuda?

- Claro que no – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – pero esta noche es diferente, quiero verte desnuda.

Se levantó Harry quedando de rodillas en la cama. Tomo el elástico del short de Ginny por la cintura y lo fue bajando poco a poco. Ella levantó las piernas para darle mejor acceso a él para quitárselo. Ahora Ginny estaba completamente desnuda, acostada con su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada.

- Eres hermosa – le dijo Harry acariciando sus piernas, aun hincado en la cama frente a ella.

- Ven.

Fue una noche especial, una noche inolvidable. Ambos se entregaron con pasión, con deseo. Habían aprovechado cada segundo de esa noche, su noche, en donde se utilizarían porque ambos tenían ganas de sexo. Pero lo que habían hecho, estaba lejos de ser únicamente sexo, porque cuando terminaban querían más y más, pero no solo por placer sino porque realmente querían estar juntos.

Cinco veces, habían aprovechado su noche al máximo. Empezó a amanecer, así que era momento de que Harry se despidiera. Jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Ginny fingió estar dormida, le dolía que se tuviera que ir, pero como habían acordado, solo era una noche y después todo era normal. Era sábado, así que más tarde iría a su casa. Sintió que Harry se acostó a un lado de ella después de vestirse y le dio un beso en el cabello para no despertarla. Poco después escuchó la puerta al cerrarse. Quería llorar, quería a Harry de vuelta.

Harry caminó sin rumbo fijo, tenía pensado aparecerse en su casa pero primero quería pensar. Ginny se entregó a él y había sido mágico. Ella era diferente en todos los aspectos, daba pero también pedía. Sonrió al recordar como gemía y gritaba: "mas, Harry, mas" y él se lo había dado. Pero él también había recibido más de lo esperado.

- Demonios, Ginny – susurro despeinándose el cabello, de solo pensar todo lo que le había hecho.

Ginny era una diosa en la cama, no sabía si siempre era así o solo porque tenía muchas ganas. Eso, precisamente eso, quería saberlo personalmente, sin que nadie se lo diga. Pero sabía que iba a estar muy difícil que se volviera a repetir.

Se levantó porque la pequeña Lily tenía hambre, le dio de comer y después la acostó en su cama a un lado de ella. Ginny la veía con una sonrisa mientras que la bebé jugaba con sus piernitas. Era tan parecida a ella y a Harry, era la perfecta combinación de ambos.

- Tienes unos ojos hermosos, tan parecidos a los de tu padre – Lily balbuceaba y reía contenta – me encantan sus ojos. Dios ¿Qué me está pasando? Mi cielo, no puedo dejar de pensar en tu papá.

/

Ron caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio de Estados Unidos. Después de mucho pensarlo, sabía que había algo raro entre Harry y Ginny, eso aunado a que los ojos de su sobrina cada vez se parecían más a los de Harry. Y como todo buen auror y hermano sobre protector, quería saber la verdad.

En los papeles que le había entregado Ginny, efectivamente venia que se había hecho una inseminación, pero era un doctor muggle, y conociendo a su hermana de todo lo que era capaz, quiso hablar personalmente con el doctor Derek Harrison.

Como ahora estaba trabajando en una misión muggle, tenía autorización del ministerio mágico para hacer hechizos frente a muggles sin tener ninguna consecuencia. Así que iba decidido a conocer la verdad.

Basándose en los papeles que le había dado Ginny, llegó al hospital y preguntó por el doctor. Minutos después, la enfermera lo hizo pasar.

- Buenos días, señor…

- Weasley, Ronald Weasley.

- Pase por favor ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

- Vine porque mi hermana se hizo una inseminación artificial con usted – le entregó los documentos.

- Claro, Ginny Weasley, la recuerdo - Ron asintió con una sonrisa y sacó su varita.

_Estaban en el mismo consultorio, Ginny daba vueltas algo nerviosa mientras que el doctor negaba con la cabeza._

- _Ginny, para eso hay un banco de espermas, puedes saber los datos más importantes del hombre…_

- _No, quiero que mi hijo sea especial._

- _Ahí escogerás a quien tú quieras._

- _Ya lo escogí y él aceptó._

- _Si sabes quién es el padre va a ser más complicado para ti._

- _No, claro que no._

- _¿Estás segura?_

- _Si._

- _Bien ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?_

- _Mañana mismo. Tú me dijiste que si se hacía inmediatamente después de él donar su semen, habría más posibilidades de que la inseminación diera resultado._

- _Si._

- _Bueno, entonces le diré que venga mañana y yo estaré lista para la inseminación._

- _De acuerdo – Ginny sonrió contenta - ¿Cómo se llama el donante?_

- _Harry…Harry Potter._

Ron regresó del recuerdo y se levantó de inmediato tomando los documentos sobre el escritorio. El doctor se tomaba la cabeza confundido, observó a Ron apuntándole con una varita y solo escucho: obliviate.

No lo podía creer. Habían sido engañados por los dos, tanto Harry y Ginny los habían engañado, a él y a toda la familia ¿pero para qué? Esta enojado, furioso.

Tomó un traslador para Londres, para de ahí ir directo a la oficina de su jefe.

Harry firmaba unos documentos en su escritorio mientras la señora Bailey los ordenaba.

- ¿Podría llamarle a Ginny Weasley, por favor?

- Claro, señor.

Quería hablar con ella, preguntarle si había notado algo raro a Ron durante el domingo. Bueno eso y además que quería verla, no soportaría esperar hasta la tarde. Todo el fin de semana había sido una tortura verla actuar como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada el viernes por la noche. Sonrió, su noche. Besarla en la madriguera pudo compensar un poco las ganas que tenia de llevarla a la cama de nuevo, pero habían acordado que sería una sola noche, así que tuvo que disimular muy bien durante todo el día.

Empezaba otra semana, así que ella no estaría en el cuartel sino en su misión muggle…con Dean Thomas, su ex novio. Resopló molesto, odiaba que ese tipo estuviera cerca de ella. Se recargó en su sillón recordando cada momento del viernes en la noche.

Escucho unos gritos de la señora Bailey, se levantó de su sillón cuando de repente apareció Ron frente a él completamente furioso.

- Señor Weasley, ya le dije que no puede pasar sin autorización – le decía la señora Bailey enojada. Harry asintió, así que su secretaria salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

- Me engañaste ¡A mí y a mi familia!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Maldito desgraciado ¿PORQUE NO TUVISTE LOS PANTALONES PARA DECIRNOS EN LA CARA QUE TU ERES EL VERDADERO PADRE DE LILY?

- Ron – entró Ginny asustada a la oficina - ¿Qué pasa?

- Con que no conoces el padre de tu hija ¿eh? NO LO CONOCES, SIN EMBARGO TE LO LLEVAS A CASA DE NUESTROS PADRES Y LO BESAS COMO SI NADA.

- Ron déjame explicarte – le decía Ginny.

- Todo lo planearon detenidamente para tener una hija por inseminación ¿y ahora resulta que están enamorados? ¿Qué otra cosa están planeando?

- Harry, déjame hablar con Ron a solas, por favor.

- No, Ginny, estamos juntos en esto.

- Por favor, esto me corresponde únicamente a mí.

- De acuerdo.

Harry salió de su oficina dejando solos a Ron y a Ginny. Le pidió a la señora Bailey que nadie entrara a su oficina hasta que los hermanos Weasley salieran.

- No tienes porque culpar a Harry – empezó Ginny – él no tuvo ninguna culpa, todo lo hice yo.

- Fueron los dos ¿Acaso él no fue un donante?

- ¿Has escuchado el pacto de aurores?

- Claro que lo he escuchado, es una tontería.

- Bueno, eso se usa en Estados Unidos, Hermione era quien lo redactaba – Ron frunció el ceño – Harry lo firmó y yo le salvé la vida. Lo utilicé. Él no quería, se opuso rotundamente, pero yo estaba empeñada a tener un hijo de él. Poco después de que llegué a Londres, él te escribió una carta preguntándote por mí porque simplemente me vine sin despedirme. Yo le contesté haciéndome pasar por ti diciéndole que me había ido a Australia con Hermione.

- Estas enferma – le dijo Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Una casualidad que cuando él vino a ver a sus padres, me encontró en el elevador…embarazada – Ron negaba con la cabeza recordando la reacción de Harry – de ahí, ya no se separó de mí para nada.

- ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

- Hermione – Ron resopló molesto – de hecho, cuando nació Lily no estaba con ella sino con Harry.

- ¿Entonces porque el teatrito de su noviazgo? No me digas, la tía Muriel.

- Si, Harry me ayudó en eso.

- Bueno, ya no va a ser necesario tantas mentiras. Esta misma tarde diremos toda la verdad.

- Ron, hay algo que quiero confesarte.

- ¿Acaso hay más?

- Si, lo peor.

- ¿Hay algo peor?

- Sí… me enamoré – Ron frunció el ceño - estoy enamorada de Harry… lo amó como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien.

* * *

><p>Por fin, Ginny lo reconoció ante Ron que amaba a Harry. Al comienzo pensé que sería ante Hermione, pero me pareció mas lindo que fuera Ron, adoro a los hermanitos Weasley.<p>

Como ven, ya empezó la acción cuerpo a cuerpo jejeje, ya estan en la etapa final de la pregunta ¿te utilizo o te necesito? no tardan en confirmar la respuesta ;)

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y por sus comentarios en facebook. Ahi la llevo, tengo mucho que estudiar pero me doy mi escapada para seguir con el capitulo, ya empece el 19, no se si vaya a hacer foto con adelanto, en cuanto escriba una frase que me gusta la hago o bien le digo a mi amiga Ivis (ginny potter we) porque le quedan bien bonitas, mil gracias! Tambien un agradecimiento especial a Bita (Asuka Potter) porque siempre me anda corrigiendo mis horrores ortograficos y mis lagunas mentales, mira que poner a la señora Weasley como secretaria de Harry, gracias amiga.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

Ron se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Ginny, se había arrojado en su pecho llorando como nunca la había visto. Siempre quiso que su hermana pequeña fuera tierna y que si tenía algún problema, él la iba a ayudar y a consolar. Sin embargo, eso jamás lo había visto, hasta ahora. La abrazó fuertemente confundido.

Cuando Ginny se separó de él, Ron la tomó del mentón para verla de frente. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia, sabía que Ron la quería observar detenidamente para saber si estaba o no mintiendo.

- ¿Te enamoraste – Ginny asintió derramando otra lagrima – de Harry?

- Nunca me imaginé que me fuera a pasar. Cuando conocí a Harry, era el jefe mandón e histérico que conoces, pero todo este tiempo que estuvo junto a mí por Lily, me di cuenta que es un hombre maravilloso.

Ron resopló y la llevó a la silla para que se sentara, él tomó otra y se sentó junto a ella.

- Entonces ¿lo del noviazgo es en serio?

- No – le contesto Ginny limpiándose la cara – lo hicimos por la tía Muriel nada más.

- Pues lo hicieron muy bien.

- No tan bien, no te pudimos engañar.

- Los ojos de Lily – Ginny sonrió – pero lo que me hizo dudar fue precisamente tu actitud. Pensé que habías tenido algo con Harry en Estados Unidos y que habías falsificado los papeles de la inseminación.

- No, en realidad lo utilicé nada más.

- ¿Y él? ¿Qué siente por ti?

- Nada, yo solo soy la madre de su hija. Ron – Ginny le tomó una mano- si le decimos la verdad a mis papás, eso quiere decir que…que Harry ya no estará conmigo.

- No me gusta que engañes a la familia.

- Lo sé, pero ellos también están contentos con Harry. Logramos que mi tía Muriel le entregara las reliquias a papá, tú mejor que nadie sabe la cantidad de veces que se las había pedido y ella se había negado diciéndole que hasta que muriera las iba a tener – Ron negó con la cabeza – la boda de Bill, la madriguera, Ron mi tía podría quitarnos la madriguera, la conoces enojada.

- No Ginny, mejor ni pienses en eso.

- Ron, quiero estar con Harry, no me lo quites, por favor – le suplicó.

- ¿Tanto lo amas? – se extrañó Ron, nunca había visto a Ginny suplicar, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga para poder chantajear a quién ella quisiera con tal de salirse con la suya.

- Sí, pero sé que no voy a ser correspondida – sonrió con ironía – yo que siempre tuve a cuanto chico quise y en realidad sólo los quería para algo que me conviniera, y ahora… Harry, el hombre a quien en realidad amo, solo está conmigo porque le conviene, quiere estar con su hija. Lily es lo único que le importa.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Vivir el momento, disfrutar el estar cerca de Harry hasta que se descubra la verdad.

- De acuerdo, no le diré nada a nadie para que sigas disfrutando el momento.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –no esperó respuesta y se abalanzó a abrazarlo– Gracias hermanito, eres el mejor.

- Pero no quiero que sufras, Ginny, si Harry no te ama…

- Estoy consciente de eso, pero créeme que cuando estoy con Harry, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Ron se fue a su trabajo en el mundo muggle sin ver a Harry. Inmediatamente la señora Bailey llamó a su jefe en cuanto salió Ron de la oficina, esa era la instrucción que le había dejado Harry. Cuando entró a su oficina, encontró a Ginny sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Qué pasó? – se sentó en la silla donde momentos antes estaba Ron - ¿estuviste llorando? ¿te hizo algo? – se levantó molesto.

- No, cálmate – lo jaló del brazo para que se volviera a sentar – hablamos, nada más.

- ¿De qué?

- Le dije toda la verdad – Harry se recargo en la silla triste – sabe absolutamente todo, bueno con excepción que conozco a tus padres.

- Eso quiere decir que…sabe que tu y yo no somos novios – Ginny asintió y Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, ya no iba a ver más domingos con los Weasley – supongo que tus padres ahora también lo van a saber – le dijo triste.

- No, le hice entender que mi tía Muriel podría enojarse y quitarle la casa a mis padres. Está de acuerdo en que todo siga como hasta ahora – a Harry le brillaron los ojos, pero disimuló muy bien la sonrisa en su boca.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué lloraste?

- Me hice la que no soportaría que mis padres perdieran su casa y además que fuera una repudiada de la familia.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, ambos recordando la noche que pasaron juntos. Harry tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, decirle que iba a estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, pero sabía que no se iba a poder contener una vez que la tuviera en sus brazos, la besaría hasta cansarse.

- Debo irme a trabajar – se levantó Ginny – Dean encontró una casa de seguridad, al parecer tienen armas ilegales en esa casa, vamos a ir hoy.

- Ten mucho cuidado.

- No te preocupes, nos vemos mas tarde.

Cuando Ron llegó a su oficina muggle, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza: la misión que tenía a su cargo; su hermana enamorada de Harry Potter, quien no nada más es el jefe de ambos sino el verdadero padre de su sobrina; su tía Muriel presionando a su familia y para colmo, vio a Hermione platicando con Víctor, así que ya no pudo más y su temperamento explotó.

- ¡HERMIONE!

Todos dieron un brinco y voltearon a ver a Hermione asustados. Víctor resopló molesto, a veces simplemente no aguantaba a su actual jefe.

Hermione caminó hacia la oficina de Ron y cerró la puerta. Discretamente hizo un hechizo muffliato para que nadie escuchara.

- No más secretos ¿eh?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De mi sobrina – Hermione frunció el ceño – y de Harry Potter.

- ¿Cómo?

- No te hagas la tonta. Sabías perfectamente que Harry es el verdadero padre de Lily.

- Pues sí, pero yo no te lo iba a decir, ese secreto es de Ginny y solo le correspondía a ella decírtelo.

- Cuando te dije del parecido del color de ojos, me saliste con un rollo…

- Es verdad.

- Muy bien pudiste decirme que investigara más, sin decirme la verdad, pero no…

- Ginny es mi amiga.

- Creí que yo también era tu amigo.

- No iba a traicionar la confianza de Ginny.

- Puedes irte – le dijo siendo indiferente sentándose en su escritorio.

- Ron.

- Ya no te tengo confianza, Hermione, no sé que más me estés ocultando.

- Eres tan injusto – le dijo empezando a llorar – no entiendo cómo me fui… ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Ronald Weasley!

- Sí, claro, soy un idiota mientras que tu querido nuevo amigo, no espera, no es un amigo ¿verdad? Porque lo bien que se besan.

- Pues si fíjate, Víctor me besa y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Me encanta!

- ¡Cállate!

- No, no me callo ¿quieres que sea sincera contigo, que no haya más secretos? Pues bien, me invito esta noche a su departamento – Ron estaba rojo de coraje – ¡Y me voy a acostar con él!

- ¡No te atrevas, Hermione!

- ¿Por qué no? Soy mujer y necesito un hombre de verdad, por lo mismo ¡Voy a ser suya!

Ron se levantó furioso y Hermione lo miró con miedo, los ojos de Ron estaban encendidos por el coraje.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Hermione? –le dijo desesperado acercándose a ella – no ves que estoy sufriendo.

- ¿Sufriendo tú? No lo creo, lo único que haces es pasarla bien con cuanta mujer se te pase por el frente.

- ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que a la única mujer que quiero tener eres tú!

Ron la tomó fuertemente de la cintura empezándola a besar, la arrinconó en una esquina sin posibilidad de que se le escapara, pero Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Al contrario, lo besaba desesperadamente despeinando el cabello pelirrojo.

- Hace tiempo que quería hacer eso – le decía Ron entre besos – No me importa tu amistad.

- A mí tampoco y también quería besarte hace mucho.

- A la basura nuestra amistad.

- Sí – susurró Hermione al sentir como Ron apretaba uno de sus senos – nuestra amistad puede irse al mismo carajo.

- Sí, ahí es donde debe de estar. Demonios, Hermione ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Nada, simplemente – le decía entre gemidos al sentir los besos de Ron en su cuello – dejaste de ser un idiota y te diste cuenta que no soy tu hermana.

Habían pasado dos días en los que Harry no había visto para nada a Ron. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, pero Ron simplemente no se dignaba a pasar por el cuartel. No sabía si era él el que tenía que dar el primer paso, pero Ginny le aseguraba que todo lo dejara tal y como estaba.

Otra que no estaba segura de dar el primer paso era Hermione, le había pedido a Ron que era ella quien le quería dar la noticia a Ginny de su noviazgo, pero simplemente no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Ron se reía de ella al saber las verdaderas razones por las que tenía miedo decirle a Ginny.

- Es una Weasley – le dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione.

- Es una fiera al cuidar a alguno de sus hermanitos, sobre todo al consentido.

- Eres su mejor amiga, no creo que se moleste, además, me la debe por no decir nada de lo de Harry.

- Por eso mismo, te adora. No quiero que piense que la traicioné.

- Ella mejor que nadie sabe que enamorarse no está en los planes de uno.

- Pobre Ginny, mira que enamorarse justo de Harry Potter.

Llegó el viernes, Harry regresaba de una junta con el ministro, se sentó en su sillón y se recargó tallándose los ojos.

- Hace una semana – susurro viendo al techo – nuestra noche.

Tocaron a la puerta y sin darle permiso, Ron entró.

- Perdón, creí que no había nadie, no está la señora Bailey.

- No, salió – le dijo Harry acomodándose en su sillón.

- Te traje el reporte de la semana – le entrego un folder – encontramos tres casas de seguridad, dos de ellas tenían armas ilegales y en otra a una persona secuestrada. El ministro muggle está feliz, al parecer era una persona importante en la política a quien tenían secuestrado.

- ¿Hubo detenidos?

- Sí, Krum se encargó de ellos, ahora vamos a ir tras esa pista.

- Muy bien.

Ron asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, justo antes de abrirla se regresó para estar frente a Harry.

- No te partí la cara solo porque Ginny me dijo la verdad. Tu no tuviste la culpa, bueno, fuiste un idiota al firmar ese pacto de aurores y trabajar con Ginny, pero también debo reconocer que en cuanto supiste que estaba embarazada la cuidaste… y ahora cuidas a mi sobrina. Por Ginny – lo apuntó con el dedo - óyelo bien Potter, únicamente por mi hermana voy a callarme y te juró por lo más sagrado, te juro por mi sobrina, que si le haces daño a Ginny…

- Me rompes la cara sin importar tu puesto, lo sé. Ron, yo jamás le haría daño a Ginny, me dio una hija, me dio lo más importante que he tenido en toda mi vida. No tienes una idea de lo que significan Lily y Ginny para mí. Me sacaron de la soledad, me han hecho vivir.

- No te entiendo, Harry, tienes tantas cosas. En la fiesta de Bulgaria me di cuenta que podrías tener lo que tu quisieras con solo tronar los dedos.

- Tú estuviste en esa fiesta ¿Qué prefieres, jugar quidditch en casa de tus padres o estar platicando con señores que te doblan la edad? – Ron bajó la guardia mirando hacia abajo – tengo tu edad, Ron, me interesan las mismas cosas que tu, cosas que en muchos años me fueron negadas porque había sido el elegido para matar a un enfermo con aires de grandeza – Ron volteó a verlo – no pretendo tu lástima, sino que entiendas que solo soy un hombre común y corriente.

- Ahora entiendo a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada. Nos vemos el domingo, prepárate porque ahora si les vamos a ganar, Charlie se compró una escoba nueva.

/

Ginny trabajaba con unas fotografías y unos expedientes de los narcotraficantes más buscados. Por más que le daban vuelta, no podía encontrar al que suponían era el líder de tráfico de armas y drogas entre Inglaterra y Bulgaria. Ya habían podido capturar a muchos, pero sabía que a la cabeza principal aún ni le conocían el rastro.

Se sentía frustrada. Primero, porque Harry se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada aquel viernes por la noche. En realidad, ese había sido el acuerdo entre los dos, pero cada vez que lo veía, su mente viajaba a su habitación y sobre todo a sus brazos; segundo, porque para su mala suerte, Harry tuvo que viajar a Holanda sabrá Merlín para que, y no lo iba a ver hasta el fin de semana; y para terminar, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba a Hermione, se comportaba algo extraña últimamente.

Entraron Dean y Víctor algo apresurados. Tenían que "entrevistar" a unos maleantes que habían sido detenidos por vender drogas frente a una escuela.

- Hola, Gin – saludó Dean con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Dean…Víctor.

- Hola – le contestó Víctor muy seco, Ginny volteó a ver a Dean con el ceño fruncido.

- No está… digamos, muy contento.

- Te espero en la sala de interrogatorios – le dijo Víctor a Dean saliendo de la oficina donde se encontraba Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Se le olvidó su varita – Ginny empezó a reírse.

- El amor por Hermione lo tiene así.

- Sí, pobre, no tomó muy bien que Hermione prefiriera a Ron.

- ¿Cómo? – se extraño Ginny.

- Eso, cuando Hermione le dijo a Víctor que ya no iba a salir con él porque estaba enamorada de Ron.

- ¿Hermione está enamorada de Ron? – preguntó Ginny asombrada. – ¿de mi hermano?

- Por favor, Gin, todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Que Ron y Hermione están saliendo…que son novios.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. De pronto, vio venir a Hermione cargando una gran pila de expedientes, los dejó caer sobre el escritorio donde estaba Ginny y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Son tantos – comentó dando un suspiro.

- Bueno – Dean volteó a ver a Ginny, la conocía muy bien y sabía que lo que acababa de decir era algo nuevo para ella – las dejo para que platiquen.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Dean? – preguntó Hermione, pero Ginny aún seguía con la misma expresión de asombro - ¿Ginny?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Dean? ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cuándo tenias pensado decírmelo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Lo tuyo con mi hermano! – se levantó Ginny caminando directo hacia ella.

- Ginny, te juro que yo…yo quería decírtelo pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué me tengo que enterar por otras personas que mi mejor amiga tiene novio? y que de pura casualidad, ese novio, es mi hermano.

- No quería que pensaras que te estoy traicionando.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú me dijiste que ibas a odiar a la mujer que saliera con Ron. Que nadie se lo merecía. Y ahora, que es el único hermano que te está apoyando con lo tuyo con Harry, pensé que…pues que…

- Iba a estar más celosa que nunca, que no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer se le acercara a mi hermano.

- Sí.

- Hermione, tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿Quién mejor que tú para mi hermano?

- Pero tú sabes que yo salía con un chico y con otro. Siempre me regañabas porque no me daba mi lugar con los hombres.

- Sí, pero también te dije que quería que fueras feliz y que encontraras a un buen hombre.

- ¿No estás enojada conmigo? No quiero que pienses que te he traicionado.

- Estoy enojada porque no me lo dijeron ustedes.

- Quería ser yo la que te lo dijera, pero… pero no quería perder tu amistad.

- ¡Tonta! – Ginny la abrazó – me da gusto que seas correspondida. Sé que Ron no te hará daño como aquellos novios que tuviste.

- Ni me los recuerdes. Amo a Ron, Ginny, realmente lo amo. Y hace mucho que quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo.

- ¿Y él?

- En un principio moría por saber que él me veía como su hermana, cuando me decía que era su mejor amiga, pero ahora estoy segura que también me corresponde.

- Hablaré con él. Lo amenazaré si te hace daño, los Weasley somos especialistas en eso.

- Ginny, perdóname, te juro que quería decirte.

- Debiste hacerlo, esas cosas no me las puedes ocultar soy tu mejor amiga. Ahora mejor cuéntame todos los detalles y como se hicieron novios.

/

El cumpleaños de la pequeña Lily. Su primer añito. Por la situación en la que estaban sus padres, tendría dos fiestas de cumpleaños: con los Weasley y con los Potter.

Con los Potter, los cuatro adultos (Lily, James, Sirius y Remus) le organizaron un pequeño festejo invitando a sus amigos más cercanos. Pero eso sí, la llenaron de regalos. Eran tantos, que Ginny tuvo que dejar algunos en casa de los Potter, porque en su pequeña casa, ya no cabían.

El otro festejo fue en la Madriguera. Harry llevó a pasear a su hija en escoba por primera vez. El cabello pelirrojo de la pequeña volaba por los aires al mismo tiempo que una risa cantarina la acompañaba. Ginny los veía desde el jardín. Le encantaba ver a su hija con Harry.

James y Sirius ayudaba a su nieta a dar sus primero pasos. Se arrastraban en el piso jugueteando con la pequeña.

- Vamos, Lily, eres una Potter, ven con el abuelo – le decía James mientras Sirius la sujetaba de los brazos.

La pequeña pelirroja caminaba en dirección a su abuelo con una sonrisa radiante, pero sin ser soltada por Sirius.

- Ya me canse.

- Por Dios, Sirius, no aguantas nada.

- He estado agachado casi toda la tarde, jamás lo había hecho.

- Lily tiene que empezar a caminar sola, tenemos que ayudarla.

- Tu solo la llamas y yo soy él que la tengo que sujetar.

- Está bien, cambiemos.

Sirius se sentó en el piso con un oso de peluche y James la sujeto de los brazos.

- Sirius, llámala.

- Ven, pequeña pelirroja cachetona.

La pequeña Lily no se movió, solo veía a Sirius directamente como analizando el cambio de panorama. Ya no estaba su abuelo frente a ella para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo.

- No te quiere.

- Claro que me quiere – se quejó Sirius.

- No te quiere, no se mueve, ni siquiera sonríe como conmigo.

- Vamos, Lily, ven con Sirius – la llamaba Sirius, pero la pequeña no se movía.

- No te quiere – se burlaba James – solo me quiere a mí ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo soy su abuelo.

- Siempre me lo tienes que echar en cara.

- Lily es mi nieta, y me adora. Su primera palabra será abuelo James.

- Esas son dos palabras, idiota.

- No digas malas palabras frente a mi nieta.

- Además, su primera palabra fue mamá y la segunda papá.

- Bueno, la siguiente será abuelo James.

- Apenas tiene un año, no puede decir todo eso.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que no peleen por Lily? – llegó Lily a la sala con los brazos en la cintura.

- Lily no quiere a Sirius – dijo James con media sonrisa.

- Si me quiere.

- Ven cariño, ven con abuela – la llamaba Lily, enseguida la pequeña Lily sonrió y camino directo hacia su abuela.

- Te lo dije – se burló más James.

- Di abue, cariño – le decía Lily a su nieta – yo soy tu abue.

- Yo soy abuelo James.

- James, no puede decir todo eso.

- Bueno…tata, soy tata, di tata.

Sirius se cruzo de brazos al ver la escena de ese par con su nieta. Él adoraba a la pequeña Lily, la sentía como su propia nieta, pero tenía que ser realista, no lo era.

- Vamos cariño, di tata – le insistía James.

- ¡Irius! – gritó la pequeña Lily.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Tanto Lily como James, voltearon a ver a Sirius que se había quedado inmóvil aun en el piso.

- ¡Irius! – ahora la pequeña Lily lo señalaba con su dedito.

- Dijo Sirius – se levanto rápidamente Sirius - ¿la escucharon?

- Irius – volvió a decir la pequeña Lily inclinándose para que la cargara.

- Claro, ahora lo entiendo – decía Sirius emocionado recibiéndola en sus brazos – ella está acostumbrada a que la cargue y como vio que me senté en el piso, se extraño, si era eso ¿Quién soy, pelirroja?

- Irius.

- Si – Sirius la cargó dándole vueltas haciendo que la pequeña riera emocionada – les gané, serán muy sus abuelos pero primero dijo mi nombre – los Potter rodaron los ojos – la primera palabra fue mamá, la segunda papá ¿y cuál fue la tercera? Ah sí, mi nombre, no el de ustedes, no, el mío ¿Quién soy, preciosa?

- Irius.

- ¿Y ellos? – Sirius señalo a los Potter y la pequeña Lily sonrió emocionada pero sin decir nada – no sabe – se burló Sirius.

- Ay bueno ya, le voy a dar de comer – le dijo Lily quitándosela de los brazos.

Harry sostenía en su mano un sobre con una invitación. Otro aniversario más de la derrota de Voldemort. Como quería olvidar ese día y todos se empeñaban en recordárselo una y otra vez. Era por eso que había decidido irse a vivir a Estados Unidos, pero aun así, ahí también festejaban el día de la victoria, como solían llamarlo. Sonrió recordando aquel día. Ginny había sido su pareja, y la había utilizado para poder deshacerse de varios compromisos.

Pero ahora estaba en Londres, en el lugar en donde todo se había llevado a cabo, y en donde muchos habían sufrido en carne propia las maldades de Voldemort. Kingsley le había dicho que iba a ser una ceremonia muy especial y que le tenía una sorpresa. Hasta había convencido a sus padres, a Sirius y a Remus para que también asistieran. Iban a estar presentes todos sus maestros y personas que estuvieron directamente relacionadas con él para ayudarlo en la derrota de Voldemort.

- Hola ¿puedo pasar? – le dijo Ginny en la puerta de su oficina.

- Sí, claro ¿Qué haces aquí en el cuartel?

- Vine por unos mapas.

- Me los hubieras pedido y te los hubiera llevado. Ya es tarde.

- Lo sé. Lily está en casa de tus padres. Mamá tenía que hacer unas compras, así que salí temprano por Lily y la llevé a casa de tus padres y regrese a trabajar.

- Te hubieras tomado el resto del día.

- Te recuerdo que ahora mi jefe es mi hermanito – Harry sonrió.

- Cierto.

- ¿Te vas a quedar otro rato?

- No, me voy contigo – le dijo guardando la invitación en un cajón.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Van a hacer una ceremonia especial por la derrota de Voldemort – Ginny suspiro, sabía lo que eso significaba para Harry – ahora resulta que me tienen una sorpresa. Con que no me digan que en realidad no maté a Voldemort, todo está bien.

- No lo digas ni en broma.

- Vámonos.

Llego el día de la ceremonia. Era un evento importante, así que iba a ser televisado en vivo. Ginny había decidido quedarse un poco más de tiempo en la madriguera. Como Harry no iba a llegar en toda la noche como acostumbraba para dormir a su hija, no tenía caso que estuvieran las dos solas.

Molly y Arthur veían el televisor en la sala mientras la pequeña Lily jugueteaba en la alfombra. Ginny preparaba unos aperitivos para sentarse junto a sus padres y ver el tan esperado festejo de la victoria.

Llegaban personas importantes como Albus Dumbledore, el ministro, profesores de Hogwarts, todos los miembros del Wizengamont, ministros de otros países, etc. Cada uno era entrevistado antes de entrar a la ceremonia.

Llego el turno de Harry. Ginny se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Suspiró al verlo vestido con ese traje de gala, se veía realmente atractivo ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? En Estados Unidos lo había tenido para ella sola en esta fecha y simplemente no le importaba, o más bien, no lo conocía del todo.

La reportera le hacía algunas preguntas a Harry, quien contestaba muy educadamente a cada una de ellas.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Lily al verlo en el televisor.

- Es increíble lo mucho que quiere Lily a Harry, tanto para llamarlo papá – dijo Molly sonriendo mientras tejía un suéter para su nieta con una L en medio.

- Siempre está con ella, además Harry le insiste que lo llame así – dijo Ginny sirviendo unos aperitivos en la mesa y regresando a la cocina.

- ¡Papá! – volvió a gritar Lily aun sentada en la alfombra.

Después de entrevistar a varias personalidades, la reportera se dirigió a Sirius, quien vestía elegantemente un traje con corbata.

- Señor Black – le decía la reportera – usted siempre estuvo en todo momento con la familia Potter…

- ¡Irius! – gritó Lily apuntando al televisor.

- ¿Cómo, mi cielo? – le pregunto Molly - ¿quieres algo?

- Irius.

Tanto Arthur como Molly voltearon hacia el televisor sin entender bien que quería su nieta.

- No, cariño, tu papá ya no está más en el televisor.

- Irius – insistía la pequeña.

- ¿Qué es Irius? – se extraño Arthur, cuando de pronto, al pie de la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Sirius Black.

- Irius.

- ¿Cómo sabia que se llamaba Sirius? – pregunto asombrado Arthur.

Segundos después, James Potter fue enfocado en la cámara. La pequeña Lily de inmediato sonrió emocionada y dando pasitos torpes se fue directo al televisor.

- Tata, Tata, Tata.

- ¿Qué pasa? – llegó Ginny.

Lily brincaba emocionada viendo la entrevista que le hacían a James Potter. La cámara abrió su toma y Lily Potter se acercaba a James para también ser entrevistada. La pequeña brincaba mas emocionada y se acercaba al televisor como para querer abrazarlos.

- Es como si conociera a los padres de Harry – dijo Arthur.

- Seguramente Harry les mostró alguna foto de ellos – les dijo Ginny cargando a su hija y llevándosela a la cocina.

- Tata – empezó a llorar Lily al alejarse del televisor donde los Potter eran entrevistados.

Ginny ya no estuvo mucho tiempo en casa de sus padres, no quería que le hicieran preguntas acerca de la extraña actitud de su hija para con los padres de Harry. Así que como Lily no había dejado de llorar desde que había sido separada de sus abuelos del televisor, aprovecho esa excusa para irse a su casa.

Ya no vio mas la ceremonia, prefirió leerle un cuento a su hija para después acostarla en su habitación para que se durmiera.

No podía dormir, estaba preocupada. Lily cada día estaba más despierta, mas lista. Su vocabulario iba extenderse, y eso significaba que la verdad se descubriría muy pronto. Decir la verdad, eso no era más que terminar con el supuesto noviazgo entre ella y Harry.

Vio su reloj, era más de media noche, seguramente la ceremonia ya habría terminado. Se acomodó en su cama para tratar de dormir, pero un pequeño golpe en la ventana la hizo levantarse de inmediato tomando su varita.

Se asomó y vio que era Harry. Bajó de inmediato y abrió la puerta sorprendida.

- Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No quise timbrar para no despertar a Lily y tampoco quise abrir con mis llaves por temor a asustarte.

- Está bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías un poco más en la ceremonia – le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Harry.

- No, de hecho, en cuanto terminó me vine para acá. Llevo como veinte minutos aquí afuera. No quería molestarte.

- Tu mamá me llamó preguntándome por ti ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Harry se recargó en la pared viendo hacia el techo. Ginny lo conocía muy bien, sabía que esto de las fiestas de la victoria lo ponían mal. Se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello.

- Si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo.

- No, quiero hacerlo – volteo a verla - ¿sabes cuál era la sorpresa que me tenían? – Ginny negó con la cabeza – una estatua – sonrió con ironía – una estatua mía en el ministerio.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto asombrada Ginny.

- A un lado de la fuente ¿puedes creerlo? Voy a trabajar todos los malditos días al ministerio tratando de ser un trabajador mas y ahora resulta que antes de tomar el elevador, voy a tener que ver mi propia imagen – dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¿Qué podía hacer? Todos aplaudían gustosos. Demonios ¿Por qué simplemente no se olvidan de todo lo que paso? Yo intento hacerlo todos los días.

- No te angusties.

- Ginny, quiero olvidar, pero si todos los días voy a ver mi estatua recordándome lo que tuve que pasar por más de la mitad de mi vida…- bufó molesto.

- Cálmate ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

- No, gracias. De solo ver como todos comían tan contentos se me quito el hambre.

- ¿Quieres ver a Lily? – Harry asintió. Ginny le tomó la mano y juntos subieron a la habitación de su hija quien dormía tranquilamente en su cuna.

- Ginny – dijo Harry en un susurro para no despertar a su hija - ¿cómo crees que vaya a reaccionar Lily cuando vea esa estúpida estatua la primera vez que vaya al ministerio?

- Eso nos corresponde a nosotros explicarle.

- Yo solo quiero ser su papá. No quiero que me vea como el hombre que mató a un maldito enfermo.

- Sshh, la vas a despertar – le dijo Ginny al ver como se movía la pequeña – vamos a afuera.

Salieron de la habitación de Lily y Ginny cerró la puerta. Volteó a ver a Harry que de nuevo se había recargado en la pared. Lo notaba cansado, molesto, confundido.

- Trata de tomarlo de la mejor manera.

- No le veo cual sea.

Ginny se quedó observándolo, se veía más guapo que en televisión. Su traje de gala lo hacía verse sumamente atractivo.

- ¿De veras no quieres algo de comer?

- No – se le quedó viendo directamente.

- ¿De tomar?

Harry negó con la cabeza pero con una mirada penetrante. Ginny le sostuvo la mirada. Así estuvieron sin decirse absolutamente nada. Después de unos minutos, Ginny habló:

- ¿Quieres quedarte?

- Si.

Ginny sintió un vuelco en el corazón. No sabía si Harry quería quedarse para estar junto a su hija y así sentirse un poco mejor, así que para aclarar la duda:

- Te puedo preparar una cama a un lado de la cuna de Lily – le sugirió Ginny.

- No – le contesto Harry decidido, aun con la misma mirada penetrante.

- ¿Quieres…quieres quedarte…en mi habitación?

- Si.

Harry se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él besándola apasionadamente. Ginny correspondió el beso igual de intenso como él. Harry poco a poco la fue llevando a la habitación sin dejarla de besar. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él, le susurro al oído:

- Ginny, te necesito.

* * *

><p>Bueno como cada viernes (aunque hoy un poquito mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo) aqui estoy. Cada vez se me dificulta mas actualizar en la fecha indicada y ahora mas porque ya empiezo a dar clases el martes. Una nueva experiencia para mi. Aun asi, he estado escribiendo este fic poco a poco y con la ayuda de Asuka, cada vez que me atoro ella me da una patada para que avance. Mil gracias.<p>

Como ven, Harry ya cayó! Bueno, desde hacia tiempo, pero ya lo reconoció y lo hizo frente a Ginny. También Ron y Hermione ya se decidieron a estar juntos. La pequeña Lily, recuerden que desde el vientre era muy lista!

Gracias por todos sus reviews y sus comentarios en facebook, de veras que animan muchisimo para continuar.

Saludos!


	20. Chapter 20

Son las 6:28 am del sábado. Mil disculpas, ayer llegué en la noche, me bañé, bañé a mi hijo y me quedé completamente dormida con la computadora encendida dispuesta a subir el capitulo. Fue una semana muy estresante, así que en cuanto me desperté me vine directo a la compu, al fin y al cabo ya estaba prendida :P.

Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Ginny lo besó con más intensidad, despeinando más el cabello de Harry. Esas palabras que él había pronunciado en su oído, habían sido como una chispa para encender un fuego en su interior. Harry la necesitaba. Empezó a quitarle desesperadamente el traje de gala, pero tenía muchos botones.<p>

- Maldita sea, Potter, ultima vez que te pones este traje – le decía Ginny desabrochando al fin el ultimo botón y quitándole el saco.

- Lo siento – le decía entre besos – si hubiera sabido que me dejarías quedarme contigo, te juro que me hubiera quitado todo mucho antes – Ginny continuo besándolo y quitándole la demás ropa – Espera, mis lentes – le dijo al querer Ginny quitarle la corbata por la cabeza porque no había podido deshacerle el nudo.

- Perdón, pero ¿Por qué llevas tanta ropa? – le decía frustrada Ginny.

- Así son los trajes de gala.

- Los odio – continuo besándolo – aunque debo admitir que te veías guapísimo.

- ¿Me viste por televisión?

- Si, con este maldito traje difícil de quitar.

- Pero me veía guapo, tú misma lo has dicho – sonrió de lado.

- Te ves más guapo sin ropa – le dijo de manera seductora en el oído.

Harry sonrió aun más y la cargo para llevarla a la cama. Ginny solo llevaba una pijama sencilla, así que Harry no tuvo mucho problema al quitársela.

La besaba sin prisa, saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo. Ginny disfrutaba cada caricia que Harry le daba, se sentía plena y feliz, el hombre que amaba la estaba besando con infinita dulzura. A pesar de que lo estaba disfrutando, Harry quería más. Necesitaba estar dentro de Ginny. Sin dejarla de besar, se acomodó entre sus piernas. Sintió como Ginny formo una sonrisa en sus labios. Dejó de besarla para verla directo a los ojos y entró en ella. Ginny gimió de inmediato cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, pero después se conectó de nuevo con los ojos de Harry, esos ojos que desde que lo conoció, le habían encantado.

Hicieron el amor, sin ningún trato de por medio, sin ninguna condición.

Harry se acostó aun lado de ella para recuperarse. Todo le daba vueltas y su respiración era acelerada. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda: Ginny era genial en la cama. Pensó que la primera vez que habían estado juntos, ella le había hecho vivir la experiencia sexual más grande de su vida, pero solo porque sabía que llevaba más de un año sin hacerlo. En cambio ahora, estaba seguro que Ginny siempre era así.

- Otra vez – le dijo Ginny acostándose en su pecho.

- Tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

- Me vas a matar – le decía tocándose el corazón.

- La primera vez no te quejaste.

- No me estoy quejando, simplemente…estoy respirando.

Ginny sonrió y tomo entre sus dedos el dije con el signo de las reliquias de la muerte que llevaba Harry en su pecho. Era el que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

- ¿Aun lo conservas?

- Siempre.

- La otra noche no lo tenías.

- Me lo pongo cuando – se vieron a los ojos – cuando necesito que estés conmigo. Es como llevarte junto a mí. Y definitivamente esta noche, te necesitaba más que nunca.

- Entonces… ¿no estás aquí por Lily? ¿No viniste aquí para sentirte mejor estando con ella?

- Lily es mi fuerza para salir adelante, pero a ti – acarició un mechón de cabello pelirrojo – a ti es a quien necesito día con día para poder seguir con mi vida.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me estas utilizando?

- No recuerdo cuando fue que deje de utilizarte…te necesito…te necesito junto a mí.

Ginny se le quedó viendo asombrada y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. No lo podía creer, no podía creer que Harry ya no la estaba utilizando, sino más bien, que la necesitaba.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? – le pregunto temeroso Harry.

- Si – Ginny abrió la boca pero no le salía ni una sola palabra, tenía miedo, pero como siempre había sido una chica segura de sí misma, tomó valor y se arriesgo.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me vas a decir?

- Te amo – sin más se lo dijo.

Esperaba que Harry se levantara de la cama y se empezara a vestir diciéndole que eso era mucho. Que esas palabras no se pronunciaban con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, él se quedo viéndola sorprendido y con la boca semiabierta de la impresión.

- Sé que te sorprendes, yo también lo estoy, pero…

- Yo también te amo.

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de quedarse asombrada. Estaba confundida, Harry…Harry Potter le acababa de decir que…

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo también te amo – se lo repitió Harry.

- Estas bromeando – le dijo sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sabana hasta el pecho.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu estas bromeando? – Harry también se sentó sin importarle hasta donde le cubría la sabana.

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Entonces por qué piensas que yo sí?

- ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde todos los adjetivos que les diste a tus padres sobre mí? Berrinchuda, enojona, gritona, caprichosa… – empezó a contar con los dedos.

- Y lo sigo sosteniendo – Ginny abrió la boca indignada – pero aun así, te amo. Y amo cuando estas de berrinchuda, cuando te enojas, cuando azotas la puerta…todo…así te amo.

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me amas?

- Porque le diste sentido a mi vida. A veces me pregunto si tú me utilizaste en Estados Unidos para tener un hijo o si más bien, yo te utilice a ti para tener algo porque vivir. Toda mi vida había tenido un propósito: derrotar a Voldemort. Después de hacerlo, me sentí perdido, desorientado ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Cuando te vi embarazada, supe qué camino tomar, y sabía que era el correcto.

- Hablas muy bonito, ojala así fueras en el cuartel – Harry sonrió.

- Jamás, ahí soy el jefe.

- Un jefe enojón, por cierto – se supo seria - Ginny, en mi oficina, en dos minutos – lo remedó.

- Ginny, en la cama, en este instante – le susurro en el oído.

- Lo que usted ordene…jefe.

Dormían plácidamente los dos. Harry abrazaba por la espalda a Ginny enrollando su pierna con la de ella. De repente, se escucho el llanto de la pequeña Lily. Ginny de inmediato se despertó pero Harry la abrazó más hacia él.

- Yo voy – le dijo en el oído.

Harry le dio un beso antes de levantarse, buscó por toda la habitación su bóxer hasta que por fin lo encontró.

- ¿Tenias que aventarlo lo más lejos posible? – le pregunto poniéndoselos frente a ella.

- Pues la idea era esta – lo señalo a él indicándole lo que estaba haciendo.

- Lo planeaste – Ginny se encogió de hombros – tramposa.

- Seguro quiere algo de leche o jugo – le dijo Ginny volviéndose a acomodar en la cama.

Harry salió de la habitación de Ginny para ir con su hija, quien lloraba parada en su cuna reclamando a su mamá. Pero en cuanto vio a Harry, dejó de llorar y sonrió de inmediato.

- ¿Vamos a la cocina a buscar tu leche?

Para cuando Harry regresó a la habitación después de asegurarse que Lily estuviera bien dormida, encontró a Ginny leyendo un libro.

- Pensé que estarías dormida.

- Cuando Lily me despierta, tardo un poco en volver a tomar el sueño.

- Eso es una buena noticia – le dijo Harry acostándose en la cama debajo de la sabana.

- Estaba pensando.

- ¿En lo mismo que yo? – empezó Harry a besarla.

- No, en tu estatua.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Ginny.

- Es que…estaba pensando en hacerte yo una – Harry frunció el ceño – pero desnudo y con el cabello alborotado – Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- Muy graciosa.

- Espera… y con los lentes chuecos.

- ¿Para qué quieres una estatua si me puedes tener todos los días así?

- ¿Todos los días? – levantó la ceja Ginny.

- Si tú quieres.

- Te amo, eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida. Eres tierno, cariñoso, detallista, nada que ver con el jefe del cuartel de aurores.

- Pocos me conocen realmente como soy.

- Me alegra ser de esos pocos – Harry le sonrió - ¿me merezco esa estatua?

- Chistosita. Pagaras por tu broma - Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, mientras que Ginny trataba de evitarlo sin poder lograrlo.

- Detente – le decía Ginny.

- Quiero hacerte de nuevo el amor.

- Yo también.

/

Lily Potter preparaba el desayuno bajo la mirada de su esposo. No sabían nada de Harry desde que había salido rápidamente después de la ceremonia. Esa estatua los tenía preocupados. James había hablado con Kingsley para que la quitaran, pero eso no le correspondía nada más a él porque había sido un regalo de muchas personas.

Pensaban lo peor. Por más que lo habían llamado a su celular, no había contestado. Querían darle su espacio, pero al menos querían saber donde estaba y sobretodo, como estaba.

- ¿Y si está en una cantina muggle borracho?

- Harry, no toma, Lily – le dijo James.

- Es que… después de salir de la ceremonia inmediatamente le llamé a Ginny y me dijo que ahí no estaba, tampoco en casa de Remus o de Sirius.

- Ya es un hombre, Lily, sabe lo que hace.

- Me preocupa, James, cuando vio esa estatua, quiso morirse, se le veía en los ojos.

- Lo sé, no le gusto nada.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, escucharon la puerta de la entrada principal y unos pasos directo a la cocina.

- No le vayas a reclamar nada – le susurro James a su esposa – seguro viene enojado o deprimido.

- De acuerdo.

- Buenos días – saludo alegremente Harry - ¿Cómo están? Mmm que rico huele. Madre, tu siempre cocinando tan rico ¿dejaron algo?

- Si ¿quieres que te sirva? – le preguntó Lily volteando a ver a su esposo extrañada por la actitud de Harry.

- No, ya desayune, solo quiero probar porque huele delicioso.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – le pregunto Lily bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su marido.

- Por ahí. Rico, muy rico – le dijo comiendo – vine a cambiarme, voy a salir.

- Harry, hablé con Kingsley sobre la estatua…

- ¿Cuál estatua? Ah, sí, olvídalo, no importa. Iré a darme un baño.

- Seguro estuvo con esa chica – dijo Lily cuando Harry salió de la cocina.

- Si, lo más seguro.

- Quisiera saber quién es… ¿Quién es esa chica que hace a mi Harry tan feliz?

Después de que desayunaron juntos los tres en la cama, Ginny se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ya no era utilizada por Harry, sino que le había confesado que la amaba. Se sentía en las nubes, sentía que podía flotar.

Tanto ella como su hija, se bañaron para después ir a la Madriguera. Pero antes, esperaría a Harry para irse los tres juntos. Se puso un vestido coqueto, aunque sabía que iba a jugar Quidditch, pero quería verse bonita para Harry.

Cuando escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse, sintió que se le salía el corazón. Estaba emocionada. Apenas iba a dar unos pasos para ir a la sala a buscar a Harry cuando él ya la había tomado entre sus brazos para besarla.

- ¿Cómo subiste tan rápido?

- Me aparecí – le contesto encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndola a besar – te necesito tanto, que subir las escaleras era una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres? Seguro los dejaste preocupados.

- Están bien.

- Harry ¿Cuándo vamos a decir la verdad?

- Todo es tan perfecto así como esta.

- No, sabes que no. Lily cada día habla más, ya te platique lo que pasó con mis papás. Me preocupa que irán a pensar tus padres de mi – se alejó de él – hubiera sido mejor que desde un principio le hubiéramos dicho que yo me había hecho la inseminación.

- Tal vez – la abrazó por la espalda – pero recuerda que mamá estaba enferma y yo no quería nada contigo, jamás pensé que tu y mis padres llegarían a llevarse tan bien. Además ya no hay vuelta atrás. A mí los que me preocupan son tus padres y pues…tus hermanos. Ya vez como se puso Ron.

- Mis padres tal vez se enojen conmigo, pero deben de aceptar que salieron ganando en algunos aspectos. Después de la boda de Bill, muchos familiares han dejado de hablar mal de mamá. Los Weasley jamás la quisieron para mi papá.

- Te amo – le susurro en el oído.

- Yo también.

- ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí?

- Me encantaría, pero tu hija espera volar, no creo que le guste la idea de quedarse el día aquí.

- Es igualita a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Si, caprichuda – la volteó para tenerla de frente – pero igual las amo a las dos.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, la mayoría de los Weasley ya estaban reunidos. Algunos querían felicitar a Harry por el día de la victoria, pero Ginny los puso sobre aviso de que no mencionaran nada de la noche anterior, mucho menos de la dichosa estatua.

Ron observaba desde la puerta del patio trasero a Ginny y a Harry, quienes enseñaban a su hija a volar en una pequeña escoba de juguete. Hermione se unió a él dándole una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué tanto ves?

- A mi hermana – Hermione se acomodó a un lado de Ron mientras él pasaba su brazo por el hombro de ella – se nota que está muy enamorada de Harry. Se ve muy feliz.

- Harry también se ve más feliz que de costumbre.

- Si, no ha parado de abrazarla y besarla.

- ¿Eso te molesta?

- No quiero que Ginny se haga falsas ilusiones. Harry es el padre de Lily, y nada más.

Durante la semana el trabajo se había intensificado para Ron y su equipo. Tenían una pista clave para poder atrapar al líder del contrabando de drogas y armas entre Inglaterra y Bulgaria. Krum, por medio de legeremancia durante un "interrogatorio" a unos narcotraficantes, descubrió que se llevaría a cabo una fiesta importante en una hacienda en las afueras de la ciudad. Al parecer, se iban a reunir varias personas involucradas en el crimen organizado, así que esa era una gran oportunidad para obtener más información.

Ron se presentó en el cuartel para darle los pormenores a Harry y decirle sus siguientes actividades.

- Vamos a usar poción multijugos, tenemos a tres detenidos que estamos seguros que nadie se ha dado cuenta que los tenemos. Como no tenemos invitación, usaremos un confundus para entrar.

- ¿Solo irán Thomas, Krum y tú?

- No, también irán Hermione y Ginny, ellas serán nuestras acompañantes.

- ¿Tomaran la poción ellas también?

- No veo el caso, nadie las conoce.

- De acuerdo, tengan mucho cuidado.

- Solo iremos a sacar información, no vamos a detener a nadie ni hacer un escándalo.

- Está bien.

- Te mantendré informado – le dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

- Ron.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo?

- Claro, dime.

- Siéntate, por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Ron extrañado.

- Ginny me dijo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo…pero no había encontrado la oportunidad para hacerlo. Me dijo que tú has estado muy ocupado y… bueno…

- ¿Le pasa algo a mi hermana?

- Ron, Ginny y yo somos novios.

- Lo sé – le dijo haciendo una mueca.

- No, no lo sabes. Ginny y yo, realmente somos novios – Harry dio un fuerte respiro – Ron, amo a tu hermana.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenía que decírtelo, Ginny quería hacerlo pero ahora con esto de la fiesta, sé que vas a estar más ocupado, así que aproveche la oportunidad.

- ¿Qué amas a Ginny? – le pregunto sin poder creerlo.

- Si. La amo, como nunca he amado a nadie.

- Es la madre de tu hija – le dijo Ron, esas eran las palabras que le había dicho Ginny del porque Harry estaba a su lado.

- Te soy sincero. Yo me acerque a Ginny por Lily, pero fue así como la conocí realmente. Me enamoré de ella.

Ron se le quedó viendo. Eso fue exactamente lo que le había pasado a Ginny. Estuvieron juntos por su hija, y ahora se habían enamorado.

- Estaba pensando en que así como te lo estoy diciendo a ti, decírselo a toda tu familia.

- ¿Qué piensa Ginny de eso?

- Ella quiere decir la verdad, dice que ella es la única culpable por haberles mentido, pero yo no pienso dejarla sola. Si la van a juzgar, nos van a juzgar a los dos.

- Mis hermanos no te van a juzgar, te van a dar una paliza por haber estado besándote con mi hermana sin ni siquiera ser novios – Harry tragó en seco – mira, deja hablo con Ginny sobre esto, pero dame tiempo, debo terminar con esta misión.

Más que nada, Ron quería darle más tiempo a Ginny para que estuviera con Harry, para que disfrutara ser correspondida en el amor. Sabía que las cosas con su familia se iban a poner un poco difíciles por un tiempo, aunque también sabía que al final, todos iban a apoyar a su hermana para que fuera feliz.

- De acuerdo – Harry asintió.

- Debo irme, tenemos que planear muy bien lo que haremos en la fiesta – se levantó Ron – gracias por ser sincero conmigo y decirme la verdad.

- Gracias a ti por apoyarnos.

- Nos vemos.

- Ron – lo volvió a llamar Harry justo cuando éste estaba en la puerta – no quiero que Ginny sea la acompañante de Thomas en la fiesta – Ron sonrió divertido.

- Eso te costará un aumento de sueldo.

- Hecho.

Ron reunió a su equipo en el cuartel el día de la fiesta. Una vez ya iniciada la junta, Harry se unió a ellos para saber exactamente en qué consistía la misión. Ron les daba instrucciones precisas a su equipo, lo importante era recaudar la mayor información posible; cualquier sospecha, no dejarla inconclusa.

Harry llevaba su taza de café y se sentó justo frente a Ginny. Ella, despreocupada, cruzó la pierna sin percatarse que se le había subido un poco. Harry la vio y recordó que hacía poco había pasado lo mismo. En esa ocasión, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de besarla porque no eran nada. Sonrió internamente. Ahora sí que podía desahogar esos sentimientos reprimidos. Ron terminó su junta, indicando a su equipo que estuviera listo a las ocho de la noche para llevar la misión al pie de la letra.

- Sean puntuales, por favor – concluyó Ron, y todos asintieron.

- Mucha suerte – les dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta de la sala de juntas con la taza de café en la mano – Ginny, en mi oficina, en dos minutos.

Ginny tomo su libreta de apuntes y camino detrás de Harry. En todo el camino, de la sala de juntas a la oficina, no se dirigieron la palabra. Eran jefe-auror, pero al entrar a la oficina, Harry dejó su taza de café sobre su escritorio y con solo tocar su varita, la puerta se cerró enseguida. Tomó entre sus brazos a una sorprendida Ginny y la empezó a besar apasionadamente llevándola hacia la pared.

- Harry, estamos en el cuartel.

- No me importa – le contesto entre besos levantándole la falda.

- Pero… ¿Quién eres y donde está el jefe de cuartel de aurores?

- Tú tienes la culpa…esta falda…tus piernas…tu…te amo.

- ¿Rompiendo las reglas del cuartel, Potter? – Harry asintió sentándola en su escritorio, aun con la falda levantada hasta la cintura, y quitándole las bragas – Sabes que a mí siempre me ha gustado romper las reglas – le dijo seductoramente desabrochándole y bajándole el pantalón.

- Claro que lo sé, me has hecho pasar varios corajes por eso.

- ¿Y en este momento estás haciendo un coraje? Estoy rompiendo las reglas del cuartel. Soy un auror y mi jefe… – gimió al ser penetrada por Harry – Oh, Harry.

- Te amo, Ginny.

- Y yo...también…- le decía jadeando -deberías llamarme más seguido a tu oficina.

- Ya no sería en dos minutos, eso es mucho.

- Harry ¿puedo pasar? – tocaba Ron la puerta.

- Demonios – soltó Harry asustado.

- No, termina – le dijo Ginny rodeando sus piernas en la cintura de Harry.

- Pero…tú hermano.

- Termina.

- ¡Un momento, Weasley! – gritó Harry mientras Ginny soltó una risita coqueta.

- ¿Ahora si eres el jefe?

Harry aumentó sus embestidas mientras Ginny despeinaba su cabello y mordisqueaba su oído. Eso lo volvía loco, lo excitaba aun más, así que no tardó mucho en terminar. Inmediatamente, Harry se subió el pantalón mientras le entregaba a Ginny sus bragas para que se las pusiera. Una vez que Harry se cercioró que Ginny tuviera toda su falda abajo, dejó pasar a Ron caminando hacia su silla del escritorio.

Ron entró a la oficina y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y no porque el cabello de Ginny estaba alborotado y ni porque Harry se acomodaba lo lentes y se medio peinaba, no, era por la actitud de los dos, cada uno veía en direcciones opuestas. Resopló ¿A quién querían engañar? ¿A él? ¿Al que había ido a Estados Unidos y había descubierto su mentira?

- Te traje los papeles que me habías pedido – le dijo a Harry.

- Gracias.

Ron asintió y empezó a acomodar las cosas que habían movido del escritorio minutos antes, bajo la mirada aterrada de Harry. Después, con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un peine y se lo entregó a Ginny. Caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina y justo antes de salir, volteó a ver a Harry.

- Abróchate la bragueta del pantalón.

Harry se abrochó la bragueta inmediatamente, y justo cuando Ron cerró la puerta al salir, Ginny soltó una carcajada, mientras que Harry se dejaba caer en su sillón, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

/

Ginny se preparaba para la fiesta bajo la mirada de Harry, quien resoplaba cada cinco minutos mientras le daba de comer la papilla a Lily. Cuando terminó de arreglarse se vio en el espejo. De nuevo otro resoplido.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

- No entiendo porque ese vestido.

- Es elegante.

- Y apretado, escotado y…

- Harry, por Dios.

- De acuerdo, no he dicho nada.

- Es que no hace falta que lo digas, con solo ver tu cara…

- ¿Cuál cara? Es la misma – Ginny rodó lo ojos poniéndose perfume - ¿Por qué perfume? Ron me dijo que tu y Hermione solo irían de acompañantes.

- Por eso mismo, esas personas tienen mucho dinero y se consiguen a mujeres muy guapas para que los acompañen a eventos, no van a llevar a una mujer simplona.

- ¿Tú vas a ir con Ron, verdad?

- Harry, voy a una misión, tu mejor que nadie sabe qué voy a trabajar ¿Qué más da si soy la acompañante de Ron o de quien sea?

- No, yo nada mas decía.

- ¿Sigues celoso de Dean? – se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro que no.

- Pues más te vale. Yo jamás te he dado motivo para que estés celoso.

- Claro…Gin – dijo con sarcasmo. Dean siempre la llamaba así y lo odiaba por eso.

El equipo de Ron pudo entrar a la fiesta sin ningún contratiempo. Dean había sido el primero en entrar, su simpatía le funcionó a la perfección, así que no tuvo ningún problema con hacer un confundus a los guardias y poder entrar sin ningún percance. Los siguientes fueron Ginny y Víctor, éste último comportándose como todo un hombre de negocios ilegales: prepotente y presumido, en cambio Ginny, solo sonreía de manera sensual a quien se le acercaba a él. Por último, llegaron Ron y Hermione, quienes de inmediato entablaron conversación con unas personas provenientes de Colombia y México.

Dean le hizo señas a Víctor para que salieran al jardín, al parecer Dean había encontrado algo importante, así que Ginny se quedó sola en la barra de bebidas. Ponía atención a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que un hombre bien vestido, de cabello rubio y sonrisa perfecta, se encontraba a un lado de ella ofreciéndole una bebida.

- Hola ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

Ginny aceptó la bebida pero simulando tomarla. Le interesaba ese hombre porque lo había observado desde hacia tiempo. Se veía demasiado relajado y conocía a la mayoría de las personas.

- Esperando a mi pareja.

- ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar a una mujer tan hermosa sola? Yo jamás lo haría.

- Sabes lo que quieres – le sonrió Ginny.

- Claro. Siempre sé lo que quiero y lo consigo.

- Eso te hace interesante.

- Lo soy ¿te gusta la fiesta? Yo la organizo y vienen personas de muchas partes del mundo solo para poder asistir en ella.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? – le preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- Draco Malfoy – le ofreció la mano. Ginny le correspondió el saludo y vio por encima del hombro de Draco a Dean, quien fruncía el ceño preocupado – y tu eres…

- Ginny – reaccionó de inmediato – Ginny Thomas – se maldijo internamente. El hecho de que Dean caminara directo hacia ella hizo que mencionara su apellido.

- ¿Quieres salir a pasear por el jardín? Supongo que tu pareja ha de estar ocupado por ahí.

- Me encantaría, pero primero debo de ir al tocador.

- No necesitas ir, te ves realmente hermosa.

- Gracias, te alcanzo en la puerta.

- Estaré esperándote ansiosamente.

Ginny le sonrió y caminó directo al baño. Dean disimuladamente la siguió, así que Ginny se desvió un poco para hablar con él.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Es el dueño de esta casa, es él el que organizó la fiesta. Se llama Draco Malfoy.

- Si, Víctor se acaba de enterar, trató de hacerle legeremancia y simplemente no pudo.

- ¿Qué? Pero Víctor es excelente…

- Lo sé – Dean la vio directo a los ojos – Ginny, creemos que ese tipo es mago.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que escuchaste. Víctor anda investigando con otras personas, pero por lo que nos pudimos dar cuenta es que a ese tipo, a ese tal Draco Malfoy, como por arte de magia, hace excelentes negocios, nada le sale mal y todos lo admiran mucho.

- ¿Piensas que sea él el líder del narcotráfico?

- Lo más probable es que si. Aléjate de él.

- ¿Qué?

- Debemos buscar a Ron para informarle…

- Ron anda con unos tipos quien sabe en donde, esta casa es grandísima. Tengo que aprovechar que Malfoy me invitó…

- Ni lo pienses, Ginny, espera a que Ron de la orden…

- No, voy a salir al jardín con él para ver que puedo averiguar.

Ginny salió decidida hacia el jardín. Ahí estaba Draco esperándola, justo al inicio de las escaleras que daban a un inmenso jardín. Él le sonrió de lado llevándose una copa a la boca, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que bajaran las escaleras juntos.

Draco le iba enseñando las diferentes esculturas que adornaban el jardín, diciéndole donde había conseguido cada una de ellas. Ginny simplemente escuchaba y sonreía de manera coqueta.

- Tu casa es muy hermosa.

- Gracias, esta es sin duda mi favorita.

- ¿Tienes más?

- Sí, tengo varias.

- Debes de trabajar mucho o ¿recibiste alguna herencia? Ya sé…te ganaste la lotería – le dijo Ginny recordando que el día anterior Hermione y Dean le habían explicado de que se trataba.

- Tal vez…las tres cosas.

- Entonces eres un hombre con mucha suerte.

- Nunca me he quejado, bueno hasta que te vi a ti – Ginny frunció el ceño – podré tener muchas cosas pero no te tengo a ti.

- Seguro tienes a muchas chicas hermosas.

- Pero ninguna como tu – le dijo acercándose a ella de manera provocativa.

- ¿Qué tengo de diferente?

- No lo sé…algo mágico.

- ¿Mágico? ¿Acaso crees en la magia? – levantó la ceja, estaba nerviosa de tener a ese hombre tan cerca en un jardín inmenso completamente solos.

- ¿Por qué no? – Ginny soltó una risita burlona - ¿Acaso no te gustaría tener todo lo que tu quisieras por arte de magia?

- ¿Una paloma? Eso hacen aparecer los magos. Utilizan una varita, dicen unas palabras y…aparece una paloma ¿No te parece que eso es para niños?

Draco sonrió de lado acercándose a Ginny para besarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando por el jardín. Eso hizo que Draco sonriera aun más. Le encantaban las mujeres difíciles…le encantaban los retos. Ginny escuchó un ruido en un árbol, cuando se acercó a ver que era, se sorprendió de inmediato.

- ¿Lechuzas? ¿Te gustan las lechuzas?

- Si – le contesto despreocupado.

- Son hermosas ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

- En el callejón Diagon.

Ginny se quedó paralizada, Dean y Víctor tenían razón. Draco Malfoy era un mago trabajando en el mundo muggle, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que el ministerio no había dicho nada acerca de éste hombre que realiza magia frente a los muggles?

- Es un lugar en Perú, seguro no lo conoces.

- No, jamás había escuchado de él.

- Lo supuse.

- Me siento un poco mal, será mejor que regresemos.

- Te puedo llevar a una habitación para que descanses.

- No creo que a mi pareja le guste mucho – se acercó a él simulando decirle un secreto – él es un hombre muy poderoso.

- Nadie es más poderoso que yo, todas las personas que ves en éste lugar trabajan para mí.

- Aun así, no quiero tener problemas.

- Nos volveremos a ver.

- No sé…

- No es pregunta – le dijo Draco con arrogancia.

Ron llegó de inmediato actuando con Hermione, Víctor y Dean, después de que éste último le dijo lo que había pasado, se había preocupado mucho, buscándola por todo el jardín. No quería que su hermana estuviera sola sin ser vigilada.

- Señor Malfoy – lo saludó Ron disfrazado de un narcotraficante conocido por Draco.

- Hola ¿disfrutando de la fiesta?

- Si, salimos estos caballeros y yo a fumar unos puros – le dijo Ron señalando a Víctor y a Dean. Draco asintió y enfocó su mirada en Hermione.

- Vaya, ustedes sí que saben escoger a sus acompañantes - tanto Ginny como Hermione sonrieron tímidamente – debo regresar a la fiesta.

- Increíble fiesta, por cierto – dijo Dean.

- Ya saben que a mí me gusta la diversión.

Draco de nuevo regresó a la casa dejando a todo el equipo solo en el jardín. Hermione sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo para no ser vistos ni escuchados.

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir – le dijo Ginny a Ron quien la veía muy serio – pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Draco Malfoy si es un mago, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en eso…no me mires así, Ron, si no hubiera salido al jardín con él, jamás nos hubiéramos enterado. Así que ahórrate el sermón que me vas a dar porque tienes que admitir que valió la pena la arriesgada que me di.

Ron se acercó a ella viéndola directo a los ojos. Ginny, sin inmutarse ante la mirada penetrante de su hermano, permaneció con la mirada en alto. Una vez que estuvo a centímetros de ella, Ron le dijo:

- Suerte con Harry.

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida. Harry…ahora sí que iba a tener un gran problema, tanto con su jefe como con su novio.

* * *

><p>Ya estan juntos! Me encanta escribir cosillas de novios, recuerden que los dos se confesaron que se aman pero aun tienen ese caracter fuerte, fue por eso que escribi la pequeña discusión del vestido.<p>

Ron, ustedes saben que yo amo a Ron y me gusta la idea de que sea un hermano sobre protector pero al mismo tiempo buena onda. En otro capitulo escribi que Ron le dice a Hermione que le gustaria que Ginny encontrara un hombre y formara una familia, él sabe que Harry puede ser ese hombre.

Draco Malfoy apareció, y les confieso que hace tiempo tenia pensado escribir un fic en donde Ginny era auror, Harry el jefe y que ella tenia que involucrarse sentimentalmente con Draco para sacar información. Ginny era un chica muy simplona (Harry ni se fijaba en ella) pero cada vez que realizaba su misión era la chica mas sexy del mundo, y Harry se volvia loco viendola jejeje, jamás la escribi y ahora vine agregando un poco esa idea en este fic.

Bueno, no me queda mas que agradecerles tanto su tiempo de leer y de escribirme, sin ustedes yo ya hubiera dejado todo, creanme a veces no me da tiempo de nada. Intentaré seguir el rol de los viernes, cualquier cosa les informaré por facebook.

Saludos.


	21. Chapter 21

Primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar como lo habia estado haciendo, mi trabajo y mi familia me han tenido algo ocupada y con la mente en otro lado. Además no la he pasado nada bien ultimamente, espero que pase pronto esta rachita (como decimos en Mexico) para que vengan tiempos mejores.

No los entretengo mas con mis penas, mejor los dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el camino, nadie dijo una sola palabra. Ron manejaba el auto, viendo de vez en cuando a Ginny por el espejo retrovisor y de reojo a Hermione que estaba a un lado suyo.<p>

- Demonios – exclamó Ginny tomándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Ron.

- Olvide mi bolso.

- ¿Qué llevabas ahí? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Solo dinero muggle, mi perfume y mi lápiz labial.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Ginny, con un solo "hasta mañana" salió del auto y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

Harry la esperaba en la habitación. Después de jugar con la pequeña Lily, darle de cenar y bañarla, la dejó completamente dormida en su cuna. Leía un libro mientras veía constantemente el reloj. Ron le había prometido que la misión terminaría a media noche, así que esperaba a Ginny tranquilamente.

Justo antes de entrar a la habitación, Ginny dio un gran suspiro. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Harry, ya no quería que entre los dos hubiera secretos ni malos entendidos.

- ¿Ginny? – dejó Harry el libro en la mesa del buró.

- Si, amor, ya llegue – entró Ginny a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo les fue?

- Muy bien – dijo entusiasmada – pudimos avanzar mucho en la investigación.

- Esa es una gran noticia.

- Estoy muy cansada – dijo quitándose los tacones – quiero darme un baño.

- Sabía que ibas a llegar cansada – se levantó Harry y empezó a desabrocharle el vestido – te preparé la tina de baño.

- Eres un amor, es justo lo que necesito.

- ¿Me invitas?

- Sabes que no necesitas invitación para bañarnos juntos.

Ginny estaba recostada en el pecho de Harry dentro de la tina, perdida en sus propios pensamientos de cómo decirle a Harry lo ocurrido en la fiesta, mientras él le platicaba las novedades que había hecho Lily durante la noche.

- No quería darle chocolate, después no se iba a poder dormir…

- Harry – lo interrumpió - supongo que Ron te va a dar toda la información acerca de lo que pasó hoy.

- Si ¿Por qué me lo dices?

- El líder del narcotráfico muggle es un mago – le dijo Ginny volteando a verlo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Están seguros? – Ginny asintió – bueno, mañana hablaré con Ron para ver cómo vamos a proceder con eso. No quiero hablar de trabajo en casa y mucho menos cuando estamos en la tina desnudos.

- Se llama Draco Malfoy – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿lo conoces?

- Sí, bueno, no personalmente. Sé quiénes son los Malfoy, ellos estuvieron apoyando a Voldemort. Según tengo entendido, una prima de Sirius es madre de Draco Malfoy. Es una familia peligrosa – Ginny tragó en seco – habrá que trabajar con mucho cuidado.

- Pero ¿no se supone que el ministerio sabe cuando un mago hace magia frente a un muggle?

- Sí, pero Voldemort tenía a muchos seguidores en todas partes, incluyendo el ministerio. No dudo que los Malfoy hayan modificado su permiso para hacer magia frente a muggles para no ser detectados. Después de Voldemort, tal vez nadie se haya dado cuenta que aun sigue así – Harry suspiro y acaricio el cabello de Ginny – Ron y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, si los Malfoy están haciendo eso, tal vez, otros también.

- Si, tal vez – dijo Ginny volviéndose a acomodar en el pecho de Harry.

- L e diré a Ron que tenga mucho cuidado. Draco Malfoy es peligroso, tendrá que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar por impulso – Ginny cerró los ojos y maldijo internamente, por suerte, Harry no la veía – hablaré con él, no tienes por qué preocuparte por tu hermano – le dio un beso en el hombro – vamos a manejarlo cuidadosamente.

Ron se quitaba el saco viendo a Hermione por el reflejo del espejo. Desde que los padres de Hermione habían decidido hacer un viaje a Australia por cuestiones de bienes raíces, ella no perdió el tiempo y decidió pasar esos días en el departamento de Ron.

- ¿Qué tanto te decía Krum?

Hermione, quien se quitaba los aretes volteo a verlo extrañada. Ron continuaba quitándose la ropa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cada vez que me alejaba de ti, él aprovechaba para hablarte.

- Me dijo que sospechaba de Malfoy, después que no encontraba a Ginny y que Dean le había dicho que se había ido con él – Ron asintió haciendo una mueca - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Curioso – volteo a verla -¿Por qué todo eso te lo decía a ti y no a mí?

- No lo sé.

- ¿En realidad no lo sabes? - Ron entró al baño dejando a Hermione algo molesta por el comentario.

Ginny regresaba a la habitación con un vaso de agua. Hacer el amor con Harry a veces la dejaba algo sedienta. Se acostó a un lado de Harry quien veía la televisión muy concentrado, pero eso no impidió que, en cuanto Ginny se acostó, él la abrazara haciendo que ella se acostara en su pecho.

- Harry.

- Mmm.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando trabajábamos juntos en Estados Unidos?

- Aja – le contesto sin dejar de ver la televisión.

- ¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas?

- Discutíamos mucho.

- Y… ¿tu porque crees que discutíamos mucho?

- Porque no obedecías ordenes – Ginny se mordió el labio – me encanta ese programa de discovery channel.

- Pero con el tiempo mejoré mucho ¿verdad? A veces desobedecía por impulso, pero debes de aceptar que he mejorado.

- Si, en una ocasión me desarmaste.

- Y fue por eso que me permitiste entrar en esta misión con Ron. Aceptas que soy un buen auror.

- Si no supiera que eres un buen auror no estarías en el cuartel, pero ¿a qué viene esto?

- A que… descubrimos que el líder del narcotráfico es un mago.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste.

- Sí, pero…

- Ginny, no quiero hablar de trabajo, mañana lo hablaremos con Ron – empezó a besarla.

- Harry ¿tú crees que volvamos a discutir por trabajo? – le pregunto separándose un poco de él.

- No, por ahora Ron es tu jefe – continuo besándola.

- ¿Seguro?

- Hiciste algo ¿verdad? – levantó la ceja viéndola, ella asintió – bien, que Ron se encargue, por ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

- Pero…

- Ginny, mañana – y sin dejarla decir nada mas, Harry la besó hasta dejarla completamente inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo.

Tenía que llevar a Lily a la madriguera, así que Harry se había adelantado al ministerio. Ginny sabía que a veces Ron iba a casa de sus padres para desayunar, a pesar de que Hermione pasaba unos días con él, aun su hermano dependía de las comidas de su madre. Pero esa mañana no tuvo suerte, Ron no había ido a desayunar, quería hablar con él para decirle que omitiera el pequeño detalle de cómo fue que supieron que Draco Malfoy era mago. Se maldijo de nuevo, había hecho exactamente lo que hacía antes: utilizar sus encantos para conseguir lo que quería.

Así fue como llego al cuartel. Se suponía que tendría que ir directo a la policía muggle para revisar los expedientes de cada uno de los nuevos nombres que habían recolectado en la fiesta. A muchos no los conocían y tenían que revisar sus antecedentes. Pero fue dispuesta a buscar a Ron, sabía que estaba en el cuartel para preparar el reporte que le entregaría a Harry. Pero había llegado tarde, la señora Bailey le dijo que Ron y Harry estaban encerrados en la oficina.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.

Ginny entró cuidadosamente, conocía a Harry enojado, así que primero vio el panorama, lo cual, se le hizo muy tranquilo.

- Ginny – sonrió Ron – pasa.

- Hola.

- Qué bueno que viniste – Ginny vio con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano, mientras que Harry permanecía muy serio leyendo el reporte.

- Pensé que te vería en la madriguera.

- No, me urgía entregar mi reporte a mi jefe.

- Vete…al...diablo – le dijo Ginny moviendo únicamente la boca para que no la escuchara Harry.

- Empieza a investigar sobre Draco Malfoy – le dijo Harry a Ron.

- Hermione ya empezó y al parecer no ha encontrado nada hasta ahora.

- Algo ha de haber – le contesto molesto – y tu – apunto a Ginny – te quiero lejos de ese tipo ¿entendiste?

- Harry, supimos que Draco Malfoy es el líder y que además es un mago…

- Porque le gustaste – dijo Harry rojo de coraje - ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió irte sola con él? Ese tipo es poderoso, puede buscarte.

- Ese es otro detalle – dijo Ron – no la va a encontrar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Ginny se presento como Ginny Thomas.

Ginny cerró los ojos y poco a poco los fue abriendo encontrándose a un Harry fulminándola con la mirada y con los puños apretados.

- ¿Ginny Thomas? – Harry alzó las cejas dirigiéndose a Ginny.

- Dean iba caminando hacia a mí y se me ocurrió – Harry bufó – pero viéndolo por el lado positivo, que bueno que no le dije que era Weasley ni mucho menos Potter. Él es mago e inmediatamente reconocería tu apellido.

- Claro, como si fuera el único Potter en el mundo – ironizó Harry, Ginny bajo la mirada.

- Harry ¿Qué pasa si no encontramos nada sobre Draco Malfoy? – le pregunto Ron.

- Tienen que hacerlo.

- Deteniendo a Draco Malfoy, el narcotráfico disminuiría rápidamente. La misión la daríamos por terminada.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Planear lo que vamos a hacer – dijo Harry viendo directamente a Ginny.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Ron.

- Déjame solo con Ginny.

Harry se quedó terminando de leer el reporte mientras Ron salía de la oficina. Ginny esperó lo peor: sus gritos, sus regaños y hasta una amenaza de suspensión como paso en Estados Unidos.

- ¿No aprendiste la lección con Lestrange? Casi te mata por entrar tu sola a detenerlo.

- Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad…

- ¡Tenias que esperar a Ron! ¡A tu equipo! – la regaño Harry.

- No hubiéramos logrado nada. Pude saber que era mago porque me dijo que las lechuzas las había comprado en el callejón Diagon.

- Krum ya lo había sospechado.

- Pero yo lo confirme.

- ¡Con un vestido escotado!

- ¡Y funcionó!

Harry resopló y se levantó molesto hacia la ventana despeinándose el cabello. Ginny trato de tranquilizarse, no quería discutir por eso.

- Harry, tengo muchos años como auror y en muchas ocasiones un vestido escotado me ayudo a mandar a muchos a pagar sus deudas – Harry se cruzó de brazos aun dándole la espalda – si no hubieras llegado tu, yo sería la jefa del cuartel de aurores en Estados Unidos. Mi amor – lo abrazó por la espalda – confía en mí, por favor.

- Te estás arriesgando.

- Es parte de mi trabajo. Además, tú me has enseñado mucho, cuando pasó lo de Lestrange, aun no estaba tan entrenada como ahora – se puso frente a él – ahora que estamos juntos, te necesito más que nunca, necesito que confíes en mi.

- Si te pasa algo, Ginny, me muero.

- Te amo – le dijo Ginny tomando su cara con sus dos manos.

- Yo te amo más.

Harry llegaba a casa de sus padres para avisarles que esa tarde Ginny no iría con Lily, porque su mamá había estado un poco enferma y quería ayudarle con las labores de la casa. Se encontró con Sirius y Remus jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico. Como acostumbraban hacerlo últimamente, los adultos lo observaron detenidamente, pero ahora Harry no llevaba esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sino que más bien, se le veía algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Te peleaste con la cachorrita?

- Canuto – lo calló Remus.

- Sirius ¿Qué me puedes decir de los Malfoy?

- ¿Los Malfoy? – se extraño Sirius dejando de ver el tablero de ajedrez para ver a Harry – bueno, mi prima Narcisa se casó con Lucius Malfoy, un tipo de lo más desagradable.

- Fiel seguidores de la sangre limpia – agregó Remus.

- Si, el tipo tenía aires de grandeza y de poder, fue por eso que Voldemort era como su Dios ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- ¿Tuvieron hijos?

- Uno, aparece en el árbol genealógico, creo que se llama – se quedó pensando – Drarius.

- Draco.

- Sí, eso.

- ¿No lo conoces?

- Claro que no, a mis queridas primas hace mucho que no las veo, bueno a excepción de la mamá de Tonks, Andrómeda. A Bellatrix la mandaste directito a Azkaban – Harry asintió – pero a Narcisa hace mucho que no sé de ella.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme a saber algo de los Malfoy?

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – le pregunto Remus.

- Ginny – se recargó en la silla dando un gran suspiro – estaba en una misión y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

- Dile que tenga cuidado.

- Eso no es todo, el tipo se interesó en ella – Sirius y Remus se vieron preocupados – y como ya conocen a Ginny, es toda una auror, dedicada a su trabajo – bufó.

- Los Malfoy son peligrosos.

- Harry, no les vayas a decir a tus padres que Ginny anda en una misión con los Malfoy involucrados – le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabes que la quieren como a una hija y precisamente hoy empezaron a planear un viaje a Francia por unos días. Si les dices que Ginny está en esa misión, lo único que harás es que se preocupen y suspendan el viaje.

- De acuerdo.

Por más que Hermione y Ron buscaban información acerca de Draco Malfoy, simplemente no había nada. Era como si no existiera en el mundo mágico. Eso tenía a Ron con los pelos de punta. Si detenían a ese tipo, la misión se terminaría y con eso…adiós a Víctor Krum y buen viaje a Bulgaria. Pero llevaban todo el día buscando sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

Harry por su parte investigaba con Sirius, pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Andrómeda también había perdido contacto con su hermana y lo último que sabían de los Malfoy es que apoyaban a Voldemort.

Ron veía el piso sentado frente al escritorio de Harry. Se sentía frustrado. Saber quién es el culpable y no poderlo demostrar.

- Dean lo ha estado vigilando pero no sale mucho, lo más seguro es que se aparezca y ni quien se dé cuenta – comentó Ron.

- Demonios – aventó la pluma Harry en su escritorio – debe de haber una manera de saber más.

Tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron viéndose a los ojos pero ninguno dijo nada. Ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero no querían aceptarlo.

- Es muy arriesgado – dijo por fin Harry – Malfoy es peligroso.

- Lo sé. Ginny no ha dejado de insistirme en que es la única manera.

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio. Ron movía la pierna ansiosamente y jugaba con su varita entre los dedos.

- Existe tecnología muggle – comentó Ron – Dean me la ha mostrado. Micro cámaras y micrófonos que pueden ir adheridos a la ropa sin que sean vistos y así se puede monitorear a la persona siempre. Si hay algún problema…

- Es Ginny, Ron.

- Mi hermana y mi compañera de trabajo…una excelente auror – Harry suspiro – tenemos la ventaja de que ese tipo no sabe que ha sido descubierto y que Ginny también puede usar magia.

- No sé.

- Harry, yo jamás dejaría que le ocurriera algo malo a mi hermana.

- De acuerdo, pero yo también estaré presente cuando ella se reúna con Malfoy.

Los Potter tenían todo preparado para su viaje a Francia. Lily aun estaba un poco dudosa para viajar, no quería alejarse por mucho tiempo de su nieta, pero sabía que necesitaba vacaciones, más porque, aun seguía con sus estudios para revisar que el cáncer no se hubiera expandido. Afortunadamente, en los estudios más recientes, había salido negativo, pero aun así, existía el riesgo de que volviera.

Ginny se había despedido de ellos el día anterior, ya que no iba a poder salir del trabajo para hacerlo, pero Harry se había tomado una hora para así despedir a sus padres.

Estaban en la sala, Harry, Sirius y Remus, mientras James bajaba las maletas por medio de magia, cuando llegó una lechuza. Sirius vio que estaba dirigida a James y a Lily, así que le entrego la carta a su amigo y le ayudó a acomodar las maletas. James abrió la carta con el ceño fruncido y empezó a leer.

- ¿Todo bien, papá?

- Si, la carta es de Chang. Me dice que su hija Cho tiene que hacer unas prácticas como sanadora en el hospital de San Mungo – volteo a ver a Harry y a sus amigos – me pide que le de hospedaje.

- ¿Cho, aquí? ¿Cuándo?

- Mañana.

- ¿Mañana? – pregunto asombrado Harry – pero, ustedes se van.

- Pero tú te quedas.

- Pero… yo tengo que trabajar, además…Cho ¿viviendo conmigo?

- Ya han vivido juntos.

- Con sus padres.

- Harry, no puedo negarme. Chang te dio hospedaje cuando fuiste a China para tus entrenamientos. Ahora él me está pidiendo exactamente lo mismo para su hija.

- Pero papá… nos vamos a quedar solos – Harry no se quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría Ginny cuando se lo dijera – tal vez Sirius y Remus…

- Lo siento Harry, se acerca luna llena – se disculpó Remus.

- Y yo conocí a una chica… – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Harry bufó sin dejarlo terminar.

- Por Dios, Harry, no hagas tanto drama – le dijo James contestando la carta – Cho estará en sus prácticas y tú en tu trabajo, solo se verán por las noches. Así como te atendió ella en China, espero que tú la atiendas en Londres.

Harry suspiró ¿Cómo le diría a Ginny que su ex novia iba a vivir con él por un tiempo? Bueno, al menos Ginny no iría a su casa porque sus padres iban a estar de viaje. Pero aun así, tenía que decírselo aunque ardiera Troya. La ventaja es que Ginny no sabía que Cho había sido su novia, bueno eso él suponía, no contaba con que su querida madre ya se lo había dicho, así que pensó en decirle que era la hija de un amigo de su padre.

Por la noche, Harry llegó a casa de Ginny. Como últimamente acostumbraba hacerlo, la besaba como si fuera la última vez que lo haría (aunque en ese momento no quería usar ese término). Ginny le correspondió el beso hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello azabache.

- ¿Se fueron tus padres? – Harry asintió – éste viaje les va a ayudar mucho, ya casi ni salían.

- Preferían estar con Lily.

- Lo sé. Tu mamá casi me dijo que si se la podían llevar – le dijo Ginny continuando con la preparación de la ensalada.

- Huele rico.

- La carne esta en el horno.

- Tengo hambre, mamá dejó comida en el refrigerador, pero no es lo mismo que la que está recién hecha.

- Cuando regrese va a encontrar el refrigerador exactamente igual – le dio un beso - ¿te vas a quedar aquí, verdad?

- Eh…si ¿Cómo va lo de la misión? – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Bien, Dean y yo estamos trabajando con el equipo técnico para las micro cámaras y los micrófonos, los muggles son geniales.

- ¿Ron no está trabajando con ustedes?

- No, él ha estado ocupado con otras cosas.

- Dean y tu… juntos – susurró Harry – claro, el Ginny Thomas se escucha perfecto.

- No empieces con tus celos, Potter.

- Yo no estoy diciendo nada.

- Claro – rodó los ojos Ginny – deberías de traer tu ropa para que no tengas que ir a tu casa todos los días.

- Ginny, fíjate que va a venir a Londres la hija de un amigo de papá y le pidió que si le podía dar hospedaje.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

- Mañana.

- Pero tus padres no están.

- Lo sé – se le quedó viendo.

- Supongo que se disculpó por no hacerlo antes de irse de viaje.

- Lo que pasa es que…veras…cuando yo tuve un entrenamiento en China, papá le pidió al señor Chang si me podía dar hospedaje, me trataron muy bien – Ginny frunció el ceño – y pues ahora…tú sabes…tenemos un compromiso con ellos.

- Ellos…el señor Chang y su hija…la que va a venir – le decía Ginny con los brazos cruzados – la que se va a quedar en tu casa…mañana – Harry asintió un poco confundido por la actitud de Ginny, sentía que el color se le subía a la cara hasta quedar completamente roja como su cabello - ¿y se puede saber cómo se llama?

- Cho.

- ¿Cho Chang? ¿Qué acaso ella no era tu novia? – Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella fue mi novia?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a vivir con tu ex novia?

- No, bueno… Ginny entiende, no puedo negarme – Ginny le aventó un pedazo de zanahoria de la ensalada, la cual Harry atrapó sin ningún problema – ella va estar en san mungo y yo en el cuartel, solo pasaríamos la noche juntos – Harry cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho – digo…no…no juntos, solo…demonios ¿Quién te dijo que ella había sido mi novia? Fue mi mamá ¿verdad?

- No quiero que estés cerca de ella ¿entendiste?

- Ginny, ellos me atendieron muy bien, sería de mala educación si nosotros…

- ¿Nosotros? ¡Tus padres no están! Y lo que sería de mala educación es lo que te pienso hacer si pasas una sola noche con esa.

- De acuerdo – levantó los brazos Harry en señal de paz – vamos a hacer una cosa: tú te vienes conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- En las noches, tú y Lily se vienen conmigo a casa de mis padres.

- Estás loco.

- Me pides que te tenga confianza cuando piensas salir con Draco Malfoy…

- A trabajar.

- Y tú no me tienes confianza cuando te digo…

- Que vas a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu ex novia.

Harry se le quedó viendo, tenía razón, había mucha diferencia, pero no podía negarse a atender bien a Cho, no era justo, ella se había portado muy bien con él.

- Ginny, mi amor, entiéndeme – le dijo con ojos suplicantes – yo fui quien terminó con Cho.

- Lo sé.

- Es una chica encantadora, pero simplemente no la quería.

- Ayuda mucho esa expresión de "encantadora" – ironizo Ginny.

- No te voy a mentir. Ella me ayudó mucho, fue un gran apoyo para mi…creo que la veo como una hermana – Ginny se cruzó de brazos viéndolo directamente con el ceño fruncido – te ves tan hermosa celosa – sonrió Harry.

- Vete al diablo, Potter.

- Nunca te había visto así – la abrazó por la espalda mientras Ginny trataba, sin mucho esfuerzo, quitárselo de encima porque según ella, seguía indignada – yo jamás te había dado motivo para que estuvieras celosa – Ginny bufó - ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- Cuando las mujeres dicen nada, significa todo.

- Ahora resulta que eres experto en mujeres…suéltame, no quiero que me toques.

- Me lo dijo mi madre – le contesto sin hacerle caso, la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba besos en el cuello.

- ¿No será que te lo dijo Sirius? Con eso de que son cómplices en cuestión de mujeres.

- ¿Cómplices? ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Ginny volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué acaso él no es quien recibe las cartas de las mujeres que te invitan a salir? – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Te lo dijo él?

- Me lo dijiste tu – Ginny aprovecho el asombro de Harry para soltarse de sus brazos.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

- Borracho – Harry frunció el ceño sin entender – en la despedida de soltero de Bill.

- Me dijiste que solo había dicho que Lily era mi hija.

- Te mentí. Me dijiste que no te interesaban esas mujeres que te invitaban a salir y que estabas celoso de Dean…todo eso me lo dijiste besándome y tocándome el trasero.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Ginny se encogió de hombros – bueno eso es un punto a mi favor ¿o no?

- ¡Ibas a aceptar salir con Kelly!

- Te mentí.

- ¿Por qué? – Harry se encogió de hombros tal y como lo había hecho Ginny – ahora resulta que nos estamos confesando muchas cosas.

- Perdón por no haberte dicho de mi correo privado – le dijo Harry algo apenado.

- Perdón por haber corrido a todas las mujeres bonitas que querían ser tus secretarias y haberte contratado a la señora Bailey - ambos sonrieron divertidos.

- No me quejo, la señora Bailey es muy eficiente, pero me hubiera gustado conocer una que otra aspirante… - Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo – no puedo creer que hayas estado celosa desde antes y yo ni cuenta me había dado – la abrazó por la cintura.

- Harry…esa mujer…

- Confía en mí.

- Quiero conocerla.

- De acuerdo.

Harry había pasado la noche con Ginny. Primero, ella le había confesado todo lo que pasó con las aspirantes al puesto de secretaria, haciendo reír a Harry como un loco. Después, fue el turno de Harry, de contarle sus rabietas desde que había llegado Dean y de las divertidas que se da con sus padres y tíos al creer que él sale con alguna desconocida. Terminando haciendo el amor un par de veces.

Por la mañana, Ginny se había levantado muy temprano para un día más de trabajo. Se arregló y despertó a Harry un par de veces siendo ignorada. Cuando después de un par de gritos y varios almohadazos, Harry se levantó a bañarse. Ginny le dio de comer a Lily y preparaba su pañalera para llevarla a casa de sus padres, cuando regresó a su habitación y entró en el baño, se quedó paralizada.

- ¡Potter!

- Me asustaste – le dijo Harry rasurándose la barba.

- Que tiradero de ropa tienes ¡Lo levantas! – Harry rodó los ojos y continúo con su labor - ¡y apúrate que se te hace tarde!

- Dios, es mejor quedarme los fines de semana.

Durante el día, Harry trabajaba con el equipo de Ron para saber los detalles de cómo Ginny iría al encuentro con Draco Malfoy. La idea principal era regresar a la hacienda por el bolso olvidado de Ginny, era la única manera viable que tenían. De ahí, todo dependía de ella. Iba a ir debidamente equipada para que todos estuvieran al pendiente de ella. Harry de vez en cuando se despeinaba el cabello nervioso, pero veía a Ginny quien le sonreía de manera que le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

Después de dejar todo planeado para el fin de semana, todo el equipo se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares. Harry aun tenía trabajo pendiente, así que se encerró en su oficina hasta terminarlo.

- ¿Señor Potter?

- Adelante, señora Bailey, pensé que ya se había ido a su casa.

- No, estoy niños que no me entregan sus reportes como son debidos – dijo molesta refiriéndose a los aurores – tengo que andarles jalando la oreja.

Harry sonrió y recordó el porqué la señora Bailey era su secretaria.

- Ya vaya a descansar, nos vemos mañana.

- Una chica lo está esperando – Harry frunció el ceño – lleva una hora esperándolo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

- No quiso, dijo que a ella no le importaba esperar todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de no molestarlo. Es media extraña, cuando le dije que ya me tenía que retirar y que le iba a decir a usted que lo estaba esperando, se preocupó mucho.

- ¿Quién es?

- Cho Chang.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Se levantó sumamente apenado a recibirla, se suponía que él tendría que haber ido por ella al departamento de transportes mágicos hacía una hora cuando llegara su traslador, pero por estar tan metido en sus asuntos, lo había olvidado.

- Cho, discúlpame.

- Hola, Harry ¿te interrumpí?

- No, claro que no, pasa a mi oficina, solo termino de firmar unos documentos y nos vamos a casa.

- No quería molestarte.

- No es molestia, te ayudo con tu maleta.

- Esta pesada, claro que no, no quiero que te vayas a lastimar tu espalda.

- Hasta mañana, señor Potter – dijo la señora Bailey viendo con el ceño fruncido a esa chica, parecía que su jefe era un Dios bajado del cielo.

- Hasta mañana, señora Bailey. Cho, lo haré con magia – le dijo Harry a Cho levitando las maletas y llevándolas a la oficina - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Bien.

- ¿Con que ya eres sanadora?

- Si, justo lo que tú querías – le sonrió sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

- ¿Yo? – se extraño Harry.

- Si, tú me dijiste que tenía que estudiar una carrera y que era buena cuando te cuidaba a ti. Fue por eso que estudie para sanadora, puedo seguir cuidándote.

- Verás Cho…Voldemort ya no está – Harry se recargo en su escritorio.

- Lo sé, pero aun así, yo estoy preparada para cuidarte y servirte siempre.

- Bueno…te lo agradezco, pero…veras Cho, yo tengo novia.

Cho bajó la mirada y se puso a llorar, Harry no sabía dónde meterse ni que hacer.

- Por favor, Cho, no te pongas así, estoy seguro que tu pronto encontraras al chico indicado.

- ¿Qué hice mal?

- Nada, no hiciste nada mal.

- ¿Entonces? Puedo ser lo que tú quieras, solo dime lo que quieras que haga y lo hago…

- No, claro que no.

- Harry, no me dejes – se hincó frente a él – seré la mujer que siempre has deseado.

Harry la veía sorprendido, de inmediato la levantó y la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo en la silla. Ella seguía llorando desconsolada. No sabía ni que decirle para tranquilizarla, jamás se espero esta reacción de ella.

Recordaba que cuando terminó con Cho fue con el pretexto de que ella no debería de perder el tiempo con él, que buscara un camino para que ella pudiera realizarse como mujer y como profesionista. Ella lo había aceptado, y justo como él le había dicho, entró a estudiar para sanadora. Ahora comprendía que Cho estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo, ella se había dedicado a estudiar sólo para él, para ser la mujer perfecta.

Pero curiosamente su mujer perfecta era Ginny, aquella que le hace la vida complicada a veces. Que si él dice blanco, ella dice negro; que lo hace rabiar cada vez que ella se encaprichaba con algo; que discutían cada vez que no se podían poner de acuerdo en cómo llevar a cabo una misión, o bien, en que si tal corbata no combinaba con aquella camisa; y, sin embargo, la amaba por eso, porque Ginny era la mujer que tanto había soñado, aquella que no lo viera como el héroe, el salvador, sino como un hombre normal a quién lo regaña por no recoger la ropa tirada del baño.

Después de un tiempo, Cho por fin se calmo. Se disculpó por haber llorado y le había jurado que si eso a él le molestaba, jamás lo volvería a hacer. Tan sorprendido estaba que hasta pensó que en realidad si lo cumpliría.

Llegaron a casa de los Potter, Harry dejó las maletas de Cho en el cuarto de huéspedes y bajó para preparar la cena. Pero Cho ya se le había adelantado, cocinaba para Harry, tal y cómo lo hacía en China cuando él estaba en su casa, pero ahí él no se incomodaba, al fin y al cabo, era su casa, pero ahí, se suponía que era él el que la tenía que atender ahora.

- Deja, Cho, yo lo hago.

- Claro que no, tu siéntate, yo te preparo la cena ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para leer mientras esta la cena? ¿O quieres tomar algo? Dime y yo…

- No, estoy bien.

- Tomé cursos de cocina – le sonrió – también de tejido y de costura.

- Vaya, estuviste muy ocupada.

- Si, algo, pero si tu quieres que tome cursos de repostería…

- Cho, no debes de hacer lo que yo quiera.

- Supongo que tu novia ha de saber hacer todo eso y más.

Harry sonrió divertido, no se imaginaba a Ginny tejiendo, estaba acostumbrado a verla en pleno combate y acción. De hecho, desconocía si Ginny sabía tejer, sabía que era buenísima haciendo su pastel de melaza y que era una excelente auror.

- Harry, tal vez, si yo me esfuerzo más…

- Cho, eres una chica increíble, pero yo amo a Ginny.

- ¿Ginny?

- Si, pronto la conocerás, ella vendrá a cenar con nosotros.

- Pensé que estaríamos solos.

- No – sonrió - No sabes las ganas que tiene de conocerte.

Cho forzó una sonrisa y continuo preparando la cena. Harry se dispuso a poner la mesa para tres, rogando que Ginny llegara lo más pronto posible. Pero para su desgracia, Cho sirvió la cena y no había excusa para retrasar el momento, Ginny simplemente no aparecía.

- Estuve haciendo una investigación de pociones para curar las cicatrices – le comentó Cho ya sentados en la mesa.

- Que interesante.

- Recuerdo que a ti no te gustaba esa cicatriz de la frente.

Harry asintió. Lo cierto es que él siempre había odiado su cicatriz, era como una marca para él indicándole la vida que tenía que llevar, pero desde que estaba con Ginny, ella delineaba suavemente con su dedo la cicatriz en forma de rayo una y otra vez, haciendo que se relajara y la tuviera muy cerca de él. Así que ahora ya no la odiaba, había aprendido a utilizarla.

- Todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti – se le acercó Cho tomando con su mano el cabello de Harry para ver su cicatriz – y lo que yo podría hacer para verte feliz.

- Gracias - dijo Harry haciéndose para atrás pero ella se inclino un poco hacia él acortando la distancia.

- Harry, eres tan lindo…

- ¡Papi!

Cho volteo hacia la puerta de la cocina extrañada por esa voz infantil, encontrando a una mujer con un cuerpo escultural, un cabello pelirrojo de envidia y unos ojos chocolate que la veía directamente a ella. Bajó su mirada a una pequeña que sonreía tomando de la mano a la mujer. Era una niña preciosa, pelirroja y con unos ojos verdes brillantes. Asombrada, volteo a ver a Harry que sonreía como jamás lo había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. Ató cabos: papi, pelirroja y con ojos verdes.

No lo podía creer, Harry, el hombre de su vida, tenía una hija y lo peor, con esa mujer que sabía de antemano, que jamás podría competir con ella.

* * *

><p>Jamás había escrito una Cho así, pero sé de muchas mujeres que son así y de hecho he conocido a unas cuantas.<p>

Como ven, aun con la presencia de Draco (que viene en el proximo capitulo) y de Cho, Harry y Ginny siguen juntos, jamás pensé en agregar a estos personajes para alargar la historia, de hecho ya esta por terminar.

Aun no sé cuando vaya actualizar, los mantengo informados por facebook.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por leer apesar del retraso.

Saludos.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry se levantó de inmediato sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, extendió sus brazos y su hija corrió hacia él. Ginny se acercó a ellos y le dio un fuerte beso a Harry en la boca, indicándole a Cho quien era la dueña de ese hombre.

Cho en ningún momento le quito la mirada a Ginny, a pesar de llevar únicamente unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y algo despintados, una blusa rosa y unos tenis sencillos, esa pelirroja imponía.

- Tú debes de ser Cho – sonrió Ginny.

- Sí, amor, ella es Cho, de quien te hablé. Cho, te presento a Ginny, mi novia.

Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír, extendió la mano para saludarla y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa. Cho, un poco desconfiada, le correspondió el saludo.

- Y ella es Lily, mi hija – Harry le dio un beso a su pequeña pelirroja que llevaba en brazos - ¿a poco no es hermosa?

- No sabía que tenías una hija.

- Ya sabes que el ministerio siempre me ha apoyado con mi vida privada – Cho asintió, fue por eso que nadie en el mundo mágico sabía que ella y Harry algún día fueron novios.

- Veo que ya empezaron a cenar, muero de hambre – dijo Ginny quintándole el plato a Harry quien seguía dándole besos a su hija.

- Esa comida es de Harry, no se le debe quitar su comida – dijo Cho indignada por la acción de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué? Siempre lo hago – dijo Ginny llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

- Puedo servirte otro plato, Harry – se levantó Cho apurada.

- No te molestes, Cho – le dijo Harry – Ginny y yo hemos compartido nuestro plato muchas veces.

- Entiendo – regresó Cho a su asiento.

Ginny se quedó observando a Cho mientras comía del plato de Harry, ya que éste seguía jugando con su hija. Como toda una buena auror, analizaba a su enemigo y pudo darse cuenta que Cho era un corderito miedoso. Cada vez que Cho levantaba la vista para verla, de inmediato la bajaba, era como si ella fuera una luz brillante que le molestaba al mirarla. Y ni que decir de Harry, cada vez que lo veía a él, era como si estuviera viendo a un ídolo.

- ¿Así que eres sanadora?

- Sí – contesto Cho sin levantar la mirada.

- Me imagino que debes de ser muy inteligente para poder estudiar esa carrera.

- Bueno, en realidad a mí me gusta diseñar ropa – Harry dejó de hacerle cosquillas a su hija y frunció el ceño viendo a Cho.

- ¿Y porque no estudiaste esa carrera?

- Bueno, es que… - volteó a ver a Harry – preferí ser sanadora.

- Cho, debiste hacer lo que a ti te gustaba – le dijo Harry.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, así estoy bien.

- Nunca es tarde – le dijo Ginny – yo no me imagino siendo otra cosa más que un auror y tal vez algún día, jefa del cuartel – le cerró un ojo a Harry, mientras que éste le saco la lengua.

- A veces uno hace las cosas esperando algo a cambio – volteó de nuevo a ver a Harry, haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable.

- Lo siento tanto, Cho.

- Debo saber perder – bajó la mirada.

- ¿Perder? – se extraño Ginny - ¿a qué te refieres?

- Cho estudió para ser sanadora por mí – le dijo Harry y Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? Pero… no entiendo… tomar una decisión así de importante por… ¿un hombre y no por ti misma?

- A mí me educaron de esa manera. Una mujer debe de servir al hombre.

- A mí también, pero ¿sabes por dónde me metí esa educación?

- Ginny – la regañó Harry.

- Creo que tú hubieras sido la hermana perfecta para mis hermanitos.

- ¿Qué practicas vas a hacer en San Mungo, Cho? – preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, me estoy especializando en enfermedades y heridas muggles.

- Interesante.

- Vine a hacer un curso especial, en China no lo hay.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? – preguntó interesada Ginny.

- Dos semanas.

- Creo que no vas a ver a mis padres, ellos se fueron de vacaciones por un mes.

- Tus padres son muy amables.

- Cualquier cosa, siéntete como en tu casa – le dijo Harry amablemente.

Después de cenar, Cho subió al cuarto de huéspedes para instalarse. Harry cargaba a Lily quien se había quedado dormida en su hombro. Ginny había permanecido en silencio, solo observando los movimientos y gestos que hacia Cho durante la cena.

- Suéltalo – le dijo Harry al ser observado minuciosamente por Ginny.

- ¿Qué hacían cuando eran novios?

- Básicamente…nada – Harry acostó a Lily en el sofá – yo tenía entrenamientos y ella solo estaba conmigo.

- ¿La llevaste a la cama?

- No.

- ¿Lo pensaste?

- Creo que no. Ella era una gran compañía, siempre me apoyaba y me daba ánimos.

- Tu mamá me dijo que estuviste con ella por agradecimiento.

- Sí, tal vez. Después de Voldemort ya no tenía nada que hacer, digo toda mi vida había trabajado para cumplir con una misión, una vez terminada, no supe que hacer. Cho seguía a mi lado, así que decidí intentarlo, pero fue un grave error. Ella seguía viéndome como el héroe, aquel del que yo me quería olvidar.

- Por eso te fuiste a Estados Unidos.

- Exacto y ahí conocí a una pelirroja que me cambió la vida – la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Qué razón tenía tu mamá.

- Lily Potter siempre tiene la razón – resopló Harry - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que Cho y yo éramos completamente diferentes.

- Efectivamente.

- Y tú me amas a mí.

- Mucho.

- Así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme porque te quedas con ella.

- De nada.

- Aun así – se quedó pensando Ginny – creo que pondré algunos hechizos en tu habitación.

La relación de Harry y Ginny cada día se hacía más fuerte. Con la llegada de Cho, Ginny tuvo que auto controlarse un par de veces, y no precisamente por coquetearle a Harry, sino por su carácter sumiso. Al comienzo pensaba que era una estrategia para conquistar a Harry, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que en realidad ella era así. Lo que tanto criticaba en una mujer, lo era Cho. Llegando el fin de semana, en lugar de odiarla le tenía lastima.

Cada día, antes de llegar a su casa, Harry pasaba un tiempo con Ginny y su hija. Trataba muy bien a Cho, pero eso no significaba que iba a desatender a sus mujeres. Además, Cho pasaba muchas horas en San Mungo, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Una tarde en especial, Lily se había quedado dormida, así que Harry y Ginny aprovecharon para irse a la cama.

- Odio que sea rápido – le decía Ginny quitándole la ropa – quiero que estés conmigo toda la noche.

- Puedo hacerlo esta noche, después de cenar le digo que estoy cansado y…

- Eso no está bien.

- ¿Desde cuándo Ginny Weasley sigue las reglas?

- ¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter las rompe?

- Desde que conoció una pelirroja que lo volvió loco – la besaba en el cuello.

- Tal vez te conviene Cho para que sigas siendo el niño obediente y bien portado que conocí en Estados Unidos.

- Muy chistosa – dejo de besarla para verla a los ojos – odiabas a ese Harry.

- Era un aburrido, mandón y amargado, pero me encantaban tus ojos.

- Y tú eras una berrinchuda, desobediente y terca, pero me encantaba tu cabello, tus pecas, tu cuerpo – empezó a besarla de nuevo.

- Te gusté desde el primer momento que me viste.

- Eres hermosa, y de eso me di cuenta cuando Ron me mostró una foto tuya antes de conocerte – le dijo Harry terminando de quitarle la ropa a Ginny.

- Ron – rodó los ojos Ginny – y su maldita costumbre de llevar una foto mía en su cartera, espero que ya la haya desecho y puesto una de Hermione.

- No, aun la conserva. Una vez se la pedí y me quiso matar con la mirada – Ginny empezó a reírse mientras Harry la acostaba sobre la cama – y después me dijo que esa Ginny era su hermanita.

- ¿Y qué le contestaste?

- Le dije que no había problema, en esa foto que tiene en su cartera tienes quince años y yo puedo tener una tuya en mi cartera así como estas ahora.

- ¿Cómo estoy ahora? – levantó la ceja - ¿desnuda?

- ¿Qué crees que haría Ron si la viera?

Después de haber hecho el amor, se fueron a casa de Harry. Cho casi siempre llegaba muy tarde debido al intenso trabajo que tenía en el hospital, pero aun así asistía a cenar junto con ellos. Ginny ya no le tenía tanta desconfianza, trataba muy bien a Lily y jamás le hizo una grosería a ninguna de las dos.

Ginny hablaba y hablaba durante la cena, mientras que Cho solo escuchaba sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Y tú, Cho, alguna novedad en el hospital?

- Ninguna, solo trabajo.

- Voy a llevar a Lily a cambiar de pañal – les dijo Harry dejándolas solas.

- ¿Acaso no hay un chico que te guste? – le preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

- No.

- Eres muy bonita, solo te falta un poco mas de seguridad en ti misma ¿Por qué eres así?

- Mis padres así me educaron.

- Pero no dejes de ser tu misma, si quieres algo, lucha por ello – Cho suspiro - ¿aun te interesa Harry?

- Harry es muy lindo, siempre me trato muy bien. Yo hacía todo para complacerlo y así él continuara a mi lado.

- Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez. Yo salía con muchos chicos para molestar a mi hermanos – le dijo Ginny divertida, Cho frunció el ceño – todos hacemos algo por alguien, pero después me di cuenta que lo mejor es hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos. En realidad yo jamás quise salir con esos chicos, pero mis hermanos me molestaban tanto, que solo lo hacía para vengarme.

- Yo sabía que Harry no estaba enamorado de mí, pero él me había pedido que fuera su novia, así que algo bueno había hecho…

- Cuidarlo, protegerlo.

- Fue por eso que continué haciéndolo.

- ¿Pero no te pusiste a pensar que ya había muchas personas a su alrededor haciéndolo? – Cho se quedó pensando – ¿Qué lo menos que él quería era que su novia también lo hiciera siempre?

- Tal vez. Tú si haces feliz a Harry.

- Porque lo trato como un hombre normal, eso es justo lo que él necesita.

- Tienes mucha suerte. Yo jamás encontraré a un hombre…

- Cho, por favor, mírate, eres hermosa y una inteligente sanadora. Tus estas para escoger a un hombre, no para que ellos te escojan. Piénsalo – le cerró un ojo.

/

Tenían todo preparado para la misión de Ginny: regresar a la hacienda por su bolso y encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Dean ayudaba a Ginny a colocarse todo el equipo muggle y Hermione revisaba que las cámaras y micrófonos funcionaran a la perfección, tanto el que llevaba Ginny en su ropa, como el que llevaría en su bolso. Harry y Ron estaban en la cabina/camioneta van, en la cual por fuera parecía muy pequeña, pero por dentro era todo cuarto de control donde estaban viendo los monitores y escuchando el audio, ambos nerviosos pero disimulándolo muy bien.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Sí – le contestó Ron poniéndose su saco de chofer.

- ¿Krum?

- Está dentro de la hacienda, se está haciendo pasar por un jardinero – sonrió Ron burlonamente – Dean y Hermione estarán en los alrededores por cualquier cosa y yo estaré siempre con ella.

- Bien, me acercaré un poco más.

- No es conveniente Harry, si ven la camioneta, sospecharan.

- No te preocupes.

Cuando Ginny llegó al cuarto de control, Harry suspiro y se talló los ojos nervioso. Ginny de nuevo parecía una mujer muy elegante y sensual. Ron le dio las últimas instrucciones y antes de salir de la camioneta, Ginny le susurró a Harry en el oído un "te amo".

Ron caminaba detrás de Ginny, Hermione le había hecho un hechizo para que no fuera pelirrojo y así Draco no sospechara absolutamente nada. Segura de sí misma y como toda una buena auror, llegó hasta la puerta de la hacienda, después de haber engañado a todo el equipo de seguridad.

Cuando por fin entraron a la hacienda, parecía un poco más pequeña a como la recordaban en la fiesta. Esperaron un par de minutos y Draco Malfoy hizo presencia.

Harry veía directamente a los monitores, tenía que confiar en Ginny, pero aun así venia preparado: su capa de invisibilidad la tenía a la mano.

- Te dije que te volvería a ver – sonrió Draco con arrogancia.

- Olvidé mi bolso.

- Suelo tener suerte con ese tipo de detalles.

- ¿Podrías regresármelo?

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- No – le sonrió Ginny.

- Ven, vamos a mi despacho…solos – le dijo al ver que Ron caminaba detrás de Ginny.

- Espérame aquí – le dijo Ginny sin voltear a verlo, de antemano sabía la mirada que tenía su hermano.

- No te preocupes, ella está conmigo – sonrió Draco viendo lujuriosamente a Ginny.

Harry inmediatamente se tensó y tomó la capa, pero escuchó un "no" tan despacio, como un susurro, y supo que era Ginny quien les decía a todo el equipo que todo estaba bien, que no hicieran nada.

- ¡Dobby!

- Si joven amo – apareció el pequeño elfo haciendo una reverencia.

- Cuida a Ginny, si ves que ese hombre, Draco Malfoy, saca una varita, inmediatamente lo atacas, no importa las consecuencias ¿entendido?

- Sí, amo.

De nuevo Harry se puso en alerta, si veía que ese tipo pretendía acercarse de más, sin pensarlo, entraría a salvarla.

Ginny en todo momento seguía con su papel, no dejaba de coquetearle a Draco para que la mantuviera en esa casa y así obtener la mayor información posible.

- Que hermosas pinturas – dijo Ginny entrando al despacho.

- Todas originales – presumió Draco.

- ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

- Regalos – sonrió de lado – aunque ni ellos saben que me las regalaron.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, olvídalo ¿champagne?

- Por favor.

- ¿Así que viniste por tu bolso? – Ginny sonrió y se sentó en un lujoso sillón cruzándose de piernas - ¿Dónde está el tipo que acompañabas aquella noche en la fiesta?

- No lo sé, a veces salgo con él y a veces… no – levantó la ceja viendo directamente a Draco y recibiendo la copa de champagne.

- ¿Escapas de él?

- Siempre tiene trabajo.

- Son unos tontos – Draco negó con la cabeza burlándose.

- ¿Tú no trabajas tanto? Tienes muchas cosas, supongo que así has de trabajar.

- Yo tengo lo que quiero cuando quiero… así de fácil.

- ¿Todo?

- Todo.

Draco invitó a comer a Ginny, en todo momento no dejaba de presumir y pavonearse de todas sus pertenencias y logros. El equipo estaba tranquilo, pero alerta. Harry no dejaba de ver los movimientos de Malfoy por el monitor y se comunicaba con los otros integrantes del equipo. Sin embargo, a pesar de mantenerse en su posición de auror, no dejaba de maldecir al ver como Ginny le coqueteaba a ese tipo.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y Ginny estaba desesperada, sentía que no estaba avanzando en nada.

- ¿Tienes mi bolso? – le preguntó Ginny después de recorrer las caballerizas.

- ¿Ya quieres irte? ¿Tanto te aburrí?

- Claro que no, de hecho, me encantaría volverte a ver – le dijo Ginny mientras Harry resoplaba apretando el puño – claro, si tú quieres.

- Por supuesto, vamos a mi despacho.

- Tu casa es maravillosa, me encantaría conocer tus otras casas.

- Cuando quieras.

- ¿Quién vive en ellas?

- Nadie, solo empleados, simples muggles.

Tanto Harry, Ginny y todo el equipo se puso alerta.

- ¿Muggles? – preparó su varita Ginny.

- Sí, suelo llamarlos así – dijo Draco sin darle demasiada importancia, entrando al despacho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Unos tontos, hacen exactamente lo que les corresponde: servirme, tratarme como me lo merezco.

- ¿Qué te hace especial?

- Todo.

Harry inmediatamente tomó la capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia la casa, sin dejar de escuchar la conversación de Ginny con Draco por el audio que llevaba en su oído. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver a Dean que se encontraba cerca de una ventana, atento a todo, al igual que Víctor que fingía estar arreglando unas flores.

- ¿Tú manera de trabajar? He visto a muchos trabajar igual que tú.

- No, querida, no conoces a nadie como yo.

- Traficar armas, drogas, secuestros, no es algo nuevo.

- Pero la manera en que yo lo hago, si lo es.

- Eso dicen todos.

- ¡Yo no soy como los demás! – se exaltó Draco.

- Ginny, sal de ahí – le decía Harry corriendo hacia la casa bajo la capa. Ron caminó rápidamente hacia el pasillo donde había desaparecido Ginny con Draco. Dean, Hermione y Víctor inmediatamente empezaron a acercarse a la casa.

- He escuchado muchas veces eso, recuerda que yo he salido con hombres muy poderosos, tal vez más poderosos que tu.

- ¡Ginny, sal de ahí! – le volvió a gritar Harry, pero Ginny hacia caso omiso al audio que llevaba en su oído escondido.

- Jamás, óyelo bien, preciosa, jamás vas a encontrar a un hombre como yo. Toda esa bola de estúpidos muggles que creen que pueden controlar al mundo con sus tontos negocios – sonrió con arrogancia – piensan que son muy listos sin imaginar que hay personas superiores a ellos.

- ¿Superiores? ¿Personas que pueden hacer mejores negocios?

- Personas con poderes.

- ¿Dónde estás, Ginny? ¡Ron! – Harry ya había entrado a la casa, pero era tan grande que se encontraba perdido.

- ¡Al norte, Harry! – le dijo Ron, aun buscando el despacho.

- ¿Poderes? ¿Qué tipo de poderes? – continuaba Ginny.

- Poderes que jamás podrías imaginarte – Draco se acercó a Ginny y la tomó por la cintura fuertemente – te puedo demostrar lo poderoso que soy – le susurró juntando sus labios con los de ella – me gustas, me gustas mucho y no pienso dejarte ir. Te mostré todo lo que puedes tener con un simple sí.

- ¿Y que si digo que no? Lo que me mostraste es exactamente lo que otros pueden ofrecerme.

- Ginny, sal de ahí – le volvía a decir Harry.

- ¡Jamás, yo soy único, soy el dueño de todo! Yo soy quien maneja todos los negocios, todos me obedecen a mí.

- ¿Será que te obedecen porque llevas una varita contigo? – Ginny lo apuntó con su varita – Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy, tu arrogancia pudo más que tu cerebro.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Draco sorprendido caminando hacia atrás.

- ¿Te suena una bruja de sangre limpia?

- Creo que sí.

Ginny estaba atenta a que Draco sacara su varita, la cual ya la había detectado sobre un estuche en el librero, y la atacara, pero jamás se imaginó que sacara una pistola debajo de su saco y le disparará. Ron corría directo hacia el despacho, entrando justo cuando Draco le disparó a su hermana. Sin mayor problemas, lo atacó con su varita dejándolo inconsciente. Harry entró sin importarle nada, había escuchado el disparo y su mente había quedado en blanco, presa del pánico. Ginny se encontraba tirada en el piso sangrando por montón, Harry le tomó su cabeza, viendo que estaba inconsciente, miró la herida en su estomago que no paraba de sangrar, apretó la herida, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

/

Lily y James Potter llegaban a su casa antes de lo esperado. Extrañaban tanto a su nieta que ya no pudieron continuar con su viaje de vacaciones. Una semana de descanso había sido suficiente para ambos, ahora querían divertirse con su nieta.

Se les hizo extraño que la casa estuviera sola, era fin de semana, pero recordaron que Cho estaba en Londres, así que supusieron que Harry y ella habían salido a comer. Decidieron desempacar y descansar un rato debido al viaje. Pero apenas iban a subir las maletas cuando un fuerte ruido en la cocina los asustó.

- ¿Dobby?

- Dobby es un mal elfo, Dobby malo, malo – se golpeaba el elfo sobre la pared.

- Cálmate – le dijo James - ¿Qué pasó?

- Dobby malo, Dobby malo.

- Dobby te ordeno que dejes de golpearte.

Dobby dejo de golpearse viendo con ojos tristes a su amo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- El joven…

- ¿Harry? – se asustó Lily.

- El joven amo, me dijo que la protegiera – empezó a llorar Dobby – pero ese hombre jamás saco su varita.

- ¿Qué hombre? – le preguntó Lily.

- Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? – ahora quien estaba asustado era James - ¿Harry esta con Malfoy?

- No, ese hombre se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron detenido ¡Dobby malo, no la protegió como el joven amo le había ordenado!

- ¿Qué te ordenó Harry?

- Que la protegiera, la protegiera si el hombre malo sacaba su varita, pero jamás lo hizo… fue un ruido horrible y la joven Ginny cayó al piso… y había sangre, mucha sangre.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Dónde está Ginny, Dobby?

- El joven amo se la llevó al hospital.

- ¡Vamos!

/

Dean y Víctor se habían hecho cargo de Draco una vez que Ron lo había dejado inconsciente. Harry se llevó a Ginny a San Mungo desesperado, tanto Ron como Hermione se fueron con él. Al llegar al hospital quien los recibió fue Cho, que al ver a Harry lleno de sangre se preocupó por él, pero al ver que Ginny era la herida, prometió que lo mantendría informado de cualquier cosa.

- Debo avisarle a mis padres y a mis hermanos – le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras Harry se había quedado paralizado viendo la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Ginny.

- Mándales un patronus, pero solo diles que vengan a San Mungo.

- Sabrán que se trata de Ginny.

- Cálmate Ron, ella estará bien.

- No debí separarme de ella.

Tanto Molly como Arthur se asustaron al saber que Ginny estaba en San Mungo. No tenían con quien dejar a la pequeña Lily, así que no tuvieron otra opción más que llevarla con ellos. Se aparecieron en el callejón, a un lado del hospital y entraron corriendo. Después de pedir información, fueron rápidamente al elevador para buscar a su hija, estaban muy asustados y mas al saber que estaba en el piso de enfermedades y heridas muggles. Molly no dejaba de sollozar, pero se aguantaba las ganas de llorar por su nieta, quien la llevaba en brazos sin saber exactamente qué pasaba.

- Este elevador – se quejaba Arthur al no tener respuesta de ninguno de ellos.

- Por fin – dijo Molly.

- ¡Esperen! – gritó un hombre para que no cerraran la puerta del elevador.

Arthur detuvo la puerta y se encontraron frente a frente con un hombre de cabello negro y gafas de carey y una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo.

- ¡Tata! – gritó la pequeña Lily emocionada al ver a su abuelo James.

* * *

><p>Como sabrán ando con cero de tiempo, apenas el ayer domingo me propuse avanzar en el capitulo y logré terminarlo, claro hasta como las dos de la mañana, no es muy largo pero es exactamente donde lo quería dejar, si ya sé quieren matarme jejejeje.<p>

Como vieron, ni Cho ni Draco fueron un peligro para Harry y Ginny, solo vinieron a reforzar mas su relación, ahora llegaron los Potter y los Weasley, a ver que pasa con ellos.

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios aquí y en facebook, sin ellos ya hubiera mandado todo al diablo y ahorita estaría acostadita en el aire acondicionado, hace un calorón tremendo! pero por ustedes sigo aqui con dos abanicos jejejeje.

Saludos a todos!


	23. Chapter 23

Después de mucha presión aqui estoy de regreso, sé que antes actualizaba por semana, pero con el trabajo y los hijos, el tiempo se reduce a nada.

Este es el penultimo capitulo, es por eso que lo deje así, no me vayan a mandar maldiciones imperdonables, pero espero esta misma semana avanzar con el ultimo capitulo.

Bueno, sin mas, los dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Arthur y Molly vieron sorprendidos a los Potter, a ellos solo se les podía ver en eventos importantes en el ministerio y así mismo, en la televisión ¿pero encontrárselos en San Mungo como cualquier persona? Eso si era extraño. Pero lo que no entendían era ¿Por qué su nieta sonreía con los brazos abiertos y llamaba "tata" a James Potter, se suponía que ellos vivían fuera de Londres?<p>

- ¡Tata, tata!

- Lily, mi cielo – James cargó a Lily bajo la mirada sorprendida de Molly.

- ¿Ustedes son los padres de Ginny? – preguntó Lily una vez que entraron al elevador y empezara a subir.

- Sí, somos nosotros – dijo Arthur.

- ¿Cómo esta? Dobby no nos dijo mucho.

- ¿Quién es Dobby?

- Nuestro elfo, Harry lo mandó a cuidar a Ginny de Malfoy – les contestó James siendo despeinado por su nieta.

- ¿Quién es Malfoy? – volvió a preguntar Arthur, estaba sumamente confundido.

- Los Malfoy fueron fieles servidores de Voldemort.

- Dios mío – susurro Molly tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

- Ron, no nos dijo nada.

- ¿Quién es Ron? – ahora preguntó Lily.

- Nuestro hijo.

Se abrió la puerta del elevador e inmediatamente Arthur y Molly vieron a Ron y a Hermione abrazados mientras que Lily y James vieron a Harry al otro lado de la sala, sentado en el piso con la ropa llena de sangre.

- ¡Harry! – corrió Lily hacia él - ¿estás herido?

- No, mamá, estoy bien – tanto James como Lily se hincaron para estar a la altura de su hijo.

- ¿Qué pasó, hijo? – le preguntó James, aún con la pequeña Lily en brazos.

- Papi – dijo la pequeña y de inmediato Harry empezó a llorar quitándosela de los brazos a su padre para abrazarla.

- ¿Cómo está Ginny? ¿Qué pasó?

- Le dispararon, Malfoy le disparó.

- ¿Disparar?

- Con un arma muggle, James.

- Pero…

- Draco Malfoy, era el líder del narcotráfico muggle, utilizaba la magia para lograr sus objetivos. Ginny… Ginny fue…

- Cálmate ¿Qué han dicho los sanadores?

- Nada.

- Maldito bastardo infeliz, como siempre un cobarde igual que su padre, maldito idiota.

- James, tu nieta te está escuchando – lo regañó Lily.

Mientras tanto, Ron les explicaba a sus padres lo ocurrido, Molly lloraba abrazada por su esposo sin poder hacer nada, más que esperar noticias sobre el estado de Ginny. Empezaron a llegar los demás hermanos Weasley, la sala de espera estaba llena de pelirrojos, mientras que en una esquina estaban los Potter.

Ron tomó del brazo a Hermione y se la llevó un poco alejados de su familia.

- Tú sabes porque están aquí los Potter.

- Son los padres de Harry.

- No te hagas la tonta, Hermione – le dijo con voz severa - ¿Ginny conoce a los Potter? ¿Lily conoce a sus abuelos?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo tenias pensado decírmelo?

- Eso le corresponde a Ginny – Ron resopló molesto – si ella no te lo quiso decir, seguro fue… - se quedó callada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo quiso decir?

- Eso le corresponde…

- Te estoy diciendo que me lo digas tú.

- Es que… los Potter saben que Harry es el padre de Lily.

- ¿Ellos lo supieron primero que yo?

- No, en realidad, ellos siempre lo supieron, pero lo que no saben es que – Hermione se mordía el labio – bueno ellos creen que Harry y Ginny engendraron a Lily – Ron frunció el ceño confundido – no saben de la inseminación.

- ¿Qué?

- Harry les dijo que él y Ginny, fueron novios en Estados Unidos y que tuvieron una aventura y pues… nació Lily.

- ¿Por qué les dijo eso?

- Porque la mamá de Harry estaba muy enferma, no quería darle un disgusto al enterarse que Harry pues… tu sabes, fue utilizado y donó su semen. No quería decirles la manera en que realmente fue concebida su única nieta.

- Cuando se enteren, van a odiar a Ginny.

- Otra cosa – Ron volteo a ver a Hermione con la ceja levantada – ellos no saben que Harry y Ginny son novios.

- Pero si me estás diciendo que ellos sabían que en Estados Unidos…

- Sí, que antes fueron novios, pero desde que Harry supo que Ginny estaba embarazada quiso mantenerla lejos de sus padres, pero no contaba que su mamá quisiera conocerla, así que como estaba enferma, Harry accedió a presentársela y de ahí…

- ¿De ahí qué?

- Ginny se ganó el cariño de los Potter, la ven como a la hija que nunca tuvieron, ve como están preocupados por ella – Ron volteó hacia el lado donde estaban los Potter.

- Esto es un lío.

- Sí, y ahora todos están juntos, no me quiero imaginar en qué va a terminar todo.

- ¿Sirius Black y Remus Lupin? ¿Son ellos? – pregunto Ron asombrado al verlos salir del elevador buscando desesperadamente a Harry.

- Sí, ellos también conocen a Ginny.

- Vaya – exclamó Ron sin poder creerlo.

Todos los Weasley se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Sirius y a Remus, de por sí no salían de su asombro de ver a los Potter, ahora se unían otras dos personas más quienes fueron importantes en la derrota contra Voldemort.

Tanto Sirius como Remus se fueron directo en donde estaban los Potter. Harry ya no llevaba la ropa manchada de sangre porque Lily la había limpiado por medio de magia para que su nieta no viera nada de eso.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Gracias por venir.

- Cuando recibimos tu patronus pensamos que era Harry a quien le había pasado algo.

- Ginny es como mi hija – les dijo James.

- Lo sabemos, cornamenta ¿Cómo está?

- No nos han dicho nada. La hirieron con un arma muggle.

- Irius – dijo la pequeña Lily para que Sirius la cargara.

- Hola, bomboncito de fresa, te extrañé – Sirius se la quito de los brazos a Harry, quien seguía muy serio con la mirada perdida – cuanto pelirrojo.

- Es la familia de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué están del otro lado de la sala?

- Recuerda que ellos no saben que Harry es el padre de Lily. Ginny jamás se atrevió a decirles que fue Harry quien la embarazó en Estados Unidos. De hecho, han de estar muy confundidos al vernos aquí – les dijo Lily viendo hacia donde estaban los Weasley.

- Y todavía Lily me llama tata delante de ellos – terminó James.

- Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse – comento Remus – Harry es el padre de Lily, y aunque ellos se enojen con él porque embarazó a Ginny, no les queda de otra más que aceptarlo.

- No pasa de que lo golpeen ¿Cuántos son? Uno, dos, tres – empezó Sirius a contar cabezas pelirrojas.

- ¿Quieres callarte, Black?

- ¿Qué Lily? Harry será muy salvador del mundo mágico, pero se llevó a la cama a la hermanita pequeña y la dejó preñada y sobretodo deshonrada.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan moral? – le preguntó Lily con gestos de fastidio.

- ¿Te recuerdo quien le dio una bofetada a Harry por haber tenido una aventura y haber dejado embarazada a una pobre niña indefensa?

- Ya, por favor ¿Qué no ven como esta Harry? Está preocupado por la madre de su hija.

Todos los Weasley estaban muy preocupados por Ginny, no tenían noticias de cómo se encontraba, pero aun así estaban muy confundidos de ver a los Potter junto con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin al otro lado de la sala, pero sobre todo, la manera en que convivían con la pequeña Lily.

- Harry siempre nos dijo que sus padres estaban de viaje y que vivían lejos de Londres ¿Cómo es que Lily se lleva tan bien con ellos?

- A lo mejor tuvieron una oportunidad de conocerlos – le dijo Charlie a Bill.

- Sí, tal vez, pero esto es muy extraño. Ellos son personas importantes y venir aquí a ver a la novia de su hijo y convivir tan bien con una niña que ni siquiera es pariente de ellos, Lily es hija de Ginny y de un semen desconocido, y ellos la tratan como si fuera su propia nieta – les dijo Bill a sus hermanos.

Sirius y Remus se ofrecieron a ir por unos cafés para Lily y James mientras esperaban noticias de Ginny. Harry seguía ausente, no decía absolutamente nada, solo abrazaba a su hija derramando lagrimas. Lily y James suponían que era porque estaba muy preocupado por su hija, el hecho de que si le pasaba algo a Ginny, la pequeña Lily era quien iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Decidieron no molestarlo, ni preguntarle nada.

Sirius y Remus pasaban por un lado de los Weasley siendo observados por los padres y los hermanos de Ginny, pero cuando regresaron alcanzaron a escuchar una conversación de ellos.

- Pobre Harry – decía Molly – esta tan preocupado por Ginny, se nota que la ama mucho – Sirius y Remus voltearon a verse sorprendidos – tanto tiempo juntos, demostrándose cuando se aman.

- Nunca dudamos el amor que Harry le tiene a Ginny. Aceptarla después de saber que Ginny tuvo una hija por medio de inseminación artificial, no cualquier hombre lo acepta – comentó Arthur abrazando a su esposa.

- ¿Harry ama a Ginny? – pregunto en un susurro Sirius.

- ¿Inseminación artificial? – le contestó de igual manera Remus.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Sirius y Remus caminaron directo hacia los Potter, ambos analizando lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Debemos ir con la familia de Ginny, debemos presentarnos y…

- No creo que sea el momento adecuado Lily, por ahora lo importante es saber cómo esta Ginny – le dijo James.

Harry se levanto dejando a su hija en brazos de su padre y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la puerta donde se habían llevado a Ginny.

- Oigan – dijo Sirius muy despacio – ¿Qué es inseminación artificial?

James frunció el ceño viendo a Remus, quien tenía la misma cara de interrogación que Sirius.

- ¿Tú no sabes? – le pregunto James a Remus – tú siempre sabes todo.

- No, no lo sé.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, canuto?

- Es una simple pregunta.

- Es un método muggle para tener hijos – les dijo Lily muy naturalmente, pero al ver la cara de los tres hombre decidió explicar mejor – las parejas que no pueden tener hijos recurren a ese método para concebirlos.

- Es decir… no pueden cuando… tu sabes… - dijo Sirius haciendo gestos vulgares.

- Madura, Black.

- ¿En qué consiste, Lily? – le preguntó Remus.

- El semen del hombre es introducido al útero de la mujer. Todo eso lo hacen los médicos muggles y como resultado se da un embarazo.

Sirius y Remus voltearon a verse muy sorprendidos y después vieron detenidamente a la pequeña Lily quien jugueteaba con los lentes de su abuelo.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Cho, todos corrieron hacia ella para saber el estado de Ginny.

- Cho, por favor, dime como esta Ginny – le suplicaba Harry.

- Esta fuera de peligro, por suerte la bala no daño ningún órgano importante, pero aun está muy débil, la vamos a tener en observación.

- ¿Podemos verla? – preguntó Molly.

- No es recomendable por ahora, estará dormida por un par de horas. No tienen por qué preocuparse por nada, ella estará bien – dijo Cho con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Harry – preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas bien.

- Gracias.

- Cualquier novedad los tendré informados.

Cho saludo a los Potter mientras que los Weasley de nuevo se regresaron a la sala. Justo cuando Cho iba a regresar, Harry logró convencerla para que lo dejara entrar a ver a Ginny aunque sea un momento. Ella, como siempre, no le pudo negar nada, así que hizo que Harry entrara a ver a Ginny pero ella se encontraba dormida.

- Solo cinco minutos, Harry.

- Gracias, Cho.

- Hola, amor – le dijo Harry a Ginny en cuanto salió Cho de la habitación – que susto me diste ¿sabes que nos espera una fuerte discusión en cuanto estés bien? De esas discusiones que teníamos en Estados Unidos – sonrió recordando mientras acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo – o ¿Qué tal otro duelo para que me desarmes? Ya puedo escuchar tus gritos y los azotones de puerta – le acarició la mejilla - no voy a permitir que te vuelva a pasar esto, tu y Lily son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Te amo tanto, Ginny.

Lily y James se acercaron a los Weasley porque la pequeña Lily ahora reclamaba los brazos de su abuela materna. No querían entrar en detalles, pero si querían que sintieran el apoyo de ellos con respecto al estado de Ginny. Si ellos mismos se sentían mal, se imaginaban como se estaban sintiendo los Weasley en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y Remus permanecieron en el mismo lugar, un poco alejados de la sala de espera.

- ¿Por qué habrán dicho los padres de Ginny sobre la inseminación artificial?

- Lunático – se asusto Sirius - ¿Y si el cachorro no puede? Oh por Dios, eso sería terrible, Harry teniendo problemas con su cachorrito…

- Sirius, deja de decir tonterías.

- Entonces ¿Por qué tuvieron que tener a Lily por inseminación artificial?

- Esto es muy extraño, Harry dijo que había sido una aventura y que Ginny había quedado embarazada – dijo Remus pensativo – al mismo tiempo, Ginny decidió no decirle nada a Harry sobre su embarazo, él se dio cuenta hasta que llegó aquí ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, y después no quería que Ginny conviviera con sus padres, pero claro, Evans no se la iba a poner tan fácil – se quedaron pensando los dos - ¿y si Lily no es hija de Harry?

- Claro que lo es, es idéntica a Lily, tiene los mismos ojos que ella y Harry. No aquí pasa algo muy extraño, además de eso ¿Harry ama a Ginny? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué dijeron que pasan tiempo juntos? Ellos no saben que Harry es el padre de Lily, pero sin embargo, están contentos porque están juntos.

- Pues si tú no entiendes que eres más listo, pues menos yo.

- Harry ha estado muy contento últimamente – Sirius asintió – nunca nos ha querido decir que hace los domingos ¿será que pasa el tiempo con los Weasley?

- ¿Será que en realidad si ama a Ginny?

- ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho? - dijo confundido Remus.

- Para no decirnos que tiene problemas con su cachorrito y…

- Cállate, Sirius.

Lily se sentó junto a Molly con una sonrisa, mientras que James era el blanco de las miradas por parte de los pelirrojos que veían como la pequeña Lily hacia lo que quería con su abuelo: le jalaba el cabello, le quitaba los lentes, se bajaba y caminaba alrededor de él mareándolo, sin embargo, James Potter jamás se quejó, al contario, reía de las ocurrencias de su nieta.

- Gracias a Dios, Ginny está bien – dijo Lily un poco nerviosa. Ella estaba consciente que los Weasley no sabían que Harry era el verdadero padre de Lily – pronto se recuperará.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Ustedes conocen a Ginny? – preguntó Arthur.

- Sí, Harry nos la presentó – dijo Lily viendo a James.

- Harry es tan lindo, ha apoyado mucho a Ginny todo este tiempo – Lily sonrió, pero no entendía que tiempo – pero no sabíamos que ustedes conocían a Lily, me imagino que en sus tantos viajes la conocieron.

- Sí – dijo James con el ceño fruncido viendo a su esposa _¿Cuáles viajes?_

- Es una niña muy cariñosa, se nota que se adaptó a ustedes muy rápidamente.

- Bueno… sí – Lily no sabía que contestar.

- Harry nos dijo que ustedes siempre estaban ocupados y que casi no venían a Londres, les agradezco tanto que estén este momento aquí – les dijo Molly.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, Ginny es una chica estupenda.

- Me alegra tanto que tengan un buen concepto de mi hija y que la acepten como la novia de Harry.

- ¿Novia? – soltó Lily sin pensarlo.

Harry llegó después de ver a Ginny, así que todos voltearon a verlo.

- Esta dormida, pero se ve bien – les comentó Harry un poco más tranquilo.

- ¡Papi! – gritó la pequeña Lily corriendo hacia Harry pero sin soltar la mano de su abuelo James.

- Lily quiere tanto a Harry – le dijo Molly a Lily – tanto que hasta lo llama papá.

- Sí, la quiere mucho – dijo Lily confundida – con permiso, voy a hablar con Harry.

James y Harry, con la pequeña Lily en brazos, se acercaron a Remus y a Sirius, inmediatamente Lily caminó hacia ellos fulminando con la mirada a su hijo.

- Harry James Potter ¿me quieres explicar qué demonios está pasando? – dijo Lily entre dientes para que no la escucharan los Weasley.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que amas a Ginny – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué? ¿Amas a Ginny? – dijo Lily mas confundida.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- ¿Tú y Ginny son novios?

- ¿Lily es tu hija?

- ¿Está funcionando bien tu cachorrito?

- Quieren callarse todos – les dijo Harry fastidiado – este no es el momento para aclarar esas cosas, por ahora lo que me interesa es que Ginny esté bien, aún está en observación, así que dejen de molestarme con sus preguntas.

- Muy bien jovencito, pero esto no se va a quedar así, hay muchas cosas que tienes que aclarar – le dijo Lily muy seria.

- Lo sé, mamá, pero ahora no, será mejor que se vayan, Ginny estará dormida así que no habrá mucho que hacer.

- ¿Tú vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó James.

- No, yo me quedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mamá, por favor, hablamos después.

- Nada más dime porque te quieres quedar.

Harry vio a toda su familia, la única familia que él había tenido por años y atrás de ellos, a su nueva familia, toda pelirroja que veían de vez en cuando hacia donde estaban ellos. Acarició a su hija con una sonrisa y tomo aire.

- Porque quiero estar con la mujer que amo, con la madre de mi hija.

- ¿Amas a Ginny? – sonrió Lily.

- Si mamá, la amo, la amo como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien.

- Pero, entonces…

- Papá, después les explico todo, este no es el momento.

- De acuerdo – se sorprendieron todos al ver que Lily había aceptado tan rápido, pero se le veía feliz – lo hablaremos después.

Los Potter, Sirius y Remus se despidieron de los Weasley muy amablemente. Harry se acercó a Ron y a Hermione aun con su hija en brazos. Después de ver a Ginny se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

Ron se le quedó viendo sin decir nada mientras que Hermione le indicaba con la mirada que no dijera absolutamente nada. Harry se dio cuenta de esto así que decidió ser el primer en hablar.

- Supongo que ya sabrás todo – le dijo Harry a Ron.

- No nada más le mintieron a mi familia, sino que además, a la tuya también ¿sabes lo que van a pensar de Ginny cuando sepan que ella te utilizó…?

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen, amo a Ginny y voy a defender nuestro amor por encima de todos.

- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, es mi hermana de quien van a hablar mal…

- Mis padres jamás hablaran mal de Ginny, la quieren como si fuera su propia hija. Escúchame, Ron, Ginny no es la única culpable aquí, fuimos los dos. Siempre los dos. Así que si van a juzgar a Ginny, me van a juzgar a mí también.

Bill y Fleur se llevaron a la pequeña Lily para que comiera y durmiera algo. Todos los demás permanecieron esperando a que Ginny despertara para saber si había mejorado su estado. Lily le había estando hablando por celular a Harry para saber alguna novedad.

Pero Ginny no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, y dándoles la buena noticia que se encontraba mucho mejor. Harry llamó a sus padres pero les dijo que no fueran al hospital, que no era el momento adecuado. Ellos comprendieron a que se refería Harry, tal vez ya era momento de que él y Ginny iban a confesarles a los Weasley quien era en realidad Harry, así que decidieron darles un tiempo para que analizaran la noticia.

Los primeros en entrar a ver a Ginny fueron sus padres, y después sus hermanos. Los últimos fueron Ron y Harry. Ginny en cuanto vio entrar a Harry le sonrió para después dar un gran suspiro.

- Estoy suspendida ¿verdad?

- Ron era el líder de la misión. Él será el que te suspenderá por dos meses…

- ¿Dos meses?

- Así lo decidió él – Harry le dio un beso en la boca.

- ¿Yo, cuándo? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Además dijo que estarás castigada sin salir a misiones peligrosas por más de un año – le volvió a dar otro beso.

- Harry, por favor – le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Sabes lo que sentí al verte inconsciente en el piso llena de sangre? Ginny, quise morirme en ese instante – junto su frente con la de ella – sin ti, mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

- Aquí estoy - dijo Ron rodando los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Detuvieron a Malfoy? Díganme que sí, porque soy capaz…

- Dean y Viktor están en eso – la tranquilizó Harry.

- Lo que menos les debe de preocupar es Malfoy.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ron? – le preguntó Ginny.

- Los padres de Harry.

- ¿Qué con ellos? – preguntó con indiferencia Ginny – seguro han de estar viajando.

- No, amor, ellos estuvieron aquí – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Aquí?

- Si, hermanita, ya se les cayó el teatrito a los dos.

- Pero… tus papas ¿ya sabe que yo…? – le preguntó Ginny asustada a Harry.

- No, aún no lo saben, pero creo que ya es hora de que todos sepan la verdad. En cuanto te recuperes, diremos la verdad.

- Tus padres van a odiarme.

- Y tus hermanos, excepto Ron – volteó a verlo – van a golpearme.

- Oye, no me voy a perder la diversión – dijo Ron sonriendo – digo, uno no debe perder la oportunidad de golpear a su jefe.

- Ron, cállate, esto es serio.

- Mira – dijo Ron sin bromear – primero tienes que recuperarte, así que descansa y no te preocupes desde ahora.

- ¿Y Lily? ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

- Se la llevaron Bill y Fleur anoche, no han de tardar en llegar.

Ginny permaneció en el hospital dos días más, días en que los Potter no dejaban de cuestionar a Harry cada vez que él se aparecía por su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Cho había sido una fuente de información para ellos, ya que ella les confirmo que en realidad Harry y Ginny eran novios, que Harry se la había presentado como su novia formal. Así que al menos tenían una buena noticia, lo que tanto habían anhelado, se había hecho realidad. Sirius y Remus no quisieron mencionar lo de la inseminación artificial, preferían hablarlo primero con Harry y así salir de dudas.

Harry y Ginny habían acordado decir la verdad a sus respectivas familias. Sin duda alguna, Ginny era la más nerviosa al respecto, sabía que lo que había hecho, ahora le iba a costar muy caro. Si no se hubiera enamorado de Harry, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Así la encontró Harry después de bañarse, pensando en el hubiera, frente al tocador.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry secándose el cabello con la toalla.

- Sí.

- ¿Te duele la herida?

- No, estoy bien.

- Le diré a mis padres que queremos hablar con ellos este fin de semana. Ya no sé ni que inventarles para que no vengan. Mamá está desesperada por verte.

- Va a odiarme – dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- Claro que no – se acercó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y la vio por el reflejo del espejo – se va a enojar, pero después se le pasará, tal vez no nos vaya a hablar por un buen tiempo.

- Eso no ayuda, Harry.

- ¿Cuándo hablaremos con tu familia?

- Le dije a mamá que el sábado quería hablar con toda la familia, pero me dijo que íbamos a tener una visita muy especial.

- ¿La tía Muriel? – preguntó Harry haciendo gestos.

- No creo, mamá ha estado muy entusiasmada con esa visita, hasta sacó su vajilla especial para limpiarla completamente.

- Bien, entonces hablaremos con mis padres el sábado.

- No, mamá fue muy clara, que nos quería a los dos en esa comida.

- ¿A mí también? – frunció el ceño Harry.

- Sí, y no me preguntes porque, mamá ha estado muy extraña desde que salí del hospital.

Harry y Ginny acordaron hablar con los Potter el domingo, para así el sábado ir con los Weasley y esa visita especial. Lily y James estaban felices con la noticia de que Harry y Ginny se amaban, que por fin iban a formar una familia con su hija. Confiaban en que los Weasley iban a aceptar la noticia de que Harry era el verdadero padre de Lily, porque después de conocerlos y saber que Harry era muy querido por ellos, no tenia duda que iba a ser aceptado fácilmente. Para los Potter todo estaba solucionado. Contrario a los Weasley, quienes ellos estaban seguros que Harry amaba a Ginny, tanto que la había aceptado con una hija fruto de una locura llamada inseminación artificial.

Se llegó el sábado, Harry se disculpó con sus padres al no llevar ese día a Ginny como tanto les había prometido, sin embargo, ambos lo aceptaron sin chistar, cosa que se le hizo demasiado extraño.

Ginny ya se sentía completamente recuperada, gracias a las pociones de Cho, la herida había cerrado completamente. Harry, su hija y Ginny, llegaron a la madriguera a la hora acordada. Todos los Weasley ya se encontraban reunidos.

- Mamá ¿por fin nos vas a decir a que se debe que hayas reunido en sábado? – preguntó George.

- ¡Ya sé! – gritó Fred emocionado – Charlie va a casarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

- Cuando Bill se iba a casar con Fleur nos reunió a todos para darnos la noticia.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – dijo Charlie ofendido.

- Pues porque tú sigues en la lista, además ¿Quién se va a querer casar con Percy?

- Dejen de pelear y cállense todos – dijo Molly sonriendo – hoy va a venir una visita muy especial.

- Mamá, estas sonriendo – le dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño – los gemelos estaban molestando a Percy y tu estas sonriendo.

- Estoy contenta por Ginny. Después de haber estado en peligro, pudo salvarse.

- Gracias, mamá.

- Pero además de eso, su relación con Harry se ha ido fortaleciendo cada día – Ron volteo a ver a Harry y a Ginny quienes se sonreía mutuamente – siempre he creído que las cosas suceden por alguna razón – continúo Molly – y este accidente que tuvo Ginny fue una acontecimiento negativo, pero a la vez, positivo.

- No te entiendo, mamá – le dijo Ginny.

- Conocimos a los padres de Harry – Ron volteo de nuevo a ver a Harry y a Ginny, solo que ahora no estaban sonriendo, al contrario, se veían algo preocupados – son tan amables, Harry, nos han mostrado su apoyo incondicional.

- No sé a qué se refiere, señora Weasley.

- Primero que nada, pagaron todos los gastos del hospital.

- Pensé que habías sido tú – le dijo Ginny a Harry.

- Pensé que había sido Ron – contestó Harry.

- Pensé que había sido el ministerio – dijo Ron.

- No, fueron los señores Potter quienes me escribieron diciéndome que no nos preocupáramos por nada – dijo Molly con una sonrisa – así que como un acto de agradecimiento, los invite a comer esta tarde, no han de tardar en llegar.

Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse preocupados, no era así como habían planeado decir la verdad ¿ahora que iban a decir con todos juntos?


	24. Chapter 24

Lily preparaba un pay de manzana para llevarlo de postre a casa de la familia de Ginny. Silbaba una canción muy contenta, sentía que por fin la vida de su único hijo iba a ser plena y tranquila, pero sobre todo, feliz.

James se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Adoraba ver a su esposa contenta. Mientras Lily batía la mezcla, James la abrazó por la cintura dándole un beso en el cuello.

- ¿Por qué tan contenta?

- Vamos a ir a casa de los padres de Ginny. Por fin vamos a ser una familia completa y unida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta, James? Han pasado algunos días desde que Ginny salió del hospital, seguramente los Weasley ya deben de saber que Harry es el padre de Lily.

- Harry no nos ha confirmado nada – Lily se encogió de hombros – en el hospital estaban muy confundidos al vernos.

- Era normal. Pero seguramente Harry y Ginny ya les explicaron el porqué estuvimos ahí. Además, Molly Weasley ha sido muy amable en sus cartas, no se cansó de agradecernos que hayamos pagado la cuenta del hospital.

- Debiste decirle a Harry que le escribiste a la  
>señora Weasley y que pagamos la cuenta del hospital – le reclamó James pero Lily lo ignoró - ¿Cómo habrán tomado la noticia de que Harry es quien embarazó a Ginny?<p>

- Supongo que bien. En el hospital hablaban muy bien de él. Además ¿Qué hay de malo que Harry sea el padre de Lily?

- Ginny no quería decirle a su familia porque…

- Era Harry Potter – bufó Lily rodando los ojos – mi hijo es como cualquier chico – suspiró -después de aquella pesadilla… Harry es un chico normal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tanto Ginny como Harry sentían que les faltaba el aire. _No, no todos juntos, por favor, rogaban cada uno, no era así como deberían de pasar las cosas._ Ron quería ayudarlos, pero no había vuelta atrás, el timbre de la puerta sonó y se hizo un silencio monumental.

- Arthur, ve a abrir – le dijo Molly – y acomódate bien esa corbata.

- Mamá, debiste consultárselo primero a Harry – le dijo Ron en cuanto su padre se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Bueno, la señora Potter fue muy amable en sus cartas y yo le hice esta invitación cuando tuviera tiempo, nosotros sabemos que viajan mucho, pero ella aceptó de inmediato – dijo Molly disculpándose con Harry.

- Buenas tardes – Ginny y Harry voltearon a ver a Lily Potter, con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella – Ginny, tenía tantas ganas de verte – la abrazó.

- Gracias, Lily.

- Hija, es la señora Potter, no seas mal educada – la regañó Molly.

- Oh no, Ginny me llama Lily.

- Hola, hija, veo que estas completamente recuperada – le dijo James dándole un beso.

- Sí, me siento…bien – dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz.

- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a todos los Weasley – traje un pay de manzana.

- Es usted muy amable – le agradeció Molly tomando el pay -el gusto es nuestro de conocerlos y tenerlos aquí, esta es su casa, pero por favor, siéntense, la comida estará lista en un momento.

Todos se sentaron en la sala. Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny, entrelazando sus dedos, en señal de que estaban juntos en esto. James y Lily se sentaron juntos, siendo el blanco de las miradas de todos. Por un momento nadie decía nada.

- Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de venir, sabemos que viajan mucho – comentó Molly sirviéndoles un entremés en la mesita de la sala.

- Pues… fuimos a Francia unos días – dijo Lily viendo a Harry, quien había bajado la mirada, el verde esmeralda de Lily imponía en ese momento – llegando supimos lo que le había pasado a Ginny.

- Esta niña desde que decidió ser auror nos ha tenido con el alma en un hilo.

- Imagínese nosotros con Harry.

- Cierto, pero gracias a Dios, está sano y salvo – dijo Molly tomándole una mejilla a Harry de manera cariñosa.

- Me da tanto gusto que hayan aceptado a mi hijo en su familia.

- ¿Y porque no habríamos de aceptarlo? Cuando Ginny nos dijo que eran novios, nos sorprendió mucho.

- Si, a nosotros también nos sorprendió, pero qué bueno que se hayan dado cuenta que están realmente enamorados. Y bueno, llevaban tiempo de conocerse, trabajaron juntos en Estados Unidos. Aunque lo nieguen, para mí fue amor a primera vista – sonrió Lily al igual que Molly.

Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse, de solo recordar todas esas peleas y discusiones que tuvieron, no les parecía para nada "amor a primera vista", era más bien "amor al darme cuenta que te necesitaba en lugar de utilizarte".

- Nos sentimos tan alagados de que Harry haya puesto sus ojos en nuestra Ginny – dijo Arthur – nosotros no somos famosos como ustedes.

- Pero Ginny es una chica estupenda – sonrió James – estaría preocupado por el estado psicológico de mi hijo si no hubiera puesto sus ojos en Ginny. Aunque debo reconocer que es un poco lento.

Todos sonrieron de manera burlona viendo a Harry. Ginny cada vez se sentía peor, estaban hablando maravillas de ella siendo que había utilizado al gran Harry Potter, al salvador del mundo mágico, y solo para algo que a ella le convenía en aquel entonces.

- No es nada fácil su situación – comentó Bill – Harry es el jefe de Ginny y además…famoso.

- Ustedes se han dado cuenta de lo sencillo que es Harry. Toda esa fama en realidad no le importa.

- Yo que tu, Harry, anduviera con una modelo – dijo Fred.

- Cállate – le dijo Ginny entre dientes y Molly solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Fred, yo me conformaría con una de mejor carácter – dijo George. Las dos únicas mujeres Weasley le lanzaban miradas asesinas mientras que James sonreía divertido.

Platicaban de todo un poco durante toda la comida, Harry y Ginny en cierta manera estaban un poco más tranquilos, solo esperaban el momento de la despedida y ya después, por separado, soltar la bomba. Pero cuando pensaban que las cosas iban como lo esperaban, al ver que Molly y Lily hablaban de recetas de comida y Arthur, con el resto de los Weasley, hablaban de política con James, una pequeña pelirroja hizo acto de presencia.

- ¡Mami! – gritaba desde el segundo piso.

- Ya se despertó – dijo Ginny un poco preocupada viendo a Harry.

- Tráela, Ginny, quiero verla – le dijo Lily.

Ginny subió por su hija, la cual pensaba que iba a dormir un poco más de horas, pero la pequeña estaba más despierta que nunca. Sus ojitos verdes brillaron al recibir los brazos de su madre.

- En el hospital vi como Lily convivía con ustedes – dijo Molly. Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Ese tema no les gustaba para nada.

- Sí, bueno, Ginny nos lleva a Lily a casa.

- Pero en tan poco tiempo se ha acoplando a ustedes, es una niña muy inteligente.

- Pues sí, solo son un par de horas. Que mas daría yo que Ginny y Lily se quedaran en casa como lo hacen aquí.

- Mamá – levantó la ceja Harry.

- Si, ya sé, no debo presionar con eso.

- Además, ustedes tienen muchos compromisos sociales – dijo Arthur – tienen que viajar seguido.

- ¿Viajar? – preguntó extrañado James.

- ¡Tata! – gritó la pequeña Lily en brazos de Ginny bajando las escaleras.

- Mi cielo – se levantó James para cargarla – estabas dormidita ¿verdad, preciosa?

- No saben lo que significa para nosotros como tratan a nuestra nieta, todo el amor que le dan. Harry ha sido también tan cariñoso con ella.

- Pero si también es nuestra nieta – dijo James acariciando a la pequeña Lily.

- Ahora sabemos a quien salió Harry, él siempre dijo que Lily era su hija – dijo Charlie.

- Claro que lo es – sonrió Lily contenta, ahora estaba segura que todos los Weasley ya sabían la verdad.

- Ustedes son tan buenos. Cuando Harry nos dijo que quería que Lily llevara el apellido Potter, pensé que ustedes se iban a molestar.

- No, al contario – dijo Lily – nosotros siempre estuvimos de acuerdo. Lily es una Potter.

- ¿Qué más puede pedir una madre para su hija? – dijo Molly con mucho sentimiento – sabemos que Harry es su felicidad, la de ella y la de la pequeña Lily.

- Son toda una familia, ahora solo falta la boda.

- Mamá – volvió a levantar la ceja Harry.

- Sí, eso también lo sé, ustedes decidirán la fecha- le dijo a Harry para después dirigirse a los señores Weasley - porque ustedes están de acuerdo en que se casen ¿verdad?

- Por nosotros no hay ningún problema.

- No saben lo tranquila que me siento. James y yo pensamos que tal vez no iban a tomar muy bien la noticia, pero veo que hasta quieren a Harry como yerno.

- Claro que lo queremos, se ha portado tan bien con Ginny. La ha cuidado siempre y ha sido un gran apoyo con Lily, a pesar de que él muy bien podría deslindarse de responsabilidades.

- Eso jamás lo hubiéramos permitido, ni James ni yo. Harry tiene obligaciones para con Lily.

- No saben cómo los admiramos, han educado tan bien a Harry. Lo han hecho un hombre con valores. Nosotros también hemos inculcado los valores en nuestra familia, aunque Ginny haya decidido embarazarse…

- No debemos juzgarla. Son jóvenes y esas cosas pasan – dijo Lily.

- Al comienzo estábamos preocupados, Ginny estaba sola y embarazada…

- Pero Harry no lo supo hasta que llegó a Londres – aclaró James.

- Lo sabemos y no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos al aceptar a Ginny con una hija.

- Tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos – sonrió Lily viendo a la pareja.

Tanto Ginny como Harry se vieron preocupados. Los Potter y los Weasley hablaban del mismo tema pero con contenido completamente diferente, solo rogaban que todo terminara.

- Mamá, ya es tarde – insistió Harry.

- Cierto, debemos irnos – se levantaron Lily y James.

- Esperamos que cuanto tengan tiempo nos visiten – les dijo Arthur.

- Por supuesto, vamos a estar en contacto, aun nos falta tanto que platicar.

Lily cargó a su nieta y le dio un beso de despedida.

- Se parece tanto a usted – comentó Bill.

- Es lo que dice James, pero es el cabello de Ginny y los ojos de Harry.

- Que coincidencia ¿verdad? – dijo Molly – si Ginny no nos hubiera mostrado las pruebas de la inseminación artificial, hubiéramos asegurado que Harry es el padre de Lily.

Los Potter y Ginny quedaron en shock. Ron solo se tomó el cabello negando con la cabeza, resignado.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto James - ¿inseminación? Es la segunda vez que escucho esa palabra.

- No entiendo – dijo Lily confundida - ¿Cuáles pruebas? ¿Cuál inseminación?

- Mamá, eso lo hablamos en la casa – le dijo Harry rápidamente.

- Pero…

- Ginny se hizo una inseminación artificial, creí que ustedes ya lo sabían – aclaró Molly al ver la cara de confusión de los Potter – me acaban de decir que no la deberíamos de juzgar y que no se molestaban porque Lily llevara el apellido Potter.

- Lily es una Potter, Harry fue quien embarazó a Ginny.

Todos los Weasley voltearon a ver a Harry, éste solo trago en seco.

- No, están confundidos – sonrió Molly – Ginny se hizo una inseminación artificial, es un método muggle que consiste…

- Sabemos en lo que consiste – dijo Lily.

- Harry ¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunto James.

- Si, queremos saber ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Bill subiendo el tono y viendo a Harry directamente.

- Bill, no seas grosero con Harry, mucho menos delante de los señores Potter – se puso seria Molly.

- Queremos saber que pasa, mamá.

- Pero si ya lo saben: tu hermana se hizo una inseminación y Harry se enamoró de Ginny y la aceptó aun con una hija.

- ¿QUE? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los Potter.

- Pensamos que Harry se los había dicho.

- No, Harry y Ginny tuvieron una relación en Estados Unidos y Ginny quedó embarazada. No le quiso decir nada a Harry, pero cuando él regreso a Londres, la encontró y desde entonces han estado juntos. Harry se hizo responsable de su hija. Harry se dio cuenta que ama a Ginny después de que la hirieron.

- Al parecer hay un malentendido – dijo Arthur tratando de calmar el ambiente – seguramente al estar viajando tanto…

- ¿Cuáles viajes? – dijo James – solo fuimos a Francia unos días porque ya queríamos regresar para estar con nuestra nieta, llevamos años sin salir de Londres.

Ginny se había tapado los oídos con las dos manos, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo dando su versión de los hechos. Harry trataba de calmarlos para poder explicarles, pero hasta el pobre de Ron la había llevado porque sus hermanos, al ver que él no estaba sorprendido, empezaron a cuestionarlo.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Ginny – soy yo la que tiene que explicar todo.

- Ginny, es mejor hacerlo…

- No, Harry, todos deben saber la verdad.

Ginny se levantó para ponerse frente a toda su familia y los Potter. Harry la tomo de la mano y, al igual que ella, enfrentó a la familia.

- Harry es el verdadero padre de Lily.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los hermanos Weasley.

- ¿Te atreviste a entrar a esta casa y engañarnos de esa manera? – le preguntó Charlie enojado.

- ¿Embarazaste a nuestra hermana y jamás tuviste los pantalones para decirnos? – ahora fue el turno de Bill.

- ¡Déjenme hablar! – volvió a gritar Ginny al ver que uno de los gemelos tenía toda la intención de levantarse a golpear a Harry.

- Harry no me embarazó – todos voltearon a verse entre ellos sin entender – yo me hice la inseminación con su semen.

Todos se quedaron paralizados viendo a Harry y a Ginny, y como nadie podía pronunciar una sola palabra, Ginny decidió continuar.

- Utilicé a Harry – dijo viendo directamente a los Potter, y la mirada de dolor que le dio Lily hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva y continuó – siempre quise tener un hijo sin un hombre a mi lado, un hijo especial. Conocí a Harry y me di cuenta que era un gran mago porque trabajamos juntos, así que… por medio de un chantaje logré que él me diera su semen.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz, Ginevra? – le dijo Molly enojada.

- Entonces… todo este tiempo… ¿han sido mentiras? – pregunto Lily - ¿nos han mentido?

- Mamá, Ginny siempre quiso que ustedes supieran de la inseminación, fui yo quien no lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estabas enferma…

- Esa no es una excusa, Harry.

- Yo solo quería que conocieras a tu nieta, pero no tenía la intención de que Ginny los conociera a ustedes.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó muy serio Fred - ¿Ginny no era de tu clase?

- Claro que no. En aquel tiempo yo no estaba enamorado de Ginny, quería que mis padres convivieran con mi hija, sobre todo al ver que mi mamá mejoraba considerablemente de salud. Pero mamá se encariño con Ginny – Lily vio a Ginny y después bajo la mirada decepcionada – utilicé a Ginny al ver a mi mamá contenta al sentirla como la hija que nunca tuvo, y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, Ginny ya era parte de mi familia. Así fue como me enamoré de ella.

- Supongo que cuando pisaste esta casa, ya estabas enamorado de mi hermana – quiso aclarar George.

- No – dijo Ginny – traje a Harry por la tía Muriel – Arthur negó con la cabeza entendiendo todo.

- Entonces, se la pasaban utilizándose uno al otro – dijo James.

- Si, hasta darnos cuenta que en realidad nos necesitábamos.

- ¿Tú lo sabías, Ron?

- Si – le contesto a Bill – cuando Ginny dijo que Harry era su novio se me hizo muy extraño porque yo trabajo con los dos y jamás vi algo entre ellos, eso aunado a el color de ojos de Lily, así que investigué.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

- Porque Ginny me había confesado que amaba a Harry, y que una vez que se supiera la verdad, él ya no iba a regresar más a esta casa.

- James, vámonos.

- Lily, perdóname – le suplicó Ginny.

- Con permiso, gracias por la comida – les dijo Lily a los Weasley, volteo a ver a Ginny y sin decirle nada, salió por la puerta.

- Dale tiempo – le dijo Harry apretándole la mano.

- Con permiso – se despidió James – Harry, te esperamos en casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Salieron los Potter en medio de un completo silencio. Ginny empezó a llorar en el pecho de Harry por la actitud de los padres de él. Sabía que tenían toda la razón, y de hecho, que se merecía algo peor que solo miradas de decepción hacia ella. Pero prefería mil veces, gritos, reproches, insultos, incluso golpes, a esas miradas de tristeza que llevaban antes de salir de casa de sus padres.

Harry la consolaba bajo la mirada de todos los Weasley, pero al mismo tiempo, escuchando toda la historia por medio de Ron.

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Ginny? – preguntó Molly negando con la cabeza sin poder creer todo lo que había dicho Ron - ¿engañar de esa manera al padre de tu hija? ¿A Harry Potter?

- Señora Weasley, no nada más culpe a Ginny.

- ¿Hubieras aceptado llevar la palabra cobarde en la frente? – le pregunto George con un tono irónico.

- Fui yo quien aceptó firmar ese pacto de aurores, y fui yo quien empezó a utilizar a Ginny.

- No se compara. Te pasaste Ginny, siempre te aguantamos tus berrinches, tus majaderías, tus locuras, pero esto – Bill bufó molesto – y todavía lo trajiste a la casa diciendo que era tu novio… ¡Y se besaban en nuestras narices!

- Los dos mentimos – dijo Harry – y como vieron, yo también les mentí a mis padres.

- Tienen toda la razón de enojarse conmigo – dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Ahora no nos vas a convencer con esa carita de niña buena, siempre nos chantajeabas para que hiciéramos lo que tú querías, siempre te salías con la tuya – le reclamó Charlie – nosotros lo único que queríamos era tu felicidad, por eso te cuidábamos y te protegíamos. Pero te pasaste de la raya, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre.

- Lo hice mal, estoy de acuerdo, pero… no me arrepiento.

- Yo tampoco – la apoyó Harry.

- Amo a Harry y a nuestra hija, estamos muy felices juntos.

- Sabemos que empezamos mal, que lo hicimos utilizándonos, incluso, soportándonos mutuamente, pero poco a poco nos fuimos dando cuenta que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Me costó trabajo entenderlo, pero tienen razón – dijo Ron – yo vi como este par se necesitaban cada día mas.

- Perdón por no haberles dicho que Harry era el padre de Lily.

Lily y James llegaron a su casa aun confundidos por la noticia. Sirius y Remus revisaban el refrigerador en busca de comida, era una costumbre que tenían desde que el inicio de matrimonio de sus mejores amigos. Remus solo había tomado una cerveza de mantequilla mientras que Sirius aun sacaba algunos ingredientes para prepararse un emparedado.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – le dijo James entrando a la cocina.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Evans? – preguntó Sirius alarmado con todos los ingredientes en la mano – dime que no viene detrás de ti…. ¡Lily! ¿quieres un emparedado?

Lily no le hizo caso, solo se sentó en la mesa pensativa. Sirius se extraño completamente, sabía que Lily odiaba que él sacara todo de su refrigerador para después dejarlo todo regado por la cocina. Remus le cuestionó con la mirada a James sobre la actitud de Lily mientras que Sirius dejaba todo los ingredientes regados por la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta? – le preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Es algo de la enfermedad? – se preocupó Remus.

- No. Harry nos mintió – dijo dolido – y Ginny también.

Sirius y Remus voltearon a verse, cosa que no paso desapercibido por James.

- Ustedes sabían algo.

- Es cierto – habló por primera vez Lily desde que llegó – ustedes sabían de la inseminación ¿Harry se los dijo?

- Entonces es cierto – dijo Sirius preocupado - ¿Cómo le fue a pasar esto a Harry? ¿Por qué nunca te lo dijo James? O a mí, soy su padrino, yo podría haberlo asesorado o llevarlo a un sanador para que le tratara su problema. Pobre cachorro, teniendo esa clase de problemas con su… cachorrito.

- ¿De qué hablas Sirius?

- Pues Lily dijo que la inseminación es cuando no se puede tener hijos.

- Si serás idiota, Black – le dio un golpe en la cabeza Lily – Ginny se hizo una inseminación con el semen de Harry, pero lo quería lejos de ella.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Sirius sobándose la cabeza - ¿entonces Harry no tiene problema con su…?

- ¡NO! ¿Es lo único que te preocupa?

- Oye, es mi ahijado, claro que me tengo que preocupar por él y por su… ¡es un hombre, Lily! – Lily bufó enojada – entonces lo que escuchamos en el hospital es cierto – le dijo Sirius a Remus.

- Debieron decírnoslo de inmediato – les reclamó Lily.

- No sabíamos bien lo que pasaba, Lily, primero queríamos hablar con Harry para no hacer esto un mal entendido – le dijo Remus.

- Pero yo sigo sin entender ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sirius.

- Al parecer Ginny chantajeo a Harry para que le diera su semen y ella poderse hacer la inseminación. Quería un hijo de Harry y lo logró.

- Esa pelirroja es de armas tomar, igual que tu Lily – le dijo Sirius. Lily solo bajo la mirada tallándose las sienes.

- Quería solo tener un hijo sin un hombre a su lado – continuó James – pero cuando Harry regresó a Londres para ver a Lily, la encontró embarazada.

- Con razón decía que lo de él y Ginny era complicado – recordó Remus – por eso no quería traerla aquí.

- Pero yo lo obligué y de ahí comprometí a Ginny a acompañarme al hospital, de compras, a la casa del lago…

- Yo presioné un poco a Harry, mi amor, al verte feliz con Ginny le dije que la siguiera trayendo a casa.

- Yo también – confesó Sirius.

Se escuchó un ruido y Harry apareció entrando a la cocina. Todos voltearon a verlo esperando explicaciones.

- Me da gusto que estén todos, así no tengo que andar repitiendo lo mismo varias veces.

- Te escuchamos – le dijo James.

Harry suspiró y se aflojó la corbata.

- Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos me dieron el puesto de jefe de aurores, así de simple, solo por ser Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Ginny? – volvió hablar James.

- Que si no hubiera llegado yo, Ginny hubiera tenido ese puesto. Ella se había esforzado mucho por tenerlo. Me aproveché de que era el jefe, trabajamos juntos un par de meses, me parecía atractiva pero con un carácter de los mil demonios, me atraía un poco, y fue por eso que firme el pacto de aurores.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? Eso ya ni se usa.

- En Estados Unidos sí. Lo hice porque en una ocasión había salvado a Ginny, así que me convenía utilizarla como mi pareja y librarme de varios compromisos con personalidades importantes.

- En eso si estoy de acuerdo con él.

- ¿Quieres callarte, Black?

- Pero lo que nunca me imaginé es que Ginny me salvara a mi – todos se sorprendieron – peleaba con Bellatrix y Ginny me salvó la vida, pero saben, no nada más me salvó la vida en esa ocasión, sino que utilizando el pacto de aurores me pidió mi semen para cobrarlo – sonrió feliz – me dio a Lily, me dio esperanza, me dio un futuro como un hombre normal, me dio lo que siempre había anhelado y que yo buscaba desesperadamente, tanto, que hasta me fui a otro país alejándome de ustedes por conseguirlo.

- Harry – le dijo Lily en un susurro – hijo.

- Mamá tú estabas muy enferma, deprimida y yo recién me enteraba que iba a ser padre…

- Lo sé, yo te obligue a traer a Ginny.

- Ella no quería engañarlos, inclusive la traje con chantajes, se enojó conmigo cuando le dije la versión que les había dado. Ella también se encariño con todos ustedes y ya después simplemente no pudimos decir la verdad.

- ¿Cuándo tenían pensado decirla?

- Aunque no lo crean…mañana, queríamos decirles pero por separado.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- No quiso venir. Ella dice que es la única culpable.

- Lo de su noviazgo ¿es verdad?

- Si – sonrió Harry de oreja a oreja – de tanto utilizarnos llegamos a la conclusión de que solo era un pretexto, realmente nos necesitamos. La amo y soy el hombre más feliz que hay sobre la tierra.

- Ese es mi cachorro – le dio Sirius un golpe en el brazo – sabía que esa pelirroja era especial para ti.

- Lo es… me dio una hija y me trata como un hombre normal, no como el héroe que todas las mujeres ven en mi.

- Me dolió mucho que nos hayas mentido – le dijo Lily.

- Tienes razón, mamá, debí decirte la verdad desde un principio y ya después, decirles que Ginny y yo éramos novios.

- ¿Dónde te metías los fines de semana? – preguntó Sirius con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde crees? – sonrió Harry levantando la ceja.

- ¡SI! ¡El cachorrito está vivo y funciona de maravilla!

- ¿Eh? – frunció el ceño Harry.

- Dile a Ginny que queremos hablar con ella… mañana.

- De acuerdo.

- Buenas noches – saludó Cho llegando a la cocina.

- Hola Cho – le sonrió Harry.

- ¿Quieres cenar, cariño? – le preguntó Lily.

- No, gracias, vengo muy cansada, me iré a dormir.

- Que descanses – le dijo James cuando Cho salía de la cocina.

- Oye, tú ex aquí ¿Y Ginny? – se preocupó Sirius.

- Todo bien – se encogió de hombros Harry.

- Este cachorro sí que tiene suerte.

- Me tenía que ir bien al menos en una etapa de mi vida ¿no te parece? Tengo a mi familia, a una mujer que amo y me ama, y una hija que adoro ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

* * *

><p>3:40 a.m. vaya que si funcionan los reviews y las presiones por facebook.<p>

Aqui estoy, desvelada pero contenta porque después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, salió el capitulo. Estaba en un trance que no me salia nada, tenia la idea, pero nada mas, y de testigos estan Asuka y Nattyta a quienes les pedía ayuda. Mil gracias chicas, por aguantarme.

Solo queda un capítulo y tan tan, se acabó. ¿Cuando? no prometo nada, precisamente mañana me llega visita y no tengo la menor idea por cuanto tiempo se piensan quedar (hermano de mi marido junto con toda su familia, ah y una prima incluida que casi no conozco ¬¬ y todos en mi casa) ¿Porque no me casé con un huerfano? En fin... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, así es como siempre me lo habia imaginado desde que tuve la idea de este fic, que se enteraran todos juntos.

Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en facebook.

Saludos.


	25. Chapter 25

Ginny peinaba a la pequeña Lily. Intentaba hacerle dos trenzas pero su mente estaba en la casa de los Potter frente a Lily. Sabía que toda su familia, tarde o temprano, la iban a perdonar, inclusive James, pero Lily… ella era especial.

- Mami – se quejó Lily al sentir un estirón de cabello.

- Perdón cariño.

- Mejor que me peine mi papi.

- Anoche no dormiste bien – le dijo Harry tomando el cepillo de manos de Ginny para peinar a su hija – escuché que estabas en el baño vomitando.

- ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Sabes lo que me va a decir? ¿Crees que ya no quieran saber de mí? ¿Piensas…?

- Ginny, cálmate.

- Papi, quelo mi cabello suelto como mi abue Lily – Ginny dio un suspiro.

- Pero intento hacerte una coleta.

- Tú no puedes – se puso frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Qué? Claro que puedo. He visto como lo hacen tu mamá y tus abuelas – le dijo Harry ofendido.

- Ay, Potter – le dijo la pequeña Lily negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

- Creo que mi madre es una mala influencia para nuestra hija.

- Deja de decir eso – le dijo Ginny preocupada – tu mamá… tu mamá…

- Ginny, mi mamá te adora.

- Pero no ahora, o tal vez… ya nunca.

- Deja de preocuparte.

- Claro, para ti es tan fácil.

- ¿Fácil? ¿Sabes lo que se siente tener la mirada de tantos pelirrojos encima de ti y saber que lo único que tienen en mente es como matarte lenta y dolorosamente?

- No exageres. Además, mi familia me regaño a mí.

- Pero no les gusto nada que yo haya llegado a tu casa comportándome como tu novio sin serlo realmente.

- Aun así – se levantó rápidamente Ginny de la cama pero en seguida se tomó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, estoy bien, solo un pequeño mareo.

- Vamos a que comas algo, anoche vomitaste por los nervios y has de tener el estomago vacio.

James y Sirius estaban en la sala con los brazos cruzados mientras Lily ponía la mesa. Con solo verla resoplaban molestos como dos niños pequeños. Remus, ayudaba amablemente a Lily a poner los cubiertos.

- Sushi – volvió a resoplar Sirius.

- Arroz con camarones – negó James.

- ¿Quieren callarse?

- Déjalos Remus, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que intentaran hacer una carne asada al estilo muggle e incendiaran el asador de nuevo.

- Ya sabemos bien cómo hacerlo – le aclaró Sirius.

- No me importa. Hoy vamos a tener una comida normal.

- ¿A quién le gusta el sushi?

- A mi nieta, Canuto – le dijo James – y a mi esposa… y a Ginny.

- Pura pelirroja – resopló Sirius.

Ginny y Harry llegaron a casa de los Potter con su hija. Los primero en saludar fueron Sirius y Remus, quienes se comportaron igual que siempre. James, dio un suspiro y abrazó a Harry dándole unos pequeños golpes en la espalda. De hombre a hombre. Después vio a Ginny y en ese preciso instante Lily salió de la cocina.

Ambos Potter la veían a ella. Harry la tomó de la mano mientras Remus cargaba a la pequeña Lily, y salía de la casa seguido de Sirius.

- Lo que tengan que decir – Harry apretó mas la mano de Ginny – va para los dos.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada ni se movía hasta que James abrazó a Ginny de manera cariñosa. Ella correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa. Cuando se separaron, James le pellizco una mejilla.

- Tremenda – negó con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa de lado – ven Harry, vamos a fuera.

- Pero…

- Vamos – le ordenó James.

- Ve, Harry.

Harry volteó a ver a su madre, pero ella solo veía a Ginny. No muy convencido, salió de la casa junto con su padre.

Se quedaron las dos solas. Ginny, al ver que Lily solo la veía sin decir nada, se desesperó.

- Prefiero que me insultes, que me digas que soy una cualquiera que utiliza a las personas a su conveniencia, que soy una interesada…

- Shhh – la calló Lily levantando la mano.

Lily apretaba los puños y veía como Ginny se limpiaba la primera lágrima.

- Lily, por favor, habla…

- Argh – bufó Lily molesta y camino hacia Ginny envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo voy a decir todo eso de ti?

- Eso es…

- Lo que eras- Lily se separó de ella para verla de frente – pero estoy segura que te diste cuenta que las cosas no siempre son como una las planea.

- Claro. Yo planeaba alejarme de mi familia para ser independiente, ser la jefa del cuartel de aurores en Estados Unidos y tener un hijo sin un hombre a mi lado – suspiro – ahora lo único que quiero es tener una gran familia, quedarme aquí en Londres y estar con Harry y mi hija.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Me enamoré… el amor hizo que me tragara todas mis palabras de egoísmo.

- Te entiendo perfectamente. Ven siéntate – ambas se sentaron en la sala donde minutos antes Sirius y James se quejaban de la comida – yo, al igual que tu, tenía algo en mente para mi futuro, pero me enamoré de James y decidí seguirlo siempre.

- Pero tú no lo utilizaste como yo lo hice con Harry.

- No, y no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que actuaste ¿y si Harry no hubiera regresado a Londres? Jamás se hubiera enterado de Lily – Ginny bajo la mirada – pero también tengo que reconocer que si no hubieras hecho eso… mi hijo no fuera tan feliz como lo es ahora.

- Lo amo, Lily, y fui tan ciega al no darme cuenta antes.

- Nunca es tarde. James tardó años en conquistarme – sonrió con orgullo – y aquí estoy, enamorada de él como el primer día.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Harry me dijo que tú querías decir la verdad desde un principio – Ginny asintió – no más mentiras – le dijo Lily seria y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- Te lo prometo.

- Cuéntame ahora tu versión – le dijo Lily acomodándose en el sofá.

Después de un tiempo, entraron todos a la casa, Harry inmediatamente abrazó a Ginny quien sonreía contenta. Por fin iba a llegar a casa de los Potter sin nada que ocultar. Todos se sentaron en la mesa. Dobby ayudaba a Lily a servir la comida, mientras Ginny cambiaba de pañal a la pequeña Lily.

- Sushi – volvió a quejarse James – arroz con camarones.

- Puedes prepararte algo de comer tu solo, Potter – lo regañó Lily.

- No, me gusta - dijo no muy convencido.

- A Ginny le encanta – comentó Harry – a veces come frente a sus hermanos gemelos, ellos odian el sushi, así que Ginny los molesta comiendo frente a ellos.

- Esos chicos me caen bien – dijo James.

- La carne asada nos hubiera… que rico sushi – terminó Sirius al ser el blanco de la mirada verde esmeralda de Lily.

- Lily se quedó viendo los libros de cuentos que le compraron – dijo Ginny bajando de las escaleras – muchas gracias.

- Se los compró Lily – dijo James.

- Me los recomendó Remus, son muy buenos.

- Pues le encanta… es sushi – se quedó Ginny viendo directo a la mesa.

- Sí, mi amor, mis padres saben que te encanta el sushi.

- Si… gracias – dijo tapándose la boca con la mano.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ginny?

- No, nada, es que… el olor… voy al baño.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Estaba muy nerviosa por como la iban a tratar, anoche se la pasó vomitando por los nervios.

Lily siguió a Ginny al baño. Esperó a que terminara de vomitar y después tocó la puerta. No esperó respuesta y entró, encontrando a Ginny enjuagándose la boca.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Han sido tantas cosas. Mis padres y mis hermanos me regañaron como no tienes idea, y ustedes, tenía miedo…

- ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo, Ginny?

- ¿Cómo?- frunció el ceño Ginny, pero al ver la cara de Lily viéndola con los brazos cruzados y ella haciendo memoria – no recuerdo ¿Piensas que estoy embarazada?

- No creo que mi hijo se vaya a tu casa por las noches para dormir el sofá ¿o sí? – Ginny se puso roja - ¿se han estado cuidado?

- Sí, Harry… unas veces, pero… - Lily levantó la ceja – otras… no tanto… oh, por Dios, estoy embarazada.

- Cho se va mañana, termina sus prácticas, vamos a pedirle que te haga la prueba de embarazo.

- ¿Estás enojada?

- ¿Qué? Me vas a dar otro nieto, y este está hecho como Dios manda. Aunque debo admitir que Lily le quedó perfecta al doctor muggle, se parece a mí – ambas sonrieron.

Después de comer espagueti y estofado (para felicidad de James y Sirius) ya que Ginny no pudo soportar el olor a sushi, se fueron a la madriguera. En casa de los Weasley, Ron ayudó mucho para que perdonaran a Ginny y aceptaran a Harry como parte de la familia.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso, no tanto por si alguien lo golpeaba, sino porque él quería que todo siguiera como hasta ahora. Los domingos de quidditch, de ajedrez, comida a reventar, pláticas, carreras para ver quien atrapaba más gnomos, en fin… adoraba a los Weasley.

- Ron nos dijo tal y como pasaron las cosas entre ustedes – empezó Bill.

- ¿Por qué le creen más a Ron que a mí?

- Tú no tienes nada que reclamar, señorita – le dijo Charlie. Ginny solo puso los ojos en blanco – engañaste a Harry y nos engañaste a nosotros.

- Ya les pedí perdón, ya me regañaron ¿ahora qué?

- Ginny – la calmó Harry – deja que hable tu familia.

Ginny suspiró. Muchas veces había estado en esa situación. Rodeada de hombres y su madre a un lado de ella con cara de preocupación. Recordaba la primera vez, tenía cuatro años y había robado la escoba de Charlie para aprender a volar, ya que nadie quería enseñarle por ser muy chica, y todo había terminado con ella sentada y sus hermanos alrededor de ella, como si estuviera en un juicio a punto de ser condenada. La última vez, cuando había decidido irse a Estados Unidos con su tía Muriel, pero ahí ya había tomado suficiente experiencia y coraje, y ese juicio lo ganó ella.

Ahora se unía otro hombre: Harry. De un lado su madre con la misma cara de preocupación y del otro lado, Harry tomándola de la mano.

- Primero que nada, tenemos que darte una disculpa, Harry, lo que hizo Ginny…

- Sr. Weasley, lo que hizo Ginny fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Ustedes conocen mi historia, jamás había sido tan feliz si Ginny no me hubiera utilizado.

- Te amo – le susurró Ginny.

- También el haberlos conocido a ustedes me hizo muy feliz. Ron me acompañó a una fiesta…

- De lo más aburrida – dijo Ron.

- Exacto. Aquí ustedes me trataban como un integrante más de la familia y no como a un héroe. Les pido que me perdonen por llegar a su casa con mentiras, Ginny y yo no éramos novios, pero les aseguro que ya me empezaba a enamorar de ella.

- No tienes que pedir perdón hijo – dijo Arthur – nosotros también nos beneficiamos con tu presencia. Mi familia ahora quiere que Molly organice las fiestas familiares, siendo que antes ni la invitaban.

- No pensaras hacerlo ¿verdad, mamá? – le dijo Ginny – esas hurracas…

- Ginevra, son primas y tías de tu padre.

- ¿Y?

- Regresando al tema – dijo Arthur al ver que sus dos mujeres iban a empezar una discusión – después de escuchar a Ron y conocer todos los acontecimientos que pasaron, decidimos que todo empezara desde cero.

- No entiendo – dijo Ginny.

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter – se levantó Harry y estrecho la mano de Arthur – soy el verdadero padre de Lily y amo a su hija más que a mi vida – Ginny sonrió enamorada – y ahora que está toda la familia reunida aprovecho la ocasión para – se hincó frente a Ginny sacando una cajita de su bolsillo, todos se sorprendieron pero más Ginny, no se lo esperaba – Ginny ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Sí! – dijo emocionada.

Festejaban el compromiso de Harry y Ginny. Los Weasley estaban felices que por fin Ginny iba a formar una familia, tal y como siempre soñaron, aunque jamás se imaginaron que lo haría con Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico.

Ginny ayudaba a su madre a servir el postre: pastel de melaza. Mientras Ginny lo partía y lo ponía en el plato, tomaba de vez en cuando un gran pedazo y después se chupaba los dedos.

- Ginny, no hagas eso – la regañó Molly.

- Esta delicioso, mamá – volvió a comer otro pedazo – no puedo dejar de comer.

- Si sigues comiendo así, no te va a quedar tu vestido de novia – Ginny se volvió a chupar los dedos y se quedo viendo a su madre – mamá, tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Creo que estoy embarazada - Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida – no estoy segura, Lily me dijo que mañana fuéramos a San Mungo para hacerme una prueba de embarazo ¿quieres acompañarnos?

- Claro, claro que si – Molly empezó a llorar.

- Mamá ¿Por qué lloras?

- Es la primera vez que me pides que te acompañe. Siempre quisiste ser muy independiente, querías hacer todo, tu sola.

- Perdóname mamá – la abrazó.

- Mi niña.

- Si, mamá, soy tu niña.

Harry le dio la noticia a su familia de su compromiso, siendo felicitado por cada uno de ellos. Lily, sin dar muchas explicaciones, acompañó a Cho a San Mungo para allá encontrarse con Ginny y Molly. Ellas esperaban pacientemente a Lily en una de las salas de espera, cuando de pronto, Ginny vio a Dean.

- Dean ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Hosgmeade porque hay excursión de los alumnos de Hogwarts?

- No le vayas a decir a Harry – Dean se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada – Ginny levantó la ceja – bueno vine a…

- Dean.

- Vine a despedirme. Víctor y yo ya terminamos completamente la misión por la que vinimos a Londres. Draco Malfoy ya fue a juicio y pasara un buen rato en Azkaban.

- Sigo sin entender ¿De quién te vas a despedir en San Mungo?

- Ginny – la llamó Cho pero en cuando vio a Dean se quedó viéndolo – Dean.

- Hola Cho – dijo Dean.

Ginny abrió los ojos muy sorprendida viéndolos a ambos, después de unos momentos, Cho volteó a ver a Ginny.

- Pasa, te haré la prueba en el consultorio.

- Cho ¿tienes un momento? – se apresuró a preguntar Dean.

- Atiendo a Ginny y regreso.

Dean sonrió en respuesta. Ginny formó una sonrisa burlona después de que Cho entrara al consultorio.

- ¿Con que Cho?

- Cuando venía a visitarte aquí, después de que Malfoy te disparara…

- ¿A visitarme? ¿A mí?

- Bueno, la conocí y pues… platicamos.

- Dean Thomas, no has cambiado nada.

- Me regreso a Bulgaria, así que no hay nada.

- Puedes pedir otro traslado.

- Ya veremos – se encogió de hombros.

- Debo irme. Por favor, no le vayas a decir a Harry que me viste aquí.

- No te preocupes, Gin.

- No me llames así, sabes que Harry se molesta.

- ¿Y qué? Ya no es mi jefe.

- Tonto.

Ginny entró al consultorio donde Cho la estaba esperando. Lily y Molly se habían quedado en la sala de espera platicando. Cho le indicó que se acostara en una camilla y se descubriera el vientre, empezando a hacerle una serie de hechizos.

- Me dijo Lily que te vas hoy.

- Sí, terminé mis prácticas.

- No te ves muy contenta.

- Lo estoy, solo que…

- ¿Te molesta que Harry y yo tal vez vayamos a tener otro hijo? – Cho le sonrió.

- Claro que no, al contrario, me da mucho gusto. También supe que se van a casar.

- Sí. Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto seria ¿Es por Dean? – Cho dejó de hacer los hechizos y volteó a verla – Es por él ¿verdad?

- Es muy lindo y muy divertido. Me dijo que ustedes habían sido novios – volvió a empezar a hacer los hechizos.

- Sí, pero no significó nada ni para él ni para mí – Cho asintió continuando con su labor – me dijo que se regresaba a Bulgaria.

- Si, se va mañana.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con él?

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió Cho volteando de nuevo a verla – claro que no.

- ¿Por qué no? Si lo quieres, lucha por él.

- Pero…

- Cho, si siempre vas a estar con miedo y esperando que otras personas manejen tu vida, jamás vas a ser feliz. Eres una sanadora, puedes conseguir trabajo en Bulgaria.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy segura – Cho le sonrió.

- Ya puedes levantarte.

- ¿Lo intentaras? – le preguntó Ginny levantándose y acomodándose la blusa – habla con Dean y hagan planes juntos.

- Los que tienen que hacer planes son tú y Harry. Felicidades, estas embarazada.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí – se abrazaron – pero hay algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se preocupó Ginny.

- Al parecer…son dos.

Lily y Molly estaban encantadas con la noticia. Dos, otros dos se sumaban a la familia Potter Weasley. Se fueron a un restaurante a comer mientras platicaban de bebés, pañales, anécdotas, etc.

- Cuando lo sepa Harry – dijo Lily feliz.

- Lily, no le vayas a decir nada todavía, quiero darle la noticia de manera especial, única.

- Me parece excelente idea.

- Ginny ¿Cuándo le vamos a decir a tus hermanos y a tu papá? – le preguntó Molly.

- Primero se lo tengo que decir a Harry, y después, juntos, le diremos a todos los demás.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para darle la noticia a Harry? – preguntó Lily.

- Se me había ocurrido salir a cenar esta noche y después ir a alguna playa, a la luz de la luna y con la brisa del mar, darle la noticia.

- Que romántico.

Los gemelos Weasley fueron al cuartel de aurores para buscar a Ron. Bill y Charlie llegarían de Francia porque había llevado a Fleur para que pasara unos días con sus padres. Así que habían planeado irse a comer juntos. Percy no estaba invitado, pero era obvio que se iba a enterar de los planes, así que no tuvieron de otra que ir a invitarlo.

Cuando acostumbraban reunirse para ir a comer o a cenar, siempre llamaban la atención: seis pelirrojos caminando por los pasillos del ministerio platicando y riéndose de cualquier tontería.

Entraron a un elevador para bajar rumbo a las chimeneas, cuando Dean los alcanzó para bajar él también.

- Hola Dean ¿ya listo para regresar a Bulgaria? – le dijo Ron.

- Sí, todo listo.

- ¿Y Krum? – volvió a preguntar Ron con una sonrisa, por fin se iba a quitar de encima a ese Búlgaro que no dejaba de buscar a Hermione.

- SÍ, también. Ya tenemos nuestro traslador para salir dentro de una hora – Dean volteó a ver a todos los Weasley – Ginny me había hablado de todos ustedes.

- ¿Conoces a Ginny? – frunció el ceño Charlie.

- Fueron novios en Estados Unidos – comentó Ron haciendo que todos sus hermanos enfocaran la mirada en Dean.

- Bueno… si – dijo Dean algo temeroso por el cambio de semblante de los pelirrojos. Volteó a ver la puerta del elevador y para su mala suerte, aun no llegaban al último piso. Sentía como cada mirada le perforaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Ahora entendía todo lo que le había platicado Ginny acerca de sus hermanos. Suspiró, se le hacía eterno ese viaje en el elevador – Pero no los he felicitado – sonrió Dean – van a ser tíos otra vez.

Todos los Weasley fruncieron el ceño y voltearon a verse unos a otros. Todos negaron con la cabeza en señal de que no eran ellos quienes esperaban un hijo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué acaso no saben la gran noticia? ¿Ginny no les ha dicho nada? Ella lo sabe desde la mañana.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Dean?

- Bueno… yo pensé que ella ya les había dicho. A mí me lo dijo Cho Chang, su sanadora.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Ginny está embarazada?

Dean se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir. Ginny solo le había dicho que no le dijera nada a Harry de que no estaba en su lugar de trabajo, pero ya habían pasado muchas horas después de que se habían encontrado en San Mungo, así que supuso que una noticia tan grande, como un embarazo, se sabría de un momento a otro.

- ¿Dónde está Harry, Ron? – preguntó Bill.

- En su oficina – dijo Ron aplanando los botones del elevador para de nuevo volver a subir.

Harry firmaba unos documentos en su oficina. La visita de varios ministros de otros países a Londres lo había tenido muy ocupado últimamente. La Sra. Bailey llegaba con unos expedientes y varios mensajes.

- Ya es tarde Sra. Bailey, ya debería irse a su casa.

- Sí, señor Potter, pero quería esperarlo para entregarle todos sus mensajes. La señorita Weasley dijo que vendría a buscarlo – le sonrió – no ha de tardar en llegar.

- Es mi prometida, nos vamos a casar.

- Lo sabía, sabía que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos.

- Soy tan feliz, Sra. Bailey, que nada ni nadie podría arruinar…

- ¡Aquí estas infeliz! – gritó Bill.

Ron de inmediato lo levantó de su asiento jalándolo de la camisa y empujándolo en la pared. Harry no sabía ni que estaba pasando, de repente su oficina había sido invadida por pelirrojos furiosos.

- ¡Sr. Weasley! – gritó molesta la Sra. Bailey - ¡No puede tratar así a su jefe!

- Te dije que no me importaba mi puesto – le dijo Ron fulminándolo con la mirada a centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡No entiendo nada!

- Si ya tenías planeado casarte con ella ¿Por qué demonios no pudiste esperarte? – le dijo Charlie.

- ¿De qué están hablando?

- No te hagas el tonto. Llegaste a nuestra casa fingiendo ser el novio de Ginny.

- ¡Eso ya lo sabían! – gritó Harry aun siendo empujado por Ron.

- Pero en casa de ella no fue tan fingido ¿verdad?

- No te dimos una paliza porque sabíamos cómo había sido concebida Lily.

- ¡No sé de qué demonios me están hablando! – volvió a gritar Harry.

- ¡Embarazaste a Ginny!

Harry se quedó en shock, ya no le importó tener a todos los pelirrojos frente a él, ni ser casi estrangulado por Ron. Ginny estaba embarazada, le iba a dar otro hijo. Volvió a sentir un jalón por parte de Ron que veía que le gritaba algo pero no lo escuchaba, en su mente solo estaba: Ginny está embarazada.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?

Fue cuando Harry reaccionó. Ginny estaba en la puerta de su oficina furiosa. Sonrió, así la había conocido, y aun así, siempre se veía hermosa. La amaba, Dios, cuanto la amaba. Bajó su mirada a su vientre aun plano. Le iba a dar otro hijo.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

- Venimos a reclamarle a este tipo lo que te hizo.

- Creí que ya había quedado claro todo.

- No, lo que te hizo…

- Ginny – susurró Harry, ella volteó a verlo - ¿estás embarazada?

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida y después volteó a ver a sus hermanos más enojada. Levantó su varita con coraje y les mando un hechizo moco murciélago como jamás lo había hecho. Ahí fue cuando por fin Ron soltó a Harry.

- ¡Malditos desgraciados, me arruinaron la manera en que le iba a dar la noticia a Harry!

- ¿Es cierto? – le preguntó Harry ignorando a todos los Weasley tratando de quitarse los mocos de la cara y enfocándose únicamente en Ginny.

- Te quería dar la noticia en la playa – le dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero. Después volteó a ver a sus hermanos - ¡Pero como siempre ustedes me arruinan mi vida!

- Estas embarazada – sonrió Harry – vamos a tener otro hijo.

- Bueno, en realidad no es otro hijo, sino otros dos hijos.

- ¿Dos?

- Sí – sonrió Ginny – Cho me dijo que eran dos.

- Mi amor.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos dándole besos en toda la cara. Ginny sonreía como niña chiquita ante la actitud de su prometido, era tan tierno. Después de unos minutos en los que permanecieron abrazados ignorando todo a su alrededor, la Sra. Bailey tuvo que intervenir.

- ¿Los dejo así? – preguntó apuntando a los Weasley.

- Sí, para que dejen de meterse en mi vida.

Harry, con un movimiento de varita, logró que todos sus cuñados quedaran limpios completamente. La Sra. Bailey sonrió y salió de la oficina. Harry abrazó a Ginny y enfrentó a los pelirrojos.

- Sé que están molestos.

- Claro que estamos molestos, no respetaste a…

- ¿Y tú respetaste a Fleur antes de casarse? – fulminó con la mirada Ginny a su hermano Bill – Ron ¿Qué haces con Hermione al salir del cuartel? Fred ¿recuerdas cuando estabas preocupado porque Angelina no le había llegado su periodo y que cuando por fin llegó hasta regalaste artículos en tu tienda?

- Es diferente, tú eres nuestra hermana.

- ¿Y? Soy mujer, al igual que sus novias, y así como les gusta a ustedes verlas calentarse, pues a mí me calienta Harry – todos voltearon a ver a Harry quien solo se encogió de hombros.

- Chicos, amo a su hermana, me quiero casar con ella y formar una familia. Ya tenemos una hija, ahora vienen dos más.

- ¿Dos? – preguntaron todos asombrados.

- Si, dos – dijo Ginny sonriendo – y tal vez sean gemelos.

- Excelente - dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y George.

- Chicos, soy muy feliz con Harry, no tienen porque venir aquí y querer golpearlo por hacer algo que es muy normal en parejas.

- Para nosotros siempre serás virgen – dijo Bill, Ginny rodó lo ojos.

- Pues váyanse acostumbrando que ya no lo soy.

- Tendrán que adelantar la boda- dijo Percy.

- Teníamos pensado casarnos en un mes, pero por mí, nos casamos mañana mismo.

- Claro que no, Harry, tu mamá y la mía nos matarían. Están muy emocionadas organizando todo – Ginny volteó a ver a sus hermanos – nos vamos a casar en un mes, tal y como estaba planeado. Ahora largo, que quiero estar con mi prometido a solas.

Todos los Weasley salieron de la oficina. Ron, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

- Harry ¿aun sigo con mi puesto?

- Estas suspendido, idiota – le contestó Ginny.

- Claro que si, Ron, pero la próxima vez, primero me explicas porque me quieres golpear.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ron saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Debiste suspenderlo.

- Lo que hizo no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, en cambio usted señorita ¿no se suponía que tendrías que estar toda la mañana en Hosgmeade?

- Bueno…sí – Harry alzó la ceja – fui a hacerme la prueba de embarazo.

- Debiste habérmelo dicho.

- Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero ya ves, mis hermanitos me arruinaron todo.

- Me refiero al trabajo, no puedes irte así nada más. Es importante que cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts tengan excursión en Hosgmeade, esté debidamente vigilada.

- Ni con la buena noticia de que vas a volver a ser padre, se te quita lo fastidioso, jefecito.

- Estoy feliz por la noticia, pero si no ibas a ir a Hogsmeade debiste avisar…

- Ya sé todo lo que me vas a decir – Ginny se acercó a él provocativamente – pero aunque te hayas molestado por no estar cumpliendo con mis obligaciones como auror, estoy segura que – le desabrochó un botón de la camisa – pasara por alto.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Ginny?

- Nada.

- Sabes que es una falta muy grave lo que hiciste.

- Fui al hospital, voy a tener dos hijos tuyos.

- ¿Estás utilizando a mis hijos para que no cumpla con el reglamento del cuartel?

- Claro que no – le dijo fingiendo indignación – dijimos que ya jamás nos íbamos a utilizar.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde, necesitas descansar.

- Cierto, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo- Harry soltó una risita irónica - ¿de qué te ríes?

- Estas suspendida, Weasley, por no cumplir con tus obligaciones – le dijo Harry saliendo de la oficina.

- ¡Harry, estaba en el hospital!

**Un mes después…**

Harry cargaba entre sus brazos a Ginny aun vestida de novia. Entraban en la que ahora era su nueva casa. Después de muchas discusiones, en donde Ginny insistía que vivieran en su casa y en donde Harry se negaba porque era muy pequeña para cinco personas, por fin se decidieron en comprar una nueva casa. Cerró la puerta dándole una patada con el pie y bajó a Ginny al piso.

- Al fin, solos – dijo Harry.

- Hogar, dulce hogar.

- Debimos mudarnos aquí desde que compramos la casa.

- No, Harry, quería que viviéramos aquí cuando me convirtiera en la Sra. Potter.

- Desde hace mucho eres la Sra. Potter, solo que ahora lo firmaste.

- Estuvo genial la boda, Lily no dejaba de sonreír.

- Así ha estado desde que le dimos la noticia de que va a tener unos hermanitos.

- Aunque ahora no se quedó muy contenta, quería venir con nosotros.

- Papá la animará, es especialista en quitarle el mal humor a nuestra hija.

- Estoy feliz, Harry – Ginny lo abrazó – estas a mi lado, tenemos una hija hermosa y otros dos por llegar. Nuestras familias al fin juntas y no tenemos nada que ocultar.

- Todos estaban tan contentos, mamá me abrazó por más de diez minutos.

- Pero no se compara cuando te abrazó mi tía Muriel.

- Por Merlín, casi me deja sin costillas – le dijo Harry asustado, Ginny soltó una carcajada – espero que en la boda de Ron y Hermione, no esté tan borracha.

- Dejemos de pensar en eso, mejor nos dedicamos a otra cosa – Ginny empezó a quitarle el saco y la corbata.

- Estoy de acuerdo, esas ideas de nuestras madres de no tener sexo antes de la boda, fue para el infarto.

- Es para disfrutar más nuestra noche de bodas – le empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

- Yo disfruto estar contigo aunque lo hagamos mil veces al día.

- Presumido, hacerlo mil veces al día.

- Ponme a prueba – le dijo Harry viéndola directamente a los ojos, pero ella se quedó viendo el dije que colgaba del pecho de Harry.

- No puedo creer que el día de nuestra boda te hayas puesto el dije que te regale de las reliquias de la muerte.

- Es especial.

- Es un cuento, Harry, un cuento infantil.

- Nunca te conté como fue que pude vencer a Voldemort.

- No me interesa. No quiero saber nada de eso.

- Ven.

Harry la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia una habitación en donde estaban todas sus pertenencias en baúles, aun sin acomodar. Buscó uno en especial y lo puso frente a Ginny.

- Mamá quiso que me lo trajera, pensaba dejarlo en casa de mis padres.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es algo que quiero compartir contigo.

- ¿Y no lo podemos hacer mañana? Harry, es nuestra noche de bodas.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que entre nosotros todo sea claro, ahora que decidimos unirnos formalmente, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

- ¿Tienes un secreto? – Ginny lo vio preocupada.

Harry abrió el baúl y sacó una capa, una piedra y una varita, y se las mostró a Ginny. Al comienzo, Ginny no entendió el mensaje, hasta que Harry se tocó el dije que ella le regaló.

- Las reliquias existen, y todas me pertenecen – le dijo Harry. Ginny abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida – fue por eso que logré sobrevivir y vencer a Voldemort.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Estas reliquias me salvaron la vida, por eso cuando me diste este regalo, significó mucho para mí, porque tú también me salvaste. Tú me trajiste de nuevo a la vida. Es por eso que siempre te necesité, aunque fingía utilizarte.

- Te amo tanto, Harry.

- Yo también, Ginny y siempre te voy a necesitar para ser feliz.

**Epilogo**

Una niña pelirroja y de ojos verdes leía entretenida un libro debajo de un árbol. Era su pasatiempo favorito y le encantaba hacerlo en el jardín trasero de su casa. De pronto, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Cerró el libro molesta y se levantó caminando hacia su casa. Pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando dos personas salieron corriendo por la puerta aventándose mutuamente unos fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Otra vez? – puso la pequeña Lily las manos en la cintura – es que con ustedes no se puede.

- Lily, cariño, estamos…

- Nada, Black y tu abuelo, por Merlín, deberías ser el ejemplo de…

Pero ya no terminó porque dos pequeños de cuatro años salieron corriendo de la casa. Ambos de cabello negro azabache y desordenado, y ojos café claro.

- ¡James, Arthur! ¿Cuántas veces les ha dicho mamá que no salgan de la casa sin zapatos? Y eso puede ser peligroso – apuntó hacia lo que llevaba en la mano.

- Cálmate, Lily – le dijo el pequeño James, sin duda el más inquieto – tío Fred me los regaló.

- Y a mí, me los regaló mi tío George – terminó Arthur.

- Y a mí me regalaron este – agregó Sirius lanzando el fuego artificial de una mano a otra como haciendo malabares y haciendo sonreír a los gemelos Potter.

- Cuando llegué mamá y mi abue Lily, les va a ir muy mal ¿Qué pasó en la cocina?

- El abuelo James se resbaló y tiró toda la vajilla de mamá – dijo el pequeño James burlándose.

- Pero ya lo reparé – le dijo inmediatamente James a su nieta.

- A veces, no sé si hay dos niños o cuatro.

- Lily, tu aun eres una niña – le dijo su abuelo.

- Pero me comportó mejor que ustedes – apuntó a Sirius que seguía haciendo sus malabares pero ahora se había subido a una silla y bailaba moviendo las caderas, siendo imitado por los gemelos.

- Ya conoces a tu tío Sirius, jamás va a madurar.

- Si, es lo que dice mi abue, pero también dice eso de ti.

- Bueno, eso lo dice porque me ama mucho.

- Ay, Potter – dijo Lily negando con la cabeza y entrando a la casa.

- Definitivamente mi esposa es una mala influencia para mi nieta.

- Cornamenta, ayúdame con tus nietos ¿Qué acaso nunca se cansan?

Ginny y Lily entraban a la casa levitando toda la despensa que habían ido a comprar para hacer la comida. Vieron a la pequeña Lily subir las escaleras con su libro en las manos y murmurando cosas como: "es mejor leer un libro, jamás maduraran, etc." Tanto Ginny como su suegra ya estaban acostumbradas a que Lily era más especial, más madura para su edad.

- ¿A qué hora llega Harry?

- No ha de tardar, dijo que iría por Remus.

- ¿Remus no está aquí? – pregunto preocupada Lily.

- No, al parecer Harry le dio trabajo de profesor en la academia de aurores.

- ¿Quién cuidó a los niños?

- James y Sirius.

- Oh, por Merlín ¿Dónde están?

- Lily, no te preocupes, James y Sirius cuidan muy bien de…

Pero ya no terminó porque de nuevo se escucho un fuerte estruendo pero ahora proveniente del jardín trasero. Las dos salieron corriendo encontrando a James, Sirius y a los gemelos completamente negros, pero atacados de la risa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Lily hincándose para ver mejor a sus nietos y revisando que no les haya pasado nada malo.

- Abue, fue genial – dijo el pequeño James – explotó.

- ¿Qué explotó?

- Ginny, tus hermanos son lo máximo – le dijo Sirius – mira que darnos una bola de cristal que supuestamente leía la mente al quedarse viéndola.

- Y de pronto ¡bum! – dijo Arthur.

- Voy a matar a ese par – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

- ¿Es así como cuidan a los niños? – los regaño Lily – vayan a bañarse. A veces no sé si hay dos niños o cuatro.

- Eso lo escuche hace apenas unos minutos, pero de una Lily miniatura – le susurró Sirius a James.

- ¿Qué dices, Black?

- Nada, querida Lily.

- Mamá, tengo hambre – le dijo Arthur.

- En seguida vamos a preparar la comida, tu papá dijo que compraría algo de sushi en el camino.

- Sushi – dijo el pequeño James haciendo gestos de asco.

- Mamá, no nos gusta el sushi – le dijo Arthur. James y Sirius sonrieron orgullosos.

- Lo sé, es por eso que su abuela y yo vamos a preparar otra cosa.

- Podemos hacer una carnita…

- ¡No! – gritaron Ginny y Lily al mismo tiempo.

- Ya tenemos suficiente con la explosión de hoy.

Los dos adultos entraron a la casa junto con los gemelos. Lily y Ginny voltearon a verse y soltaron una carcajada. En realidad la situación había sido muy graciosa, porque además de haber quedado completamente negros, los cabellos se les habían alborotado más que de costumbre, haciendo que se vieran realmente graciosos los cuatro.

Cuando las dos entraron de nuevo a la casa, Harry estaba acomodando las bolsas de comida en la mesa.

- ¿Acaso eran mis hijos esos dos niños pintados de negro? – dijo Harry riéndose.

- ¿Y Remus?

- Dijo que iba a ayudar a bañar a los niños, creo que tampoco confía mucho en papá y Sirius.

- Ni yo, Ginny empieza a partir los ingredientes, en seguida bajo a ayudarte – le dijo Lily saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Ginny a Harry, quien ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Bien, mucho trabajo.

- Mañana nos vamos Ron, Hermione y yo a Gales para la misión. Ya tenemos todo listo.

- No me gusta que salgas a misiones.

- Soy un auror, Potter.

- Te extraño – le dijo besando su cuello.

- Solo serán un par de días. Los niños ahora los cuidaran tus papas.

Se escuchaban varios pasos corriendo en la planta alta, los dos se quedaron viendo el techo. Gritos, risas, regaños, más risas, era lo único que se escuchaba.

- Estarán bien – aseguró Ginny.

- Lo sé.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, de verás no tengo como agradecerlo.<p>

La historia de Cho y Dean se las dejo a su imaginación, si estuvieron o no juntos, eso queda a criterio de cada uno.

El cómo se enteró Harry del embarazo de Ginny no pude dejar de meter a los culpables del porque Ginny habia decidido irse a Estados Unidos. Amo a los hermanos sobre protectores Weasley.

Otro fic más terminado, mil gracias a Asuka Potter porque revisaba cada uno de los capitulos antes de publicarlos y me daba consejos, y uno que otro mensaje por whatsapp para presionarme.

Espero que sigamos en contacto, aun me falta terminar algo en común y continuar con cosas de casados, pero aunque no escriba seguido saben de antemano que me encuentran en facebook.

Los quiero :D


End file.
